Saint Rockers
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: La prueba de fuego ha llegado, por fin la primera presentación de Saint Rockers en el orfanato ¿Lo harán bien? ¿Serán un éxito como banda? ¿O están condenados al fracaso?. Protagonistas: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, June. No es Yaoi.
1. Metido en problemas

**Saint Rockers.**

**Por Melpómene de Cáncer.**

**Discleimer:** Este fic es una adaptación mega libre de School of Rock, tan libre que sólo mantengo unas ideas centrales en relación a la película y el resto es mi lado oscuro de la fuerza manifestándose. Surgió después de ver por enésima vez School of Rock y de escuchar Pegasus Fantasy interpretado por Nobuo Yamada, Hiroshi Kitadani, Animetal (mi favorita), Angra, y Iron Maiden. Y antes de que lo olvide no, y repito de nuevo NO es un songfic, y estoy segura que va para un mal fic, pero es un desvarío del cual me dieron ganas de escribir por mis depresiones excesivas. Los personajes no son míos sino de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo distorsiono realidades.

**Capitulo 1: Metido en Problemas.**

Han pasado varios años después del término del ciclo de Guerras Santas, todos los caídos en batalla gracias a la magnanimidad de Zeus, regresaron a la vida, y por fin reinó la tranquilidad sobre la tierra, Atenea, en vista de que los dioses decidieron dejar en paz a los humanos, decidió como en otros fics abandonar el cuerpo de Saori Kido, dándole por fin la libertad de amar a un mortal como cualquier otra chica. Saori feliz por ello decidió al fin tener una vida con el caballero que había robado su corazón, el problema es que no sabía a cual elegiría ya que todos eran muy atractivos, los Santos Dorados, poco acostumbrados a la vida fuera del Santuario, decidieron quedarse en aquel lugar, con la excusa de que no se podía confiar en los dioses por que tenían las mismas fallas de los seres humanos, y siempre había que estar alerta, la Orden de Atenea jamás bajaría la guardia.

De esta manera Saori se marchó a su mansión en Japón llevando consigo a los Santos de Bronce, de entre los cuales se decidiría por uno pero la pregunta era ¿Cuál?, Seiya le había interesado desde niña, pero Atenea en otra vida se había enamorado de su Caballero de Pegaso, tal vez sus sentimientos por Seiya no provenían directamente de Saori sino del hecho de que Atenea hubiera estado dentro de su cuerpo, Shun era bastante dulce y siempre era el encargado de cuidarla la mayor parte del tiempo, Shiryu era tan inteligente, un hombre muy culto digno de una chica con clase como ella, Hyoga era muy sexy, e Ikki era el típico chico rebelde que todas sueñan con cambiar, en vista que le gustaban los cinco y que no podía decidirse por ninguno, tomó la decisión de esperar a que crecieran y maduraran, y sólo así encontraría al indicado. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando los cinco chicos descubrieron que estaban saliendo con Saori al mismo tiempo, durante cinco años, es decir, todos eran novios de Saori, sin haberse dado cuenta.

Tras descubrir la burla de la indecisa muchacha, los chicos se pelearon, y no sólo rompieron su amistad, sino que también abandonaron la Orden de Atenea, y la mansión Kido, tomando cada uno la parte de la herencia que como hijos de Mitsumasa Kido les correspondía, y así se dedicaron a hacer su propia vida por separado, Saori por su lado, se marchó a su Santuario para vivir con los Caballeros que le quedaban, que por cierto eran bastantes, sin ningún remordimiento por lo sucedido, ya que se había dado cuenta finalmente que no le interesaba ninguno de ellos, de estos hechos han pasado exactamente dos años.

* * *

¿Cómo les explicaría el lío en el que estaba metido?, ¿Cómo les explicaría cuál era la solución que había encontrado?, y lo más importante, ¿Cómo haría para reunirlos después de dos años sin dirigirse la palabra?

Esto era lo que se preguntaba Seiya mientras marcaba el número telefónico de la oficina de Shiryu, desde la cabina de un teléfono público.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, por que tenía miedo al rechazo de su antiguo amigo, al fin logró armarse de valor y no colgar antes de que le contestaran.

- _Kido y asociados ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-_ dijo una voz femenina.

- Busco al señor Kido- habló Seiya poniendo voz ronca.

- _¿Quién le busca?-_ preguntó la voz.

- Dígale que le busca su amigo Dohko- respondió el chico nuevamente con voz ronca.

- _Esta bien, espere unos segundos, enseguida le atiende_- Luego de eso se escuchó una música de espera, la Suite para orquestra Nº 3 (Air) de Johann Sebastián Bach, Seiya deseaba que Shiryu contestara antes de que la llamada se le acabara, pero parecía que la melodía no terminaba nunca.

- _Hola maestro ¡Qué milagro que me esté llamando!-_ se escuchó decir a Shiryu, Seiya, conciente de que tenía poco tiempo, dijo con voz grave:

- ¡Shiryu! ¡Me mueroooo! ¡Necesito verte!- y luego de esto colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Seiya? ¿Eres tú? ¡Seiya espera!…- Shiryu iba a hablarle y pedirle que no lo molestara más, pero Seiya ya había colgado- ¿Qué le pasa a ese loco? Tal vez es una de sus tontas bromas.

El ocupado y exitoso empresario iba a continuar con su trabajo, pero la duda se apoderó de su mente.

- ¿Y si de verdad se está muriendo? Será mejor ver que pasa- tomó la chaqueta de su traje, y salió de su oficina.

- Ayumi, me tomaré la tarde libre-

- Esta bien señor Kido, cancelaré todas sus reuniones- contestó la joven secretaria, mientras el ex Caballero del Dragón se iba a recoger su automóvil.

Seiya mientras tanto, utilizando su cosmos, golpeó el teléfono para sacar las monedas y poder seguir haciendo llamadas, después de Shiryu, vinieron tres veces más, en las cuales habló con Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, de esa manera todos estaban en conocimiento de que el ex Caballero de Pegaso moriría, sólo faltaba que llegaran al barrio donde el chico alquilaba un par de habitaciones, y su objetivo de reunirlos se vería cumplido, con un último golpe al teléfono Seiya recuperó sus monedas y se marchó a su casa a esperar a sus viejos amigos.

La vivienda de Seiya, se ubicaba en un pequeño edificio antiguo de cuatro pisos, frente al mar. El chico vivía en el tercer nivel, donde alquilaba un par de habitaciones. En apariencia, el lugar tenía un aspecto muy occidental, pero dentro de cada departamento, las clásicas Shoji o correderas japonesas le daban un toque totalmente distinto.

Mientras Seiya subía las escaleras que lo conducirían a su hogar, se encontró con una arrugada anciana que llevaba una escoba en sus manos.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro vago bueno para nada!- gritoneó apenas vio al chico.

- Señora Asakura ¿Cómo está?- respondió Seiya cínicamente, a sabiendas del motivo por el cual lo estaban buscando.

- ¡Hasta que me pagues el alquiler estaré mal!- dijo la anciana de malos modos.

- Lo haré pronto, tenga paciencia- rió nerviosamente Seiya.

- ¡Eso lo llevo escuchando hace seis meses holgazán! ¡Quiero que me pagues ahora o te saco a patadas!- la anciana girando su escoba se veía amenazante.

- Pero no puede hacer eso señora Asakura…-

- ¡Yo soy la dueña de este edificio y la administradora! ¡Así que hago lo que se me da la gana!- gritó salpicando con saliva a su arrendatario, luego lo acompañó hasta el tercer piso, justo frente a su puerta- ¡Abre esa puerta! ¿Qué esperas?

- Pero ¿Qué quiere hacer?- Seiya no comprendía nada, pero la anciana le daba miedo, así que sin pensarlo mucho sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, la Señora Asakura empujó al chico y entró a su departamento, el cual estaba repleto de diversos instrumentos, bajos, guitarras, teclados, incluso una tuba.

- Veo que sólo tienes basura, ninguna de estas porquerías sirve para empeñarla- comentó la ignorante viejecilla de mala gana, sin el menor cuidado comenzó a curiosear entre las pertenencias del ex Pegaso.

- Espere, tenga cuidado con eso, no, no toque eso otro, no tire eso es delicado- suplicaba el pobre Seiya, mientras le arrojaban la tuba por la cabeza, le había tomado mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero comprar todos sus preciados instrumentos, y esa horrible vieja, los destruiría en tan sólo unos segundos.

- ¡Ajá!- sonrió triunfante la desdentada dueña del edificio, al parecer había encontrado algo- esto parece valioso.

Dentro de la colección de guitarras de Seiya, había una Gibson Les Paul, modelo Custom "Black Beaty", que si bien es cierto era una guitarra costosa, llamó la atención de la vieja, por que su clavijero era dorado.

- ¡No! ¡Llévese todo menos esa Gibson!- suplicó Seiya alarmado y pálido, ya que esa guitarra había sido regalo de su hermana Seika, quien se encontraba viviendo en Grecia.

- Por la cara que pones, esta porquería debe ser valiosa, ¡Oh! ¡Mira esto! Parece que es oro- la anciana había clavado los ojos en el clavijero del instrumento- me darán un buen precio por ella, pero si no cubre tu deuda, regresaré por otra de tus baratijas.

Y tras decir esto, la abuela se marchó de la habitación dejando a Seiya al borde de un infarto.

- Se… se… ha llevado mi Gibson- decía todavía sin poder creerlo, luego perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Hyoga fue uno de los primeros en llegar al edificio donde vivía Seiya.

- Más le vale que sea importante, interrumpió la grabación de mi programa- decía molesto, mientras subía las escaleras. Al llegar al tercer piso se encontró con Miho.

- Hola Miho, que sorpresa ¿Seiya también te llamó?-

- ¿Llamarme? ¿De qué hablas? Vine a entregarle el cheque por las clases de música que hace en el orfanato- contestó la chica de muy mal humor.

- Ya veo, y ¿hace mucho que estás aquí?- preguntó el ruso.

- Llegué hace diez minutos, pregunté a la dueña si Seiya estaba y ella me dijo que sí, pero he estado tocando el timbre y no abre.

- Pues a mi me llamó diciendo que se estaba muriendo, tal vez le pasó algo- Hyoga se preocupó, al parecer Seiya había dicho la verdad.

- ¡Qué! Seiya abre la puerta ¿Estás bien?- gritaba Miho golpeando la puerta con fuerza, en ese momento llegó Shun.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver a la chica llamando a Seiya como loca.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo indignado Hyoga.

- Vine a ver a Seiya, y ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- respondió huraño Shun.

- También vine a ver a Seiya-

- Oigan ¿Qué está pasando?- se oyó la voz de Shiryu.

- ¿Tú también viniste a ver a Seiya?- hablaron Shun y Hyoga al mismo tiempo.

- Así parece, pero ya me voy- el ex Dragón iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡No! El que se va soy yo- dijo Shun.

- Ustedes quédense, el que se va soy yo- objetó Hyoga.

- ¡Yo lo dije primero, así que me voy!- les gritó Shiryu.

- ¡No, yo me voy! ¡Yo estoy sobrando!- gritaba más alto Shun.

- ¡Yo llegué primero así que me largo!- alegaba a todo pulmón el ruso.

Mientras los tres seguían peleando por quien se iba primero, jugando piedra, papel o tijera, Miho continuaba llamando a Seiya y golpeando la puerta, el escándalo fue tan grande, que en sólo segundos apareció la señora Asakura con una kusarigama girando sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Cállense vagos perezosos!- la hoz del arma rozó las cabezas de los tres chicos, y estos muertos de susto, más por la misteriosa aparición de la vieja que por el arma, se callaron inmediatamente.

- Así me gusta- dijo la abuela, y se marchó de regreso a su habitación en el primer piso.

- ¿Quién es esa vieja?- preguntó Hyoga casi en susurros.

- Es la dueña y administradora de este edificio- respondió Shiryu tan bajo como había hablado Hyoga- tiene muy mal carácter.

- Debe ser por falta de sexo- comento muy despacio Shun- a su edad debe extrañarlo.

Casi por arte de magia, en ese momento apareció una docena de Shuriken volando por el aire, dirigidas directamente hacia el ex Andrómeda, mejor dicho, hacia sus zonas pudendas. De no haber sido por que logró saltar a tiempo, se hubiera quedado sin masculinidad en una fracción de segundo.

- ¡Fuera de vagos igual que ese Seiya, son unos pervertidos! ¡A la próxima no saldrán con vida!- gritó la vieja desde el techo del pasillo en donde se encontraban, cómo había llegado hasta allí, y en qué momento, era la duda de todos.

- Es una demente, ¿Cómo salió del techo si vi claramente cuando bajó por la escalera?- Shun permanecía pálido viendo lo enterradas que habían quedado las cuchillas en el muro.

- No lo sé, pero dicen que es descendiente de ninjas o algo así- comentó Shiryu.

- Tiene un oído muy fino para estar tan decrépita ¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó inocentemente Hyoga, pero apenas terminó de formular su interrogante, otra docena de Shuriken salió desde una de las paredes del pasillo, en dirección hacia él, afortunadamente el ruso recordó su técnica "Polvo de Diamante" a tiempo para detener las cuchillas, las cuales con el frío se desintegraron por completo.

- Esto me huele mal, ahora si me largo- el ex Cisne iba a retirarse indignado, pero Miho lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡No! ¡Esperen! Seiya no abre, quizás se suicidó o se murió de hambre, ayúdenme- dijo con desesperación.

Los tres hombres, conmovidos por los nublados ojos de la muchacha, decidieron ayudarla y ver qué sucedía con el ex Pegaso.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien- Shiryu tomó las manos de Miho para que se calmara.

- Miren, esta puerta está abierta- dijo Shun observándola con detalle.

- Y entonces, ¿Por qué no se abre?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Parece que hay algo que la está bloqueando desde el otro lado- el peliverde empujó la puerta con fuerza varias veces, pero siempre chocaba con algo.

- Abra que echarla abajo- pensó en voz alta el ruso.

- ¿Y que venga esa anciana ninja? ¿Estás loco?- se quejó Shiryu.

- Yo lo haré- se escuchó decir a una voz que provenía de la escalera.

- ¡Ikki! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shun observando con molestia a su hermano.

- Lo mismo que todos ustedes, el idiota de Seiya interrumpió mi importante trabajo- contestó el peliazul- ¿Necesitan derribar esa puerta? Yo lo haré.

- Pero hay una vieja que…- Hyoga no pudo terminar su explicación.

- ¿Te refieres a ésta?- dijo Ikki mostrando a la señora Asakura inconciente y atada con una soga, tenía los ojos en blanco y babeaba.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a la vieja?- preguntó Shiryu preocupado, más por juntarse con un criminal agresor de abuelas ninja, que por que realmente le importara la anciana.

- Entré al edificio y esta vieja al ver mi cicatriz pensó que era un delincuente, iba a atacarme con una kusarigama, pero mi puño fantasma fue mucho más rápido- dijo el ex Fénix con orgullo.

- ¡Qué bruto eres! Veo que no has cambiado, supongo que a todas las mujeres las conquistas de esa manera- comentó con desprecio Shun.

- A Saori le parecía bien, no se quejaba demasiado en ese sentido, pero si en otros- se burló Ikki.

- ¡Y te atreves a decirlo delante de nosotros!- Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun estaban listos para pelear con Ikki, pero la voz de Miho los interrumpió.

- ¡Se escucha algo tras la puerta! ¡Seiya! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la joven profesora del orfanato.

- ¡Ay! ¡AAAAyyyyy! ¡Gibson! ¡Mi Gibson!- se escuchaba, pero la inocente Miho que no sabía nada de guitarras eléctricas, no entendió lo que Gibson significaba.

- ¿Gibson?, ¡Parece que alguien llamado Gibson atacó a Seiya!-

- Entonces no hay tiempo- de un puñetazo Ikki derribó la puerta de entrada al departamento de Seiya, pero al ingresar en la habitación principal no encontraron a nadie.

- ¿Dónde está Seiya?- preguntó Shun.

- ¿Lo habrán secuestrado?- agregó Hyoga.

- Estoy aquí, aquí- se escuchaba débilmente una voz.

- ¡Es la voz de Seiya!- Shiryu empezó a seguir el sonido hasta dar con el ex Pegaso.

- Ikki ¿puedes bajarte de la puerta?- preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo este último molesto.

- Por que estás aplastando a Seiya- contestó el ex Dragón.

En efecto, cuando la señora Asakura se llevó la guitarra del joven profesor de música, éste se desmayó a la entrada de su casa bloqueando la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces metido ahí idiota?- regañó el peliazul, bajándose de donde estaba, Shun y Hyoga ayudaron a Seiya a salir, y Miho fue por un botiquín para auxiliar al muchacho.

- Amigos, me alegra verlos nuevamente- sonrió el ex Pegaso débilmente antes de volver a desmayarse.

* * *

Cuando Seiya abrió sus castaños ojos, lo primero que vió fue el preocupado rostro de Miho, rápidamente abrazó a la chica dispuesto a no dejarla ir.

- ¡Miho! ¡Viniste por que me amas y te preocupas por mí!

La joven profesora del orfanato, sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó un spray de pimienta que siempre traía consigo y lo arrojó a los ojos de Seiya.

- Ni lo sueñes, sólo vine a dejarte el cheque del orfanato por tus clases de música- diciendo esto, le tiro el papel y se fue del departamento.

- ¡Miho! ¡No te vayas!- decía Seiya, buscando a la chica a ciegas, mientras gateaba por toda la habitación y chocaba con todo, el spray hacía bien su trabajo, mientras tanto Ikki, Shun y Hyoga se reían divertidos de la situación.

- Ya basta, no se rían, Seiya por lo visto nos has llamado a todos con la excusa de que te ibas a morir, ahora te exijo que nos digas la verdad- reclamó Shiryu hastiado de la situación.

-¿De verdad eres Shiryu?- dijo Seiya tratando de abrir sus lastimados ojos.

- Sí, soy Shiryu- contestó de mala gana el pelinegro.

- ¡Shiryu! ¡Mi querido amigo! ¡Cuánto te extrañaba!- el ex Pegaso se pegó como adhesivo al ofuscado Shiryu.

- ¡Ya quítate! Cuando te metiste con Saori no pensaste en que yo era tu amigo- protestó empujando a Seiya.

- Pues tú tampoco lo pensaste lagartija bigotuda- contestó Shun.

- Mira quien lo dice, de todos ustedes, tú eres el peor por que te metiste con la novia de tu hermano- respondió Ikki.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tú te metiste con mi novia pajarraco desadaptado!- se quejó Shun, Hyoga sólo miraba divertido la pelea entre Ikki, Shiryu y Shun.

- Y tú de qué te ríes cosaco cornudo, también éste te vió la cara- reclamaba Shiryu mirando a Ikki.

- ¿Cómo que cosaco cornudo? Ahora te voy a descuerar lagartija- así el ex Cisne también se unió a la pelea, mientras que Seiya, en vista de que estaban destrozando su hogar, sacó una manguera de quien sabe donde, y les arrojó agua a todos.

- Ya basta, no se peleen, menos por esa bruja- trató de calmar los ánimos.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa Seiya!- se quejó Hyoga empapado.

- Si no nos hubieras llamado, esto no habría pasado, además estropeaste mi camisa- continuó Shun, mientras se quitaba la prenda para estrujarla.

- Mas te vale que de verdad te vayas a morir o yo mismo me encargaré de borrarte del mapa- Ikki con su cosmos había evaporado toda el agua que le había caído.

- Dejé mi importante trabajo por ti idiota- reclamaba Shiryu.

Seiya se puso pálido, ahora todos venían en contra de él, tomando mucho aire, se arrodilló delante de sus "amigos" y entre lágrimas les contó su problema.

- No les mentí, de verdad que me estoy muriendo, me estoy muriendo de hambre, desde que salí de la universidad no he conseguido trabajo, intenté por todos los medios de crear mi propia banda, de trabajar como compositor, pero me han rechazado en todos lados, lo mismo como profesor de música, dicen que soy un pésimo ejemplo para la juventud, y Miho por lástima me consiguió trabajo en el orfanato, pero me pagan muy poco, y le debo seis meses de alquiler a la señora Asakura, mi tarjeta de crédito esta sobregirada y mi parte de la herencia del viejo Kido la perdí apostando en las carreras en el Hipódromo, creí que un caballo llamado Pegaso sería mi salvación, pero al muy maldito le dio un infarto justo al iniciar la carrera.

- Te advertí que estudiar Pedagogía en Música era un pésimo negocio, no es muy rentable, pero no me hiciste caso- comentó Shiryu.

- Si quieres dinero prestado, olvídalo- se escuchó decir a Ikki.

- Si estás tan pobre ¿Por qué tienes tantos instrumentos musicales?- observó Hyoga.

- Es mi material de trabajo- se defendió Seiya.

- Oye, mira estas fotografías del palacio de Nagoya, y estas de Kyoto, aquí hay también de Kobe, Okinawa, Sapporo, Hiroshima y son de estos dos años, no tienes dinero para sobrevivir, pero si para darte pequeños viajes de placer- Shun lo miró con desconfianza, con un álbum de fotografías en sus manos.

- Lo de Nagoya es justificable, después de enterarme que mis mejores amigos y medios hermanos andaban con la misma chica que yo, tuve que alejarme de Tokyo por un tiempo, el resto de las ciudades las visite por razones de trabajo que no resultaron- argumentó el ex Pegaso.

- ¿Tu novia no era Miho y le ponías los cuernos con Saori?- le recordó Shiryu.

- ¿Y tú no hacías lo mismo con Shunrei?- dijo Hyoga.

- Tú no eres el más indicado para recalcarme eso, tú y Eris terminaron por lo mismo que Shunrei y yo- el ex Dragón nuevamente estaba listo para pelear con el ex Cisne.

- De todas formas, no les llame para pedirles dinero- intervino Seiya, para que su departamento no terminara de cabeza.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces para qué nos llamaste?- preguntaron los otros cuatro.

- Es que…quiero pedirles un favor- dijo el profesor Seiya con timidez.

- ¿Qué favor sería ese?- preguntó Ikki con desconfianza.

- Bueno yo…- Seiya no sabía cómo explicar lo que quería.

- Habla pronto que se me acaba la paciencia- dijo Shiryu.

- Tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde- Shun se veía serio.

- Yo…-la frente de Seiya sudaba.

- Debo estar en el observatorio a las 21:00- agregó Hyoga.

- Yo…- los ojos de Seiya brillaron como si hubiera fuego dentro de ellos- ¡Quiero que formemos una banda de rock y que participemos en el concurso "Japón, país de rockers" de Toei TV que se realizará dentro de tres meses, el premio será un millón de yenes, un contrato con una empresa discográfica y todos los instrumentos musicales que necesites, por un año, completamente gratis!

Todo esto lo dijo sin siquiera respirar, mientras los demás lo miraban con cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Estás loco!- Ikki fue el primero en responder.

- ¿Para eso nos llamaste?- Shun se llevo la mano a la cara en señal de tragedia.

- Hasta que te cambies de sexo me parece mejor idea- comentó Hyoga.

- Seiya, de todas tus ideas, esta es la más tonta que he escuchado ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Seika en vez de molestarnos?- regañó Shiryu- ya tuve suficiente, vámonos.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la salida de la habitación, ésta quedó bloqueada por el propio Seiya, quien se plantó delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

- Seika no me habla, hace un mes la llamé a Grecia para pedirle dinero y me dijo que mientras fuera un vago bueno para nada no me ayudaría, que primero consiguiera un trabajo y después le hablara- el joven se veía triste recordando la voz de rechazo de su hermana.

- Ella sí que es inteligente, creo que debemos seguir su ejemplo-dijo Hyoga.

- Quítate Seiya- habló Ikki amenazante.

- ¡No! ¡De verdad los necesito! ¿Recuerdan aquellos tiempos en que peleábamos hombro con hombro para proteger la paz y la justicia, y a la entonces cuerda Saori?- los ojos del ex Pegaso lloraban de emoción.

- Otra vez con ese discurso, yo me largo, unas trillizas muy interesantes me están esperando para entrar en mi Harén- sonrió Shun con picardía.

- Está bien, no quería recurrir a esto, pero…- el músico esbozó una sonrisa siniestra- Aún no has podido reconquistar a Shunrei ¿Verdad Shiryu?, escuché rumores de que estaba saliendo con su representante, un hombre multimillonario que en su tiempo libre practica deportes extremos y toca música retro, una modelo tan exitosa y linda como ella, no volvería a fijarse en un tipo aburrido como tú.

Shiryu apretó sus puños, pero no hizo nada más.

- Hyoga, tu programa "Conspiración MarXiana" nadie lo ve, lo transmiten los lunes en un horario absurdo, además los ovnis y las conspiraciones están pasados de moda y en el observatorio donde trabajas, todos creen que estás loco-

- Yo sólo muestro la verdad, allá los demás si me creen o no- contestó el ruso ofendido.

- Sí, sí, sí como tu digas Hyoga, como tu digas- dijo Seiya como tratando con un niño pequeño.

- Shun, he seguido todos tus Dorama durante los siete años que has estado en la televisión, y créeme que ya no actúas como antes, además tu carrera está cayendo en picada por que tus fans están aburridas de verte como un eterno niño bueno que sufre por amor, ellas quieren verte como un hombre rebelde, malo y atrevido, además me enteré de buena fuente que no te darán el protagónico para el dorama de Primavera y no te renovarán contrato en el canal donde trabajas-

- ¡Eso es mentira! Sólo son chismes de periodistas inescrupulosos- se defendió el actor, con su elevado ego destrozado.

- Y tú Ikki… te expulsaron de la policía por quemar siete patrullas en la persecución de unos yakuza, y ahora trabajas como guardia de seguridad en un supermercado- concluyó Seiya.

- ¿Tenías que recordarme eso?- gruño el ex Fénix.

- Escúchenme y piénsenlo, a todos nos ha ido mal este último tiempo, tal vez si nos reunimos de nuevo, la suerte nos vuelva a sonreír- Seiya se veía muy optimista- Shiryu, tú tocabas el Shamisen cuando éramos niños, creo que serías un buen bajista, Hyoga, no he olvidado lo bien que tocabas la guitarra, Shun, en uno de tus dorama, vi que tocabas el piano, y tú Ikki…tu rompes todo lo que tocas, no se para que me servirías, pero alguna cosa encontraré.

- Búscate a otros idiotas- contestó el peliazul.

- ¡Pero Miho no me dejó hacer una banda con los niños del orfanato! ¡Las ardillas sólo cantan con David Seville! ¡Y nadie me hace caso con excepción de ustedes!- Seiya empezó a hacer pucheros, pero lo ignoraron por completo.

- Ese es tú problema- dijo Shun, mientras el pobre músico se salía de la puerta, todos se marcharon del departamento de Seiya, mientras este se había quedado sólo.

- Por lo menos lo intenté- trató de sonreír, pero sin resultado, cayó de rodillas mientras su estomago rugía de hambre.

* * *

Shiryu había llegado a su elegante departamento, en el último piso de un costoso y moderno edificio, cenó tranquilamente, luego tomó una duchay se fue a su cama a ver una maratón de "Grandes Partidos de Ajedrez de la Historia", estaba muy cómodo en su cama, listo para disfrutar del programa en su Home Theater plasma del tamaño del muro, cuando el recuerdo de Seiya suplicante le hizo perder la concentración.

Intentó ignorar aquella imagen de su amigo triste, pero su cerebro se negaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Seiya. Shiryu se puso de pie, en vista de que ya no podría disfrutar tranquilamente de su programa y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez allí movió el refrigerador y detrás de él sacó una sucia fotografía donde se veían los rostros de Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y él mismo.

- _Qué tiempos aquellos, a pesar de tantas peleas, siempre nos divertíamos cuando se podía, y también nos ayudábamos, si no nos hubiéramos dejado engañar por Saori, todavía seríamos como una familia, y Shunrei estaría conmigo-_ pensó mientras miraba la fotografía.

- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Si no ayudo a Seiya de verdad no me lo perdonaría, a pesar de todo es mi medio hermano, y me salvó la vida, no permitiré que suceda lo mismo que con Shunrei- y sacando comida de su refrigerador, se marchó en dirección al departamento de Seiya.

* * *

Hyoga llegó a tiempo al observatorio astronómico donde trabajaba, su escritorio estaba lleno de figuritas coleccionables de diversas razas alienígenas, además tenía todos los libros de J. J Benítez y un manual de "Aprenda a Hablar Klingon en 5 segundos mientras es Abducido", dejó su chaqueta en una silla y se acercó al telescopio, el lugar al parecer estaba completamente vacío.

- ¿Dónde se fueron todos?- se preguntó. En vista de que no había señales de ningún ser vivo, salvo el conserje en la entrada del edificio, el ruso aprovechó para usar el telescopio en sus investigaciones.

- ¿Dónde están extraterrestres? Sé que se esconden por ahí y sus amigos yankees los encubren- hablaba en voz alta, como si algún alienígena lo escuchara, pero en toda su observación de la bóveda celeste no ocurrió algo fuera de lo común, aburrido, regresó a su escritorio, antes de sentarse, tropezó con la figura de un Reptiloide que estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Hyoga se agachó para recogerlo, y al hacerlo encontró dos cosas, la primera, una nota escrita a mano, y la segunda, un portarretrato afirmando una de las patas de su escritorio que era más corta que las demás. Tomó ambas cosas con aire de curiosidad, y después de regresar la figura del alien al sitio que correspondía, tomó asiento y leyó la nota.

"_Sputnik, todo el equipo fue a una importante reunión de trabajo al karaoke, si los E.T no aparecen ven con nosotros"._

- Qué lindo gesto, gracias por avisarme Fler- Hyoga detestaba los sobrenombres que le ponían sus compañeros de trabajo, molesto, arrugó la nota y la arrojó a un papelero de Mars Attack junto a su escritorio, luego tomó el dichoso portarretrato, estaba sin vidrio y tenía la misma fotografía que Shiryu escondía tras su refrigerador, posó su vista por unos segundos en el alegre rostro de Seiya, daba lástima ver lo bajo que había caído.

- Buen viaje- dijo tirando la fotografía al papelero, pero la triste mirada de Seiya no lo abandonaba.

- Maldito manipulador- se puso de pie, y se fue del observatorio.

* * *

La radio en casa de Shun sonaba escandalosamente fuerte, mientras el actor cantaba a todo volumen en la ducha.

- ¡Hageshiku Lady!, ¡Ah! ¡Give your love!, ¡Ayashiku Lady!, ¡I need your love!, ¡Tama ni miseru samishige na me ga!, ¡Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai! - estaba completamente emocionado, ya que esa noche vendrían unas trillizas a cenar a su casa, y evidentemente a algo más. Salió del baño, y muy animado sacó de un enorme armario varias zungas de distintos colores, debía prepararse para la "noche del harén de Andrómeda" como él la llamaba.

- Leopardo, Cebra, Tigre, ¿con cual hará más bulto?, mmm…creo que el de Leopardo- dijo poniéndose la prenda, después de mirarse en el espejo se puso desodorante y perfume por todo el cuerpo, y continuó vistiéndose.

- Ahora que recuerdo, se me acabó la caja de preservativos, ya es la segunda del mes, creo que dejé una de repuesto por ahí- el ex Caballero de Andrómeda buscó en el armario.

- Aquí estas- sonrió triunfal, en ese momento algo cayó sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es esto?- cogió entonces un portarretrato, el cual había saltado de la parte más alta del armario, estaba sucio por todos lados, Shun lo limpió un poco y vió la fotografía de sus amigos.

- Había olvidado esta fotografía, nos vemos todos muy felices- reflexionó- creo que fui un poco egoísta con Seiya, las mujeres pasan, pero los amigos quedan.

Y diciendo eso, canceló su cita con las trillizas, tomó un poco de dinero de un cajero automático y se fue a ver a Seiya.

* * *

Ikki veía la lucha libre en su pequeña y poco aseada casa, estaba muy tranquilo bebiendo cerveza y comiendo pizza cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre, ¿Quién sería tan inoportuno de interrumpir justo durante su programa favorito?, fue hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta de mala gana, sin embargo, no había ninguna persona, la calle parecía estar completamente abandonada.

- ¡Malditos niños, otra vez jugando al Rinrraja! Cuando los encuentre, trituraré sus tiernos huesos y haré una alfombra con la piel de cada uno- gritó furioso, luego regresó a ver la lucha libre, pero para mala suerte, el programa ya había terminado. Ikki iba a resignarse a simplemente terminar de comer y cambiar de canal para ver una maratón de "Asesinatos sin Resolver", cuando un estrepitoso ruido provocó que el ex Fénix se sobresaltara, rápidamente fue a ver que sucedía y con horror se dio cuenta que una pelota de fútbol había roto el vidrio de una de sus ventanas y de paso el único espejo que había en la casa, lo había comprado Shun hace tres años atrás para poder verse a sí mismo mientras almorzaba con su hermano, Ikki no acostumbraba a usar esas cosas ya que creía que era un objeto de vanidad y tenía suficiente con su hermano menor, pero este insistió tanto que finalmente se quedó con ese enorme pedazo de vidrio de dos metros de alto por ochenta centímetros de ancho.

- Lo que me faltaba, otra vez siete años de mala suerte, y justo se habían acabado los siete por romper el espejo del baño de Saori- gruñó, iba a traer una escoba para sacar los pedazos, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, molesto y con cara de pocos amigos, abrió la puerta.

- Se…señor…me…podría devolver…mi pelota- dijo un indefenso niño, que hablaba casi sin voz, de puro miedo que le causaba estar delante del ogro del barrio que se comía a los perros y gatos vagos, y también a los niños que se portaban mal, al menos eso le había dicho su mamá sobre la persona que estaba delante de él.

- ¿Te refieres a esta?- Ikki sonrió con maldad mientras sostenía el balón tan alto, que el niño no lo podía alcanzar.

- Ssss…sí- murmuró el pequeño, temiendo que arrojara la pelota al techo de su casa, donde según sus otros amiguitos le habían dicho, había un cementerio de pelotas desinfladas.

- Aquí la tienes- el ex Fénix iba a pasarle el balón al pequeño, pero justo cuando ya casi estaba en sus manos, Ikki la apretó tan fuerte que la pelota se reventó.

- Cuanto lo siento- dijo cínicamente y luego cerró la puerta de golpe frente al pobre niño.

Después de eso, a Ikki se le habían quitado los ánimos de ver televisión, dando un portazo al entrar en su habitación, se recostó en su cama mirando al cielo casi por media hora, fue entonces cuando sus ojos encontraron algo que le causó curiosidad, se trataba de un trozo de madera que estaba en una esquina del techo.

- _¿De cuando está eso ahí?-_ pensó, y para salir de la duda, tomó una silla, se subió sobre ella y sacó el trozo de madera, el cual resultó ser la fotografía donde salían Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y él, aunque estaba completamente llena de musgo, aún se notaban sus rostros.

- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Había una gotera en el techo y puse esta cosa ahí, será mejor que lo deje donde está, tal vez llueva y no tengo tiempo para reparar el tejado- mientras volvía a acomodar la fotografía, el odioso timbre volvió a sonar, Ikki con los ojos casi inyectados en sangre la abrió de golpe.

- ¡Vete al infierno niño!…- no alcanzó a completar lo que iba a decir, ya que delante de él no estaba el niño del balón roto, sino Shun en persona.

- ¿Sabías que envejecerás más pronto si te la pasas gruñendo?- le criticó mientras entraba en la casa- ¡Qué rayos le hiciste a mi espejo!

- Unos niños lo rompieron, eso te pasó por que no te lo llevaste cuando te marchaste hace dos años ¿A qué viniste mocoso?- dijo con aspereza, ya que no estaba de ánimo para soportar uno de esos escándalos de divo que a veces le daban a su hermano.

- Vine a pedirte que le ayudaras a Seiya- respondió el actor, olvidando lo del espejo, después de todo tenía otro mucho más grande en su casa.

- ¿Por qué? Yo no le debo nada, ni el a mí- respondió de malos modos Ikki.

- Por que nos guste o no, es nuestro medio hermano y nos necesita- Shun pasó el dedo por la cocina de la pequeña habitación, la cual olía terrible, Ikki no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser muy limpio y ordenado.

- ¡OH sí estoy muy interesado en ayudar a mi querido medio hermano Seiya, en especial después de que se acostó con mi novia!- se burló el ex Fénix.

- No seas irónico Ikki, creo que tal vez si ayudamos a Seiya podamos reconciliarnos todos nuevamente- Shun parecía estar convencido de ello, siempre conseguía lo que quería, de eso Ikki estaba seguro.

- No me interesa, pero veo que estás empecinado en que vaya- regañó el ex Fénix.

- ¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó Shun.

- No tengo elección, no quiero que divulgues otra vez esos videos donde me pongo los vestidos de Saori para imitarla con unas pelotas de playa en el pecho- contestó derrotado el peliazul.

Finalmente ambos partieron al departamento del ex Pegaso.

* * *

Seiya estaba sentado en la escalera que daba con el piso donde vivía, por fortuna, aún tenía electricidad y agua, pero se había quedado son dinero, ya que la señora Asakura se recuperó rápidamente del ataque de Ikki, se desató y al ver el cheque del orfanato tirado en el suelo del departamento de Seiya, se lo quitó para aminorar la deuda.

- Me muero de hambre, tendré que beber sólo agua otra vez- se quejó mientras su estómago gruñía con furia, intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba tan débil que perdió el equilibrio. Por un instante pensó que moriría, pero alguien lo sujetó a tiempo.

- ¡Cuidado! Nuestro guitarrista no puede lesionarse tan pronto- escuchó una voz bastante familiar.

- ¡Shun regresaste!- dijo emocionado Seiya.

- Ikki también me acompaña- sonrió el ex Andrómeda- me he perdido una de las noches más excitantes de mi vida, las trillizas regresan mañana a Francia, así que más vale que esto funcione.

- Y que no se te haga costumbre que nosotros resolvamos tus problemas- dijo Ikki, pensando en el espejo roto en su casa y de que estaba seguro de que sus siete años de mala suerte recién estaban comenzando, el hecho de que hubiera regresado al departamento de Seiya era la prueba.

- Gracias- sonrió débilmente Seiya, mientras Shun le ayudaba a entrar a su habitación.

- Toma, te traje algo de dinero, no es mucho, pero te ayudará por un par de semanas- el actor le entregó un fajo de billetes.

- Shun eres mi salvación, lo esconderé de la señora Asakura- Seiya tomó un cerdito alcancía y metió el dinero ahí, luego lo guardó dentro de una guitarra falsa que estaba en mal estado, de esa forma la vieja dueña del edificio no lo encontraría.

- Esperen, yo también traje algo, aunque no es dinero-

- ¡Shiryu! ¡Tú también volviste!- Seiya corrió hacia las bolsas con comida que traía el ex Dragón.

- Claro, no podía dejar abandonado a mi hermano- respondió el pelinegro, mientras Shun e Ikki lo miraban de soslayo y se reían.

- Y a ustedes ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Shiryu cuando notó que era el centro de las miradas de los tres.

- Que gustos tan infantiles tienes- dijo Shun con vergüenza ajena.

- ¿Saliste así de tu departamento?- preguntó Seiya.

- Sí- respondió Shiryu sin entender cual era el motivo de esos comentarios.

- No puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para salir a la calle con un pijama de dragoncitos- se burló Ikki, quién sacaba su celular para tomar unas fotografías a Shiryu.

- ¡Oh no! Olvidé que estaba en pijama- el ex Dragón estaba avergonzado hasta las orejas.

- Eso es raro en ti Shiryu- se escuchó otra voz familiar.

- ¡Hyoga!- Seiya estaba feliz, todos habían regresado para ayudarle.

- Me encontré con Miho cuando venía hacia acá, me pidió que te entregara esto- el ex Cisne le pasó una bolsa con comida casera hecha por la chica.

- _Miho, te preocupas por mí_- pensaba el ex Pegaso engullendo todo lo que Miho le había enviado, ante la mirada de asco de todos los demás.

Una vez que el profesor de música hubo calmado su apetito de quien sabe cuando, Shiryu se atrevió a preguntar.

- Y bien ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer Seiya?

- Para poder entrar al concurso, debemos ir a un casting, el cual será en dos meses más, debo componer una canción e interpretarla con una banda de rock, y es ahí donde entran ustedes, por la canción no se preocupen, pero necesito de todo su entusiasmo para que ganemos- Seiya se escuchaba como el capitán de un regimiento.

- Cuenta con nosotros- dijo amablemente Shun.

- Excelente, desde mañana comenzaremos con los ensayos- dijo Seiya emocionado, todo saldría bien, su sueño se haría realidad.

**Continuara…**

**Me ha gustado la personalidad depravada de Shun del fic Te mataré de Alyshaluz, agradecimientos especiales para ti por que me has permitido utilizar ese personaje para mi fic, la canción que canta es de la banda japonesa The Yellow Monkey, se llama Tactics que fue el ending de mi otra serie favorita Rurouni Kenshin, y mas o menos dice así "Apasionada señorita, ¡AH! dame tu amor, misteriosa señorita necesito tu amor, lo que muestran tus ojos tristes, será mentira o verdad, no lo sé."**

**Por último agradecimientos a mi editor Tayiro-kun suki para ti, a Fabianus Morrison y a mi querido Otouto, este fic es para ti, mi músico favorito.**

**Para el que no sabe qué significa:**

**Kusarigama: Arma ninja compuesta de una hoz atada con una cadena, la cual al final tenía una bola de acero**.

**Shuriken: Estrellas o cuchillas que se esconden bajo la manga, antiguamente eran fabricadas de madera, pero finalmente se adopto el metal por ser más efectivo en ataque**

**Yakuza: Mafia japonesa.**

**Dorama: Telenovela japonesa, que dura alrededor de tres meses, entre 9 a 12 capítulos.**

**Shamisen: Instrumento japonés similar a un banjo, pero su mango es mas largo y delgado, así como su caja es cuadrada, y posee tres cuerdas, además de una especie de uñeta gigante**.

**Rinrraja: Juego que consiste en tocar la puerta o el timbre y salir corriendo, sin que el tonto que fue a ver quien era se de cuenta, en otros países puede tener otro nombre, pero en Chile es el Rinrraja (para mayor información escuchar la canción de Juan Tastico)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^.**


	2. El hombre del bajo

**Por favor si dispones de audio, es recomendable que leas la introducción en compañía de Megadeth y el tema Symphony of destruction, sólo para que adquiera más encanto, pero si no te gusta el Thrash Metal, no importa ^^ queda a tu libre elección**.

**Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y la personalidad especial de Shun pertenece a Alyshaluz quien me ha permitido usarla para este fic.**

Saint Rockers

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Las guerras santas al fin habían terminado, la orden de Athena, después de muchas penurias pudo hacer una vida normal, siempre bajo la protección de su diosa quien había abandonado el cuerpo de Saori Kido, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, después de varios años, rompieron su amistad tras descubrir que todos eran novios de Saori al mismo tiempo, molestos pidieron su herencia y cada quién hizo su propia vida, transcurriendo dos años sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

Seiya, quien se había convertido en Profesor de Música, se ve metido en serios problemas, ya que al no poder encontrar trabajo en ningún lado, está a punto de que lo desalojen del departamento en donde vive, cuando todo se veía demasiado mal, el ex Pegaso se entera de un concurso para bandas de rock organizado por Toei TV, y desesperado por que nadie quiere estar en su banda, recurre a sus viejos "amigos" y medio hermanos para que le ayuden a participar en el concurso.

A pesar de no estar muy convencidos, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki finalmente aceptan, pero sólo tienen dos meses para preparar la banda y participar en el casting que les permitirá entrar en el concurso "Japón, país de Rockers".

**Una batalla por Seiya y por el rock ha dado inicio…**

**Capítulo 2: El hombre del bajo.**

-_ Estudiaré enfermería para cuidarte siempre Shiryu- Shunrei se veía hermosa con su nívea piel, su largo y sedoso cabello negro atado en una larga trenza, sus enormes y profundos ojos azules, llevaba un clásico vestido chino con cuello mao de color rojo, que delineaba perfectamente su delicada figura, ella y Shiryu estaban sentados bajo un enorme Castaño en medio de la naciente primavera, parecía que nada ni nadie los separaría en ese momento._

_- Shiryu, debes venir conmigo, te necesito- se escuchó la voz de Saori, Shiryu obedeció en seguida ya que debía siempre acudir al llamado de su diosa._

_- ¡Shiryu, no vayas!- le suplicó Shunrei tratando de tomar la mano del chico, pero la voz de la deidad era mucho más poderosa, él caminó ignorando completamente a su novia, hasta que vio a Saori frente a frente, un nuevo grito de Shunrei lo hizo salir del trance en el que estaba._

_- ¡Shiryu!- El joven volteó para ver a la chica, pero para su sorpresa, la dulce muchacha que había conocido en Rozan había cambiado por completo, en su lugar estaba una elegante mujer de cabello negro y largo desflecado, lucía una minifalda de color lavanda, una blusa con escote en V del mismo color que le llegaba hasta casi el ombligo, con unos tacones muy altos, caminaba por una pasarela y alrededor de ella había una multitud de hombres que la fotografiaban y la trataban como a una diosa, ella los miraba a todos y les saludaba coquetamente, pero a Shiryu parecía ignorarlo por completo, como si no existiera, terminado el desfile, apareció un hombre de cabello castaño estilo Tom Cruise en "El último Samurai", sólo que japonés, el cuál le entregó a la diva un ramo de rosas y se marcharon juntos tomados de la mano._

_-¡Shunrei!- la llamaba Shiryu, mientras de fondo sonaba Je t`aime moi non plus, y el hombre de cabellos castaños, conducía a Shunrei detrás de un biombo, para quitarle la ropa, lo cual era perfectamente visible para el pelinegro ya que podía distinguir la silueta de ambos._

_- ¡NOOOO!- gritaba Shiryu, pero la canción sonaba más alto, justo cuando iba a rescatar a Shunrei de ese hombre, Saori se abrazó al ex Caballero, y comenzaba a susurrarle al oído:_

_- Tú eres mío para siempre Shiryu, me elegiste a mi en lugar de ella, ven, que nos divertiremos mucho los seis- rió maléficamente, mientras Shiryu veía a Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki abrazados a Saori, todos desnudos dentro de un jacuzzi , esperándolo._

_- ¡Shunrei, Shunrei!- seguía gritando Shiryu, mientras oía unos gemidos lujuriosos salir detrás del biombo, y la música llegaba a su fin transformándose de súbito en Primavera de Vivaldi._

- ¡SHUNREI NO LO HAGAS!- Shiryu se cayó de la cama con la sábana enredada en su cabeza, mientras la alarma de su despertador tocaba la dichosa melodía, pero para el hombre que aún estaba medio dormido eso no era la sabana , sino el cabello de Saori enredándolo para no dejarlo ir a rescatar a su verdadero amor.

- ¡SUÉLTAME BRUJA DEL INFIERNO!- Shiryu al borde de un ataque de ira, cogió la sabana enredada y la rasgó por completo junto con su pijama de dragoncitos que llevaba puesto, apenas pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, que se había quedado dormido y en resumen, que llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

El exitoso Shiryu Kido, había estudiado Economía en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokyo, al resto no le alcanzó el puntaje y en vez de suspender el examen e intentarlo el año siguiente, cada uno se fue a una Universidad privada, con excepción de Shun que estudió en una Academia de Teatro. Las habilidades del entonces intelectual Dragón, para hacer operaciones matemáticas con el ábaco, calculando incluso límites, derivadas e integrales, sumado a su enorme talento para hacer negocios, lo condujeron a crear una poderosa empresa consultora, la cual actualmente estaba a cargo de asesorar a más de cien empresas sólo en Tokyo.

En su gloriosa época universitaria, cuando era capitán del equipo de Ajedrez de la Universidad, Shiryu tuvo un noviazgo con la dulce Shunrei, quien entonces estudiaba enfermería, gracias a una beca otorgada por la Fundación Graude, pero esa relación murió, cuando la joven e ingenua Shunrei sorprendió a su amado "fornicando" con Saori en la sala de conferencias de la fundación, herida por ello, abandonó sus estudios y la mansión Kido, y al poco tiempo gracias a la ayuda de Dohko y unas fotografías que Jabu le sacó en bikini, la chica inició una ascendente carrera de modelaje, la cual complemento estudiando diseño de vestuario.

Shiryu siempre se arrepintió de haberle sido infiel al amor de su vida, y su culpa aumentó mucho más cuando un fatídico día descubrió que sus otros medio hermanos también se revolcaban con la "Señorita Saori", después de marcharse para siempre de la mansión, se dedicó a hacer crecer su empresa y lo más importante, tratar de recuperar a Shunrei, sin ningún resultado a pesar de las flores, joyas, chocolates, mascotas que por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaban muertas, y otras cosas de su invención, que le enviaba para reconquistarla.

Shiryu pensaba en esto cuando la voz de su secretaria lo interrumpió.

- _Señor Kido, tiene una llamada por la línea dos, es una señorita de apellido Zhang- _dijo la muchacha tras el auricular.

-¡Zhang! ¡Pásame inmediatamente esa llamada Ayumi!- apenas escuchó el apellido de la persona que lo buscaba, tuvo la certeza que se trataba de Shunrei, en su lista de clientes de China, no había nadie con ese apellido, a pesar de que era bastante común, por tanto debía tratarse de ella, después de ignorarlo durante tanto tiempo, al fin hablarían.

- Shunrei ¿Eres tú?- contestó ansioso en cuanto recibió la llamada.

- _Hola Shiryu, sí soy yo-_ se oyó la inconfundible dulce voz de la modelo por el auricular.

- ¡Me perdonaste! ¿Verdad?, quieres que volvamos a estar juntos- el economista estaba ilusionado.

_- Quiero hablar de otra cosa contigo, ¿Podríamos almorzar juntos?-_ esa pregunta llenó de esperanza a Shiryu.

- _Tal vez quiera reconciliarse conmigo en persona_- pensó el ex Dragón- claro ¿A qué hora?

- _¿Te parece bien a las 13:30?, hay un restaurante de comida francesa que abrieron hace poco y me gustaría visitar_- indicó Shunrei.

- Allí estaré- contestó Shiryu, aunque no le gustaba la comida europea, por Shunrei era capaz de comer mil caracoles si era necesario, la modelo colgó la llamada, mientras el ex Dragón quedó flotando en las nubes, soñando que Shunrei regresaría con él.

-¡OH no! Justo hoy vine a la oficina con ese traje que ella detesta, debo ir a cambiarme de ropa- tomando su portafolio, salió como loco, eran las 12:45 y tenía poco tiempo.

- Ayumi, cancela todas mis reuniones de hoy- dijo a su secretaria antes de salir.

- Pero ayer canceló cinco reuniones con clientes muy importantes, después me regañara por que tiene trabajo atrasado- objetó la chica.

-Prometo no hacerlo Ayumi- contestó radiante Shiryu pensando en Shunrei.

- Esta bien Señor Kido, pero ¿También debo cancelar la reunión de las 18:00 horas con su amigo?- preguntó la eficiente secretaria.

- ¿Cuál amigo?- Shiryu se había olvidado por completo de que a partir de ese día comenzarían los ensayos de la banda de Seiya.

- Su amigo, el que llamó ayer, creo que se llamaba Dohko ¿o era Seiya?- como el ex Pegaso había dado el nombre del Caballero de Libra, y luego Shiryu dijo que ese no era su nombre, la secretaria estaba confundida.

- Lo había olvidado, mmm…Seiya puede esperar- reflexionó Shiryu en voz alta.

- Entonces ¿Qué debo decirle cuando cancele la reunión con él?- dijo con fastidio Ayumi quien detestaba tener que dar explicaciones por su jefe.

- Dile que…debo hacer una importante reunión de negocios y que por hoy no podré atenderle- contestó profesionalmente el economista, y salió velozmente del edificio en dirección de su departamento para cambiarse de ropa.

- Suerte con sus "negocios"- se despidió a la distancia la secretaria.

Ya en su hogar, Shiryu recordó que había llevado toda su ropa a la tintorería aquella mañana, no tenía nada decente que ponerse para aquella reunión especial, por costumbre, miró el calendario con números extra grandes que había en su habitación, percatándose que era Martes 13, pero utilizando su brillante intelecto escéptico, pensó que eso sólo eran supersticiones absurdas, y que ningún día de mala suerte impediría que Shunrei y el regresaran, la solución era simple, el tenía dinero de sobra, así que iría a comprar un traje nuevo. Pero si las supersticiones existen es por algo, mientras Shiryu conducía en su flamante automóvil, atropelló por accidente a un gatito negro que se le atravesó por el camino, lo que provocó que los transeúntes llamaran a la policía y a la Brigada Animal, y después de comprobar que todo había sido un accidente, que el felino sólo había quedado cojo, y de pasarle una costosa multa por maltrato animal al "criminal atropellador de gatitos", Shiryu por fin pudo marcharse, pero ya no había tiempo, eran las 13:45 horas.

Apenas pudo encontrar estacionamiento cerca del lugar de su cita con Shunrei, el economista corrió a reunirse con ella, pero en el camino una simpática paloma ociosa, no encontró nada mejor que hacer sus necesidades en el hombro del atrasado ex Dragón, finalmente, llegó al restaurante a las 14:15 horas.

- Disculpe, ha llegado la Señorita Shunrei Zhang?- preguntó al bigotudo recepcionista quien lo miraba como si Shiryu fuera un indigente, afortunadamente, la modelo iba saliendo del restaurante, cuando divisó al economista, y tras mirar la hora en su elegante reloj con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a él.

- ¿Acostumbras llegar tarde en cada reunión de negocios que tienes?, a mi me parece un gesto de mala educación, y veo que aún conservas ese horrible traje color mostaza, te dije que estaba pasado de moda y que a ti no te queda, pero por suerte ese ya no es mi problema- reclamó la modelo, pero Shiryu no prestó atención a sus ásperas palabras, estaba embelesado observando lo hermosa que era Shunrei, con su cabello suelto, ese tenue maquillaje que la hacía verse tan natural, esa minifalda lavanda y esa blusa del mismo color, igual que ¿En su sueño?

- _Esto es sólo coincidencia_- pensó Shiryu, mientras un garzón los conducía a la mesa que Shunrei había reservado. Minutos después, mientras almorzaban, la modelo explicó las razones de por qué había llamado al hombre de negocios.

- Mis diseños y mi línea de ropa han sido muy exitosas en el mercado asiático, por ello, mi representante y yo hemos decidido expandir el negocio hacia América y Europa- explicaba con seriedad.

- ¿En serio? Cuanto me alegro- respondió Shiryu fingiendo degustar los caracoles que se había comido, en realidad, estaba muerto de ganas de ir al baño a escupirlos y luego correr a comer carne mongoliana con arroz chau-fan, pero por el amor de su vida era capaz de soportar mil penurias.

- Ese es un paso muy importante para mi carrera, la inversión es muy alta, como también el riesgo, por ello quisiera que hicieras un completo estudio de mercado para ver si este proyecto es viable o no- Shunrei bebió un poco de vino.

- ¿Quieres que haga un estudio de mercado?- el ex Dragón jamás pensó que la modelo lo buscaría para eso, pero mantenía la esperanza de que esa era la excusa para poder verlo.

- Así es, consulté con mis amistades y ellas te recomendaron, dijeron que eras bastante profesional en tu trabajo, por eso recurrí a ti, pagaré muy bien por tus servicios…-

- No es necesario que me pagues, lo haré gratis- interrumpió Shiryu.

- ¿Gratis? Nada es gratis en esta vida, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Shunrei miró al economista con desconfianza.

- Nada, sólo quiero que volvamos a estar juntos- sonrió el ex Dragón, pensando en que la modelo era demasiado tímida, y que él debía tomar la iniciativa para que se reconciliaran.

- Otra vez con eso, Shiryu no malinterpretes las cosas, si he decidido buscarte ha sido sólo por que me gusta trabajar con los mejores, y todo el mundo dice que lo eres, entiende que estoy aquí por negocios no por que quiera regresar contigo- dijo ásperamente Shunrei, mientras Shiryu sintió que le clavaban un cuchillo en el pecho.

- ¿Sólo me buscaste por interés?- dijo guardando la compostura.

- Ya te dije que lo nuestro se acabó desde que te encontré en "eso" con Saori Kido en la sala de conferencias de la Fundación Graude, además, no eres el tipo de hombre que me gusta- aclaró Shunrei con desprecio.

- ¿Y qué tipo de hombres te gustan?- el economista pensaba que la modelo hablaba por hablar.

- Me gustan los hombres decididos, que tengan vida, no aquellos que van del trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo, que sean divertidos, multifacéticos y por sobre todo fieles, cosa que tú no eres- Shunrei puso énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

- Pero yo soy divertido- replicó Shiryu.

- Empezamos a salir juntos por que yo me declaré, estoy segura que si no lo hubiera hecho, sería una anciana aún esperándote, me engañaste con Saori por dos años, gracias al cielo me di cuenta, sino tendría los cuernos del tamaño de las astas de un Alce, además el ajedrez no me desagrada, pero llegar al extremo de ver documentales de torneos todos los días, y resolver crucigramas hasta en el baño, y aún no olvido esa manía tuya por…- Shunrei comenzó a enumerar todos los defectos de Shiryu, eran tantos, que el pobre ex Dragón poco a poco comenzó a hundirse en la silla en la que estaba sentado, y en medio de la disgustada voz de la modelo escuchó de pronto un grito.

- ¡Miren es Shunrei Zhang!- la mesa inmediatamente se llenó de gente pidiendo autógrafos y sacando fotografías, Shiryu se sintió mareado en medio del tumulto, pero Shunrei se veía feliz siendo el centro de atención, sonreía para todos. De improviso se empezó a escuchar precisamente _Je t`aime moi non plus_, y cuando la muchedumbre se marchó, apareció un hombre impecablemente vestido, el mismo Tom Cruise japonés de las pesadillas del ex Dragón.

- Aquí estabas Shunrei, lamento mi tardanza, surgió un pequeño problema con unos diseños, pero no te enojes, ya lo tengo solucionado- explicó el hombre con una galante y perfecta sonrisa.

- Akira, me alegro que hayas llegado, Shiryu, tengo el honor de presentarte a Akira Kato, mi representante- dijo la modelo.

- Encantado Kido, nos han dado buenas referencias sobre usted- el representante le dio la mano a Shiryu para saludarlo, pero el ex Dragón lo veía como el enemigo, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, una que nunca hasta entonces había sentido, tomó su mano para saludarle , pero la apretó tan fuerte que cuando la soltó, estaba completamente morada.

- ¿A sí? Que curioso, yo nunca había oído hablar de ti- decía con seriedad Shiryu tratando de ocultar los celos, esos no eran sentimientos para un hombre racional como él.

- Tienes mucha fuerza ¿Haces pesas?- preguntó amablemente Kato sobándose la mano.

- Algo así- contestó Shiryu imaginando que lo usaba como pera de boxeo.

- Oye Shunrei, ya es tarde y tenías una sesión de fotografía a las 15:30- dijo el representante mirando su rolex, curiosamente, el mismo modelo que Shiryu llevaba puesto.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado, a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo firmando autógrafos, Shiryu, los negocios son negocios, y el tiempo es oro, mi oferta tómala o déjala, cualquier cosa este es mi número, esperaré tu respuesta- la modelo le dio su tarjeta a Shiryu, luego tomó su cartera y se marchó tomada del brazo de su representante, el cual susurró un par de palabras al oído de la mujer y esta sonrió ruborizada.

La ola de celos no abandonaba a Shiryu, quien contemplaba furioso la escena, y contaba hasta diez para no cometer alguna estupidez, Shunrei provocaba cosas insospechadas en él, por ella era capaz hasta de matar si era necesario, ese odioso Akira Kato se las vería con él, mientras pensaba en eso, el joven garzón que los había atendido, se acercó y lo tomó por el hombro.

- Señor, ¿se siente bien?- dijo el joven, pero Shiryu estaba recordando que en su sueño Shunrei se iba con su representante para tener sexo detrás de un biombo, mientras Saori le impedía ir a rescatarla enredándolo en sus cabellos, estaba tan absorto en su sueño, que cuando sintió la mano del garzón en su hombro, pensó que se trataba de la ex diosa, y más rápido que un rayo le hizo una llave de judo arrojando al chico sobre la mesa.

- ¡Suéltame bruja!- pero al ver al garzón aterrado, se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error, tuvo que pagar los daños que provocó y además la cuenta del almuerzo con Shunrei, ya que la modelo al salir apurada había olvidado cancelar su parte.

Eran las siete de la tarde, e Ikki para variar no llegaba, en el departamento de Seiya se encontraban Hyoga, Shun y un desmoronado Shiryu.

- ¿A qué hora iniciamos el ensayo? Debo irme pronto al observatorio- dijo Hyoga.

- Esperemos a Ikki cinco minutos más, si no llega empezaremos sin él- Seiya pensaba de forma optimista, después de todo había llegado la mayoría al ensayo, y todos habían sido puntuales- Shun, ¿Tú no sabes por qué Ikki está tardando?

- No sé, hace dos años que no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra- respondió el ex Andrómeda leyendo una revista sobre actores sexys en la cual él había descendido al décimo lugar, lo cual lo tenía enfadado, en ese momento apareció Ikki derribando la puerta de entrada.

- Creo que esto quedo mal puesto- dijo enojado con la perilla en la mano.

- Nada que pase por tus manos vuelve a quedar como estaba- se burló Shun de su primitivo hermano.

- Por favor, pasa y no toques ninguna cosa- suplicó Seiya, pero apenas el ex Fénix entró y tomó asiento en un cojín, la mesa en la que se apoyo se partió por la mitad.

- Te dije que no tocaras nada, esa es mi única mesa, no tengo dinero para comprar otra- se quejó el pobre profesor de música en vista que ya no tenía donde sentarse a comer ramen.

- "Era" tu única mesa, además de qué te quejas ahora tienes leña para el invierno- gruñó Ikki desde su cómodo cojín.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- preguntó Shun a su hermano con curiosidad.

- A ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- contestó de mala gana.

- Como quieras, en todo caso no me interesa saber en que antro andabas metido- el actor miró de soslayo a su hermano y luego bebió un poco de agua mineral que tenía en una botella.

- Bueno, al fin estamos todos reunidos, desde hoy daremos inicio a los ensayos de nuestra banda- dijo emocionado Seiya.

- Y ¿Cuál es la canción que vamos a tocar?- Hyoga estaba impaciente por marcharse a su trabajo.

- Aún no lo he compuesto- contestó despreocupadamente el ex Pegaso.

- ¡No lo has compuesto! ¿Y cómo quieres que entremos a ese concurso?- protestó Shun.

- Oigan, no es llegar y tocar una canción, primero debemos ensayar, además quisiera que me enseñaran sus habilidades en sus respectivos instrumentos puede que necesiten aprender alguna cosa- explicó Seiya tomando su rol de profesor.

Todos lo miraron no muy convencidos, con excepción de Shiryu, el cual tenía la vista en un punto fijo en el vacío y suspiraba a cada momento con un shamisen en sus manos, pero Seiya no se percató de eso y continuó hablando.

- Las reglas del concurso dicen que para pasar cada etapa, las bandas deben tocar cover de cualquier canción siempre que se trate de rock, cualquiera sea su estilo, pero sólo las ocho mejores bandas pasaran a la etapa final donde se les exigirá tocar una canción propia.

- Entonces debemos ensayar un cover de algo- dijo pensativo Hyoga.

- ¿Qué es un cover? ¿Una técnica para destruir la guitarra en el escenario?- preguntó Ikki ante la sorpresa de todos.

- No tienes remedio ¿Por qué todo lo asocias al Sumo o a la lucha libre?- le reprochó su hermano menor.

- y tú ¿Sabes lo que es un cover?- contestó desafiante el ex Fénix.

- Claro, wikipedia no miente, un cover es una nueva interpretación de una canción ya existente, que es tocada por una banda o cantante distinto al original, ¿Cierto Seiya?- el peliverde miró al profesor de música.

- Así es, pero también un cover está relacionado a cuando vas a beber a un bar, si dice no cover es por que no pagas la entrada pero si todo lo que consumas, pero si dice open bar o cover incluido, pagas la entrada pero adentro bebes algunos tragos gratis, o a veces todos- sonrió Seiya teniendo ganas de dejar el ensayo para ir a beber.

- y ¿Qué cover vamos a tocar?- preguntó Hyoga después del aporte cultural del ex Pegaso, no estaba para perder el tiempo discutiendo el significado de una palabra yankee que enviaba mensajes subliminales cada vez que era pronunciada, además debía ir a su trabajo.

- Eso lo veremos a medida que avancemos, Hyoga ¿Trajiste tu guitarra?- preguntó Seiya.

-Claro, aquí tengo a "Natassia"- el ruso sacó de una funda de color azul una vieja guitarra acústica.

- ¿Natassia? ¿Por qué tu guitarra tiene nombre y es el de tu madre?- preguntó Shun.

- Algunos músicos sobre todo guitarristas les ponen nombres a sus instrumentos, por ejemplo esta es mi amiga "Griselda"- Seiya sacó de un atril una guitarra Jackson Tyrant Bloodstorm, era de color negro y rojo con una calavera dibujada- Me inspiras preciosa, aunque la que se llevaron ayer, mi amada Gibson Black Beauty, se llamaba Seika como mi hermana, era mi consentida, pero Griselda no te pongas celosa…

Shun, Ikki y Hyoga miraron raro al ex Pegaso, estaban pensando en que definitivamente se retirarían de la banda cuando el amante de las guitarras continuó con el ensayo.

- Hyoga ¿me puedes dejar tocar tu guitarra?- dijo con inocencia.

- ¡NO! ¡Nadie toca a Natassia fuera de mi!- gritó el rubio poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Esta bien, pero no te pongas así- trató de calmarlo el ex Pegaso- ¿Podrías tocar una canción para nosotros?

- Bueno, pero no vuelvas a decirme una estupidez como esa- el ruso tomó la guitarra y comenzó a interpretar un canción estilo flamenco, Santa Ana Wind de Lawson Rollins, con una velocidad y motricidad asombrosa, al terminar se ganó los aplausos de Ikki y Shun.

- Digno de Shura, no has perdido el toque Hyoga, serás la guitarra rítmica de la banda- sonrió Seiya.

- ¡Qué! ¿Seré la segunda guitarra? Ni lo sueñes, es un desperdicio de mi talento, yo debo ser la primera guitarra- gruñó el ex Cisne.

- Yo soy el líder y compositor de la banda, así que la guitarra solista es mi puesto- respondió el profesor de música.

- ¿Quién dijo que eras el líder? Nadie te ha elegido- intervino Ikki.

- Yo los reuní a todos y la banda fue mi idea- se defendió Seiya.

- Como quieras pero si tu idea no resulta no será mi culpa- Hyoga se cruzó de brazos, mientras que el ex Pegaso sacaba de una habitación un piano electrónico.

- Shun, recuerdo que en tu dorama "Sensiblemente tuyo" interpretaste a un pianista joven que tenía un romance con una mujer casada de cuarenta años- dijo al actor.

- Eso fue hace tres años, aunque debo admitir que los ensayos en casa de Haruna eran bastante agotadores- sonrió galantemente el peliverde.

- Recuerdo que te sacaron del protagónico por un escándalo de infidelidad de esa actriz, que era la esposa del guionista del dorama, tu reemplazo jamás pudo superarte- comentó el músico ya que como buen amigo, era un fiel seguidor de todos los dorama de Shun- ¿Podrías tocar un piano electrónico en de vez de uno de cola?

- Claro, soy experto tocando muchas cosas incluso "maracas"- Shun se acercó al instrumento con calma- ¿Sólo tienes este piano? Pensé que tenías más instrumentos.

- Tenía un sintetizador, pero le cayó sake y se estropeó- explicó Seiya con pesar.

- Te traeré el que tengo en mi casa- dijo el actor, quien concentrándose puso sus dedos sobre el piano e interpretó Rondo Alla Turca de Mozart, para continuar cantando - Hey Jude… don´t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better…

El ex Caballero de Andrómeda impresionó no sólo por su buen manejo en el piano, sino que también por su voz.

- Impresionante Shun, tienes una excelente voz, veo que ya no cantas como castrato, quizás podrías ser el vocalista de la banda- pensó Seiya en voz alta.

-¿Lo crees?- dijo el actor ilusionado, ya que tantos años teniendo el rol protagónico en su trabajo, produjo en ego tan enorme en él, que ni siquiera el Ultimo Dragón de Shiryu podía alcanzarlo.

- mmm… aunque pensándolo bien, no eres lo que estoy buscando, eres muy niño bueno y necesito alguien que impresione en el escenario, que se note que somos rockeros no cantantes pop creyéndose malvados- se retractó el ahora líder de la banda.

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa?, soy un actor, puedo verme malvado cuando quiera- protestó Shun en vista que le estaban quitando el rol de vocalista.

- Te equivocas, nunca has hecho el papel de villano en ninguno de tus doramas, la única vez que tuviste ese papel fue cuando Hades se apoderó de tu cuerpo y ni siquiera estabas actuando- le recordó Seiya- Además, aunque tienes buena voz, no tienes la imagen que quiero proyectar, necesito a alguien que se vea rebelde.

- No creo que encuentres a una persona con esa característica en tan poco tiempo- Shun estaba indignado.

- Hasta yo mismo podría ser el vocalista- Seiya tomó su guitarra Griselda y se puso a cantar-… obey your master, master, master of puppets i´m pulling your strings…

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué humilde!- comentó Shun disgustado, viendo que Seiya con sus botas negras, esos aros de argolla en sus orejas, y esa serpiente tatuada alrededor de su brazo derecho se veía bastante intimidante.

- No te enojes, si no encuentro vocalista puedes quedarte con ese puesto, a mi me gusta más tocar la guitarra y componer canciones- sonrió el profesor Seiya al terminar de cantar la canción, por otro lado debía evitar que Shun dejara la banda por una simple discusión.

- Y yo ¿Qué haré?- se escuchó la voz de Ikki.

- Buena pregunta ¿Qué hará este?- Hyoga dejó de pulir su guitarra por un momento.

- Ikki no toca ni el triángulo, todo lo rompe- dijo Shun- veamos, Shiryu, Seiya dijo que irías en el bajo, Hyoga y él estarán en las guitarras, yo en teclados…¡No me digas que Ikki irá en la batería!

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante disparate? Tendría que ser una batería indestructible para que sobreviva, creo que Ikki quedará bien en los efectos, podría usar su Ave Fénix o quizás para ayudarnos a trasladar el equipo- aclaró Seiya.

- Entonces ¿Quién irá en la batería? Ninguno de nosotros sabe tocar- preguntó Hyoga.

- No se preocupen por eso, tengo a la persona indicada, llegará este Sábado desde Nagasaki, debe trasladar todas sus cosas- rió despreocupadamente Seiya.

- ¡Nagasaki! ¿Qué hace tu batero tan lejos?- dijeron Ikki, Hyoga y Shun al mismo tiempo.

- Tocaba en mi antigua banda, hace dos años que ya no vive aquí, ayer hablé por teléfono y me dijo que estaba sin trabajo, le hablé del concurso y le gustó la idea- explico el ex Pegaso.

- ¿Acaso es ese famoso amigo de la universidad, con quien siempre te emborrachabas y que nunca nos lo presentaste?- preguntó Shun.

- Sí, así es, y si no lo conocieron fue por que jamás fueron a verme a ninguna presentación de mi banda- esto último Seiya lo dijo con mucha molestia, ya que cuando empezaron a estudiar, cada uno se quedó en su propio mundo y dejaron al pobre Seiya, la oveja negra, excluída del grupo, excepto para ir a fiestas (menos Shiryu quién amaba tanto la Universidad que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una de las muchas bibliotecas del campus y carecía de vida social)

- Sólo nos falta vocalista- Hyoga miró su reloj, aún le quedaban unos minutos antes de ir a su trabajo.

- Oye Shiryu, quisiera que intentaras tocar un bajo, es similar a un shamisen, pero tiene cuatro cuerdas en lugar de tres, no creo que tengas dificultades para aprender, mira lo debes conectar a un amplificador para que funcione- explicaba Seiya con un bajo Hofner en sus manos, pero Shiryu lo ignoraba por completo.

- No te escucha Seiya- dijo Shun.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el profesor.

- Por esto- Ikki le arrojó una manzana por la cabeza al ex Dragón, pero este en vez de quejarse, sólo suspiró y siguió mirando un punto fijo.

- Shiryu ¿Estás bien? Oye… Háblanos- Hyoga pasó la mano muchas veces delante de los ojos de Shiryu, pero éste no reaccionaba.

- Déjenme yo lo arreglo- dijo Seiya, cambiando su guitarra Griselda por una Fender Stratocaster llamada Bianca en honor a su color- amiga a trabajar.

Conectó el instrumento a un enorme amplificador el cual puso al lado de Shiryu, e iniciando con un rift de guitarra, comenzó a interpretar una canción improvisada a vivo volumen.

- ¡Shunrei no te quiere! ¡Por que eres aburrido!- cantaba con tono pesado, pero Shiryu ni siquiera se inmutó al oír la letra de la canción del ex Pegaso- ¡Le gustan divertidos! ¡OH Sí! ¡Pero tu ya no le gustas!- continuó Seiya totalmente inspirado, en la mente de Shiryu pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de Akira Kato llevándose a su Shunrei con él, Akira Kato con el amor de su vida detrás de un biombo.

- ¡SHUNREIIIII NO TE QUIEREEEE!- gritaba Seiya como cantante de Death Metal, ante la mirada asustada del resto, el profesor ya estaba dando miedo, pero para Shiryu el que estaba delante de él no era su amigo, era el odioso Akira Kato con una guitarra blanca cantando Shunrei no te quiere.

- ¡Imbécil!- gritó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a un desprevenido Seiya, luego le quitó la guitarra y la hizo mil pedazos. Ikki reía divertido de la situación, era la primera vez que el serio e intelectual del grupo perdía la paciencia, mientras que Hyoga y Shun trataban de socorrer a Seiya, pero el ex Dragón no se detenía, finalmente el ex Cisne tomó la botella con agua mineral que tenía el actor, y la vació en el rostro de Shiryu, lo cual sirvió para tranquilizarlo, ante la protesta del peliverde.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Shiryu parecía haber salido de un trance.

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas?- Hyoga tenía a un adolorido Seiya en sus brazos.

- Seiya, amigo lo siento- el pelinegro trató de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi preciosa Bianca? Ella no tenía la culpa- decía el joven profesor entre lágrimas- no sé que te pasa, desde que llegaste has estado raro ¿Nos vas a contar?

- Bueno… yo…- a Shiryu le daba vergüenza contar lo que le había sucedido ese día.

- Amigo, somos una banda, eso nos hace a todos hermanos rockeros, tus problemas son nuestros, y a ustedes que les quede claro también- Seiya miró a Ikki, Shun y Hyoga mientras se ponía un cubo de hielo en el ojo cortesía del ex Cisne.

- Esta bien- se resignó el economista, así terminó narrando todas sus desventuras tratando de reconquistar a la modelo durante esos dos años.

- Por suerte Shunrei no es rubia, esas sólo traen problemas- comentó Hyoga.

- Lo tuyo no tiene solución, ella es muy atractiva, y ya te dijo que eres demasiado aburrido, a las chicas les gusta la acción y que las comprendan, y muy importante "que las hagan reír", sí yo fuera tú buscaría otra que te acepte como eres, como tu linda secretaria ¿Es al misma de hace dos años?- aconsejó Shun.

- ¡No! Yo sólo amo a mi Shunrei- insistió Shiryu.

- Entonces ¿Puedo salir con tu secretaria y también con tu abogada?- preguntó el actor.

- No estás ayudando mucho Shun, en mi opinión Shunrei está aún lastimada por lo de Saori, me pasa algo parecido con Miho, aunque por suerte ella aún no tiene novio- Seiya entendía los sentimientos de su amigo- De todas formas en las revistas dicen que ella es una obsesiva por el trabajo y que aún no se le conoce novio oficial, quizás aún tengas una oportunidad.

El sonriente rostro de Seiya se veía extraño con tanto golpe que le dio el ex Dragón.

- Pero tú dijiste ayer, que salía con su representante, ese odioso Akira Kato- dijo con tristeza Shiryu.

- Son sólo rumores, además, lo dije para que te quedaras en la banda- explicó Seiya con timidez.

- Que desconsiderado eres- regañaron Shun y Hyoga al ex Pegaso.

- Pero tal vez lo que dijo no esté muy alejado de la realidad, ella es tan linda, nadie podría resistirse a su dulzura, si tan sólo pudiera reconquistarla- Shiryu volvió a deprimirse.

- Eres un idiota ¿no dijiste que le gustaban los hombres divertidos? Tal vez si te esforzaras en ser como ese Akira Kato, ella te daría una oportunidad- comentó Ikki ante el desconcierto de todos.

- ¿De cuando que eres tan experto en estos temas?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Desde que escucha a la Doctora Corazón en la radio, es adicto a los chismes de viejas, es la única cosa que lo mantiene sensible ante tanta violencia que ve por televisión- respondió Shun, recordando la infinidad de veces en que Ikki llamó al programa para aconsejar a la auditora que contaba su melodrama que le diera un tiro en la cabeza a ese hombre malvado e infiel, ignorando por completo que existía el divorcio y las terapias de pareja.

- Entonces si hago lo mismo que Kato, Shunrei volverá conmigo- el ex Dragón quedó pensativo.

- Ahora que lo pienso Akira Kato toca bajo en una banda de música retro, su especialidad es el Blues y el Rock & Roll, y todos los Martes se presenta en el Anonimo`s ¿Por qué no vamos y lo observamos? Además te servirá para ver un bajo en acción Shiryu- Seiya se animó rápidamente.

- ¿Anonimo`s?- preguntó Ikki extrañado.

- Es un bar donde presentan bandas en vivo, pero no sólo eso, bailarines, actores, músicos, comediantes, poetas, cualquiera que desee mostrar su arte puede subir al escenario, si le gustas a la gente puedes hacer tu show completo, y si no, te sacan a patadas, varios artistas famosos fueron descubiertos en ese lugar- explicó Seiya quién aún pensaba en la palabra cover- Mi antigua banda tocó varias veces allí, aunque también me he presentado sólo.

- ¿Cómo Payaso?- preguntó Ikki.

- Intenté ser solista pero fue un rotundo fracaso, la gente no supo apreciar mi talento- respondió el músico molesto.

- Cuando estudiaba teatro también me presenté en ese lugar- agregó Shun.

- ¿Tú también?- preguntaron Hyoga y Shiryu.

- Estuve haciendo una comedia llamada "Monólogos de Adán y Eva"- rió el joven actor.

- Me suena a que andabas de exhibicionista- se lamentó el hermano mayor.

- No era exhibicionista, interpreté a Adán, debía estar desnudo con una hoja de parra en mi pubis, lo recuerdo bien, Eva no era muy bonita pero tenía buena delantera, fue un Jueves femenino, el local estaba lleno de chicas lindas y todas quedaron asombradas cuando por accidente la hoja se me cayó al ponerme de pie, dejando ver mi masculinidad que tocó hasta el suelo - el ego del ex Andrómeda ya estaba flotando rumbo al planeta Marte.

- No sé por que presiento que esa hoja no cayó por accidente- Ikki se llevó la mano a la cabeza por que una horrible jaqueca estaba empezando a aparecer.

- Ese lugar se oye extraño, mejor me voy a mi trabajo- y tomando su guitarra Hyoga fue el primero en retirarse- nos vemos mañana.

- Yo tampoco puedo ir, esta noche habrá un especial de lucha libre y no me lo pienso perder- el ex Fénix se puso de pie con mucho cuidado para no romper nada y también se fue.

- Sólo quedamos nosotros ¿Qué están esperando? Mientras más pronto lleguemos mucho mejor- Shun se animó para ir al local.

- No sé, tal vez no sea buena idea- dijo Shiryu indeciso.

- Quedarse amargado en tu departamento jugando ajedrez contra ti mismo tampoco es buena idea, vamos amigo necesitas distraerte- sonrió Seiya con su extraño rostro, y así los tres amigos salieron juntos en la importante misión de observar a Akira Kato.

Cuando Seiya, Shiryu y Shun llegaron a Anonimo`s, el lugar estaba casi repleto de gente, en un escenario que estaba al centro del lugar se encontraba un músico con su banjo, a quien el público aplaudía con vivo entusiasmo.

Mientras Seiya y Shiryu buscaban un lugar para sentarse y esperar la actuación del representante de Shunrei, Shun se fue a la barra para pedir unas cervezas para sus amigos y agua mineral para él, ya que cuidaba obsesivamente su físico, en sus propias palabras _"un actor tan sexy de dorama no podía perder la línea"_, sin embargo tardó mucho en regresar ya que el trasero de la barwoman era más interesante que quedarse con sus amigos, en el mismo momento en que las manos inquietas del actor intentaban pellizcar a la chica de los tragos, un joven pianista que había reemplazado al tipo del banjo, era linchado por el público.

- ¡Buuuuu! ¡Sáquenlooo!- se oía a la muchedumbre que ya estaba arrojando botellas y cosas raras al pobre músico.

- Este lugar está lleno- Seiya miraba alguna mesa vacía sin ningún resultado.

- Parecen salvajes- Shiryu veía asustado a la gente alborotada, y en medio de ella, en una mesa cercana al escenario divisó nada más ni nada menos que a Shunrei, quien estaba en compañía de su representante, se veía realmente hermosa, en especial por que llevaba el cabello recogido en aquella trenza que le daba un aire de inocencia.

- ¡Hola Tino!- dijo Seiya estridentemente sacando a Shiryu de sus pensamientos, un joven de cabellos cortos y castaños, vestido con jeans, una camisa a cuadros, muñequeras de cuero negro y una boina del mismo color, les hizo señas desde una mesa donde se encontraba sólo, el profesor de música acomodó tres sillas para acompañar al joven de la boina.

- ¿Has venido a tocar hermano?- preguntó el ex Pegaso.

- No, sólo vine a ver que hay de bueno, es una lástima ese pianista no era malo, pero sus nervios lo traicionaron- respondió el tal Tino- y tú ¿En que andas Sei-kun? Me enteré que estabas formando una banda para entrar en "País de Rockers".

- Sí, así es te presento a…- antes de que Seiya presentara a Shiryu, el joven dijo entusiasmado.

- ¡Herman Li! ¡Seiya nunca me dijiste que era tu amigo! ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?- Tino tomó una servilleta para pedir un autógrafo a un desconcertado Shiryu.

- No, no es Herman Li, él no tiene flequillo, este es mi amigo Shiryu será el bajista de mi nueva banda- aclaró Seiya ante la decepción de su amigo.

- ¿Quién es Herman Li? ¿Y desde cuando soy tu bajista?- preguntó Shiryu un poco atontado por al escenario subió una banda de Death Metal, que lo tomó desprevenido.

- ¡Herman Li es el guitarrista de una banda llamada DragonForce!- dijo en voz alta Seiya para que Shiryu lo pudiera escuchar entre tanto ruido- ¡Y si hubieras puesto atención en mi departamento sabrías que serás mi bajista!

- ¡Pero no sé tocar el bajo!- contestó el ex Dragón.

- ¡Eso lo sé!- respondió Seiya, en ese momento apareció Shun con una mano marcada en la mejilla, y con dos pintas de cerveza y su agua mineral.

- Me costó encontrarlos- dijo sentándose junto a Shiryu- ¿Quién es él?

- Este joven fue uno de mis mejores amigos en la universidad y mi antiguo hermano de banda, Albertino Pierotti, pero nosotros le llamamos Tino- presentó al fin el profesor de música.

- Hola- sonrió el joven.

- Bonita boina, yo soy Shun Kido- se presentó el peliverde.

- Sei-kun me habló mucho de ti, te recuerdo en el dorama "Bello y sin Dinero"- comentó Albertino.

- ¿Sei-kun?- Shun miró extrañado a Seiya.

- Así me decían en mi antigua banda, Tino, este es mi amigo Shiryu Kido, toca Shamisen- continuó el profesor con las presentaciones.

- Ya veo, si tocas Shamisen no te será difícil aprender bajo- rió el amigo de Seiya.

- ¿Así que estabas en la antigua banda de Seiya? ¿Cuál era tu instrumento?- preguntó curioso Shiryu.

- Tocaba de todo- dijo Albertino con timidez.

- Yo también toco de todo- rió Shun- prefieres rubias, morenas, o tal vez pelirrojas.

- Por suerte Tino no es igual que tú- dijo Seiya- él es multiinstrumentista, en Bara no Kisu tocaba guitarras, bajo, teclados, violín, Saxofón podría tardar mucho en decirte todos los instrumentos que maneja.

- ¿Bara no Kisu?- preguntó Shun.

- Es el nombre de nuestra antigua banda- contestó Albertino.

- Ya veo y si eres tan virtuoso ¿Por qué no estás con nosotros? Podrías tocar batería- dijo Shun.

- No puedo, tengo demasiado trabajo, compongo música para videojuegos, doy clases de guitarra en un conservatorio y estoy en dos bandas una de Hard Rock y otra de música New Age, no tengo mucho tiempo para otra banda- explicó Albertino.

- Eso es mucho ¿Seiya por qué tú no haces todo eso?- dijo el actor mirando a su amigo.

- Por que tengo mala suerte- respondió con pesar el profesor de música.

- Así le llaman a la flojera hoy en día "mala suerte"- protestó Shiryu mirando de soslayo al ex Pegaso.

En ese momento la banda de Akira Kato se hizo presente en el escenario ante el aplauso de todo el público, rápidamente inició el show con un viaje a la música del recuerdo, interpretando la graciosa y suave melodía del instrumental Nivram de The Shadows, Shunrei observaba con atención al bajista con cara del actor mencionado más arriba pero con ojos horizontales, mientras sus otros amigos tocaban. Esto provocó a Shiryu, quién ya se estaba enfadando por que Akira Kato se llevaba la atención de todos, incluso la de su linda Shunrei, sin medir consecuencias se bebió la pinta de cerveza de Seiya y la de él de un solo viaje.

- Shiryu, tú no estás acostumbrado a beber- dijo con preocupación el ex Pegaso.

- Deja que ahogue sus penas Sei-kun, iré por más cerveza- rió Albertino mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la barra.

- Ese tipo podría ser provechoso para la banda- intentó Shun de convencer a Seiya para que incorporaran a Tino- con él es seguro que ganaremos, podría reemplazar a cualquiera de nosotros ¿Sabe tocar batería?

- Sí sabe tocar batería, pero la persona que viene desde Nagasaki fue quien le enseñó y créeme Tino jamás la ha superado, además, no puedo obligarlo, ya te dijo que tiene mucho trabajo, a veces he tenido que ir de suplente al conservatorio para ayudarle y él ha tratado de conseguirme empleo, no puedo exigirle más- explicó Seiya.

La música de la banda de Akira cambió el ritmo, tornándose más alegre junto a Johnny B Goode de Chuck Berry, Shiryu no paraba de mirar a Shunrei quién estaba divertida por que Akira Kato hacía gestos y pasos de baile graciosos con su bajo desde el escenario mientras cantaba.

- GO! GO! GO! JOHNNY! GO!- En verdad era un hombre divertido, ¿Qué podía hacer un economista infiel, adicto al ajedrez y al trabajo ante eso?

Albertino llegó con otras tres pintas de cerveza y un jugo natural de piña sin azúcar que pidió Shun que le trajera, por que tenía prohibido acercarse a la barra por su problema de manos inquietas, también el multiinstrumentista trajo algo de comer, pero a penas puso las cosas en la mesa, Shiryu tratando de controlar sus celos, se bebió toda la cerveza incluida la de Tino y la de Seiya, eso preocupó muchísimo a Shun.

- Shiryu te estás pasando de la raya, te bebiste hasta mi jugo, tus gérmenes se me van a contagiar- reclamó limpiando su vaso.

- Ese tipo está coqueteando con mi Shunrei, lo haré probar mi cólera del dragón- el economista se puso de pie tambaleante y caminó en dirección al escenario, ante la sorpresa de Seiya, Shun y Albertino.

- Shiryu no hagas estupideces- lo sujetó del brazo el actor.

- Si lo golpeas nos sacaran a patadas del local- intentó hacerle razonar Tino, pero el ex Dragón estaba furioso, realmente los celos combinados con el alcohol le hacían perder su clásico comportamiento mesurado.

- Recuerda que sólo venimos a este lugar para espiar a Kato, si lo golpeas Shunrei se morirá de vergüenza y no querrá verte más- dijo Seiya, ante lo cual Shiryu logró calmarse un poco y regresó a tropezones a su asiento.

- Mejor voy a buscar algo más suave para Shiryu- dijo Shun desapareciendo del lugar, los demás regresaron con el economista quién estaba devorando los bocadillos que había traído Tino.

Al poco rato, apareció sorpresivamente Hyoga en compañía de Fler, la astrónoma no había tenido un buen día ya que su novio Hagen había terminado con ella, entristecida se encerró en el baño del observatorio, y sólo Hyoga logró sacarla, sin embargo ella se negó a trabajar y el ex Cisne pidió permiso para que los dejaran ausentarse por esa noche a cambio de hacer él los informes de su colega para entregarlos el Jueves, el jefe del equipo de investigación aceptó ya que tener a un demente "Doctor Spock ruso" y a una vikinga con dilemas sentimentales no era muy productivo en ese momento, así fue como el astrónomo llevo a su amiga para que se divirtiera en el extraño lugar donde estaban Seiya, Shiryu y Shun.

Al entrar en Anonimo`s no tardaron en encontrar al grupo, y tras presentar a Albertino, Hyoga y Fler se acomodaron en la misma mesa. Akira Kato por otro lado, estaba terminando su show con una canción romántica.

- Gracias a todos, antes de marcharnos quiero dedicar esta canción a una gran amiga mía, Shunrei hoy se cumplen exactamente tres años desde que te conocí, y para mi siempre serás mi hermosa Venus- dijo el bajista ante el aplauso de todos los presentes y el rubor de la modelo, entonces, la banda comenzó a tocar una suave canción llamada Venus, que por cierto a Shiryu no le gustó - Venus if you Hill, please send a little girl for me to thrill, a girl who wants my kisses and my arms, a girl with all the charms of you- sonreía Kato mirando a la modelo.

Los celos otra vez invadieron al ex Dragón, ese Kato no se quedaría con su dulce Shunrei, no mientras él estuviera vivo, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, Shiryu desapareció.

- ¿Quién será tu batero Sei-kun?- preguntó Albertino, ya que cuando se reunía con Seiya la conversación siempre terminaba girando en torno a bandas, estilos de música, instrumentos y videojuegos.

- Llegará de Nagasaki el sábado- contestó el profesor de música con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Nagasaki? ¡No me digas que es! ¿Cómo conseguiste que regresara?- dijo Tino emocionado.

- Está sin trabajo, llamé por teléfono ayer, le lloré un poco y no dudó en venir- explicó Seiya.

- Siempre le convences de esa manera- suspiró el joven multiinstrumentista.

- ¿De quién hablan?- preguntó Hyoga tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

- De la persona que tocará nuestra bataka- dijo Seiya.

- ¿Qué es una bataka?- esa palabra le pareció sospechosa a Hyoga.

- Una bataka es una batería Hyoga y no hay nada oculto en esa palabra, es muy normal- aclaró inmediatamente el profesor de música.

- ¿También es un ex caballero de bronce como ustedes?- preguntó Fler- cuando Hyoga me dijo que se habían reconciliado, y que harían una banda de rock para participar en un concurso no lo podía creer.

Seiya iba a responder a la pregunta de la princesa, pero en ese momento llegó Shun con una chica morena y una pelirroja.

- ¿Dónde está Shiryu? Traje lo suave que le prometí, así se le subirá el ánimo- dijo el peliverde.

- ¡No está!- exclamó Seiya al darse cuenta que el economista había desaparecido de su asiento.

- ¿Dónde habrá ido? No lo vi muy bien- dijo Hyoga mirando en todas direcciones.

- Tal vez fue al baño- comentó Fler.

- Iré a ver- el ex Cisne fue en busca del economista.

- No se preocupen pueden quedarse conmigo, yo también estoy triste esta noche por que mi hermano murió en un accidente hace un año, me siento tan sólo- Shun puso una expresión de pena ante las conmovidas chicas que había traído con él.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y Hyoga llegó alarmado.

- Shiryu no está por ningún lado, fui a ver si estaba su automóvil, estaba abierto, faltaba su Shamisen pero no había rastro de él-explicó.

- ¿Su Shamisen? ¿No robaron nada más?- preguntó confundido Seiya.

- Miren ¿Ese no es su amigo?- dijo Albertino señalando al escenario.

Akira al fin había terminado de cantar, y tras bajar del escenario Shiryu tomó su lugar con el Shamisen en sus manos, el público al ver un chino con el cabello negro y largo confundieron al ex Dragón con el guitarrista de DragonForce y emocionados comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar.

- ¡HERMAN LI, HERMAN LI!- a pesar de que veían que el hombre en el escenario llevaba un Shamisen y no una guitarra eléctrica.

- ¡Shunrei esta canción es para ti!- gritó el ex Dragón tratando de modular para que el público no sospechara que estaba ebrio, la modelo miró a Shiryu y quedó sorprendida al verlo parado en un escenario con su shamisen en la mano, eso era algo inusual en su correcto comportamiento.

- ¿Ese no es tu amigo?- preguntó Akira a Shunrei.

- Así parece- contestó pensando en que ese no era el aburrido Shiryu que ella conocía, y que Anonimo`s era el último lugar sobre la tierra donde esperaba encontrarlo.

Shiryu entonces inició una canción lenta y muy larga con su instrumento, aunque la letra era hermosa, la borrachera hizo que el economista no la cantara bien y que el público no la entendiera, por eso perdieron la paciencia y en minutos comenzaron a quejarse.

- ¡Fueraa! ¡Sáquenlooo! ¡No eres Herman Li!- se oía en todo el local.

- Se comerán vivo a Shiryu, hay que hacer algo- Seiya se asustó ante la idea de quedarse sin bajista.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Hyoga tenía la mente en blanco, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con científicos que lo creían loco, no con un tumulto de personas furiosas por un mal show, mientras las manos inquietas de Shun ya estaban pasando a universos alternos bajo la falda de la morena y el escote de la pelirroja.

- ¡Tengo una idea!- Albertino se dirigió a una mesa cercana y le habló a una chica de cabello corto y negro- ¿Este Shamisen es tuyo? ¿Me lo prestas? Olvidé el mío y metí a mi amigo en problemas.

- Procura no estropearlo- aconsejó la chica, mientras Tino corría en dirección del escenario con el instrumento en sus manos.

- ¿Qué hará?- dijo Fler preocupada, mientras el público ya estaba arrojando botellas y hasta zapatos al pobre Shiryu, quien no paraba de cantar y esquivar los objetos que le caían.

Albertino subió al escenario y quitándole el micrófono al economista saludó a la muchedumbre.

- Hola lamento llegar tarde, tuve un problema y mi amigo tuvo que entretenerlos, le gusta hacerse el borracho cantando, ¿Verdad?- el joven miró a Shiryu y este en vista de que estaba en problemas delante de Shunrei terminó siguiéndole el juego al amigo de Seiya- si tienen un poco de paciencia compensaremos este mal rato con una buena canción de Shamisen.

El público continuó arrojando cosas a Shiryu y a Tino, pero este acostumbrado a tratar con la gente, no les puso atención y se acercó al ex Dragón.

- Si quieres salir vivo de aquí e impresionar a tu novia será mejor que me hagas caso en todo lo que te diga- se oía muy serio- me imagino que conoces a los Yoshida Kyodai.

- Ssssí- murmuró Shiryu.

- Entonces tocaremos un tema de ellos y saldrás por la puerta ancha- rápidamente el multiinstrumentista acomodó micrófonos y dos taburetes donde se sentaron él y Shiryu.

El economista no paraba de mirar a Shunrei, los celos habían sido tan grandes que no se había dado cuenta y ya estaba en el escenario con su Shamisen anunciando un tema para ella, por un instante había pensado en retirarse, pero cuando vio que ella fijaba su vista en él, sintió que no podía decepcionarla, por ello, a pesar de que el público quería sacarlo del escenario, se negaba y continuaba con su canción, todo iba saliendo mal, hasta que apareció el amigo de Seiya.

- Ahora para ustedes KODO, de Yoshida Kyodai- anunció Albertino ante el abucheo del público.

El multiinstrumentista hizo un pequeño solo de Shamisen lo cual impresionó a la gente, la rapidez con la que deslizaba los dedos sobre el mástil del instrumento y la facilidad con la que manejaba la enorme uñeta era bastante grande, inmediatamente se le unió Shiryu quien tenía también un manejo excepcional del instrumento, ambos continuaron interpretando la canción la cual era famosa por salir en el comercial de lanzamiento de Nintendo Wii. Al terminar la canción la gente empezó a pedir otra pero había que sacar a Shiryu, así que Albertino tomó el micrófono.

- Gracias, gracias, lamentablemente debemos retirarnos por que mi amigo tiene mucho trabajo mañana, pero prometo que regresaremos- mientras el público aplaudía, Seiya y Hyoga ayudaron a Shiryu a bajar del escenario, Shun había desaparecido con sus amigas y lo más probable era que no lo verían hasta el otro día.

Ya en la mesa Seiya, por primera vez en su vida regañó a Shiryu.

- Este es el show mas terrible de Shamisen que he visto en mi vida, entiendo tus celos pero ¿No se supone que eres el racional del grupo?, si no hubiera aparecido Tino, habrías sido tachado como un pésimo músico y eso habría afectado la imagen de la banda- la actitud del ex Pegaso era la de un profesor que llamaba la atención de un alumno.

- No es para tanto Sei-kun, después de todo eso no pasó y el público lo adora, es más, ebrio tocó bastante bien el Shamisen, si sigue así será un excelente bajista- sonrió Tino acostumbrado a que su amigo en cuestiones de música tomaba la seriedad que jamás alguien podría pensar que tenía.

- Me duele la cabeza- se quejaba Shiryu, que el ex Pegaso estuviera sermoneándolo era humillante.

- Por un instante pensé que te harían Sushi de Dragón- se burló Hyoga.

- Ni me lo digas, creo que estoy viendo el doble de gente que había cuando entramos- el ex Dragón apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, mientras trataba de borrar de su memoria la doble masa de gente arrojándole cosas.

- ¿Dónde está Shun?- preguntó Fler mientras le daba a Shiryu un analgésico.

- Fue con sus nuevas amigas a superar la muerte de Ikki por ahí- rió Hyoga- Siempre usando sus dotes de actor, de esa misma forma convencía a sus profesores en la Academia de Teatro para que le subieran las calificaciones y lo aprobaran, tiene bastante talento.

- ¿Puedo felicitar al dúo?- se escuchó una voz femenina.

- ¡Shunrei!- dijo Seiya en voz alta para que Shiryu levantara la cabeza y la modelo no lo viera derrumbado sobre la silla.

- Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no sabía que se habían reconciliado- dijo con seriedad Shunrei- Shiryu, me sorprendiste, no sabía que venías a este lugar, jamás te había visto por aquí.

Shiryu veía no una, si no dos Shunrei, sintió unas enormes ganas de besarlas en ese mismo momento, pero su mente racional le dijo que ese era sólo un deseo banal producto del alcohol y de que había tenido un mal día, un hombre educado como él no podía andar besando mujeres menos en un lugar como ese, eso era una muestra de salvajismo, así que inmediatamente reprimió ese deseo.

- Sabes que soy un ocupado hombre de negocios, pero de vez en cuando salgo a divertirme con mi banda- dijo Shiryu dándose aires de importancia, en el fondo no quería decir eso, pero al percatarse de que Akira Kato esperaba a su Shunrei en la entrada del local para marcharse, esas palabras se escaparon por sí solas.

- ¿Tu banda?- preguntó la modelo con curiosidad.

- Así es, los chicos y yo formamos una banda de rock y vamos a concursar en "Japón, País de Rockers"- Shiryu pensó que al decir eso impresionaría a Shunrei.

- ¡Shiryu esa es mi ide...!- Seiya iba a protestar, pero Hyoga le tapo la boca.

- ¿Una banda de rock? Eso se oye interesante- Shunrei miró fijamente al ex Dragón.

- Claro fue mi idea, yo soy el líder de la banda- comenzó a jactarse Shiryu, mientras su conciencia le decía que estaba mintiendo y también traicionando a Seiya, y este último quería enviar al ex Dragón hacia el espacio de una sola patada, pero Hyoga no se lo permitía.

- Y ¿Cómo se llama tu banda?- preguntó la modelo.

- ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno…- Seiya nunca había dicho cómo se llamaba la banda, Shiryu estaba en aprietos.

- Embustero- dijo Seiya liberándose de la mano de Hyoga.

- ¿Embustero?- Shunrei miró confundida a Shiryu, mientras Fler, Hyoga y Tino llevaban a Seiya a la barra para que se quedara callado.

- Embusteros es el nombre de la banda- rió el ex Dragón- es nuestra forma de expresar el descontento hacia los políticos y el sistema opresor.

- Comprendo, entonces si te estás preparando para ese concurso, no creo que tengas tiempo para hacerte cargo del estudio de mi empresa- dijo la modelo intuyendo que algo extraño había en torno al asunto de la famosa banda.

- Soy un hombre disciplinado, puedo con todo, pero si no quieres que te asesore el mejor, puedo recomendarte un par de amigos- Shiryu se estaba poniendo arrogante sin querer, el alcohol le subía demasiado la autoestima, y de paso lo estaba estropeando todo.

Shunrei guardó silencio por un momento, ella pensaba de que el hombre delante de ella, a pesar de fingir que no estaba ebrio, realmente lo estaba, y los borrachos no mentían, por tanto de verdad Shiryu había cambiado, tal vez debía ponerlo a prueba un tiempo y ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar por ella, lo que la modelo no sabía es que Shiryu era uno de los pocos casos de ebrios que en vez de decir la verdad se ponían a mentir sin querer.

- Sólo trabajo con los exitosos, y tú eres el mejor en el área de los consultores, será una experiencia interesante tenerte en mi empresa, y estaré pendiente de ese concurso "País de Rockers", ya tienes mi tarjeta así que puedes fijar una reunión con mi secretario, nos vemos- Shunrei se marchó ya que Akira debía estar aburrido esperándola.

En ese minuto Seiya regresaba con los demás.

- Shiryu maldito traidor ladrón de ideas ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Shunrei?- refunfuñaba indignado.

- Lo siento Seiya, no era mi intención, pero no sabes la rabia que me da verla con ese Kato, y ese tipo, nunca podría llegar a ser como él, estoy desesperado y…- Shiryu intentó explicar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero el ex Pegaso no lo dejó.

- Nunca pensé que te convertirías en un mentiroso, esa no es la forma de solucionar tus problemas, y ustedes tres lo están encubriendo- seguía molesto el verdadero líder de la banda.

- Tú ayer nos mentiste cuando dijiste que te estabas muriendo- reclamó Hyoga.

- No les mentí sólo omití una parte de la verdad- se defendió Seiya.

- Como sea, piensa Seiya ¿No harías cualquier cosa para poder recuperar a Miho?, Shiryu está en tu misma situación pero peor aún por que por su forma aburrida de ser Shunrei lo ignora, esta es la oportunidad que tiene para volver con ella, no tiene por que enterarse que el líder de la banda eres tú- explicó el ex Cisne.

- Esto no me gusta, pero entiendo tu problema Shiryu- dijo un resignado Seiya.

- Gracias amigo, me esforzaré en aprender a tocar el bajo- respondió el economista aún algo avergonzado y viendo doble.

- Yo creo que lo harás bien y si necesitan ayuda cuenten conmigo, ya me haré un tiempo entre mis actividades- sonrió Albertino.

El grupo finalmente se marchó del local, ya que al día siguiente Shiryu, Fler y Albertino tenían mucho trabajo, Hyoga debía asistir al coro de religiosas donde tocaba la guitarra y Seiya debía seguir buscando empleo, de puro rock no podía vivir.

**Continuará…**

**Espero le haya gustado, agradecimientos especiales como siempre a quienes me dejaron reviews, Saint Lu, Alyshaluz , Carito 357, Wizard of Love y June Star, aunque no dejaron review se que leyeron este fic, también para los lectores silenciosos, y en especial para mis amados Tayiko-kun y Kadmiluz (otouto) .**

**A continuación les dejo una pequeña discografía con las canciones que ocupe para este capítulo**

**Symphony of Destruction (Megadeth), ****Primavera (Vivaldi), Je t`aime moi non plus (Serge Gainsbourg), Santa Ana Wind (Lawson rollins), Rondo Alla Turca (Mozart), Hey Jude (The Beatles), Master of puppets (Metallica), Nivram (The Shadows), Johnny B Goode (Chuck Berry), Venus (Frankie Avalon), KODO (Yoshida Kyodai o Yoshida brothers).**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	3. La guitarra de Hyoga

**Por favor si dispones de audio, es recomendable que leas la introducción en compañía de Iron Maiden y el tema Wrathchild, sólo para que adquiera más encanto, pero si no te gusta, no importa ^^ queda a tu libre elección**.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y la personalidad hot de Shun pertenece a la grandiosa Alyshaluz quien me ha permitido usarla en mi fic **

Saint Rockers

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Las guerras santas al fin habían terminado, la orden de Athena, después de muchas penurias pudo hacer una vida normal, siempre bajo la protección de su diosa quien había abandonado el cuerpo de Saori Kido, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, después de varios años, rompieron su amistad tras descubrir que todos eran novios de Saori al mismo tiempo, molestos pidieron su herencia y cada quién hizo su propia vida, transcurriendo dos años sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

Shiryu se había convertido en un prestigioso economista dueño de una poderosa empresa consultora, tras perder a Shunrei por que ella descubrió su infidelidad con Saori, y luego de enterarse que esta última lo engañó con sus otros medios hermanos, se dedicó por exclusivo a reconquistar al amor de su vida, sólo obteniendo rechazo por parte de ella.

Sin embargo, Shunrei, quien se había convertido en una famosa modelo, después de tres años, recurre a Shiryu para que le ayude a expandir su negocio de diseño a Europa y América, el ex Dragón pensó que esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para reconquistarla, pero entonces conoció al representante de la modelo, un multimillonario, que además de ser un hombre muy divertido tocaba el bajo en una banda de música retro.

Tras un pequeño incidente en un bar, Shiryu, finalmente acepta trabajar para Shunrei, pero le dice que él es el líder de una banda de rock que participará en el concurso "Japón, País de Rockers", con la finalidad de impresionarla, lo cual es mentira, por que aunque es cierto que está en una banda, el no es el líder y ni siquiera sabe tocar un bajo, un gran desafío para Shiryu se inicia…

**Y la batalla para ayudar a Seiya y por el rock continúa.**

**Capitulo 3: La guitarra de Hyoga.**

La casa de Hyoga era pequeña y acogedora, y definitivamente mucho más aseada que la de Ikki, aquel Miércoles, el astrónomo llegó a las ocho de la madrugada, ya que después de dejar a Fler en su departamento la noche anterior, regresó a trabajar al observatorio, cualquier evidencia de la existencia de los alienígenas y de la conspiración podía presentarse y él tenía que estar ahí.

El ruso durmió tranquilamente hasta el mediodía, cuando la Marcha Imperial de Star Wars, comenzó a sonar en su despertador. Aturdido, abrió sus ojos y aún con algo de sueño se levantó aplastando la maqueta a escala de la nave Enterprise que estaba armando y que había dejado en el suelo por que estaba tan cansado que le daba flojera dejarla en otro lugar.

- ¡Mi nave!- con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó los restos del Enterprise, iba a ser la joya de su colección junto al Varitech Skull de Roy Focker, pero su comodidad tenía que haberlo estropeado todo- Seiya está contagiando su mala suerte, primero él, ayer Shiryu, espero que hoy no sea mi turno- pensó.

Apenado, sepultó los restos de la maqueta en su pequeño jardín, después de un minuto de silencio por los tripulantes de la nave, entró a su casa, se duchó y después de comer algo, tomó su guitarra Natassia y se fue en dirección de la Capilla de Santa Cecilia, donde tenía ensayo con el coro de religiosas.

Ese lugar, era uno de los pocos edificios que tenía la Iglesia Católica en Tokyo, Hyoga iba por tres poderosas razones; la primera, era por que se había comprometido con se ex novia Eris ayudarle con el coro de religiosas, por que ninguna sabía tocar guitarra, la segunda, era por que a través de la religión mantenía el último nexo con su madre, y la tercera, pero la más importante era que el ex Caballero del Cisne estaba absolutamente convencido de que Dios era alienígena y si rezaba lo suficiente, vendría en su nave nodriza celestial a verlo, y así podría tener pruebas tangibles de que los extraterrestres eran una realidad al igual que la conspiración de los americanos.

- Hyoga, has llegado puntual como siempre- sonrió Eris al ver entrar al astrónomo a la capilla, la joven llevaba puesto el clásico hábito negro con blanco, y un rosario colgado al cuello, señal de que era religiosa. Después de descubrir a Hyoga con Saori en el planetario de la mansión Kido, Eris encontró un amor mucho más profundo y fiel que el de cualquier hombre, es decir, el amor de Dios, por ello finalmente se convirtió en monja.

- Hola hermana Eris, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi- sonrió el ruso mientras sacaba a Natassia de su funda y preparaba todo para el ensayo, ver a su antigua novia y primer amor con el hábito puesto lo ponía incómodo, pero por su vieja amistad había aceptado finalmente ser el guitarrista de la iglesia, todos los miércoles ensayaban y los domingos a las nueve de la mañana se presentaba muy bien vestido para tocar en la misa.

Poco a poco, llegaron las demás religiosas, en total unas seis contando a Eris, la vocación estaba decayendo según encuestas del Vaticano, y así el ensayo dio comienzo, todo iba muy bien, Hyoga era bastante amable y cortés, eso agradaba a las monjitas, quienes siempre le invitaban a tomar té al final del ensayo, estaban cantando una letanía cuando un extraño hombre entró a la iglesia.

Llevaba una camiseta de color negro con el logo de Ozzy Ousbourne con una calavera, lucía unos jeans completamente negros, con un cinturón y muñequeras con spikes, también colgaban varias cadenas del pantalón, calzaba unos bototos con varias hebillas, en sus orejas colgaban dos pares de aros de argollas pequeños y en su brazo derecho llevaba tatuada una serpiente que se mordía la cola, las religiosas, sin dejar de cantar, lo miraban con curiosidad.

El hombre, se sentó cerca del altar y juntando las manos comenzó a murmurar, como si estuviera rezando, pero en un momento se puso de rodillas y decía en voz alta golpeándose en el pecho.

- Ayúdame en este momento, te necesito- las religiosas al ver esta súplica se conmovieron, debía tratarse de una oveja descarriada que llegaba de regreso al rebaño, Hyoga notó que todas miraban a la misma dirección mientras dejaban de cantar, quiso saber que estaba sucediendo y al voltear se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí? Mira como andas, este es un lugar sagrado- regañó con vergüenza ajena el ruso, de todos los dementes que conocía tenía que ser el ex Pegaso el que apareciera en esas fachas en una iglesia.

- ¿Es Seiya? No lo había reconocido, está muy cambiado- se acercó Eris a saludar- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Han pasado muchos años.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el aludido sin tener idea de quien estaba delante de él.

- Soy Eris, la amiga de Miho ¿No me recuerdas?- sonrió la joven religiosa.

- ¿Eris? ¿De verdad eres Eris? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Desde cuando que engañas a Hyoga con Dios?- abrazó efusivamente el ex Pegaso a la hermana Eris.

- Hace un año me ordenaron religiosa- explicó la joven ignorando el comentario de Seiya, quien aún continuaba abrazándola, esto molesto aún más al ruso.

- Ya déjala Seiya, no es bueno que Eris se junte contigo o se irá directo al infierno- dijo separándolos.

- Hyoga, el Señor nos ama a todos tal como somos, y por lo que veo Seiya, eres una oveja que ha regresado al rebaño ¿Vienes a confesarte?-sonrió la religiosa.

- Bueno…no exactamente- respondió Seiya con timidez.

- ¿Entonces a qué vienes?- preguntó Hyoga de mala gana.

- Lo que sucede es que me aburrí de los dioses griegos, desde que egresé de la universidad, le he estado implorando a Euterpe y Polimnia que me inspiraran o me consiguieran trabajo, pero no ha pasado nada, averigüe que Santa Cecilia es la Santa Patrona de la música, así que vine a esta capilla para pedirle a tu Dios si me hace el favor de que ganemos el concurso y que al fin pueda encontrar trabajo- explicó Seiya.

- Pero qué tontería ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir para pedir algo tan superficial?- le regañó Hyoga, pero Eris intervino.

- Eso no tiene importancia, todos los caminos te llevan a Dios, y al venir aquí has dado el primer paso- dijo casi con una aureola sobre la cabeza- estoy segura de que El te escuchará.

En ese momento el estómago de Seiya comenzó a gruñir de hambre haciendo eco por toda la capilla.

- Me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza ¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez?- el ex Cisne quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

- Es que no he comido nada desde ayer- contestó apenado el pobre profesor de música.

- ¿Y qué hiciste con el dinero que te prestó Shun?- preguntó extrañado el ruso.

- Lo invertí en más material de trabajo- explicó Seiya.

- Mejor ni pregunto que clase de material compraste- claramente la miseria de Seiya era más un problema de mala administración de recursos, que de mala suerte, Hyoga acababa de percatarse de ello.

- ¿Así que no tienes trabajo? Pobre, podrías pasar al comedor de la capilla, siempre damos de comer a indigentes, personas sin dinero, y desafortunados jóvenes sin trabajo como tú- Eris tomó a Seiya de la mano y lo condujo a dicho lugar, mientras el ex Cisne daba por terminado el ensayo.

Una hora después, el ex Pegaso seguía comiendo ante la mirada de curiosidad de los otros comensales y la cara de vergüenza de Hyoga.

- ¡Qué bien cocinan aquí, se nota que es mano virgen! Así no dan ganas de buscar trabajo- decía feliz el profesor de música devorando su enésimo bol de arroz.

- No seas aprovechador Seiya- le reprendió el ex Cisne.

- Puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre habrá un lugar y un plato de comida para ti- sonreía cándidamente la hermana Eris.

- ¿En serio? Entonces vendré todos los días, este Dios hace más cosas por mí que Athena, por lo menos me da de comer y no me envía a perder los cinco sentidos a cada momento- Seiya terminó su comida al fin.

- Veo que ya quedaste satisfecho, es hora de irnos- dijo Hyoga de mal humor.

- Gracias por ayudarnos con el coro Hyoga, nos vemos el Domingo a las nueve, que Dios te acompañe- se despidió Eris- tú también estás invitado a la casa del Señor, Seiya.

- Vamos- insistió el ruso.

- ¡No! Espera me falta el postre- reclamó el ex Pegaso, ante lo cual el astrónomo le arrojó una naranja por la cabeza.

- Ahí está tu postre- luego ambos se marcharon de la capilla.

- No sabía que Eris se había convertido en monja, que desperdicio, yo creo que Dios debe sentirse culpable por haberse llevado una mujer tan bonita, debería confesarse- decía pensativo Seiya mientras caminaba junto con Hyoga por la calle.

- Después de que me sorprendió con Saori en el planetario de la mansión, intenté arreglar las cosas, pero ella nunca pudo perdonarme, desapareció del orfanato, tiempo después tuve otra novia se llamada Natassia, también era rubia, la conocí en Bluegard, pero ella me abandonó diciendo que las relaciones a distancia no funcionaban, y que quería un hombre con "los pies sobre la tierra", se casó con un abogado al poco tiempo de dejarme, aún así nunca pude olvidar a Eris, y cuando la volví a ver, se había convertido en religiosa, le dije que estaba cometiendo un error, que lo intentáramos una vez mas, pero me dijo que Dios la amaba sin condiciones y que El sí era fiel- explicó el ruso entristecido, ya que a pesar de todo aún sentía algo por la joven religiosa.

- No sé si tan fiel, después de todo tu Dios ama a todos- se burló Seiya.

- Deja de decir esas cosas Seiya, es pecado- protestó el ruso, molesto por que el ex Pegaso había ido a la iglesia a pedir ayuda a Dios, y aún así no paraba de decir tonterías respecto a El.

- Un acuariano jamás olvida a su primer amor- se escuchó una voz detrás de Seiya y Hyoga, fuera del susto que les produjo que esas palabras sonaran cerca de sus oídos, como si alguien les susurrara en secreto, al voltear, vieron delante de ellos a una extraña anciana con una túnica violeta, un largo y crespo cabello canoso, con algunas trenzas atadas con cintas de colores y plumas, y llevaba además unos amuletos colgados al cuello.

- ¡Madre Gea! Me asustaste- dijo Hyoga, pero la mujer en lugar de saludar y dar explicaciones, se acercó al rostro del astrónomo lo suficiente para poder inspeccionar su iris, después tomó sus manos y las miró con una lupa, luego hizo lo mismo con Seiya.

- Tú- apuntó al ex Pegaso- debes beber menos alcohol o la Cirrosis arruinará tu carrera, y además tendrás problemas de impotencia antes de los 35, cometiste un grave error por culpa de una mujer, pero tranquilo, tus problemas se solucionarán pronto, y tú- apuntó esta vez a Hyoga- si no te cuidas desde ya, terminarás con problemas a la próstata y créeme que no te gustará hacerte ese examen tan joven, por otro lado hoy debes cuidarte de los contenedores de basura y de las mujeres albinas, perderás algo importante pero mantener tu palabra te conducirá al éxito.

Apenas terminó sus predicciones, Hyoga y Seiya se miraron con cara de ¿Qué está diciendo?, pero cuando intentaron pedir explicaciones, la anciana misteriosamente había desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde se fue esa señora? ¿Quién era?- preguntó asustado el profesor de música.

- No sé su verdadero nombre, sólo la conozco por Madre Gea, es la encargada de la parte esotérica de mi programa, siempre dice cosas raras, pero se cumplen al pie de la letra, así que te recomiendo que dejes tus borracheras, y yo…creo que veré lo de la próstata- lo último el ex Cisne lo dijo en voz muy baja y con el rostro muy pálido pensando en el dichoso examen.

Hyoga continuó caminando hacia su casa, pensaba en la noche anterior, mientras Fler estaba encerrada en el baño, el observatorio registró unas extrañas ondas de radio, que pasaron junto a un meteorito que cayó a la tierra, esa situación fue bastante anormal para el equipo de investigación, y por cierto el astrónomo ruso hizo todo lo posible por sacar copias de la información que se logró recopilar, tenía la sospecha de que esas ondas tenían algo que ver con los extraterrestres y la "conspiración".

Al pasar frente a una peluquería, Hyoga se dio cuenta de que Seiya lo seguía, por que lo divisó a través de un espejo.

- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer a parte de seguirme?- preguntó al profesor de música.

- Debo juntarme con Shiryu a las seis, me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar un bajo, pero aún faltan como dos horas- explicó Seiya.

- Ya veo, ¿No puedes ir a otro lado?- Hyoga no quería trabajar con Seiya en su casa, la última vez, hace dos años, tres meses y cinco días el curioso profesor había destruido por accidente una valiosísima maqueta del satélite ruso "Luna XV", el cual según se dice, llegó a la Luna horas antes que el famoso Apollo XI despegara de la Tierra, para Hyoga era un tesoro de colección, el astrónomo estaba plenamente convencido que los rusos llegaron primero y que la misión a cargo del Comandante Neil Armstrong fue un montaje para hacer creer a la humanidad que ellos tenían el poder por sobre su madre patria Rusia, por ello, Seiya fue sacado a patadas de la casa del ex Cisne con la advertencia de no ofender jamás a su amado país.

- Quería hablar contigo sobre la banda, oye ¿No sientes como si alguien nos estuviera llamando?- Seiya se puso a mirar en todas direcciones.

- No, estás imaginando cosas- Hyoga iba a marcharse a su casa, cuando pasó al lado de un enorme contenedor de basura, este estalló haciéndose mil pedazos, dentro de él y rodeado de desperdicios se encontraba Shun sólo en zungas con diseño de piel de Cebra, estaba todo amarrado de pies a cabeza y con cinta adhesiva en la boca. Ante la sorpresa, Seiya se empezó a reír, mientras Hyoga le sacaba fotografías con su celular para el "Álbum Familiar", aparecieron también en escena unos periodistas en compañía de fotógrafos que pasaban por ahí, después que reunieron material suficiente, simplemente se fueron dejando al actor donde estaba, el profesor de música detuvo su ataque de risa, y corrió a desatar a su amigo.

- Sé un poco más suave idiota, arruinas mi perfecto rostro con el tirón que me acabas de dar- gruñó molesto el peliverde cuando Seiya le quitó el adhesivo.

- Lo siento Shun, pero ¿Cómo terminaste en un contenedor de basura? ¿Estás ensayando para un nuevo dorama?- preguntó burlonamente el ex Pegaso.

- ¡No, claro que no!, esas mujerzuelas de anoche le pusieron drogas a mi agua mineral, luego desperté dentro de este contenedor, me robaron la ropa y mi billetera, pero no podía salir así a la calle, había mucha gente, no me molesta andar desnudo en público pero la basura estropea mi imagen- explicaba indignado Shun.

- Eso te pasa por que siempre te confías de los rostros bonitos, ya estaba bueno que alguien te diera una lección, mi casa está cerca, te prestaré algo de ropa y podrás ducharte- dijo Hyoga mientras Seiya desataba al actor y se quitaba su camiseta de Ozzy Ousbourne para que Shun no anduviera en zungas de Cebra por la calle.

Una vez en casa de Hyoga, este se puso a trabajar en su misteriosa onda de radio usando unos programas que había robado hackeando la red del Pentágono, mientras tanto el ex Caballero de Andrómeda estaba en unas de sus eternas duchas de una hora con concierto incluido.

- Creo que Shun se fue por el desagüe- dijo Seiya mientras tomaba el Varitech Skull de la colección del astrónomo.

- Tienes razón, ya lleva más de una hora en el baño- Hyoga dejó su trabajo por un momento y golpeó la puerta para hablarle a su amigo.

- Oye, ya es suficiente, el agua la pago yo- regañó para que el peliverde saliera.

- Debo lavar bien cada parte de mi cuerpo, sobre todo la más grande y delicada, un actor tan sexy como yo no puede andar por ahí todo sucio, las chicas me ignorarían- respondió Shun desde la ducha mientras seguía cantando- _Tu cuerpo tibio no, no, no dejes de frotarlo al mío, sin cesar…_

- ¡Si no sales te cortaré el agua!- El ex Cisne pateó la puerta y se dirigió a su computador, al verlo tan enfadado Seiya escondió el Skull ya que jugando con él, le había roto el ala derecha.

Instantes después salió el actor de la ducha con una camiseta negra con la cara de Chubaka, jeans azules y una toalla con la cual secaba su cabello, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una caja de leche.

- ¿No tienes leche descremeda? Esta contiene más materia grasa- reclamó al rubio.

- La leche descremada puede ser peligrosa, ponen microchips y enzimas lava cerebro para que tu mente no piense, así los grandes líderes mundiales mantienen el poder sobre la humanidad- explicó el ruso UFO-astrónomo.

- Prefiero que me laven el cerebro a perder mi físico, además tengo varias quejas, no me gusta esta camiseta que me prestaste, me produce comezón, y mira, es la cara de Chubaka, yo no soy Chubaka ¿Por qué tu camiseta es de Luke Skywalker y la mía de esa cosa peluda y antiestética?, y el agua de la ducha estaba demasiado tibia, me gusta el agua bien caliente…- Shun estaba al borde de uno de sus famosos ataques de divo donde reclamaba hasta la calidad del aire que respiraba, Seiya por su parte, salió disimuladamente al patio para enterrar la nave rota y así Hyoga no la vería, en ese preciso momento algo increíble sucedió, el astrónomo descubrió que la onda de radio era un mensaje en código desde el meteorito hacia el Área 51 en Estados Unidos.

""- se escuchó una voz muy extraña por los parlantes del computador, Hyoga utilizando un avanzado programa de decodificación de mensajes, logró obtener una traducción.

- _"Solicitamos permiso para aterrizar, envíennos coordenadas"-_ era lo que decía.

- ¡La encontré! ¡Esta es la prueba que he estado buscando!- gritaba Hyoga lleno de júbilo- Al fin todos los idiotas que me creían loco tendrán su merecido ¿Quién es el mejor? ¡Claro que yooo!

El ex Cisne estaba tan feliz ante su descubrimiento que bailaba como un cosaco mientras gritaba que ganaría el Premio Nobel de Ciencias, a Seiya le gustó la coreografía, y pensando que se podía implementar en el show de la banda, acompañada de una guitarra eléctrica, empezó a imitar a su amigo mientras le decía "felicidades, felicidades", y Shun al ver al par de locos haciendo saltos y giros dignos del Ballet Ruso, decidió alejarse de a poco para que la estupidez no se le contagiara.

En medio de la celebración, la puerta principal de la casa de Hyoga se abrió de golpe, los tres hombres inmediatamente se pusieron alerta y esperaban ver a la persona que entraría al lugar, ésta resultó ser una mujer albina, vestida con un traje de dos piezas completamente negro, bajo la chaqueta traía puesta una blusa de color blanco con una corbata negra, y lentes obscuros cubrían sus ojos.

- ¿Es tu amiga Hyoga?- preguntó Shun mirando lascivamente a la mujer.

- No lo sé- dijo el ruso extrañado de aquella visita.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Ya sé! La quieres para ti ¿Verdad? Qué egoísta- protestó el actor.

- Hola, no queremos suscripciones a lo que sea que esté promocionando- Seiya al ver a la mujer recordó lo que dijo la anciana hippie antes de rescatar a Shun del basurero, pero la visita lo ignoró por completo, y empezó a hurgar por toda la casa de Hyoga, tirando por todos lados sus figuras coleccionables, sus libros de Ufología, su colección completa de The X Files, también la serie Cosmos de Carl Sagan, parecía buscar algo muy importante.

- Seguro que es una novia tuya a la que desquiciaste con tus ovnis- Shun no despegaba la vista de las piernas de la mujer, mientras ésta tomaba un libro falso de una repisa, al abrirlo sacó de él una serie de chips que Hyoga tenía escondidos.

- Disculpa ¿Te conozco? ¿Por qué entraste a mi casa y estás sacando mi información?- preguntó el ruso indignado.

- Claro que me conoces Hyoga, nos hemos visto otras diecisiete veces en estos dos años- respondió la mujer sentándose frente al computador del astrónomo, insertando un extraño aparato en él.

- Oye ¿Qué haces? ¡Esa es mi investigación!- reclamaba Hyoga, pero era demasiado tarde, un virus había ingresado al sistema operativo borrando completamente el trabajo del astrónomo, la albina extrajo el aparato y se puso de pie.

- No te preocupes, no he estropeado tu equipo, sólo eliminé el material no autorizado que estaba en tu poder y me llevo los chips de respaldo- dijo con frialdad.

- ¡Maldita!- Hyoga se arrojó sobre la mujer para remecerla, había arruinado el trabajo de su vida, pero ésta lo esquivó.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres un hombre de negro!- dijo Seiya sorprendido.

- No seas tonto, eso no existe Seiya es ciencia ficción, los cazadores de mitos lo comprobaron, además ella es mujer y muy atractiva ¿No tienes una amiga para que podamos salir los tres juntos?- preguntó Shun poniendo rostro de galán.

- No, los especimenes humanos son muy decepcionantes- contestó la mujer- Y sí, soy una mujer de negro, los cazadores de mitos fueron disuadidos de publicar la verdad, mi nombre es XXX, se acabaron los agentes de la A a la Z, y la compañía tiene que usar letras combinadas.

- Yo no soy decepcionante XXX, puedes probarme cuando quieras- insistió Shun.

- ¡Devuélveme mi trabajo! Tú y los yankees me las pagarán- reclamaba Hyoga intentando congelar a la invasora, pero no le sucedió nada, el polvo de diamantes tenía cero efecto en ella.

- Hyoga, Hyoga, soy la encargada de vigilarte, he estado diecisiete veces aquí y siempre he logrado evitar que hagas pública "la verdad", deberías hacer una vida normal como los demás astrónomos y dejarnos las defensa del planeta a nosotros- dijo la albina seriamente.

- ¡Nunca! La gente tiene derecho a saber que no estamos solos y que ustedes lo encubren- Hyoga estaba obsesionado con hacer público su descubrimiento, no daría su brazo a torcer, mientras él protestaba, unos hombres vestidos de negro con lentes obscuros entraron en la casa del ex Cisne y la mujer les daba instrucciones.

- Ordenen todo, hagan que parezca que no ha pasado nada, y tú…- dijo a uno de los hombres bajo su mando- Llévate esa guitarra al vertedero de la ciudad.

- ¡NOOO! ¡Nadie toca a Natassia!- gritaba Hyoga mientras dos hombres lo sostenían, y Shun y Seiya miraban atontados la escena.

- Sabía que dirías eso Hyoga, pero alguien debe castigarte por lo que has hecho- la mujer sacó un neuralizador estándar, programó el día, el mes y el año, y una vez que logró atraer la mirada de los tres ex Caballeros, activó el flash borrándoles la memoria- Nunca hubo una onda de radio, eso fue sólo producto de tu imaginación por que te quedaste dormido trabajando en tus informes y los de la Profesora Fler de Polaris, luego de tu ensayo con el coro de la iglesia Santa Cecilia, te encontraste con tu amigo Seiya y rescataron al actor Shun Kido de un contenedor de basura, pero los periodistas te distrajeron y olvidaste tu guitarra entre los desperdicios.

Una vez completada la misión, mientras la mujer y sus hombres se retiraban de la casa del astrónomo, ella recibió una llamada donde le avisaban que el resto del equipo de trabajo del observatorio había sido "reprogramado" al igual que el ruso, entonces XXX regresó a la puerta de entrada y dejó caer una tarjeta que decía MIB.

- Debería no dejar rastro de mi visita, pero al sistema de los humanos le sirve que haya gente que dude de él, y tú estás destinado a ser uno de ellos Hyoga, pero como mi organización está por sobre ese sistema, no permitiré que llegues más allá de lo estipulado en el Tratado Intergaláctico del Hemisferio Sur de 1969, nos volveremos a ver cuando deba detenerte otra vez- y diciendo esto salió a la calle y subió a un automóvil de color negro y se perdió en medio de las saturadas calles de Tokyo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y cuando Seiya, Shun y Hyoga regresaron de su trance, comenzaron a sentirse extraños.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Me duele la cabeza- rompió el silencio de la habitación el actor.

- Yo también siento mi cabeza extraña- Seiya miraba en todas direcciones y con sorpresa encontró el Skull reparado sobre un pedestal de vidrio, eso era muy extraño, el ex Pegaso estaba seguro que se le había quebrado un ala y lo había enterrado en el patio, pero si decía alguna cosa, se delataría a sí mismo y Hyoga lo volvería a sacar a patadas.

- A mi me sucede lo mismo, me pasa muy seguido estos últimos dos años, y siempre que siento esta sensación algo se extravía en mi casa- dijo el astrónomo, quien por la costumbre, se dirigió a la entrada y recogió la tarjeta que decía MIB, la cual le enseñó a sus amigos- Ven estas iniciales, son de los hombres de negro o Men In Black, siempre me visitan y no logro recordar por qué, incluso puse cámaras en mi casa para tener evidencias de que sí existen, pero son tan astutos que borran todo rastro de que han estado aquí, estoy seguro que trabajan para la conspiración alieno-yankee.

- Estás imaginando, esta tarjeta dice MIB, puede significar cualquier cosa, como Motel Isla Bonita o Motel Idólatra Bergante, soy cliente habitual de esos lugares, dan un buen servicio, bastante discreto y sus tarjetas son parecidas- Shun dio su opinión mirando la tarjeta que Hyoga le estaba enseñando.

- Yo no ando perdiendo el tiempo en esos lugares a diferencia de ti- protestó el ruso- ayúdenme a revisar si falta algo.

Cada uno revisó en distintos lugares de la casa, Seiya inspeccionó la repisa donde Hyoga tenía sus figuras de colección, rompiendo nuevamente el ala del Skull, Shun registró la habitación de Hyoga, donde encontró una plancha para el cabello, y de paso le sacó la mitad del frasco de perfume al astrónomo, mientras este último se dirigió inmediatamente a su computador y su libro falso.

- ¡No, no puede ser!- se lamentaba Hyoga golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez contra el escritorio- ¡Se llevaron mis respaldos de informes secretos de la NASA y borraron los programas que bajé del Pentágono!

- Mira, rompieron el ala de tu Skull a escala- dijo Seiya mostrando la nave al astrónomo.

- También estropearon tu plancha para el cabello y sacaron casi todo tu perfume- agregó Shun.

- ¡Esos yankees invasores!- lloraba con rabia el ex Cisne, todo su trabajo había servido para nada, sin embargo, a pesar de haber descubierto lo que los hombres de negro se habían llevado, aún sentía que algo faltaba.

- Oye Hyoga, ya que te robaron tus cosas de extraterrestres ¿Te importaría dedicarle algo de tiempo a la banda?- preguntó Seiya seriamente.

- No fastidies, le dedicaré tiempo cuando lo tenga, además debo ir a comprar cuerdas para Natassia por que…- apenas el ruso dijo el nombre de su guitarra, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por completo, se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación - ¡NOOOO!

- Sólo fue la mitad de tu perfume, exageré un poco- habló Shun en voz alta.

- No está, no está- el ex Cisne dio vuelta su casa de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué no está?- preguntaron Seiya y Shun, mientras el astrónomo golpeaba su cabeza contra el muro.

- Deja de hacer eso, te necesito sano para la banda- trató de detenerlo el profesor de música.

- A lo mejor se puede recuperar lo que perdiste- agregó el actor.

- Perdí a Natassia- dijo Hyoga con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Con que era eso, es simple, compra una guitarra nueva- sugirió el peliverde con indiferencia.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Quiero a mi Natassia!- Hyoga se sintió fatal, como si el mundo se le viniese encima- Ella es irreemplazable, con ella le canté una serenata a Eris cuando me declaré, además, mi mamá me enseñó a tocar guitarra cuando era niño en un modelo muy parecido.

- Shun qué insensible eres ¿Cómo no puedes entender el estrecho lazo de amor entre un músico y su instrumento?- Seiya le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Hyoga comprendiendo su dolor, ya que él pasó por lo mismo cuando se llevaron a su guitarra Seika y cuando Shiryu asesinó a su guitarra Bianca.

- Esta bien, lo siento, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que ellos se hayan llevado tu guitarra- dijo el ex Caballero de Andrómeda, pensando en que había que estar loco para sufrir por una simple guitarra, podía haber pasado algo más terrible como ser rechazado por dos chicas.

- No estoy tan seguro de que hayan sido los hombres de negro- pensó en voz alta Hyoga- ahora que recuerdo, la última vez que la vi fue cuando tú saliste del contenedor de basura, después aparecieron los periodistas, las ancianas que te gritaban "inmoral" y las mujeres que te gritaban piropos y obscenidades, saqué mi celular para tomarte fotografías, y… ¡Ahí dejé a Natassia en el suelo!, debe estar en lo que quedó del basurero, ¡Vamos a ver, tiene que estar ahí!

- Ni se te ocurra, no tengo tiempo, debo ir a poner una denuncia por el robo de mi billetera y mi ropa, nos vemos en el ensayo, ¡Suerte!- Shun inmediatamente desapareció de la casa de Hyoga.

- ¡Traidor! ¡Por tú culpa extravié mi guitarra, regresa!- gritaba Hyoga molesto- ¡Seiya! ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué pasó con eso de que somos hermanos de banda?

- Debo juntarme con Shiryu para comprar el bajo, ya te lo dije, y se me ha hecho tarde- trató de explicar el ex Pegaso ante su intento de fuga frustrado.

- ¡No irás a ningún lado! Tú también tienes la culpa de todo esto, de no haber sido por ti, la mala suerte no se me habría contagiado, así que irás conmigo a rescatar a Natassia o renuncio a la banda- dijo Hyoga muy enfadado, el profesor de música quedó entre la espada y la pared, pero finalmente accedió a la petición del ex Cisne ya que prefería que Shiryu lo matara por no llegar a tiempo que quedarse sin segunda guitarra.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde encontraron a Shun amarrado, la basura y la guitarra ya no estaban.

- No puede ser ¿Dónde se la habrán llevado?- Seiya temía que el camión recolector hubiera triturado a Natassia.

- Es obvio, debe estar en el vertedero de este lado de la ciudad, vamos que tenemos poco tiempo- Hyoga tenía el mismo temor.

Ambos se dirigieron a la periferia, para encontrar el dichoso vertedero, en cuanto dieron con él, Hyoga preguntó al administrador del lugar si había llegado una funda azul con una guitarra dentro de ella.

- No sé, no estoy seguro, nunca reviso lo que traen los recolectores, es sólo basura- contestó el hombre gordo, canoso y con anteojos gruesos.

- ¿Está seguro? ¿Puedo revisar dentro del vertedero?- preguntó Hyoga ansioso.

- Debe llenar unas solicitudes y en quince días podrá recibir la autorización para poder ingresar al recinto- el hombre sacó cuatro formularios distintos y se los pasó a Seiya, quien obedientemente los empezó a llenar.

- Oiga, soy famoso y tengo un programa en televisión, si me deja entrar lo invitaré para que salga en él- intentó persuadir el ex Cisne.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y de qué se trata su programa?- preguntó curioso el administrador.

- Sobre extraterrestres y conspiraciones de gente rara- explicó Seiya- ¿De qué le sirve saber mi tipo de sangre? ¿Me puede ayudar a responder este formulario?

- ¿Extraterrestres? A usted lo conozco, por su culpa mi esposa le tenía terror a la leche descremada, desequilibró su dieta y tuve que pagarle un bypass gástrico, olvídelo, llene estas solicitudes y nos vemos en quince días- se negó rotundamente el hombre.

- ¡Aquí tiene su solicitud!- Hyoga le quitó los formularios a Seiya y los hizo picadillo sobre la mesa del administrador.

- Pero me faltaba la última pregunta- se quejó el profesor de música.

- Vamonos de aquí- el astrónomo tomó al ex Pegaso del brazo y salió de la oficina del vertedero.

- ¿Qué pasará con Natassia?- preguntó Seiya una vez fuera del lugar.

- Entraremos sin que nos vean y la buscaremos- rió Hyoga.

- Pero ¿Cómo? La reja esta electrificada- el profesor quería marcharse luego a su departamento.

- Seiya ¿Se te olvida que fuimos Caballeros de Athena? No hay cerco eléctrico que nos impida entrar- elevando su cosmos, Hyoga congeló una de las rejas que rodeaban el recinto, la cual al exponerse a la temperatura extrema del cero absoluto terminó por deshacerse.

- Entremos- ordenó el ex Cisne, mientras Seiya lo seguía no muy convencido, ya que tenía antecedentes por allanamiento ilegal de una propiedad en su época de universitario, organizando una fiesta sorpresa en la casa de Tino, sin pedir autorización a sus padres, y no quería meterse nuevamente en ese tipo de problema.

- ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar Natassia? Este lugar es muy grande- el profesor de música miraba en todas direcciones, asombrado de ver las enormes montañas de basura que se alzaban por todo el recinto para ser recicladas- ¡Mira eso!

- ¿Qué cosa?- Hyoga vio hacia donde apuntaba Seiya, y descubrió una cantidad asombrosa de instrumentos apilados y descompuestos, y en medio de todos estaba Natassia despojada de su funda - ¡Esto es un ultraje! – dijo furioso el ex Cisne, mientras corría a rescatar su guitarra.

Seiya por su parte, estaba feliz, ya que estaba sacando todas las partes en buen estado de los instrumentos descompuestos para poder llevárselas a su departamento.

- Natassia, aquí estás, perdóname no volveré a abandonarte, prometo comprarte una funda nueva- lloraba de emoción por el reencuentro Hyoga. Mientras abrazaba a su guitarra, se percató de que había un bicho parado en el mástil de ella.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo tomando el insecto- es… ¡Una termita!

Inmediatamente Hyoga la aniquiló, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un viejo piano que estaba en el vertedero venía infestado con toda una colonia de hambrientas termitas aficionadas a Mozart, las cuales al ver la bella y perfectamente pulida madera de Natassia, no resistieron la tentación y la devoraron en sólo segundos, ante un afligido ex Caballero del Cisne, quien hizo todo lo posible para eliminarlas, pero el hambre fue mucho más veloz que la "Ejecución Aurora", y finalmente Hyoga se quedó con el clavijero en sus manos.

- Mira Hyoga encontré un Ukulele y está en buen estado… ¿Qué haces con ese clavijero?- preguntó inocentemente Seiya.

- Es mi Natassia…o…lo que queda de ella- respondió el ruso con la voz baja, mientras lloraba en silencio por su guitarra, el joven músico comprendiendo los sentimientos de pena de su amigo, se puso a cantar una canción de despedida para Natassia con el Ukulele, era lo menos que podía hacer.

- _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, and the dreams that you dreamed of_…- la voz que excepcionalmente Seiya se encargó de suavizar, armonizó con el bello atardecer que le daba un tributo a la difunta Natassia- Adiós amiga, ve a cantar con los ángeles guitarristas en los que cree Hyoga, y dile a tu Dios que nos ayude a ganar el concurso.

Esas fueron las palabras de despedida que nacieron del corazón del ex Pegaso, iba a dar las condolencias a Hyoga, pero el administrador había soltado a sus perros, y en segundos, Seiya corría arrastrando al ex Cisne mientras eran perseguidos por una jauría de Doberman.

Una vez a salvo fuera del vertedero, pese a que Hyoga estaba desanimado por que otra Natassia más lo abandonada, Seiya insistió en que fueran a su departamento al ensayo de la banda, demasiado cansado para negarse, el astrónomo accedió siguiendo al profesor de música en silencio.

Justo cuando pasaban por un parque, el ex Pegaso divisó a Miho, quién venía muy sonriente del brazo de Jabu, una ola de celos lo invadió de pies a cabeza, e inmediatamente fue a encarar a ese que se atrevía a acercarse a su "querida Miho".

- ¿Qué haces paseando con este idiota?- reprendió molesto a la profesora de manualidades.

- Ese no es tu problema Seiya ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Hueles horrible!- respondió Miho.

- Tal vez pidiendo limosna, toma Seiya, aquí tienes 1000 yenes- Jabu le pasó un billete al profesor de música, pero este lo rechazó.

- No quiero tu dinero imbécil, quiero que dejes a Miho en paz- Seiya tomó a Jabu por el cuello de su elegante camisa de color morado.

- ¡Oye, me estás ensuciando vago!- se quejó el ex Caballero del Unicornio.

- Seiya, suéltalo- le exigió Miho.

- Pero este tipo es un canalla, quiere aprovecharse de ti- intentó explicar el ex Pegaso.

- ¿Canalla, yo? ¡Estás loco! el único canalla aquí eres tú por engañar a esta linda mujer con Saori, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y te equivocaste- comentó Jabu con indiferencia- Miho se nos hace tarde, hice unas reservaciones en un restaurante Árabe que un fracasado como éste no podría costear.

- ¡Miho! No vayas con él, te amo y no quiero que te pase nada malo- insistió Seiya, la profesora se conmovió al ver al suplicante ex Pegaso, aún sentía cosas por él, ella había esperado pacientemente y aceptado su destino de caballero, había soportado el dolor que sólo una mujer enamorada era capaz de resistir con tal de estar con quien amaba, ella a pesar de ser una mujer normal, y de no estar ligada al Santuario, había hecho todo lo posible por vivir una vida feliz junto a Seiya y apoyarlo mejor que nadie, incluso a pesar de sus gustos por el heavy metal, por usar ropa estrafalaria de color negro, por su obsesión con el alcohol, sus extrañas amistades y por convertirse en uno de los mejores compositores y rockeros de Japón, pero, se había reído de ella junto con esa Saori Kido, eso era imperdonable, después de que sorprendió al amor de su vida con la adinerada señorita Kido en la sala del directorio del orfanato, decidió de que buscaría su felicidad con otro hombre, uno que aún no encontraba, justo el día anterior se había topado por casualidad con Jabu, él se portó tan amable con ella, ayudándole a cargar las bolsas que llevaba al orfanato, que no fue capaz de negarse cuando la invitó a salir, tal vez Jabu era esa persona especial que ella deseaba encontrar, y esta vez Seiya no lo arruinaría.

- Jabu tiene razón, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y te fuiste con Saori, ya es hora que hagas tu propia vida y yo la mía- y aferrándose al ex Caballero del Unicornio, se fue en dirección al restaurante Árabe.

- ¡Pero tú y la música son mi vida!- gritó Seiya herido en lo más profundo de su corazón, mientras la gente pensaba que estaba actuando y le aplaudían y le arrojaban monedas.

- Ya deja de hacer espectáculos y vamos al ensayo- Hyoga había salido de su trance por Natassia momentáneamente.

- Esta bien- respondió deprimido Seiya- pero ¿Me ayudas a recoger las monedas?

Hyoga recordando la vez en que Eris terminó con él, se compadeció del profesor de música y le ayudo, después se fueron al ensayo de la banda.

Shiryu estaba aburridísimo esperando a Seiya en frente de la tienda que le había recomendado, eran ya las 18:45, así que estaba claro que para variar no llegaría, por un instante el economista pensó en marcharse y regresar otro día, pero luego recapacitó ¿Desde cuando necesitaba ayuda de Seiya para comprar algo tan insignificante como un bajo?, decidido entró en la tienda y buscó la sección de cordófonos, habían tantos instrumentos que Shiryu no sabía cómo elegir lo que necesitaba, no era muy fanático del rock, sólo escuchaba música docta y obras clásicas de Shamisen, en cierto modo los otros estilos jamás habían despertado su interés.

- Herman Li- escuchó de pronto, otra vez lo confundían con ese guitarrista que ni siquiera conocía, era el colmo, volteó para explicar que no era el tal Herman Li y se topó con una chica de cabello negro y corto que lo miraba como si lo conociera- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Le presté mi Shamisen a tu amigo anoche en el "Anonimo`s".

- aaaa ¿Sí?- Shiryu recordaba muy poco de la noche anterior.

- Entonces si estabas ebrio y no actuabas como dijo tu amigo- sonrió la chica- de todas formas tocas muy bien el Shamisen, eres increíble Li.

- Gracias, pero mi nombre no es Herman Li, soy Shiryu Kido- explicó el ex Dragón.

- Ya veo mi nombre es Sakuya y trabajo en esta tienda, aunque toco Shamisen en un conservatorio, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí Kido- senpai?

- ¿Senpai? No, no me llames así, sólo dime Shiryu- al economista le incomodaba que lo trataran con tanto respeto- vine a comprar un bajo, pero siendo franco, no sé mucho de ello.

-¿Y por qué quieres un bajo?- preguntó la vendedora con curiosidad.

- Es que uno de mis amigos está formando una banda para entrar en un concurso y…- Shiryu no terminó de hablar.

- ¡País de Rockers! ¿Vas a participar? Ya entiendo, serás el bajista, no se hable más yo te ayudaré- la joven comenzó a enseñarle a Shiryu varios bajos, pero el confundido economista no entendía nada de lo que la chica hablaba.

- Gracias, ese está muy bonito pero ¿Podrías enseñarme ese de color verde?- dijo por decir algo.

- ¿Seguro que quieres ese?- preguntó Sakuya con sus marrones ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí, espero no tengas problemas- contestó Shiryu cortésmente.

- No, no tengo problemas, pero ese no es un bajo, es una guitarra- la joven miraba a Shiryu como si fuera bicho raro- Cuando me dijiste que no sabías nada de bajos, no imaginé que tus conocimientos eran tan nulos.

- Lo siento, debí explicarte desde el principio- Shiryu se sentía avergonzado, lamentándose por no haberle puesto atención a Seiya el día anterior, la vendedora notó el rubor del ex Dragón.

- Tranquilo, ya encontraremos algo para ti, los bajos pueden tener 4, 5 o 6 cuerdas, pero uno de cuatro me parece bien para que empieces- sonrió la joven sacando un bajo de un atril.

- El número de cuerdas ¿Afecta en alguna cosa?- preguntó Shiryu.

- Son más costosos, pero hay bajistas que son increíbles y usan bajos de cuatro cuerdas, no sólo el instrumento es importante, gran parte del trabajo va en el músico y la pasión que ponga al tocar- explicó Sakuya- Este es un Fender Precission Bass, me parece que es el más adecuado para ti, es similar al que usa Sting.

La chica le extendió el bajo blanco con barniz sobre madera a Shiryu, éste al tomarlo lo observó en detalle, no parecía muy diferente a un Shamisen, tal vez no sería tan difícil aprender a tocarlo, iba a decirle a la vendedora que lo llevaría, cuando sintió que alguien puso la mano sobre su hombro.

- Kido, tú aquí, que sorpresa- Shiryu reconoció en el acto esa odiosa y amistosa voz, volteó y cínicamente saludó a Akira Kato apretándole la mano igual que el día anterior.

- Sí, una "grata" sorpresa Kato-

- Vaya, tienes que enseñarme esos ejercicios que haces con pesas, tienes una fuerza colosal- Akira miró su mano nuevamente morada por el apretón de Shiryu.

- Cuando quieras Kato- dijo amablemente el ex Dragón, pensando en que un par de pesas sobre la cabeza de ese fastidioso representante no le harían nada mal.

- ¿Viene por sus cuerdas Señor Kato?, llegaron ayer por la tarde- interrumpió la vendedora.

- Sí Sakuya- asintió el hombre.

- Las traeré en seguida, ya regreso Shiryu- la joven fue por las cuerdas, mientras Shiryu miraba con molestia a un distraído Akira.

- Por cierto Kido, vi tu brillante actuación ayer en el Anonimo`s, eres fantástico, Shunrei me dijo que tocabas el bajo ¿No te gustaría estar en mi banda?- Kato miró sonriente a Shiryu, el cual quería borrar su gesto de un puñetazo.

- Lo siento, tengo mi propia banda y en este momento no tengo tiempo para estar en otra- Shiryu se burlaba por dentro de Akira- _¡Pobre! Te quedaste con las ganas_- pensaba.

- Sí, me lo comentó Shunrei, oye ¿te parece si tocamos algo ahora?- propuso Akira.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?- Shiryu se había metido en problemas.

- Claro, será divertido, además al dueño de esta tienda le gusta que los buenos músicos prueben los instrumentos, así atrae gente- sonrió Kato.

- Es que… - Shiryu no sabía que responder, y para más mala suerte en ese momento una persona inesperada entró a la tienda.

- Akira, olvidaste estos contratos en mi escritorio… ¡Shiryu!-

- Shunrei- las cosas no podían ir peor, ahora Shunrei lo vería hacer el ridículo y de paso se daría cuenta que la noche anterior le había mentido.

- Hola Shunrei, vine por las cuerdas de mi bajo y me encontré con Kido, estábamos a punto de tocar juntos- Akira se veía feliz.

- Eso se oye interesante, espero no les moleste si los observo- agregó Shunrei- Tengo curiosidad por verte tocar el bajo.

- Es que… ahora no puedo por que estoy apurado, debo ir a ensayar con mi banda- Shunrei no podía descubrir que él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se tocaba ese instrumento.

- Pero sólo será una canción, no creo que a tu banda le moleste que su responsable líder llegue unos minutos tarde- intentó convencerlo Shunrei.

- ¿Te sabes Rock and Roll Music?- dijo animado Akira con una guitarra en la mano listo para tocar.

- Amo a The Beatles- la modelo miró a su representante emocionada, lo cual provocó celos en el ex Dragón.

- Claro que me sé esa canción, toquemos cuando quieras- cedió el economista sin recordar que sólo había escuchado la versión orquestada de The Beatles, la cual no incluía bajo.

- Bien, entonces conecta tu bajo al amplificador- sonrió Akira ante la sorpresa de Shiryu, quien no sabía cómo hacer eso.

- ¿_Por qué no le puse atención a Seiya ayer?-_ pensaba por segunda vez.

- Aquí están sus cuerdas señor Kato- interrumpió la vendedora afortunadamente- ¿Quieren tocar una canción? Pero ya vamos a cerrar.

- Tienes razón Sakuya, cuanto lo siento Kato, será en otra ocasión- Shiryu se sentía afortunado, bendita niña que había llegado a tiempo a evitar que él hiciera el ridículo.

- Entonces podría ser el lunes, mi secretario tiene en mi agenda una reunión contigo, así que esperaré que lleves tu instrumento para escuchar tu música, nos vemos- Una vez que su representante pagó las cuerdas, la modelo y él se marcharon, cuando ya estuvieron lejos, Shiryu pudo respirar más tranquilo.

- Me has salvado Sakuya, gracias-

- ¿Por qué me da las gracias?- la vendedora estaba confundida.

- No importa, llevaré este bajo, amplificador y todo lo que se necesite para tocar esta cosa- el ex Dragón sólo tenía cinco días para aprender a dominar el famoso instrumento y lucirse delante de Shunrei y así quizás poder recuperarla.

Era la hora del ensayo, y en el departamento del ex Pegaso, ya se encontraban reunidos los cinco integrantes de la banda, pero el profesor de música estaba con el alma fuera del cuerpo, aún no terminaba de asimilar que su adorada Miho estaba saliendo con Jabu, tenía una enorme tentación de salir a beber como casi todas las noches, pero recordó las palabras de su mejor camarada de universidad "idiota, no hay nada más patético que ver a un hombre bebiendo sólo", por ello combatió su ansiedad con la otra cosa que amaba tanto como a la joven de cabellos azules, es decir, la música, por ello tomó una de sus guitarras, la conectó a un amplificador y se puso a tocar el instrumental Preludio Obsesivo de Rata Blanca, para animarse y despejar su mente.

- Seiya, escucha, necesito que me enseñes a tocar bajo, tendré una reunión con Shunrei el lunes y quiere que le toque una canción- decía Shiryu.

- Podrías tocarle otras cosas además de una canción- Shun quitó al ex Dragón de su camino- Seiya, debemos discutir sobre Albertino Pierotti, es un desperdicio que no toque en nuestra banda, a mi no me gusta perder, además quiero saber si ya encontraste un vocalista.

Seiya estaba demasiado absorto en el Preludio, su guitarra, Miho, las ganas de beber, el concurso de rock y sus otros problemas como para tomar en cuenta a sus compañeros.

- Tendré que renunciar a la banda, ya no tengo guitarra- Hyoga aún se lamentaba por lo sucedido con Natassia y guardaba el clavijero en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Yo no sé que debo hacer, si no me lo dices pronto me iré a mi casa a ver "Autopsias en vivo"- Ikki hablaba molesto sentado en el suelo tratando de no tocar nada.

Pero el ex Pegaso aún permanecía en el universo maravilloso del Preludio Obsesivo creyéndose Walter Giardino, el Guitarrista de Rata Blanca, y parecía no querer salir de allí, hasta que la Señora Asakura derribó la puerta del departamento con su kusarigama e interrumpió al músico.

- ¡Bájale el volumen a esa cosa!- gritó histérica.

- ¿Qué sucede Señora Asakura?- preguntó inocentemente Seiya saliendo de su estado de éxtasis metalero.

- Tienes una llamada por teléfono, idiota perezoso, otra vez estás dando mi número, ya es hora que tengas un teléfono propio- gruñó la abuela.

- Lo siento, ya verá que le compensaré todo cuando gane el concurso del que le hablé- intentaba explicar el profesor de música.

- ¿Esta vieja te está molestando?- Ikki se puso de pie amenazante, nadie intimidaba al torpe de Seiya excepto él, cuando el ex Fénix se acercó a la anciana, esta se ruborizó por completo y desapareció del departamento.

- Espéreme- Seiya corrió tras ella para que le pasara la llamada.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a la vieja para que se pusiera así?- preguntó Hyoga a Ikki.

- Una ilusión erótica con su puño fantasma- respondió Shun mientras jugaba con las teclas del piano electrónico.

- ¿En serio puedes hacer eso?- Hyoga y Shiryu miraron al ex Fénix con asombro.

- ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso creen que sólo sirvo para dejar demente a las otras personas? También tengo sentimientos, no siempre soy de acero- gruñó Ikki, mientras intentaba beber cerveza sin romper el vaso, cosa que pese a su esfuerzo, no resultó por que el vidrio se trizó con tan sólo tocarlo.

- Por cierto, hace tiempo que no veía a Seiya con ese vestuario tan estrafalario- pensó en voz alta Shiryu.

- ¿No te fijaste cómo estaba vestido ayer, y también el lunes?- Hyoga no podía creer que Shiryu fuera tan distraído.

- Creo que debes cambiar tus lentes de contacto, te advertí que tantas cegueras te alterarían la vista tarde o temprano- dijo Shun pensando en lo intelectual que se veía él con anteojos y que eso le atraía a muchas mujeres, mientras el ex Dragón se quitaba sus lentes de contacto para limpiarlos y ponérselos de nuevo.

- Me parece que cada día que pasa, Seiya se está pareciendo aún más a la época en que estudiaba en la universidad, el lunes sólo estaba vestido de negro, ayer ya empezó con las botas y los aros, pero hoy…- Ikki no terminó su comentario.

- Lleva unas cadenas en su pantalón, el chico de las cadenas era yo, eso es imperdonable- protestó Shun a quien lo le gustaba ser imitado por nadie.

- Por suerte ya no tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura ¿Lo recuerdan?, y para colmo hoy se presentó en esas fachas en la iglesia donde dirijo el coro de religiosas- Hyoga recordaba con fastidio a Seiya abrazando a Eris, y luego devorando la comida del comedor solidario, prometiendo regresar al día siguiente.

- Tal vez la falta de trabajo está produciendo que regrese a su época rebelde otra vez- reflexionaba Shiryu, pensando en que debía salvar a su amigo del bohemio y anarquista mundo del rock, después de ganar el concurso, en ese momento Seiya entró al departamento con el semblante totalmente cambiado.

- Bien banda es hora de ensayar, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer y muy poco tiempo- una luz magistral parecía salir del optimista ex Caballero de Pegaso.

- ¿Por qué ese cambio de ánimo? ¿Encontraste trabajo, Miho volvió contigo o ganaste la lotería?- preguntó Ikki.

- No, claro que no, digamos que mi ángel de alas negras vino a iluminarme, y no tiene nada que ver con Hades ¡Shiryu veo que te compraste un buen bajo! Comenzaremos inmediatamente las clases, te aseguro que no tendrás dificultades- Seiya se fue a buscar su bajo Hofner, amplificadores y el resto de cosas que necesitaría para el ensayo- Shun, ya te dije que Tino no tiene tiempo para estar en nuestra banda, no insistas, en cuanto al vocalista, ya encontré uno, era el de mi antigua banda, pero aún no es seguro, quedó de responderme el viernes, si no funciona el puesto es tuyo.

Seiya le explicó a Shiryu como conectar el bajo al amplificador, y mientras el ex Dragón ejercitaba con su instrumento, el profesor acomodó el televisor y su DVD frente al ex Fénix.

- Ikki, ya te dije que serás el encargado de los efectos durante nuestras presentaciones, quiero que veas estos conciertos como ejemplo, te pueden servir de inspiración, otro día vendrá Tino a explicarte cómo se produce toda la magia sobre el escenario- el guardia de seguridad se acomodó para ver como iniciaba un concierto de Rammstein con la enorme bandera de Alemania cayendo sobre el escenario, mientras se preguntaba quién era ese tal Tino.

- Y tú Hyoga, no puedes renunciar a la banda, prometiste ayudarme, además, aunque entiendo lo de Natassia, la vida sigue, y yo tengo una solución, puedes ocupar cualquiera de las guitarras de mi colección, la que tú quieras mientras compras la tuya- sonrió Seiya pasándole una Fender Reverse Flying V parecida a una flecha.

- ¡No Seiya!, yo sólo toco a Natassia, no me convencerás de que la traicione con una guitarra eléctrica por muy atractiva que se vea- se negó Hyoga, su guitarra acústica era todo para él y no la reemplazaría nunca.

- Hyoga, deja de decir estupideces, debes superar lo que pasó con tu guitarra, ella descansa en el paraíso de los arpegios y no regresará, además, en la banda debes tocar una guitarra eléctrica- le explicó Seiya como hablando con un alumno porfiado.

- Entonces me voy de la banda- contestó Hyoga decidido.

- ¡Pero te habías comprometido!- insistió el ex Pegaso.

- Ya es tarde, debo ir a trabajar- el ruso se puso de pie para ir a trabajar al observatorio.

- Espera, no te será tan fácil, te reto a un duelo- Seiya se plantó delante del ex Cisne para que no se marchara.

- ¿Un duelo de qué?- preguntó Hyoga con desconfianza.

- Un duelo de Guitar Hero, si yo gano, te quedas en la banda y tocas guitarra eléctrica, si pierdo eres libre para marcharte- al profesor le brillaban los ojos.

- Pero Seiya, tu no tienes Play Station ni XBox 360- agregó Shun, pero el ex Pegaso apareció con una consola de Play Station de segunda mano y dos joystick con forma de guitarra Gibson S.G.

- Esta es parte de la inversión que hice con el dinero que me prestó Shun- explicó feliz el músico mientras instalaba la consola en el televisor, ante un molesto Ikki que disfrutaba viendo a Till Lindemann incendiándose sobre el escenario.

- Te presté dinero para que compraras cosas útiles, no videojuegos- protestó Shun- Mejor me lo hubiera gastado en mi cita con las trillizas.

- Tranquilo, este es material de trabajo, también compre un computador portátil de segunda mano, bajé de Internet los programas Guitar Pro, Mario Paint Composer, el Singstar y además adquirí dos alfombras de Dance Dance Revolution, estaban en oferta, gracias Shun- dijo Seiya extendiéndole una de las guitarras-joystick a Hyoga.

El ruso aceptó el duelo, de esa manera Seiya se dejaría de fastidiar de una buena vez, y así la afrenta dio comienzo ante la mirada de curiosidad de Shun, Ikki y Shiryu. Seiya tenía el player 1 y puso el juego en la modalidad Pro-Face-Off, para que tocaran las mismas canciones y las mismas notas, luego eligió el grado de dificultad muy avanzada, y por último el personaje y la guitarra.

- Quiero jugar con Axel Steel creo que hay afinidad entre nosotros, de guitarra jugaré con la Les Paul, me recuerda a mi adorada guitarra Seika- decía emocionado el ex Pegaso.

- Yo quería jugar con Axel Steel- se quejó Hyoga sin saber a quien elegir.

- Podrías jugar con Judy Nails o con Casey Lynch, las dos son tan sexys, con sus dos poderosas razones y sus look de chicas malas, dan ganas de encerrarlas y castigarlas toda la noche para que se porten bien- Shun intentó quitarle la guitarra a Hyoga para elegir a sus favoritas, pero el ruso no lo dejó.

- Son sólo personajes de videojuegos, de todas formas tus gustos son muy estrafalarios yo prefiero a Pandora- Hyoga se decidió por la guitarrista del cabello blanco.

- No te negaré que esta bien buenas, pero desde lo de Hades, guardo recelo con las chicas que llevan ese nombre- respondió Shun molesto por que no vería ni a Judy Nails ni a Casey Lynch.

- ¡Me equivoqué al seleccionar el personaje!- Hyoga pendiente de lo que el actor le decía eligió por accidente a Clive Winston- Tendré que jugar con el hippie- se lamentaba.

Mientras tanto Shiryu e Ikki no entendían para nada la conversación, el economista había dedicado su vida a los estudios después de que dejara de ser un Caballero, también al ajedrez, a su noviazgo con Shunrei y a su infidelidad con Saori, jamás tuvo tiempo para jugar videojuegos, mientras que el guardia de seguridad, desconfiaba de ellos, por que en su época de policía arrestó a muchos delincuentes que dedicaban su vida a las drogas y a jugar Street Fighter, King of Fighter, Killer Instintc, Mortal Kombat y otros derivados de las peleas, que a él le agradaban pero que según estudios clínicos fomentaban el comportamiento agresivo en los adolescentes, igual que ciertas series de animación.

Seiya por su lado, había abierto las piernas en la clásica pose de poder que Jack Black le había enseñado a uno de sus alumnos en School of Rock.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? Te ves como un tonto- le regañó Ikki, quién no había visto la película.

- Esta es mi pose de poder con la cual venceré a este pobre mortal que no se somete a la voluntad de los dioses del rock, soy el guerrero elegido- respondió inspirado el joven profesor.

- Comencemos a jugar- La paciencia de Hyoga ya se estaba agotando, así la hora pasó rápidamente, en un principio, al ex Cisne le costaba seguirle el ritmo a las notas, pero a medida que el juego avanzaba el cosmos rockero comenzó a fluir a través de él y en poco tiempo logró igualar la habilidad de su rival, quedando empatados en cada canción.

Seiya por su lado, era un jugador habilidoso, tenía un alto rendimiento en Guitar Hero, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki lo miraban con extrañeza ya que no sólo se sabía y cantaba todas las canciones, sino que también tomaba la guitarra y la cambiaba de posición varias veces, se arrojaba al suelo, ponía la guitarra sobre su cabeza o en su espalda, y hacía poses como si de verdad estuviera sobre un escenario.

- ¡Come on, Take me out!- gritaba moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo como el metalero que era, sin siquiera equivocarse en apretar las teclas del joystick, mientras cantaba la canción de Franz Ferdinand.

- Oye Hyoga ¿Por qué tu no haces lo mismo que Seiya si también eres guitarrista?- preguntó Shun.

- Por que mi especialidad es la guitarra acústica ¡Cállate me desconcentras!- reclamaba el ex Cisne por que por la distracción del actor, se le habían pasado quince notas triples.

- Eso hace que Seiya gane- dijo Shiryu viendo el marcador, pero aún quedaba una última canción, Spanish Castle Magic de Jimmy Hendrix era la prueba final, los contendientes iniciaron su lucha, mientras los demás miraban concentrados el desenlace, era tanto el entusiasmo que no se percataron que de la consola estaba saliendo humo.

- Oigan, algo huele raro- Shun tenía un olfato muy sensible.

- Es la basura que trajeron Seiya y Hyoga- se quejó Ikki.

- No, no es eso, ¡miren la consola se quema!- gritó Shiryu corriendo a la cocina por agua, pero los guitarristas seguían en su juego, hasta que la luz de todo el edificio se cortó.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hyoga pensando que los hombres de negro venían a recuperar el clavijero de la difunta Natassia el cual defendería con su vida.

- No sé, pero por suerte Ikki hizo esta fogata- sonrió Seiya calentándose las manos.

- Esa no es una fogata, es la Play Station que compraste malgastando mi dinero- se quejó Shun.

- ¡NOOO! Mi inversión- lloraba el pobre profesor de música.

- Aquí está el agua- Shiryu trajo una cubeta y arrojó el preciado líquido sobre la consola incendiada.

- Maldición, ahora no sabremos quien ganó, y llegaré atrasado y hediondo a mi trabajo- protestaba Hyoga.

- ¿Cómo que quién ganó? esta claro que fui yo, así que debes quedarte en la banda- dijo Seiya.

- Eso no es así, íbamos empatados- se defendió Hyoga.

- Según recuerdo, Seiya iba ganando- acotó Ikki.

- Pero Hyoga en la última canción se recuperó bastante- se oyó decir a Shun en medio de la oscuridad- ¿Tú que crees Shiryu?

- A mi me parece que estaban empatados- contestó el precavido ex Dragón sacando una linterna de bolsillo.

- Hyoga, si te quedas en la banda te dejaré ser el guitarra solista- dijo Seiya finalmente para que el ex Cisne no se fuera.

- ¿En serio me dejarás ser el guitarra solista?- preguntó el ex Cisne pensando en que el profesor estaba haciendo un enorme sacrificio al renunciar al puesto que quería, para dejárselo a él.

- Sí, pero sólo si te quedas en la banda y tocas guitarra eléctrica- aclaró el ex Pegaso. En vista de que Madre Gea le había dicho que si mantenía sus promesas llegaría a la felicidad, que lo que Seiya estaba haciendo era muy noble y que a él no le gustaba que le rogaran, Hyoga terminó aceptando.

- Esta bien, me quedo- respondió.

- ¡Gracias!- sonrió el profesor de música, pero en vista que no había electricidad, todos se marcharon a sus respectivos quehaceres y Seiya fue obligado por la Señora Asakura a reparar el daño causado por sus amplificadores y su consola.

**Continuará…**

**No se por qué, pero este fic avanza más rápido que el otro, como siempre agradecimientos a Alyshaluz y Saint Lu, a Wizard Ghost y June Star, a Tayiro-kun y Kadmiluz Pierotti (^^) y por supuesto a los lectores silenciosos.**

**Canciones que salieron en este fic: Wrathchild (Iron Maiden), Marcha Imperial (OST Star Wars), Chica Eléctrica (La Pozze Latina, una de las bandas precursoras del Hip Hop Chileno) Somewhere over the Rainbow (Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwo), Preludio Obsesivo (Instrumental de Rata Blanca), Rock and Roll Music (The Beatles, aparece mencionada), Take me Out (Franz Ferdinand) y Spanish Castle Magic (Jimmy Hendrix)**

**Cosas que quizás no pudieron entender: Enterprise es una nave espacial famosísima de la serie de ciencia ficción Star Trek, Varitech Skull es una nave que se transforma en robot y es famosa de la serie de animación japonesa Macross el Skull era piloteado en sus inicios por Roy Focker pero después de su muerte lo pilotea Rick Hunter (Hikaru Ichijo) quien es muy parecido a Seiya, Axel Steel, Judy Nails, Casey Lynch, Pandora y Clive Winston son personajes del videojuego Guitar Hero.**

**La próxima actualización, que es el capítulo de Shun, será el día de mi cumpleaños, XD como pista les diré que mi signo zodiacal es Cáncer como el de Usagi Tsukino y el de Alberich, y que la fecha que rige este signo es entre el 21 de Junio y el 23 de Julio!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^.**


	4. El secreto del actor pianista

**Por favor si dispones de audio, es recomendable que leas la introducción en compañía de Send me an Angel de la banda alemana Scorpions, sólo para que adquiera más encanto, pero si no te gusta, no importa ^^ queda a tu libre elección**.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y la personalidad interesante de Shun es obra de la genial Alyshaluz quien me ha permitido usarla en mi fic agregándole un poco de mi cosecha, y lo olvidaba, hay un par de escenas lime, pero muy, muy suaves.**

Saint Rockers

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Las guerras santas al fin habían terminado, la orden de Athena, después de muchas penurias pudo hacer una vida normal, siempre bajo la protección de su diosa quien había abandonado el cuerpo de Saori Kido, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, después de varios años, rompieron su amistad tras descubrir que todos eran novios de Saori al mismo tiempo, molestos pidieron su herencia y cada quién hizo su propia vida, transcurriendo dos años sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

Hyoga, el antiguo Caballero del Cisne, es actualmente un astrónomo obsesionado con la existencia de vida alienígena y es acosado la mayor parte del tiempo por los hombres de negro, quienes se encargan de obstruir su investigación borrándole la memoria.

En su tiempo libre, el astrónomo ruso toca la guitarra acústica y dirige un coro de religiosas en la Capilla de Santa Cecilia, donde su antigua novia Eris se había convertido en monja.

Por una travesura hecha por los hombres de negro, su amada guitarra "Natassia" terminó en un vertedero de basura en las afueras de la ciudad, donde fue devorada por unas termitas de piano, ante la atónita mirada del joven ruso y Seiya, quién lo acompañaba para rescatar la guitarra.

Ante la pérdida de su amado instrumento, Hyoga decide renunciar a la banda, pero tras un duelo de Guitar Hero contra el profesor de música, es convencido de quedarse a cambio de que sea el guitarra solista.

**La batalla por ayudar a Seiya, por el rock y por completar los integrantes de la banda continúa…**

**Capitulo 4: El secreto del actor pianista.**

_Un automóvil de color negro se agitaba en la soledad de un callejón oscuro, de él salían varios gemidos mezclados a la acelerada melodía Fantasie Impromptu de Chopin. Dentro del vehículo, se encontraba una mujer alienígena de cabellos blancos, ojos amarillos y piel escamosa y plateada, completamente desnuda, y bajo sus enormes cuatro senos, estaba un excitado ex Caballero de Andrómeda._

_- Eres el primer humano que no me decepciona- sonrió la extraña mujer._

_- ¿Todas las alienígenas son como tú? Por que si es así, te pido que me abduzcas y me lleves a tu planeta- decía jadeante Shun, sin saber cual de los cuatro senos acariciar, ¡Eran demasiados en una sola mujer!, por ello decidió no acariciarlos y mejor frotar su cabeza contra ellos._

_- Lo siento, está prohibido tomar esclavos humanos, tras el Tratado Intergaláctico de 1997- respondió la alienígena, quitando la cabeza de Shun de sus atributos, y poniéndose una piel humana sobre su cuerpo._

_- Oye, ¿Volveré a verte?- preguntó el actor seducido por esos pechos gigantes, y con la esperanza de volver a poner su cabeza entre ellos._

_- No- respondió ella mientras se ponía una chaqueta de color negro, a mi marido no le gusta que me repita el mismo plato dos veces, y para ser franca, a mi tampoco._

_- Entonces, por lo menos dime tu nombre, tal vez mi amigo Hyoga te encuentre alguna vez- quiso saber el actor._

_- Él y yo nos hemos visto muchísimas veces- sonrió la extraterrestre._

_- ¿Se han visto? ¿Y por qué él no lo ha hecho público?- preguntó extrañado Shun._

_- Por que él siempre lo olvida- dijo la mujer sacando un extraño artefacto de su chaqueta._

_- ¿Qué lo olvida? ¡Eso es imposible!- el rostro del ex Andrómeda tenía una expresión de incredulidad, ya que para él, el acostarse con una mujer extraterrestre con semejantes atributos era algo que nunca jamás borraría de su mente._

_- Claro que es posible, por cierto, mi nombre es XXX, esta no es la primera vez que tu y yo nos vemos, pero lamentablemente para ti, sólo es un sueño…- un flash cegó al actor, todo se hizo muy confuso para él y entonces…_

Shun despertó en su habitación con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba rodeado de espejos por todos lados, incluso en el techo del cuarto, ya que le gustaba verse a sí mismo y a sus amigas del "Harén de Andrómeda" cuando se reunían a "jugar".

Mientras miraba su rostro reflejado en el cielo de la habitación, intentaba recordar qué había hecho la noche anterior después de que regresó del departamento de Seiya, pero sólo acudía a su mente la imagen de una alienígena de cabello plateado.

_- No iré más a la casa de Hyoga, esta fantasía es la cosa más loca que se me ha ocurrido_- pensó, en ese momento y por los espejos, se percató de que no estaba sólo en la habitación, había alguien dormido a su lado, pero no podía ver su rostro por que estaba completamente cubierto por las sábanas.

- Qué extraño, ¿sólo una chica?, yo necesito mínimo dos para satisfacer mis necesidades cada noche- murmuró- no importa, debo portarme galán con ella de todos modos.

Con suma delicadeza, el ex Caballero de Andrómeda quitó la sábana que cubría el rostro de su amante del momento.

- ¡Qué es esto!- gritó al descubrir que en su cama había una muñeca inflable igual a Saori de marca Bandai- ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? ¡Nunca en mi vida he usado algo semejante!

Con tan sólo tocarla con su cosmos encendido por el mal rato, la muñeca se desinfló y comenzó a volar por toda la habitación, saliendo por la ventana que estaba abierta, y entrando por la puerta de la casa del vecino que era un ancianito viudo de noventa años, Shun se levantó a ver donde había caído y pensó que al viejito no le vendría mal una novia, aunque sea de plástico, por que estaba aburrido de que siempre se quejaba que las ancianas del club del adulto mayor lo ignoraban.

Regresando a sus quehaceres, el peliverde miró la hora, eran las ocho de la madrugada, rápidamente se puso ropa deportiva y salió a trotar por los alrededores para no perder la línea, un actor de dorama tan sexy como él no podía darse el lujo de arruinar su físico, sobre todo él que había sido favorecido por los dioses con el don de la belleza.

Mientras recorría el parque cercano a su casa, como todas las mañanas, se percató de que era observado por todos los transeúntes.

- _Es normal que me miren, soy toda una celebridad_- pensaba Shun mientras su ego crecía por las miradas de las demás personas, sin embargo, al pasar frente a un grupo de alumnas de secundaria, estas sólo lo observaron, hablaron algo entre ellas y se fueron rápidamente del lugar.

- _¡Qué extraño!, siempre me piden autógrafos, tal vez iban apuradas_- se inquietó el joven actor, acostumbrado a los elogios y a ser el centro de atención en cualquier lugar donde iba, decidió tomar un breve descanso, y se acercó a un bebedero ya que se sentía deshidratado.

- Hola señor Cebra- dijo un pequeño niño que iba pasando cerca de él junto a su mamá.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Shun extrañado al pequeño.

- Usted salió en la televisión con una Cebra anoche- contestó el niño- ¿Dónde la tiene? Se comió su ropa ¿verdad?, las cebras se comen los pantalones, mi mamá no me cree…

La señora le tapó la boca a su hijo, lo tomó en brazos, sonrió nerviosa a Shun pidiendo disculpas por los comentarios impertinentes de su retoño, y se marchó rápidamente ante un confundido actor.

- ¿De qué estará hablando ese niño? La televisión debiera ser más educativa, antes era la violencia en los dibujos animados, ahora Cebras que devoran pantalones, ya no saben qué más inventar- dijo Shun en voz alta, mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios.

Mientras más trotaba, más sentía que la gente lo observaba, aunque notaba algo extraño en todos ellos.

- _Tal vez no estén acostumbrados a ver tanta belleza trotar por las calles_- pensaba, pero al llegar al kiosco donde compraba diariamente el periódico para leer la sección de espectáculos, se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Su rostro estaba en la portada de todos los diarios y revistas.

"ACTOR EN LA RUINA VIVE EN UN BASURERO".

"EL ENCANTO DE SHUN KIDO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN".

"SHUN KIDO CAYÓ 30 PUNTOS EN EL RANKING DE ACTORES SEXYS".

"KIDO SERÁ REEMPLAZADO POR UN ACTOR PORNO, EN EL DORAMA DE PRIMAVERA".

"DEMANDAN A SHUN KIDO POR ACOSO SEXUAL A TRABAJADORAS DE SU CANAL".

- ¡Pero qué significa esto, hablaré con mi representante!- el actor con su ego destrozado regresó furioso a su casa, se metió a la ducha durante una hora y se puso a cantar.

- …_Voy a ser tu mayordomo y gozarás el rol de señora bien, o puedo ser tu violador, la imaginación esta noche todo lo puede…te llevare hasta el extremo_…-

Luego de salir del baño, se puso su mejor vestuario, y tomó su bicicleta para ir al canal de televisión donde trabajaba. Shun era uno de los más fieles simpatizantes con la causa de Greenpeace, y otras ONG, incluso era donante de sangre y de órganos. A pesar de ser bastante vanidoso, en algunas ocasiones era muy filantrópico, para no contaminar el medio ambiente, ni contribuir al agujero en la capa de ozono, se negaba a usar automóvil, por eso andaba en bicicleta… eso era lo que le decía a los demás, la verdad es que para el actor ese medio de transporte permitía que sus glúteos se mantuvieran firmes y sexys, digno de un galán de dorama como él, y lo mejor de todo es que no tenía que pagar gimnasio.

Al llegar al canal, había una enorme cantidad de chicas que lo estaban esperando con pancartas que decían muchas cosas.

"DIGNIDAD A LAS MUJERES".

"EXIGIMOS SE NOS TRATE CON RESPETO".

"VASECTOMÍA A KIDO".

A parte de las funcionarias del canal, habían otros grupos que exigían sus demandas, como el "Sindicato de Esposos Víctimas de Infidelidad por culpa de Shun Kido", "Agrupación de Adolescentes sin Virginidad, gracias a Shun Kido", "Cuarentonas Anónimas Acosadas por Shun Kido", y una ONG llamada "Paternidad para Nuestros Hijos".

Al ver llegar al actor, se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Shun acostumbrado a las muchedumbres, se las arregló para desaparecer y entrar en el edificio, sin que lo notaran. Una vez en la oficina del dueño del canal, pudo al fin tomar asiento y respirar con tranquilidad.

- Cuanto escándalo, cuando nos divertíamos nunca se quejaron, al menos no por lo que dicen esos carteles- sonrió despreocupadamente, ya que le hacía gracia que las masas se movieran por él.

- Kido, esto es demasiado, todos estos años hemos gastado tiempo y dinero acallando tus escándalos amorosos, pero últimamente ya no eres el mismo de antes y eso me preocupa- el dueño lo miró con seriedad mientras se servía una copa de Whisky.

- ¿A qué se refiere con que no soy el mismo de antes?- preguntó Shun con inquietud.

- Seré directo muchachito, ya no actúas como antes, en cada dorama el rating baja mucho más, y mira esto- el hombre le entregó una revista al actor con un completo reportaje sobre su trayectoria artística.

- _Falso, ególatra, degenerado…el actor Shun Kido ha perdido su talento, el público, sobre todo sus fans, están aburridas de los personajes rosa que interpreta en cada dorama…no es capaz de salir del clásico papel de niño bueno que sufre por amor y que es lastimado por el mundo cruel e injusto…_Esto es sólo basura, son críticos envidiosos y sin argumento, no vas a creer lo que dicen, esto es mentira- se defendió el ex Caballero de Andrómeda, tras leer lo que los medios escribían de él.

- No es sólo lo que ellos dicen, también están las encuestas, el rating, las cartas de tus fans, y para colmo, te mandaste el numerito de exhibirte en zungas de Cebra saliendo de un basurero, hasta una despedida de soltera hubiera sido más decente, pero no, tenía que ser algo antiecológico, lo siento jovencito, pero no es esta la imagen que quiere proyectar nuestro canal, así que a partir de mañana estás despedido- sentenció de malos modos el dueño del canal.

- Oiga, conozco mis derechos, tengo un plazo de 30 días para encontrar un trabajo nuevo, no puede sacarme todavía ¿Dónde está mi representante, habló con ella?- reclamó el actor ofendido.

- Siento llegar tarde, tuve problemas para entrar- dijo una joven de ojos y cabellos castaños entrando en la oficina.

- Sakura, que bueno que llegaste, este señor quiere que me vaya mañana mismo, eso es ilegal- explicó el actor a su representante.

- Lo sé, pero Shun, si no aceptas el canal no se hará responsable por las demandas que hay en tu contra, las indemnizaciones tendrás que pagarlas tú, y créeme, no tienes tanto dinero- contestó la mujer.

- ¿Pero qué clase de representante eres? ¡Se supone que debes apoyarme!- se quejó el actor.

- Eso hago, lo mejor para ti es aceptar la oferta del canal, sino te quedarás en la calle- dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.

- Esta bien, ¿Dónde debo firmar?- respondió Shun de mala gana, al verse acorralado por los hechos. Cuando todo estuvo "legalmente" en orden, el actor y su representante, salieron por la puerta principal del edificio, frente a la muchedumbre que lo esperaba junto a muchos periodistas.

- ¡Escuchen!- gritó el ex Andrómeda por un megáfono, ante lo cual todas guardaron silencio- Sé que están enfadadas conmigo, y el canal responderá por los daños en los que se compruebe que tuve responsabilidad, en cuanto a "Paternidad para Nuestros Hijos", había quedado demostrado por el examen de ADN que ninguno de esos 150 niños es mi hijo así que no insistan, "Cuarentonas Anónimas" y "Adolescentes sin Virginidad", les agradecería que no se hicieran las víctimas, a muchas las hice sentir como quinceañeras y a otras las hice sentir mujeres, no sé de qué se quejan además ustedes solitas se metieron en mi cama a ninguna la obligué, "Sindicato de Esposos", sinceramente quiero pedirles una disculpa por ser mucho más joven y guapo que todos ustedes, si sus esposas me buscaron fue por que no les dan lo que ellas quieren, ¿Por que ven la paja en el ojo ajeno y no la viga en el suyo?, son unos perdedores, agradezcan que fui yo quien estuvo con sus esposas y no un gigoló, ni siquiera cobro y además uso preservativo, y por último, a mis queridas compañeras de trabajo, chicas, lamento haber gozado de sus atributos sin su consentimiento así que para quedar sin rencores pueden hacerme a mi, lo mismo que les hice a ustedes- explicó con su clásica sonrisa angelical el actor.

Un silencio abrumador invadió todo el lugar, mientras Shun esperaba una reacción positiva ante su muestra de sinceridad, por un instante no se oyó volar ni siquiera una mosca.

- ¡Muerte al pervertido!- se escuchó en medio de la muchedumbre, la cual ante estas palabras se abalanzó furiosa contra el actor, todos corrieron para lincharlo, sin embargo, su cabeza jamás pudo rodar por que jamás lo encontraron.

Para suerte de Shun, su representante lo rescató a tiempo en su automóvil blanco con vidrios de color negro, nadie se percató de ello, y lograron salir de aquel lugar intactos.

- Me has salvado Sakura, si no fueras lesbiana te besaría en la boca y tendrías un pase seguro a mi Harén esta noche- respiró aliviado el actor mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa traslúcida de color azul, que se había arrugado.

- Esto es lo último que haré por ti, hoy vence mi contrato- dijo la mujer con ceño de molestia.

- Podemos renovarlo, necesito encontrar un nuevo trabajo, tal vez como cineasta, el mundo del dorama ya me quedó chico- Shun siempre pensaba cosas en grande, tanto como su ego y cierta parte de su cuerpo que lo enorgullecía.

- Sobre eso quería hablar Kido, de todos los actores para los que trabajo, el único que no me ha pagado todos mis honorarios eres tú- explicó la joven.

- Bueno, eso tiene arreglo, ¿Cuánto quieres?- preguntó el actor con tranquilidad, ya que el dinero para él no era una preocupación, incluso después que las mujeres que le robaron la billetera dejaran su cuenta bancaria con la cuarta parte de su fortuna.

- Ya que casi te dejan en la calle por el robo de tu billetera, quiero algo más tangible que el dinero, quiero tu casa- contestó seriamente su representante.

- ¡Mi casa! Eso es un disparate- protestó el desafortunado actor, al parecer el mal de Seiya se estaba expandiendo al resto del grupo y ese día sería su turno.

- Es lo justo, no sólo he conducido tu carrera de forma exitosa, además he tenido que trabajar hasta el triple para acallar tus escándalos, y para colmo mi pareja esta celosa por que cree que soy bisexual, y eso es por tu culpa, así que o me das tu casa o haré público todo lo que he tenido que soportar a tu lado, y créeme que la prensa pagará muy bien por arruinarte, te dejaré sin ni un solo yen- al terminar su amenaza, la mujer se estacionó frente a la lujosa casa del actor.

- ¿No podemos discutirlo con más calma Sakura?- trató de negociar Shun.

- No, ya está decidido- contestó la mujer.

- Esta bien, dame tiempo para buscar otro lugar donde vivir- aceptó el ex Andrómeda finalmente, ya que "no le gustaba pelear".

- Tienes hasta mañana cuando venga por las llaves- y sacándolo del automóvil, la representante se marchó.

El actor entró a su casa desanimado, ese había sido el día más terrible de su vida, tomó su agenda y comenzó a llamar a todas sus amistades del mundo de las estrellas, para conseguir donde vivir, pero, enteradas de lo sucedido en el canal de televisión y de las fotografías en la basura, se negaron a ayudarlo.

_- ¿Qué haré? Me he convertido en un actor en la ruina, jamás creí que esto me pasaría, las chicas ya no me tomarán en cuenta, y yo no puedo estar sin ellas_- pensaba mientras se sentaba frente a su piano de cola, de color blanco.

_- …Speaking words of wisdom, let it be…-_ cantaba con pasión mientras tocaba el instrumento, buscando una forma de relajarse y encontrar una respuesta a su problema- _let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be…_

Al terminar de tocar la canción, su mente despejada le dio una idea.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Ikki y los demás son mi vieja y vergonzosa familia, pero mi familia al fin y al cabo, desapareceré un tiempo de mi vida pública y viviré con uno de ellos, hasta que ganemos "País de Rockers" y recupere mi status ¿Pero con quién viviré?- así Shun comenzó a descartarlos de uno por uno- Regresar con mi hermano sería perder mi libertad, trabajé arduamente para lograr independencia y no voy a perderla, seguro regresaré a ser quien limpie la casa y cocine, Shiryu tiene un departamento grande y lujoso, el problema es que nunca sale ni a la esquina a ver si llueve, y además no puedo compartir mis chicas del Harén con él por que es demasiado fiel a Shunrei, pobre diablo, morirá esperando que regresen, definitivamente no me sirve, Hyoga… está tan obsesionado con sus ovnis que espanta a cualquiera, y cree que todo es una conspiración, hasta los preservativos americanos, ¿Qué clase de enfermo tiene un bunker para protegerse de una invasión alienígena? Ese es Hyoga, por sanidad mental mejor no me mudo con él, y Seiya, tiene un departamento pequeño, una administradora que es una ninja veterana y está loca, además creo que a ella le gusta mi hermano, pero Seiya es músico, bastante bohemio como yo, le gusta salir a beber y no creo que tenga problemas con mis invitadas, y está en la ruina, sí, Seiya es mi salvación.

Justo cuando el actor iba a llamar un camión para mudarse, fue sorprendido con la explosión de la puerta principal de su casa.

- ¡Sal de tu escondite mocoso! Voy a darte las nalgadas que debí haber usado contigo cuando eras niño para corregir tus caprichos y tus llantos- Ikki estaba furioso.

- ¿No crees que ya estoy grande para eso?- preguntó Shun poniendo su clásica carita de niño bueno.

- ¿Qué diría nuestra madre si te viera ahora? Eres igual o peor que el viejo Kido- regañó Ikki.

- Por suerte a diferencia tuya, no recuerdo a nuestra madre, pero seguro que si me viera se sentiría feliz de tener un hijo tan guapo, sexy y bien formado, y te obligaría por alguna vez en tu vida a hacer la limpieza en tu casa, y lo del viejo Kido, ya sabes, hijo de tigre sale ra… ¡AAAYYY suelta mi oreja!- se quejaba el ex Caballero de Andrómeda mientras su hermano mayor intentaba castigarlo por su mal comportamiento.

- Ya no me convencerás con esas excusas- gruñía el guardia de seguridad molesto.

- No me castigues hermano- varias lágrimas escaparon de los ojos esmeralda de Shun, e Ikki conmovido por su fragilidad lo liberó de los varillazos que iba a darle.

- Lo siento Shun, se me pasó la mano, es que siempre quise que fueras un hombre de bien y al verte en los diarios yo…- intentó explicar apenado el ex Fénix.

- Siempre caes con eso, eres bastante ingenuo para tu edad hermanito- se burló Shun, ya que como siempre, todo había sido una actuación para que Ikki lo dejara en paz.

Como todos los jueves, Seiya se había quitado sus aros de argolla, sus muñequeras de cuero y sus botas con muchas hebillas, para ponerse un traje formal de color negro, una camisa roja sin corbata y zapatillas, y se había peinado cuidadosamente el cabello, su hora de clases en el orfanato había terminado, y mientras esperaba a Miho para hablar seriamente con ella, sacaba sándwiches y caramelos del salón de profesores para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, en ese instante vio pasar a la profesora de manualidades por el patio del establecimiento, y corrió para alcanzarla.

- Oye, espérame- decía a una apresurada Miho.

- ¿Qué sucede Seiya?- preguntó la joven profesora.

- Miho tenemos que hablar, Jabu no es un buen hombre, tienes que creerme- dijo el ex Pegaso con voz grave.

- Creo que fui clara ayer al decirte que es mejor que cada uno siga su propio camino ¿Por qué no podemos ser simplemente amigos?- pregunto Miho intentando terminar bien con su ex novio, Seiya llevaba insistiéndole dos años, desde que descubrió que Saori lo engañaba, y la joven estaba segura que las borracheras del ex Pegaso habían ido en aumento, le daba pena, pero no podía estar con un hombre infiel y alcohólico, a pesar de que aún lo amaba, una mujer debía tener dignidad.

- Pero Miho…_Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo_…- comenzó a cantar el profesor de música imitando a Marco Antonio Solís, ya que él sabía que a su dulce Miho le gustaba la música romántica, y aunque a él no le llamaba la atención, hacía el esfuerzo para que la profesora fuera feliz y volviera con él.

- Eso debiste haberlo pensado cuando me engañaste con Saori, Seiya, este tema ya me tiene cansada- interrumpió la joven antes de que Seiya cantara un recital completo.

- Estoy arrepentido, sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, buscaré un trabajo normal, dejaré de beber, incluso dejaré de usar mis aros y me borraré mis tatuajes, menos el de la serpiente, pero vuelve conmigo- insistió el músico.

- No necesito que dejes de ser tú, cuando tuviste tu oportunidad lo primero que hiciste fue dejarte seducir por esa millonaria que usa copa DD y acostarte con ella- respondió molesta Miho.

- Entiendo Miho, pero por favor no te metas con Jabu, no es de confianza, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes en qué trabaja- intentó explicar Seiya.

- Trabaja como fotógrafo para la revista National Geographic en Japón, no veo nada de turbio en eso- dijo Miho, para que Seiya dejara de molestarla.

- No, está mintiéndote, Jabu es editor y fotógrafo de una revista porno que…-

- Seiya, ya basta, ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Es cierto que trabajó en eso cuando fotografió a Shunrei, pero ahora cambió, mira aquí tienes la revista de este mes- la profesora sacó de su bolso una revista de National Geographic con un reportaje sobre los jardines Zen, al ver que las fotografías las había tomado Jabu Kido, el profesor de música quedó desconcertado.

- Esto no puede ser, si hace un mes compré la otra revista con Geist en portada y en las páginas centrales y…- comenzó a decir Seiya en voz alta.

- Así que todavía ves ese tipo de cosas- Miho miró enfurecida a Seiya, y tras darle una bofetada se fue del orfanato- No me esperaba menos de ti, no quiero seguir discutiendo, adiós.

- ¡Miho! No te vayas, ¿Por qué le crees más a Jabu que a mi?- Seiya se quedó sólo en mitad del patio, por fortuna sus pequeños alumnos estaban en clase de matemáticas, y no lo habían visto una vez más rechazado por la profesora de manualidades, los niños del orfanato querían mucho a su profesor Pegaso, y siempre trataban de ayudarlo a reconquistar a Miho, sin resultados.

Unas enormes ganas de salir a beber y de olvidarse de todo se apoderaron de Seiya, sabía que no debía hacerlo, por que como dijo la adivina el día anterior su carrera podría morir por culpa de la Cirrosis, pero era lo único que le servía para calmar la pena por los desaires de Miho.

- Un hombre bebiendo sólo se ve patético, un hombre bebiendo sólo se ve patético- se decía una y otra vez recordando las palabras de su camarada de la Universidad, afortunadamente, en ese momento apareció el director del orfanato diciéndole que tenía una llamada, el profesor de música corrió a recibirla.

- Habla Seiya…Hola… sí, todo esta funcionando bien… ya reuní a la banda…sobre eso tenemos que hablar… si, me portaré bien… ¿Aún tienes cosas pendientes?...bien, yo te ayudaré…adiós- Cambiando su ánimo, el ex Pegaso colgó la llamada y se fue del orfanato, pasó a retirar un giro de dinero que escondió en la funda de su guitarra acústica llamada María, por que tocaba muy bien flamenco con ella.

- Amo cuando me envías dinero- sonrió mientras se dirigía a comer a la iglesia de Eris, después pasó a una ferretería y compró muchos tarros de pintura, brocha, rodillos y varios implementos, y después regresó a su departamento.

- ¡Qué rayos pasó aquí!- exclamó al entrar y descubrir que sus cosas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había una infinidad de objetos que no eran de él, incluido un enorme piano de cola blanco que ocupaba la mitad de la pequeña sala.

- Estoy haciendo remodelaciones, tenías un pésimo gusto, mira aquí tengo mi piano, y traje teclados, sintetizadores y órgano, también mis espejos, así este lugar se verá más iluminado y no tan decadente- se oyó la voz de Shun tras una maceta con una palmera que estaba acomodando en una esquina.

- Pero yo sólo necesitaba instrumentos musicales ¿Qué hiciste con mis cosas?- reclamó Seiya al ver su hogar invadido.

- Tranquilo, dejé tus instrumentos y ropa en tu habitación, el resto estaba demasiado viejo así que lo lleve a una tienda de empeño- el profesor corrió a su cuarto mientras Shun acomodaba vajilla en la cocina.

- ¡Qué le hiciste a mi cama!- gritó el ex Pegaso espantado al ver una cama de agua con forma de corazón en su habitación.

- Olvide decirte que trasladé tus cosas al cuarto donde guardas tus instrumentos, era demasiado pequeño para mi, así que hice unos cuantos cambios- sonrió Shun mientras el músico observaba desorbitado en todas direcciones, donde contemplaba su rostro al borde de la desesperación, ya que el ex Caballero de Andrómeda había plagado de espejos su recámara- Afortunadamente duermes en un futón en el suelo como los ancianos, no creo que tengas problemas de espacio.

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?- preguntó Seiya al borde de un infarto.

- Por que desde hoy seré tu compañero de departamento- dijo Shun tranquilamente, mientras colgaba una gigantografía de tres ninfas desnudas haciendo poses eróticas en su nueva habitación- cancelé tu deuda con la Señora Asakura, es todo un encanto, sobre todo cuando supo que soy hermano de Ikki, también pagué por adelantado tres meses de renta, y contraté una línea telefónica, no tienes que agradecérmelo, sé que nos llevaremos muy bien.

- Necesito una botella de tequila con urgencia, y también una explicación de qué esta pasando aquí- dijo Seiya cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Una hora después, Shun le había explicado a su amigo las razones de su repentina invasión al departamento. Ya que el actor estaba ayudando a la banda y también a pagar el alquiler, Seiya no tuvo más opción que aceptar que viviera con él, en especial después de la increíble escena melodramática que le interpretara el peliverde digna de un Oscar la cual culminó con un "dijiste que somos hermanos de banda, ayúdame".

- Lo único que lamento es que tuve que enviar algunas de mis cosas a la casa de empeño por que no cabían en este lugar, pero después que nos volvamos famosos por nuestra banda, compraremos un departamento mucho más grande, digno de artistas como nosotros ¿verdad Seiya?- decía ilusionado el ex Caballero de Andrómeda.

- A mi me gusta vivir aquí ¿Por qué llevaste tus cosas a una casa de empeño y no las diste a la caridad?- preguntó extrañado Seiya, ya que el Shun de hace diez años atrás no hubiera consentido ese tipo de actitud y hubiera dado hasta la ropa que traía puesta por una noble causa.

- La caridad es para perdedores, por cierto Seiya, espero no te moleste que invite a unas cuantas amigas, mi Harén necesita funcionar por lo menos tres veces por semana, incluso podría compartir alguna contigo- el actor se miraba vanidosamente en uno de los espejos junto al piano.

- Imaginaba que dirías eso pero ¿Por qué siempre son dos o más invitadas y no sólo una?- preguntó con interés el ex Pegaso.

- Sabes de sobra que tú, yo y los demás no somos hombres comunes, fuimos entrenados para proteger a una diosa, y por eso nuestra energía y nuestra fuerza no son como la de los demás, al igual que nuestra potencia sexual, una chica normal no logra satisfacerme, siempre quedo con ganas, así que mientras más mucho mejor- explicaba angelicalmente el actor mientras pulía su piano, el blanco debía ser perfecto.

- Ya veo, oye, debo ir a trabajar al departamento de al lado, espero no te moleste quedarte sólo, aunque veo que el Shun del espejo será buena compañía- suspiró Seiya imaginando en todos los problemas que se metería por culpa del ex Andrómeda y sus novias fugaces, por suerte su departamento tenía aislante acústico, y solo el oído sensible de la Señora Asakura era capaz de percatarse de lo que sucedía allí adentro.

- ¿Trabajar? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Shun con curiosidad, vivir con el ex Pegaso era una nueva oportunidad para entender el mundo de su medio hermano, que hasta el día anterior le daba vergüenza por su vestuario tan extraño y por que le había robado el look de las cadenas.

- Llegará un arrendatario nuevo, y la Señora Asakura ofreció pagarme por pintar el departamento- Seiya se puso de pie para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

- Yo te ayudo, es mi forma de agradecer por que me has dejado quedar aquí- se animó el actor.

- ¿En serio me ayudarás?- el músico lo miró impresionado.

- Claro, te daré ánimos mientras pintas y me encargaré de supervisar que todo quede bien, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- sonrió Shun orgulloso por ser un aporte en la vida de su medio hermano menor.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y Hyoga en compañía de Fler se encontraba en la misma tienda en la que el día anterior Shiryu había comprado su bajo.

- Prometí hacer tus informes para que solucionaras tus problemas con Hagen, y finalmente terminaste ayudándome- dijo el ruso mirando la infinidad de guitarras que había en la tienda, desconfiaba de ellas, por que podían tener micrófonos ocultos de los yankees o de los hombres de negro.

- Es mejor así, no pienso tanto en que él terminó conmigo por que embarazó a otra- contestó con tristeza la astrónoma- oye ¿Cuál de todas estas guitarras reemplazará a Natassia?

- Ella es irreemplazable, pero Seiya dice que necesito una guitarra eléctrica para la banda, eso es un problema por que prefiero lo clásico, amaba a mi guitarra acústica- el ex Cisne había posado su vista en una guitarra de color azul con cuerdas de metal, por unos instantes pensó en que ese color le recordaba los ojos de su madre y quiso comprarla, pero había hecho un trato con Seiya, por eso debía elegir una guitarra eléctrica.

- Si Mime estuviera aquí nos ayudaría, yo no sé mucho de rock, Hilda escucha New Age y Alberich música clásica- recordaba Fler con nostalgia.

- ¿Pero Mime no toca una lira o era un arpa?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Así es, pero cuando Internet llegó a Asgard se puso a bajar otros estilos de música como loco, y al igual que Seiya se hizo adicto al heavy metal, comenzó escuchando a un tal Led Zeppelín pero luego continuó con alguien llamado Strato…algo, compró amplificadores gigantes en mercado libre, también una guitarra eléctrica, muchos instrumentos y trató de crear algo llamado "Lira Rock", organizó una tocata en el Valhalla junto con Thor y Phenril, pero con todo su escándalo le rompió la nariz a la estatua de Odín, y mi hermana Hilda lo exilió por un buen tiempo haciéndole creer a todo Asgard que se había ido becado al extranjero, hasta que regresó convertido en compositor de música docta, ahora es el orgullo de nuestra tierra- sonrió la princesa recordando la cara de su hermana y de los otros dioses guerreros al ver a Odín con rinoplastia.

- No me podría imaginar a Mime con una guitarra eléctrica- pensó Hyoga en voz alta.

- El ahora sólo compone y dirige varias orquestas, descubrió que su pasión es la lira y el piano, dime una cosa ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu nueva Natassia?- preguntó la astrónoma.

- ¿Nueva Natassia? No lo había visto de esa manera- Hyoga miró varias guitarras eléctricas, todas se veían sospechosas, hasta que, solitaria, montada sobre un atril, encontró lo que buscaba- ¡Esa me gusta!

El ex Cisne cogió la guitarra, la cual era una Jackson Flying V de color azul, que tenía la forma de una cola de pescado, tan sólo verla una vez, supo que era la indicada.

- Se ve bonita- comentó Fler observando la guitarra y pensando que era muy parecida a la de Mime, sólo que la de él era de color rojo.

- Oiga ¿Usted es el loco de los ovnis?- dijo un joven, el cual sin ser notado, había estado observando a los astrónomos desde hace un buen rato.

- ¡A quién le dices loco!- gruñó Hyoga , quien siempre se ponía sensible cuando ofendían su trabajo.

- No se enoje, es sólo que no recuerdo su nombre, necesito hablar con usted sobre algo…que vi anoche- explicó nervioso el joven.

- ¿Anoche? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó Fler con curiosidad.

- ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar? No me siento muy seguro aquí, creo que me observan- susurró el muchacho inquieto.

- Esta bien, ¿Puedes esperar unos minutos?- ante la afirmación del joven, Hyoga lo dejó en compañía de Fler, mientras él compraba su "Nueva Natassia", amplificador, pedales y demás artefactos.

Minutos después, se encontraban en un café conversando con el joven cuyo nombre era Shingo.

- Ahora sí, puedes contarnos lo que te sucedió anoche Shingo- dijo Fler con mucho interés, en el año que llevaba trabajando en Japón, había visto el programa de Hyoga un par de veces, pero jamás lo había acompañado a sus extrañas investigaciones, con excepción de un par de ocasiones en que le ayudó a sacar copias de informes del observatorio sin pedir autorización al jefe de la investigación.

- Bien, ayer regresaba de la fiesta en casa de un amigo, y me di cuenta que había olvidado mi chaqueta…- el joven bebió un poco de té.

- Continúa- dijo Hyoga impaciente con una grabadora oculta bajo la mesa.

- Cuando venía de vuelta con mi chaqueta, vi a un hombre que estaba conversando con una mujer en mitad de la calle, luego se besaron y…la mujer…se sacó la piel- Shingo aferrado a su taza tiritaba de miedo.

- ¿Su piel? ¿Y después qué pasó?- el tema estaba interesando a Hyoga, el joven por su lado se ruborizó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Fler, quien a cada segundo estaba más interesada en la historia de Shingo.

- No puedo decirlo delante de usted- contestó el muchacho.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto la princesa enfadada ya que tenía curiosidad.

- Esto es tema de hombres- argumentó Shingo.

- ¡Qué excusa tan machista!- contestó indignada Fler.

- Oye, creo que se te corrió el maquillaje- al ver a Hyoga, la astrónoma comprendió que su presencia sólo provocaría que el chico se negara a hablar, debía dejar que el ruso hiciera su trabajo, tal vez más tarde él le diría de qué se trataba, ahora lo mejor era que no estuviera presente.

- Tienes razón, iré al tocador- la princesa se retiró, y así Hyoga y Shingo pudieron conversar abiertamente.

- Puedes contarme ahora- el ex Cisne trataba de ganarse la confianza de su entrevistado.

- Bueno…cuando la mujer se sacó la piel de humana, ella y el hombre se pusieron a tener sexo en mitad de la calle, después apareció un automóvil completamente negro, ambos se subieron y el vehículo desapareció- explicó el joven, Hyoga lo miró extraño, de todas las historias esa era una de las más extremas que le había tocado escuchar.

- Supongamos que dices la verdad ¿Tienes pruebas para poder demostrarlo?- el astrónomo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar un sinfín de dementes, no con ese tipo de fantasías eróticas, pero dementes al fin y al cabo, debía cerciorarse de que Shingo no era uno de los típicos farsantes que buscaban fama o dinero a costa de sus serias investigaciones.

- Sí, tengo pruebas, ayer iba con mi cámara digital y tomé estas fotografías- respondió el joven sacando un sobre de su chaqueta, el cual le entregó a Hyoga- Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, desde ayer que unos hombres me están siguiendo, hoy en la mañana llegaron a mi casa, escapé por la puerta de atrás y desde entonces que lo he estado buscando, fui al canal donde trabaja, y también al observatorio, hasta que el conserje me dijo que había venido a comprar una guitarra eléctrica y busqué en cada tienda hasta que lo encontré.

- ¿Y por qué recurriste a mí y no a la policía? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de todo esto?- preguntó Hyoga, ya que siempre ante eso, solían decir "te doy las pruebas a cambio de", pero Shingo respondió todo lo contrario.

- No quiero nada, sólo deshacerme de esas fotografías, he visto su programa un par de veces, y para serle franco no creía ni en extraterrestres ni en conspiraciones hasta ahora, sé que usted busca la verdad, así que le servirán más que a la policía- contestó Shingo bebiendo rápidamente su té- debo marcharme, muchas gracias por escucharme.

El joven se puso de pie y se marchó del café mientras Hyoga miraba el sobre que había quedado en la mesa con curiosidad, en ese instante Fler regresó del tocador.

- ¿Dónde se fue Shingo?- preguntó sentándose junto a Hyoga para beber su té.

- Se fue, estaba algo asustado- explicó el astrónomo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Fler se percató del sobre.

- Dijo que era la evidencia de que un hombre tuvo sexo con una mujer alienígena- contestó Hyoga ante la mirada estupefacta de Fler, el ruso tomó al fin el sobre y lo abrió con cautela, dentro de él habían tres fotografías de una criatura de largos y espesos cabellos blancos, piel plateada y cuatro enormes senos, junto a ella, había un hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos esmeralda.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Shun!- dijo con sorpresa el astrónomo, Fler le quitó las fotografías.

- Es verdad, ¡Vaya, si que esta bien dotado!- se sonrojó la princesa.

- Vamos Fler, me acompañarás al ensayo de la banda y hablaremos con ese traidor, necesito testigos creíbles a mi lado, todo este tiempo fornicando con una alienígena y se lo tenía muy guardado- Hyoga bebió su café, tomó su nueva guitarra, y se fue en dirección del departamento de Seiya.

- Seiya, no está quedando bien, no está pareja la pintura- reclamaba Shun bebiendo agua mineral, sentado en una silla de playa con su nombre bordado con hilos dorados, mientras su amigo pintaba las paredes del departamento del nuevo arrendatario.

- Ya te dije que es la primera capa de pintura, mañana emparejaré, iría más rápido si me ayudaras- se defendió el profesor de música con un rodillo en sus manos.

- No gracias, suficiente tuve con el dorama "Artista adolescente", debía hacer graffitis por todas partes, no tenía idea cómo y tuve que pedirle ayuda a Nachi, oye ¿Por qué pintas todo el departamento de negro? ¿Acaso vivirá Drácula en este lugar?- preguntó el actor.

- No es Drácula, pero le seduce la "ausencia de luz"- dijo Seiya misteriosamente- a mi no me parece mal, de hecho me gusta mucho- el ex Pegaso sonreía mientras arriba de una silla, pintaba el cielo de la habitación de negro.

- Existen otros colores en la rosa cromática, oye ¿No quieres algo de beber?- el ex Andrómeda observó a su medio hermano vestido completamente con colores oscuros, mientras le extendía una botella- _deberé ayudarle con su ropa, ni siquiera sabe vestirse, por eso no reconquista a Miho_- pensaba.

- Al fin nos estamos entendiendo- sonrió Seiya entusiasmado ya que tenía mucha sed, dejó el rodillo, y bajó de la silla para darse un descanso, tomando la botella que el amable Shun le había pasado- ¿Qué porquería es esto?- dijo después de haber bebido un buen trago de lo que sea que el ex Caballero de Andrómeda le haya dado, escupiéndolo todo.

- Es una bebida energética, no contiene alcohol, es buena para tu salud, tiene vitaminas y te ayuda a conservar la línea- explicó el actor, feliz por su buena acción del día que había consistido en salvar a Seiya del vicio del trago.

- Sabes de sobra que no bebo estas cosas, iré a buscar algo que de verdad sirva para quitar la sed- gruñó Seiya, saliendo del departamento para ir a comprar cervezas.

- ¡Qué malagradecido! Después que me preocupo por su salud, ha cambiado mucho en estos años, antes bebía cualquier cosa que le obsequiaba- quedó refunfuñando Shun ante la actitud del ex Pegaso.

Seiya tardó un poco en regresar, pero había traído una radio y tres latas de cerveza.

- Una para ti y dos para mi- dijo más animado, mientras enchufaba el aparato para escuchar música.

- Como quieras, pero yo pondré la emisora- Shun se puso a buscar algo que le gustara, Seiya por su lado, se había sentado en el suelo a beber su primera lata de cerveza, estaba disfrutando el maravilloso sabor de su "néctar de los dioses rockeros", cuando la imagen del actor perreando con la escoba lo hizo escupir todo su elixir.

- _Bailando así, tu no sabes como me provocas, me acerco a ti_…vamos Seiya canta conmigo…_voy a tocarte toa, esta noche te voy a hacer mi señora…_imagina que esta escoba es Miho, ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me cambias la música?- protestó Shun, en vista que Seiya le quitó enojado su "bailarina", y de paso cambiaba la música.

- Soy profesor de música, amo todos los estilos, hasta los más bailables, pero jamás escuches ni te atrevas a poner esa monstruosidad, ni en este departamento, ni en el mío- gruñó Seiya pensando en que ese era el ringtone del celular de Jabu, y que no entendía cómo el amable, tímido y simpático Shun de hace diez años atrás se había transformado en la aberración frívola y con cero gusto musical que tenía delante de él_- ya veo por qué hay gente que no lo soporta_- pensaba.

- Tu problema es que no escuchas música alegre, por eso no encuentras trabajo y Miho te ignora, si no te pones en onda, no podrás salir con groupies bonitas, la música indicada en el momento apropiado las mete en tu cama con facilidad- se sentó indignado Shun en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Tocaremos rock!, además a Miho le gusta Alex Lumbago, no la reconquistaría con esa cosa, y a mi me gustan las groupies parecidas a Anette Olzon o Amy Lee, son mis fantasías- decía Seiya buscando alguna canción que le gustara.

- Es Alex Ubago, y no sabía que te gustaban las vampiresas, es bueno saberlo para cuando invite a mis amigas- anotaba el ex Andrómeda en una agenda electrónica para no olvidar que a Seiya le interesaban de cabello azul como su ex novia y que parezca que tienen anemia, mientras, el profesor de música al fin había encontrado algo.

- Esto si es música…- y tomando el rodillo continuó pintando mientras cantaba- _I see a red door and I want it painted black…_

- _Otra vez con el color negro_- pensaba resignado el actor, mientras observaba que hasta el baño de ese departamento tenía baldosas y pintura oscuras- _creo que nuestro vecino será el Doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde._

_- No colors anymore I want them to turn black…-_ Seiya tomó la brocha como si fuera un micrófono.

Al verlo tan animado pintando, Shun recordó aquellos días en que eran niños, y él junto a Ikki y sus otros noventa y ocho medio hermanos, eran explotados por Tatsumi en la mansión Kido, nadie podía escapar, tenían hasta un cerco electrificado, y esos automóviles negros que llegaban a la mansión hacían parecer todo tan fúnebre y monótono, era como si estuvieran en un regimiento con el sargento calvo, la música comenzó a contagiar al ex Caballero de Andrómeda, sintió cómo una fuerza oculta se apoderaba de su ser, tenía ganas de patear cosas, de destruirlas, de odiar a esos periodistas que habían destruido su carrera, al dueño del canal que lo había despedido, a su representante por haberle quitado su casa, inmediatamente se puso de pie, tomó uno de los tarros de pintura, lo abrió y lo arrojó contra el muro.

- ¡Así se hace Shun! esta canción es inspiradora, expulsa toda tu ira – sonrió Seiya arrojándole un rodillo, el cual el peliverde tomó y comenzó a pasar con furia contra el muro mientras cantaba.

- _I look inside myself and see my heart is black_ ...- Podía ser un actor atractivo, y tener todas las mujeres que desease, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que vivía en un mundo vacío, que no era nada más que un buen amante con una mágica cosa sexy, pero el resto de él estaba muerto, tanto como su carrera de actor- _I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_…

- _I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black, ¡yeah_!- Gritaban ambos pintores al finalizar la canción, y también la primera mano de pintura del inmueble.

- Buen trabajo Shun, fue un placer cantar contigo, pero no creas que por eso serás el vocalista de la banda, mañana tomaré la decisión final, ¿Te beberás tu cerveza?- preguntó el ex Pegaso.

- Esperaré hasta mañana Seiya, se que soy mejor que el vocalista de tu antigua banda, aunque no sepa quien es- Shun se sentó en el suelo con toda su ropa sucia, lo cual hizo gracia al ex Pegaso, ya que siempre el actor andaba impecable en cualquier lado- no beberé cerveza, puedes tomártela tu.

- Gracias- respondió el profesor de música, ya que había abierto la lata antes de que Shun le respondiera y se había bebido todo.

- Oye Seiya, ¿Crees que he cambiado mucho en estos años?- preguntó el actor con preocupación.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Seiya quedó extrañado con las palabras de Shun, normalmente el ex Caballero de Andrómeda no aceptaba críticas de ninguna persona por cercana que fuera.

- Es que siento que todo este tiempo la gente estaba conmigo por que era una celebridad, pero siendo honesto, creo que ninguno me apreciaba de verdad- dijo con seriedad el actor.

- No sé por qué te preocupa eso ahora, antes jamás te importó, cuando entraste a tu escuela de teatro te olvidaste de todos nosotros, con suerte te veíamos en las fiestas en la mansión, además, el mundo de las estrellas es así, incluso con algunos músicos que se dejan llevar por la fama- contestó Seiya.

- ¿A ti te pasó eso con tu antigua banda?- preguntó curioso Shun.

- No, por suerte Tino y los demás eran verdaderos hermanos rockeros, ellos se convirtieron en mi segunda familia, nos tuvimos que separar por otras razones ajenas a ese tipo de cosas- explicó con algo de tristeza el ex Pegaso, recordando los buenos tiempos de la universidad.

- Yo, creo que me dejé influenciar demasiado por las modas, tal vez me enfoqué tanto en mi apariencia, que por eso decaí en mi forma de actuar- pensó en voz alta el ex Andrómeda.

- No te mentiré, lo estabas haciendo pésimo, te lo digo yo que he visto todos tus doramas, aún después de descubrir lo de Saori continué siendo uno de tus fieles seguidores- habló Seiya mientras cerraba los tarros de pintura.

- ¿Crees que la banda sirva para recuperar lo que perdí?- preguntó Shun con interés.

- Eso depende, si vas a tocar por recuperar tu status, búscate otra banda por que no es lo que necesito- contestó Seiya con esa seriedad especial que le dedicaba a la música - escucha, incluso aunque sé que estoy miserable en este momento, jamás pierdo la esperanza de que algún día me convertiré en un buen compositor y tendré la mejor banda de rock de todos los tiempos, pero no lo hago por las ventajas de ser famoso o nadar en dinero, lo hago por que amo la música, amo estar sobre el escenario hablándole a las masas a través del rock, es mi forma de expresar lo que siento y contribuir a la sociedad, la ambición es importante para triunfar en la vida, pero no es lo único, también debe haber pasión por lo que haces, y si recurrí a ustedes, es por que sé que dentro de cada uno está la pasión y la fuerza necesaria para subirse al escenario y gritarle al mundo nuestra leyenda a través de una canción.

- Eso fue poético Seiya- sonrió Shun, a pesar de ser borracho y miserable, su medio hermano aún conservaba el espíritu de antaño cuando peleaban por Athena y por la paz, el actor se sentía mal por haber querido usar a la banda para sus fines personales, y creer que Seiya era utilizable.

El estómago del ex Caballero de Pegaso empezó a protestar, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el departamento.

- ¡Por que no te callas!- regañaba Seiya, ante las carcajadas de Shun, ambos se fueron a cambiar de ropa, por que su trabajo había terminado.

Una de las cosas positivas de que el actor estuviera viviendo en el departamento del profesor de música, a parte de pagar la renta, era que el refrigerador estaba al fin repleto de comida, lo malo para el ex Pegaso, era que Shun era vegetariano, sin embargo, este último se esmero preparando una gran variedad de ensaladas para agasajar a su amigo. Al notar el esfuerzo del ex Andrómeda por tratar de ser menos divo y comportarse como un hombre más normal, Seiya devoró sin regañar todo cuanto le servía, en ese minuto, Shiryu llegó con su bajo al departamento.

- Disculpen, creo que me equivoqué de lugar- dijo al entrar, ya que la puerta había quedado abierta.

- No Shiryu, me mudé con Seiya, ¿Quieres ensalada de piña?- ofreció Shun amablemente con una bandeja en las manos.

El economista miró la extraña decoración a su alrededor, que incluía fotografías del actor, muchos espejos, macetas con palmeras, dos cuadros con escenas eróticas y uno muy especial con un mosaico, el cual si se miraba fijamente por un tiempo se convertía en una mujer desnuda recostada sobre un diván.

- ¿Y dónde está Seiya?- preguntó Shiryu pensando en que la mujer del mosaico le recordaba a Shunrei.

- Aquí estoy- contestó el ex Pegaso desde la cocina americana rústica que Shun había instalado nadie sabe cómo, quitando una de las correderas que daban con la antigua cocina.

Mientras Seiya se comía las berenjenas fritas que le había preparado su compañero de departamento, este le explicó al economista las razones de por qué se había trasladado a ese lugar.

- En conclusión, creo que debo desaparecer un tiempo, encontrar mi ser interno, y mi esencia de actor, para después regresar en gloria y majestad a la televisión o donde sea que encuentre trabajo- terminó de decir Shun mientras se acomodaba el flequillo, ya que desde hace un buen rato notaba que estaba ocultando sus perfectas cejas que hasta el mismo Hades envidiaba.

- Hay sólo una cosa que no entiendo de todo esto- dijo Shiryu con su natural seriedad.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Seiya mientras bebía un poco de sake que el actor no había arrojado a la basura por que lo tenía escondido en la funda de una de sus guitarras, mientras se recostaba en un sofá con forma de labios de mujer de color rojo.

- Si eres tan popular entre las mujeres ¿Por qué tu representante era una lesbiana?- eso era raro en Shun, al menos así pensaba Shiryu, quien se sentía incomodo sentado en una silla cuyo respaldo tenía unos senos de mujer hechos de cuero y por brazos unas piernas femeninas, al tímido ex dragón le daba vergüenza apoyar sus manos ahí.

- Por que no me gusta trabajar con hombres, y tampoco mezclar el placer con los negocios – explicó el actor sentándose en una tantra chair que usaba como sofá cuando sus visitas del Harén no estaban.

- Cambiando de tema, creo que ya es hora de iniciar el ensayo- dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie, ya que se había quedado pegado mirando el cuadro del mosaico, y estaba seguro que la mujer desnuda que aparecía era igual a Miho, pestañeando muchas veces caminó a su "nueva" habitación para traer sus instrumentos.

- Ahora que lo dices, Ikki no vendrá el día de hoy al ensayo- dijo Shun.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le sucedió algo?- preguntó preocupado el ex Dragón.

- Tuvimos una discusión antes de mudarme, y hoy es el día en que se reúne a jugar pócker con sus amigos policías- Si se hubiera tratado del antiguo Shun, con toda seguridad hubiera estado destrozado por haber peleado con su hermano, pero el actor se veía bastante sereno, como si realmente no le importara.

- ¿Por qué discutieron?- preguntó Shiryu extrañado por eso y Seiya por que si Ikki renunciaba a la banda no tendría a nadie para los efectos de las presentaciones.

- Ikki derribó la elegante puerta de roble tallada que había en mi casa por lo que se publicó de mí en los diarios, quería exigirme explicaciones pero le dije que ya estaba demasiado grande para esas cosas, que estaba aburrido de que me sobreprotegiera inútilmente y que se buscara una vida propia- Shun bebió un poco de agua mineral, mientras tomaba un manual de Tantra que estaba estudiando para practicarlo con sus invitadas del "Harén de Andrómeda".

- Te ves bastante tranquilo- comentó el ex Dragón.

- ¿Acaso pensaban que dependería de Ikki toda mi vida?- contestó Shun un poco molesto por que interrumpían su lectura, pero en ese momento la puerta del departamento de Seiya fue derribada nuevamente, y esta vez no se trataba del ex Caballero del Fénix.

- ¡Shun, traidor miserable! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sido tan desconsiderado conmigo?- entró un enfadado Hyoga seguido de una tímida Fler.

- ¿Qué dices? Pensé que habíamos superado lo de Saori- dijo el actor un poco confundido por el comportamiento del ex Cisne, y por que había estropeado la puerta de su "nuevo" departamento.

- ¡Hablo de lo que hiciste anoche cuando regresaste a tu casa!- contestó enfadado el astrónomo.

- De todo lo que hice, dudo mucho que algo haya tenido que ver contigo- Shun cada vez entendía menos los motivos de Hyoga para estar enfadado.

- Me puedes decir entonces ¿Qué significa esto?- el astrónomo le arrojó las tres fotografías sobre la pequeña mesa de centro estilo japonés que había en la sala, el actor las tomó para mirarlas con detenimiento, luego las arrugó y las tiró a la basura.

- ¡No puede ser!, ¿tú también quieres difamarme? Has caído bajo Hyoga, hacer esas fotografías falsas para subir el rating de tu programa es algo despreciable, el que debiera estar molesto soy yo- se quejó Shun mientras bebía más agua mineral.

- Esas fotografías no son falsas, me las dio un testigo que te vio con esa extraterrestre- se defendió el astrónomo.

- Se ven bien reales- dijo Seiya quien había sacado la evidencia de la basura y la miraba junto con Shiryu.

- Oigan, me conocen, me gusta el sexo, pero no con sólo una chica, y menos con una alienígena con…cuatro senos- el actor recordó lo que había soñado en la noche- pero…se sentían tan reales sobre mi rostro.

Las mejillas de Shun se habían teñido de rojo, mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su perfecta nariz, y sonreía como si estuviera en las nubes.

- ¿Se sentían reales?- Hyoga inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado- Fueron los hombres de negro, ellos te borraron la memoria, mi testigo dijo que lo estaban siguiendo.

- Tal vez tu testigo sea un charlatán- especuló Shiryu, siempre tan incrédulo.

- Si lo hubieras visto sabrías que no es así, sólo existe una forma para saber si lo que muestran esas fotografías es verdad o no, Shun tienes que someterte a una hipnosis regresiva- el astrónomo sacó de su bolsillo una medalla que usaba como péndulo.

- ¿Hipnosis regresiva?- dijeron Seiya, Shiryu y Fler desconcertados.

- Así es aprendí esa técnica en un "Seminario sobre técnicas avanzadas para descubrir secuestros alienígenas" impartido por los profesores Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler y Ray Stantz, los únicos yankees de confianza junto a Fox Mulder, gracias a ellos he descubierto a varios charlatanes.

- ¿Estás loco? Jamás me someteré a una estupidez como esa, aunque lo de los cuatro senos es una fantasía interesante, los extraterrestres no existen- el actor muy ofendido se encerró en su habitación, Hyoga se puso a golpear la corredera para que Shun saliera, pero ningún argumento funcionó, ni el bienestar de la humanidad, el derecho de las personas a saber la "verdad", la vieja amistad entre ambos, el placer de volver a recordar lo que pasó con la alienígena, nada parecía importarle al ex Caballero de Andrómeda, mientras tanto, Seiya le había ofrecido a Fler un poco de té rojo, y fue a la cocina para prepararlo, por suerte gracias a Shun, al fin tenía algo con qué atender a las visitas incluso una elegante vajilla de porcelana inglesa.

Cuando el profesor de música apareció con una bandeja con té, galletas y sake para él, el actor abrió la corredera de su habitación.

- _Se ha vuelto a cambiar de ropa, esta es la cuarta vez desde que llegó a mi departamento_- pensó el ex Pegaso mientras miraba las camisas traslúcidas que acostumbraba a usar el ex Andrómeda, tiradas sobre la cama de agua.

- Ya es muy tarde, no ha sido mi día así que iré con unas amigas para quitarme el estrés- el actor tomó una chaqueta para salir por que el taxi que había pedido llegaría pronto.

- Shun, debes quedarte al ensayo- dijo Seiya seriamente.

- Y también a la cesión de hipnosis- agregó Hyoga.

- Si estoy estresado no podré tocar bien el piano- Shun se sacó una pelusa que tenía en el hombro de la chaqueta- en cuanto a lo de la hipnosis, mi respuesta es no, no creo en esas cosas absurdas por eso no he visto nunca tu tonto programa.

Sonriendo para sí delante de uno de los espejos de la sala, y comprobando que se veía bastante bien, el actor se marchó del departamento.

- ¿Nunca ha visto mi programa? Pero si hace tres años me pidió una copia de la primera temporada- protestó Hyoga ofendido.

- A mi me dijo que tenía problemas para dormir, que no quería tomar medicamentos y que la única cosa que le servía era ver tu programa, pero que sólo lo transmitían los lunes y el tenía que dormir el resto de la semana- explicó Seiya mientras se bebía no sólo su sake, sino que también el té de Fler y el de Shiryu.

Tras la partida de Shun, el líder de la banda inició el ensayo ante las protestas de Hyoga y del ex Dragón por que no estaban todos los integrantes, sin embargo, el profesor de música les dijo que era la oportunidad de que se pusieran al día con sus instrumentos, ya que el astrónomo sólo estaba acostumbrado a la guitarra acústica y el economista nunca había tocado un bajo, y debía aprender con urgencia para impresionar a Shunrei en la reunión de trabajo que habían planificado para el lunes.

Inmediatamente Seiya los puso a practicar las escalas mayores, menores, séptimas y sextas, debían aprenderlas y tocarlas a gran velocidad, cuando intentó tomar la guitarra nueva de Hyoga para verla, este casi lo asesina ya que "nadie más que él podía tocar a su nueva Natassia", sin embargo el ensayo dio un giro brutal cuando el profesor se enteró de que Fler no sabía mucho de rock.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Quién fue tu profesor de música? Apuesto a que es ese aburrido de Alberich, por que dudo que Mime no te hubiera enseñado lo básico sobre el rock si tiene cover tan buenos publicados en youtube, no puedo permitir que una mente astrónoma tan brillante como la tuya flote en la ignorancia rockera, por suerte me tienes a mi- refunfuñaba Seiya sacando una pizarra portátil e instalándola frente a la astrónoma- Ustedes no se detengan, sigan con el ensayo quiero oír esas escalas.

Al término del ensayo Fler aprendió cuales eran las fuentes originarias del rock, y debía traer un ensayo sobre las diferencias entre el rock and roll y el rockabilly, mientras que Hyoga y Shiryu terminaron con los dedos adoloridos de tanto practicar escalas, pero el buen profesor les facilitó dos dvd que bajó de Internet con cursos básicos de bajo y guitarra eléctrica que debían tener aprendidos para el próximo ensayo.

Eran las diez de la noche, y Shun estaba divertidísimo en la Okiya o casa de Geishas que acostumbraba a visitar cuando se sentía aproblemado, como aún tenía dinero suficiente para vivir, podía costear la alta tarifa que pedían estas elegantes damas destinadas a ser dóciles y serviciales con los hombres, complaciéndolos en todo lo que ellos desearan, por otro lado le desagradaban las prostitutas comunes y corrientes llamadas oiran, y que muchas veces se aprovechaban de la equivocada imagen de las geishas para promocionarse delante de los turistas, y también por que encontraba que eran insalubres e inadecuadas para un famoso actor de dorama como él.

En una de las habitaciones de la okiya con puertas de corredera, se encontraba el joven actor, recostado en el suelo vistiendo una yukata de color negro, mientras cinco geishas con los kimonos abiertos, masajeaban cada parte de su cuerpo, brazos, piernas, pecho y sienes, y el acariciaba los pechos de las dos que tenía más cerca. Una sexta geisha se encontraba tocando una especie de laúd japonés llamado Biwa. El ambiente, la suave melodía, el perfume de sus acompañantes y el incienso, los masajes y caricias le provocaron a Shun un enorme estado de relajación, una de las traviesas mujeres levantó la parte baja de la yukata para masajear la zona más sensible y tensa del ex Caballero de Andrómeda, y entre gemidos llenos de placer, este recordaba un hecho importante que había marcado su vida hace diez años.

"_Me gustan las mujeres y el sexo, y debo reconocer que soy un poco ególatra y he bajado mi calidad como actor, pero no siempre fue así, alguna vez me comporte como un chico bueno, compasivo, generoso, sólo gané que se burlaran de mi con esa forma de ser, incluso a aquellos a quienes más amé nunca me tomaron en serio, y traté de buscar afecto en otras personas, que de verdad me respetaran, hace diez años decidí que ya no sería el mismo tímido idiota que todos conocían…"_

_Un joven Shun de diecisiete años se encontraba de pie ante las ruinas de un templo griego frente al mar, en algún rincón de la Isla de Chipre. En el centro del lugar, había una almeja gigante y un pequeño altar, donde el entonces Caballero de Andrómeda depositó docenas de rosas rojas, encendió sesenta y nueve velas del mismo color, y encendió incienso de almizcle._

_Cuando todo estuvo preparado, el joven comenzó a invocar a la deidad por la cual había hecho ese arduo viaje._

_- Afrodita Acidalia, diosa de la atracción sexual y la lujuria, he venido hasta tu templo por que necesito de tu ayuda, mis amigos siempre se ríen de mi y me hacen travesuras, y mi hermano no me deja en paz, todavía cree que tengo cinco años, no importa lo que yo haga, siempre me ven como un niño, por eso decidí hacer algo que ellos aún no han logrado, quiero tener mi primera vez, pero por una extraña razón que no comprendo, todas las chicas a las que se lo he propuesto me han rechazado, incluso las prostitutas, Afrodita, tú que representas la fertilidad y el amor carnal, por favor accede a mi llamado- imploró con profundo respeto el joven Caballero, entonces, un enorme rayo de luz salió de la enorme almeja, y esta empezó a abrirse._

_El corazón del joven Caballero de Andrómeda daba enormes saltos en su pecho, en efecto, su naturaleza tímida provocaba que fuera el blanco de las bromas pesadas de Seiya, Hyoga y Jabu la mayoría de las veces, también estaba Ikki, quien después de pasar buena parte de su vida cuidando a Shun a distancia, decidió al fin compartir tiempo de calidad junto a su hermano menor, el cual resultó ser demasiado asfixiante para el joven de cabellos verdes. El día en que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki estaban viendo una película porno y no lo dejaron ver, el Caballero de Andrómeda tomo la decisión de que ganaría respeto haciendo aquello que sus amigos no habían logrado, la primera persona en quien pensó, fue aquella con la que soñaba muchas veces en la soledad de su habitación, la reina de sus fantasías eróticas, pero él le había pedido a Saori que convirtiera a June en una dama de sociedad para que no estuviera aburrida en la mansión y tuviera una amiga entre tantos varones, por tanto se sintió incapaz de ir con aquella petición ante la amazona de Camaleón, además era un absoluto convencido de que existían mujeres para divertirse y mujeres para casarse y su adorada June era de las segundas, por ello buscó otras posibles candidatas, incluso la misma Saori, pero la ex diosa lo rechazó en ese entonces por que encontraba que el peliverde era muy inmaduro aún. Intentó varias veces más, pero a cada chica que le declaraba sus intenciones le respondía con un no, incluso las prostitutas y las geishas, y la razón era muy sencilla, aunque el joven era muy atractivo y todas querían comérselo, tenían en sus mentes la imagen de Shun como el niño dulce que había peleado en el torneo galáctico y que había sido agredido por su cruel hermano, ninguna se atrevía a ser la primera en depravar a una criatura tan frágil y sensible, cansado de que se negaran hasta las cabronas, el Caballero de Andrómeda decidió pedir ayuda a la más cabrona de todas, y por consejo de su buen maestro Albiore quien también había resucitado gracias a Zeus, terminó en Chipre invocando a la diosa Afrodita._

_La almeja se abrió por completo, y dentro de ella, se encontraba la deidad en persona, llevaba una túnica blanca traslúcida ajustada a su esbelta figura, al ponerse de pie su larga y ondulada cabellera dorada adornada por una corona de rosas y mirto cayó como una cascada hasta el suelo, sus ojos azules, sus labios rojos y gruesos, y su mirada seductora ruborizaron inmediatamente al Caballero de Andrómeda, haciéndole sentir calor hasta las orejas._

_- ¿Quién ha osado perturbar mi sueño de belleza?- se escuchó decir a la agraciada voz de la deidad, Shun se puso muy nervioso y después de tragar mucha saliva al fin pudo hablar._

_- Yo, Shun, el Caballero de Andrómeda- contestó el joven guerrero, Afrodita caminó alrededor de él observando con detalle cada parte de su cuerpo._

_- ¿Y por qué un Santo de Athena ha recurrido a mi en lugar de su diosa?- preguntó con curiosidad._

_- Es que…ella no…- Shun no hallaba cómo explicar su situación._

_- ¡No ha sabido complacerte! Ya veo, sí, Athena es así, aparenta ser tan seria, sabia y aburrida, ¿Te contó lo que pasó entre ella y mi esposo Hefesto? Es algo muy divertido, ocurrió en su fragua en Lemnos- reía divertida la diosa de la fertilidad, Shun no podía dejar de mirar la perfecta figura de Afrodita, y sus rosáceos pezones que se exhibían a través de la delgada túnica._

_- Lo que yo…quiero decirte- intentó explicar cada vez más nervioso el Caballero de Andrómeda, pero la diosa selló los labios del joven con sus finos dedos, se acercó a su oído y mientras acariciaba con su otra mano la masculinidad endurecida del guerrero murmuró suavemente._

_- Sé lo que deseas, pocos mortales lo han obtenido de mi, y es que soy muy exigente, por suerte tú tienes lo que yo deseo- un gemido involuntario salió del joven de ojos esmeralda._

_- Y eso… ¿Qué sería?- preguntó con la respiración agitada._

_- Me gusta cuando son vírgenes- Afrodita atrapó a Shun en un interminable abrazo, y mientras lo besaba con pasión, lo condujo hasta el interior de la almeja, la cual se cerró por completo._

_Muchas horas después, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron iluminaron las columnas destruidas del templo, el molusco se abrió, y la diosa acariciando el pecho del Caballero, el cual se encontraba completamente desnudo, sonrió satisfecha._

_- Es una lástima que sirvas a Athena, si no fuera por ella y sus estúpidos acuerdos para proteger a los mortales te habría convertido en mi esclavo- entonces hizo aparecer una corona de laureles, y habló con voz autoritaria- levántate y arrodíllate delante de mi._

_- ¿Qué?- el joven quedó desconcertado ante tal actitud, pero hizo caso a Afrodita, salió de la almeja y se arrodilló ante la deidad._

_- Por haberme entregado en ofrenda tu virginidad y por complacerme como pocos mortales lo han hecho, yo Afrodita Acidalia, diosa de la sexualidad, la fertilidad, el amor carnal, la lujuria y el placer, te entrego esta corona de laureles junto al don de la seducción en señal de mi gratitud- la voz de la deidad se oía solemne, al poner la corona sobre la cabeza de Shun, este sintió que algo había cambiado en su interior, después de gozar nuevamente con Afrodita dentro de su almeja por unas horas más, el Caballero de Andrómeda se vistió para emprender el viaje de retorno._

_- Gracias por todo Afrodita, no me olvides- sonrió galantemente a la diosa._

_- Espera, hay algo que debes saber antes de marcharte, nadie debe saber lo que ha pasado entre nosotros de lo contrario perderás el don, incluso si hablas dormido de ello- explicó la deidad._

_- Esta bien, no hablaré de lo nuestro- contestó Shun besando la mano de Afrodita por última vez._

_- También debes usar el don sin caer en excesos, no es que lo vayas a perder, pero si no lo usas con prudencia podrías destruir tu propia felicidad y Cronos no regresará el tiempo, buena suerte- y tras decir estas palabras, Afrodita desapareció misteriosamente y la almeja se cerró…_

- _Desde entonces, me he divertido usando el don que me dio Afrodita, y al parecer como ella dijo, lo he usado mal y he tocado fondo, sólo tengo lo que queda de mi dinero, mi bien dotada anatomía, y la capacidad de seducir a quien yo quiera, pero como persona lo he perdido todo, sólo me ven como un amante con una cosa gigante, debo encontrarme a mi mismo, por que me siento sólo, y si lo pienso bien, esto no es lo que deseaba para mi- _Shun abrió los ojos después de recordar aquella vez que estuvo con la diosa Afrodita.

Las geishas estaban dormidas, abrazadas a él sin sus kimonos puestos, con sus pálidos cuerpos iluminados por la luna que se filtraba por una de las correderas. El ex Caballero de Andrómeda se puso torpemente de pie, luego de vestirse y pagar regresó al departamento de Seiya.

- _Creo que fui un poco hiriente con Ikki esta tarde, mañana intentaré arreglar las cosas- _pensaba Shun mientras viajaba en el taxi de vuelta, mientras en la radio se escuchaba una canción.

- …_No painted right, you see no meaning to you life, you should try..._

**Continuara...**

**Un dato en particular, las geishas no incluyen sexo dentro de sus servicios, lo que aparece en este fic sólo ha sido fantasía, la autora tiene una afición por el tema, y por eso lo he incluido y también por ello corroboro para que no confundan a las geishas con prostitutas comunes, una yukata es una kimono de algodón que normalmente se usa en verano y también para dormir, el chisme de Afrodita se refiere al intento de violación que cometió Hefesto contra Atenea en la mitología,** **Anette Olzon o Amy Lee son las vocalistas de Nightwish y Evanescence .**

**Agradecimientos como siempre a Alyshaluz, Saint Lu (olvide el tema que me habías nombrado por eso agregué Low al final del fic ^^), Wizard Ghost-Rocker, June Star, Tayi-kun y Kadmiluz Pierotti, y también a los lectores silenciosos.**

**Este capítulo me ha salido muy largo, pero no me animé a dividirlo, las canciones que aquí aparecieron son: Send me an angel (Scorpions), Fantasie Impromptu O.p 66 (Chopin), Juegos de seducción (Soda Stereo), Let it Be (The Beatles), Más que tu amigo (Marco Antonio Solís XD, nada que ver con los gustos de la autora), Voy a tocarte toda ( Calle 13 y Wisin y Yandel, sin comentarios, desvarío del momento de Shun), Paint it black (The Rolling Stones), Low (Coldplay).**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Las decisiones de Ikki

**Pensé que tardaría más en actualizar, pero de la nada me salieron unas maravillosas vacaciones ^^.**

**Por favor si dispones de audio, es recomendable que leas la introducción en compañía de Caress of Venus de la banda japonesa L`arc en Ciel ( AAAAA! Mel se desmaya de emoción), sólo para que adquiera más encanto, pero si no te gusta, no importa ^^ queda a tu libre elección**.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y la personalidad de Shun depravado pertenece a la queridísima Alyshaluz quien me ha permitido usarla en este fic.**

Saint Rockers

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Las guerras santas al fin habían terminado, la orden de Athena, después de muchas penurias pudo hacer una vida normal, siempre bajo la protección de su diosa quien había abandonado el cuerpo de Saori Kido, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, después de varios años, rompieron su amistad tras descubrir que todos eran novios de Saori al mismo tiempo, molestos pidieron su herencia y cada quién hizo su propia vida, transcurriendo dos años sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

Shun, el dulce y bondadoso Caballero de Andrómeda, se había convertido en un famosísimo actor de dorama, y no sólo eso, su especial personalidad había cambiado por completo, del joven pasivo que "no le gustaba pelear", paso a ser un degenerado y ególatra hombre, adicto al sexo, a las mujeres, y con el pleno derecho a entrometerse en la vida de los que lo rodeaban.

Tras un escándalo que se desató por que unos periodistas lo fotografiaron amarrado en zungas de cebra saliendo de un contenedor de basura, por las demandas de acoso sexual, y por decaer en su calidad de actor, perdió su trabajo, su fama y también su elegante casa, cuando todas sus falsas amistades le cerraron las puertas, recurrió a pedir ayuda a su amigo y medio hermano Seiya, y se mudó a su departamento.

Todo parecía ir bien, a pesar de que el ex Pegaso no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de vivir con la celebridad, pero Hyoga revela antes de iniciar el ensayo de la banda, que el actor había tenido una aventura amorosa con una mujer alienígena, y que los hombres de negro le habían borrado la memoria, Shun, se negó a someterse a una hipnosis regresiva, y refugiándose con sus amigas las geishas, recuerda que hace diez años atrás, siendo un joven de corazón puro, hizo un trato con la diosa Afrodita entregando su virginidad a cambio del don de la seducción, para tener su primera vez antes que todos sus medio hermanos y así ganar su respeto.

**Aun la banda sigue incompleta, faltan dos miembros, pero Seiya está optimista por que seguirá rockeando.**

**Capitulo 5: Las decisiones de Ikki.**

"_Lo que más detesto de ti, es que cuando yo quería tu compañía sólo llegabas a salvar mi vida, aún así mantenía la esperanza de vivir contigo, quería que por una vez tuviéramos la oportunidad de ser los hermanos normales que siempre debimos haber sido, pero lo arruinaste todo, jamás me tomaste en serio, ni me trataste con respeto, ya no te soporto ¿Por qué en lugar de entrometerte en mi vida de hombre adulto no te buscas una vida propia?, una novia joven y complaciente que haga la limpieza de tu asquerosa casa, se nota que te hace falta, o tal vez un trabajo nuevo donde no te acosen las señoras de la tercera edad o la "mature" dueña del supermercado donde estás ahora, me da vergüenza que tú el gran Fénix cedas ante una mujer que podría ser tu abuela, ni siquiera te gusta, si estuviera en tu lugar me iría de ese sitio, dejaría de entrometerme en la vida de mi hermano y me preocuparía por dejar de parecer una solterona amargada sin nada mejor que hacer ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida hasta ahora? Nada, eres patético, date cuenta de una vez que ya soy un hombre y no te necesito…"_

"_Lo que más me gusta al salir de mi trabajo, es llegar a casa a probar el sabroso guiso de mi esposa, me hace olvidar que trabajo en la brigada contra el crimen organizado…¿Y tú Ikki? ¿Todavía vives sólo? ¿No crees que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza?..."_

"_Anoche, después de un operativo de antinarcóticos, fuimos con los de homicidios a un café con piernas y conocimos unas streapers muy lindas, hacías falta "Manos de Hacha", la próxima vez te invitaremos, puedes traer a tu hermano, ¿Recuerdan la última vez que nos acompañó? Terminó en el escenario bailando con cinco chicas en cada brazo, y luego desapareció con todas ellas…"_

Frente a la tumba de su madre, las voces de Shun y sus camaradas del pócker, no abandonaban la mente del ex Caballero del Fénix, a pesar de que el día anterior ganó con creces todos los juegos, el sabor amargo de la discusión con su hermano menor se hacía cada vez más intenso, y aquella mañana, deseoso de encontrar algo de calma en su atormentado corazón fue de visita al cementerio.

- No entiendo en qué fallé, traté de ser un buen hermano y padre sustituto para Shun, quería que fuera un hombre de bien, que estudiara algo con futuro, que se casara y me diera muchos sobrinos para enseñarles a ser buenos ciudadanos y excelentes policías en el futuro, pero no, quiso ser actor, aún así lo apoyé lo mejor que pude, y resultó ser tan bueno, que ni siquiera se distinguir cuando me habla con la verdad o está montando una escena, cada día se distanció aún más de mi, hasta que sus amigas tuvieron más importancia que nuestra hermandad, incluso le perdoné lo de Saori, pero sirvió para nada- reflexionaba en voz alta Ikki.

Lo cierto era que nunca abandonó a su hermano menor, a pesar de que él se había metido con su novia, en esos dos años sin dirigirse la palabra, el ex Fénix se aseguró de que Shun nunca corriera peligro alguno, pagando a un ex policía como él para que lo vigilara desde lejos. Después de dejar un ramillete de flores a su madre, Ikki se fue a su trabajo como guardia de seguridad en un supermercado.

Al llegar a sus deberes, lo primero que divisó fue el rostro de la dueña mirándolo con lujuria, ella era una mujer de sesenta y tantos años bastante bien conservada, que siempre buscaba mil excusas para encerrarlo en su oficina o en la bodega para "ver el asunto de las cámaras de vigilancia" o "asegurarse de que no faltaba nada en el inventario", Ikki siempre accedía a los caprichos de aquella mujer, primero por que era su jefa y lo tenía bajo amenaza de despido, segundo, por que tras el incidente de los yakuzas y las patrullas incendiadas, no le daban trabajo en ninguna parte y tercero, nada era más difícil para el legendario ex Caballero del Fénix, que aceptar el hecho de que había sido dominado y constantemente acosado por una mujer que podía ser su madre o incluso su abuela.

Después de pasar por la oficina de aquella "señora", Ikki, salió acomodándose su impecable uniforme y procedió a iniciar su rutina, buscando gente sospechosa o dando instrucciones a los clientes sobre cómo llegar al pasillo de los productos de limpieza.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente, el guardia de seguridad no dejaba de pensar en su dulce hermano y especialmente trataba de recordar en qué momento se había convertido en ese ser tan superficial.

- _Tal vez la Doctora Corazón pueda ayudarme con este problema_- pensaba Ikki- _quizás podría llamar esta noche a su programa, pero me da pánico contar mis problemas en público_.

En ese momento, mientras a la mente del guardia de seguridad venía la voz de un adolescente Shun diciendo "me voy a Chipre en una gira de estudios", dos piñas rodaron por el pasillo de frutas, y tuvo que ir a recogerlas por que no había personal cerca en ese minuto, Ikki caminó con fastidio, estaba deprimido, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a trabajar, pero la bruja de su jefa le obligaría a tener "horas extras", y él no quería eso, para colmo, en la radio sonaban canciones que lo único que provocaban era que recordara a su hermano en los buenos tiempos.

- _Ahora que lo pienso, desde que regresó de Chipre nunca volvió a ser el mismo_- reflexionó recogiendo una de las piñas.

- _Tú eres mi hermano del alma, realmente el amigo…-_se escuchaba por los parlantes del supermercado a Attaque 77, el guardia puso atención a la letra de la canción, olvidando por completo la palabra Chipre- _Aunque eres un hombre aún tienes el alma de un niño..._

- ¡Mentira! Shun prefiere estar con una mujer con enormes pechos y un culo redondo que estar conmigo, eso no es tener el alma de un niño, ¡ya no me necesita!- Ikki furioso por esa canción que no le subía los ánimos para nada, destrozó las dos piñas que tenía en sus manos.

- Disculpe joven- escuchó la voz de una anciana e inmediatamente controló su ira, y se dirigió a ella con amabilidad.

- ¿Qué desea madame?- preguntó poniendo su mejor cara.

- ¿Me podría alcanzar esas esponjas que están en oferta?, me duele mucho la espalda y necesito ayuda- dijo lastimeramente la viejecilla.

- Claro, estoy para servirle- contestó Ikki, con la cortesía aprendida en la academia de policía de Tokyo, tomó una pequeña escala que tenía cerca, la acomodó y subió en ella para sacar las esponjas. En realidad, ese había sido un estratagema de la veterana para poder mirar el ajustado pantalón del guardia desde atrás, y cuando Ikki bajó con la promoción, se dio cuenta que era observado por unas nueve señoras, todas mayores de 55 años.

_- ¿Por qué seré un imán para la tercera edad?-_ pensaba con tristeza.

Desde hace muchísimo tiempo Ikki deseaba tener una joven y hermosa novia, pero antes debía asegurarse de que Shun regresara a ser el buen chico que solía ser, evidentemente era un hombre falto de cariño, y su amada Esmeralda hacía mucho tiempo que ya no estaba para alegrar sus días, en un principio, él había tomado la decisión de permanecer soltero el resto de su vida y honrar a su primer amor, pero después de enterarse que Tatsumi había pasado por algo similar en el periodo posterior a la Segunda Guerra, perdiendo a su novia tras una epidemia, se arrepintió de la soltería, no podía quedar igual de calvo y decrépito. En ese entonces tuvo un romance secreto con Seika, pero ella lo abandonó por que era muy desaseado y bien bruto, regresando a Grecia, y eso le dejó el camino libre a Saori, cayendo en sus limadas y bien pintadas garras, el amor duró hasta que descubrió que su amada y comprensiva novia se había acostado con Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y hasta su propio hermano, después de eso, cerró su corazón, y sólo las milenarias abuelas parecían fijarse en él.

- Aquí está su esponja ¿Puedo ayudar en algo más?- preguntó Ikki a la anciana depravada.

- No hijito, muchas gracias- y tomando la esponja y babeando, la anciana se fue a la caja a pagar.

- Que tenga un buen día- se despidió el guardia, mientras las otras viejecillas hacían fila para pedirle la misma promoción.

Al fin llegaba la hora del almuerzo, y el guardia de seguridad salió rápidamente del supermercado antes de que a la dueña se le ocurriera tenerlo de postre sobre su escritorio, afortunadamente, su turno sólo era hasta las dos de la tarde, teniendo el resto del día libre. Almorzó en su casa, ya que todos los días venía una señora ochentona con comida caliente para él, y luego, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer a parte de ver la lucha libre y programas policiales en vivo, es decir, dar vueltas por la ciudad.

No había nada nuevo, las mismas tiendas, el mismo ajetreo propio de las grandes metrópolis, estaba a punto de caminar en dirección al zoológico cuando el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica llamó su atención, sus pasos cambiaron de dirección hacia un parque donde había una multitud de gente reunida.

- _¿Será una protesta o un acto pacífico?-_ pensaba mientras se abría paso entre la muchedumbre, unas voces masculinas empezaron a cantar en ese momento.

_- "Es mentira, eso del amor al arte, no es tan cierto, eso de la vocación…"- _

- Deben ser anarquistas- Ikki recordó lo mucho que le gustaba ir a las protestas con el carro lanza agua y tomarlos y ponerlos tras las rejas por alterar el orden público.

- _"Es una humana condición, o es nuestro estúpido sistema…"_- seguían cantando las voces, mientras el ex Fénix al fin había encontrado un buen lugar para ver de qué se trataba la protesta, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que delante de él estaba Seiya vestido con sus jeans negros, sus múltiples cadenas, sus aros en las orejas, sus bototos con muchas hebillas, y un pañuelo azul amarrado en la cabeza al estilo Jack Sparrow, llevaba además una guitarra telecaster de color negro y una camiseta del mismo color con el lema "Los ricos también roban", a su lado, a parte de haber un par de amplificadores, lo acompañaba un joven de cabellos castaños y cortos, vestido de forma similar, pero sus pantalones llevaban tirantes, y su camiseta de color gris decía "Políticos: Ladrones de cuello y corbata", en su cabeza llevaba una boina de color negro y tocaba un bajo de seis cuerdas, modelo Ibanez BTB 676.

- _"Quieren dinero, quieren dinero…"-_ cantaban ambos mientras saltaban y el público los seguía.

Ikki no podía creer el éxito que estaba teniendo el profesor de música, todos parecían hacerle caso, y no paso por alto que a pesar de su vestuario estrafalario, las chicas jóvenes se volvían locas por él y su amigo, y les gritaban cosas que sólo en sus fantasías podía imaginar que le decían.

_- "El profesor no tiene la cabeza en enseñar…"- _sonreía Seiya profesionalmente acercándose a un par de colegialas, sin dejar de tocar su guitarra.

- _"Como el doctor no sale de su casa para sanar…"- _seguía Tino con su bajo, ante la mirada de unas enfermeras que parecían querer comérselo.

El ex Fénix no supo cómo ni en que momento la música lo contagió, y en cuestión de segundos estaba saltando con otras personas y coreando la canción.

_- ¡No es chiste ser mayor, paren mi reloj por favor!- _cantaban los jóvenes profesores de música subiéndose a una banca y haciendo gestos junto con sus instrumentos, e Ikki ya estaba influenciado por la masa a su alrededor.

- _¿Así que estos son los efectos del rock?_- pensaba el guardia de seguridad mientras seguía saltando y gritando "Quieren dinero".

Al terminar la canción, el público comenzó a aplaudir, y Seiya hablaba por un micrófono.

- Gracias, son un público que sabe apreciar la buena música- el ex Pegaso se sacó el pañuelo azul de su cabeza y lo dejó en el suelo, inmediatamente la gente empezó a tirar billetes y monedas en él.

- Gracias, que generosos, recuerden que pueden comprar nuestro disco "Bara no Kisu, Heavy Cover", con los diez mejores éxitos del Heavy Metal y además recibirán un segundo disco de "Pegasus el trovador", con los clásicos de Silvio Rodríguez, Pablo Milanes y Víctor Jara, de regalo para sus novias, madres y abuelas- promocionaba Seiya sus Cd`s caseros, varias mujeres se acercaron a él y a Tino para comprar los discos y de paso, les dejaban sus números telefónicos, e-mail, facebook y hasta propuestas indecentes, a las cuales ellos se negaban con una cálida sonrisa invitando a dejar sus números para otra oportunidad, la cual nunca llegaría, pero Tino y Seiya como buenos rockeros no podían decepcionar a sus fans.

Ikki observaba el detalle de las chicas y Seiya haciéndose el simpático ¿Qué le veían? Eso se preguntaba el ex Fénix, pero la música le había gustado e inconcientemente se acercó al desconocido de la boina para comprarle un disco, sin que el profesor de música lo notara, justo cuando iba a retirarse a escuchar el cd en la comodidad de su hogar recordó algo muy importante.

- ¿Cuánto reunimos?- preguntó el ex Pegaso a su socio.

- Mucho Sei-kun, vendimos todos nuestros viejos discos- sonreía Tino contando los billetes.

- ¡Que bien! Te dije que mi idea funcionaría, la mitad para ti y la otra para mi- Seiya estaba más que contento con todo lo recaudado.

- ¡No hermano! Tú estás más necesitado que yo- el joven de la boina le dio su parte al guitarrista.

- ¿Este espectáculo es legal?- se escuchó la seria voz del ex Fénix.

- Hola Ikki ¿No deberías estar trabajando?- preguntó asustado Seiya escondiendo el dinero rápidamente en la funda de su guitarra.

- Es mi tarde libre y no respondiste a mi pregunta- dijo el guardia de seguridad, mientras observaba en detalle que los amplificadores estaban conectados ilegalmente a los postes del alumbrado público, en cierto modo, a pesar de que le habían dado de baja en la policía, el seguía velando por la paz y el orden, era un hábito que nunca dejaba de lado.

- Este…yo…puedo explicarte- tartamudeó Seiya- ¿Te quieres quedar con un tercio de la ganancia?

- ¿Me estás sobornando? Por que yo no soy de esos policías corruptos- dijo molesto Ikki.

- Cálmese señor, verá, esto es legal, pedimos permiso a la embajada de Italia para poder usar el poste que está enfrente de ellos- explicó Tino para ayudar a Seiya.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?- gruñó el ex Fénix mirando a Tino muy molesto, seguro que era uno de esos amigos vagos, extraños y rebeldes de Seiya, que iban a la mansión invitados por él y que normalmente se bebían todo el minibar de Saori y vaciaban el refrigerador.

- Albertino Pierotti señor, yo…- intentó hablar el joven pero Ikki no lo dejó terminar.

- ¡Albertino Pierotti! ¿El hijo del primer secretario de la embajada de Italia?- exclamó sorprendido.

- Bueno, sí, pero mire aquí tengo un permiso, esto es legal- Tino sacó un papel firmado y timbrado por la embajada.

Mientras el ex Fénix lo observaba en detalle y se creía el cuento, Seiya reía por lo bajo, efectivamente Tino era el hijo del primer secretario de la embajada de Italia, pero siempre inventaba permisos raros para cualquier cosa, falsificaba la firma de su padre y tomaba "prestados" los timbres de la embajada.

- Sí, esto está en orden- dijo finalmente Ikki- ¿Y tú cómo conoces a Seiya?

- Fuimos compañeros en la universidad y hermanos de banda- explicó el joven mientras guardaba su bajo- Oye Sei-kun, ya debo irme a trabajar a la universidad, otro día almorzamos juntos, yo invito, adiós señor- haciendo un gesto de despedida con su boina, Tino se fue.

- No puedo creer que un fenómeno como tú se relacione con gente importante- se cruzó de brazos el guardia de seguridad.

- El mundo de la música es así, oye, ya que es tu tarde libre ¿me podrías ayudar con algo?- preguntó Seiya.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ikki con la ligera sospecha de que terminaría metido en algo relacionado con trabajo.

Una hora después, mientras Seiya comía unas sopas instantáneas revueltas con cerveza, ya que según el profesor de música mejoraba mucho más el sabor, Ikki le ayudaba a pintar el departamento de al lado, mientras escuchaban a George Thorogood & The Destroyers.

_- Bad to the bone, bad to the bone…-_

- Demasiado negro, ¿Quién vivirá aquí, el loco Manson?- se quejaba el guardia de seguridad, suficiente tuvo con los caballeros negros, con Hades metido dentro de Shun, y ahora con Seiya metalero y su estupidez de la banda, para seguir viendo negro por todos lados.

- Shun dijo algo parecido ayer- comentó Seiya sorbeteando sus fideos con cerveza que comía con esos palitos llamados hachi, mientras que Ikki en un descuido metió uno de sus pies a uno de los tarros de pintura

- Genial, ensucié mis pantalones de trabajo- dijo con fastidio el ex Fénix viendo que el impecable azul marino de su uniforme había quedado manchado de más negro, al poner el pie por accidente en el piso, su huella quedo marcada.

- Oye, eso se ve original ¿Podrías caminar por todo el vestíbulo marcando tus zapatos? Eso le dará estilo al departamento- sonrió Seiya.

- ¿Crees que le guste al nuevo arrendatario?- pregunto Ikki pensando en que Seiya era o muy idiota o con pésimo gusto para decorar una habitación.

- ¡Claro! Le gustará- respondió el profesor de música terminando su sopa mutante instantánea- ahora te ayudo.

Mientras los dos pintaban, el joven músico no pudo evitar hablar sobre el ex Caballero de Andrómeda.

- Shun me dijo ayer que habían discutido- comentó con cero tacto, pero a Seiya siempre le gustaba ir al punto, sobre todo cuando dos integrantes de su banda tenían problemas del tipo familiar.

- Ya no hacen las brochas y los rodillos como antes- se quejó Ikki, quién al escuchar la palabra "discutido" apretó el rodillo con tanta fuerza que este se desarmó por completo.

- Sé que es un tema sensible y no me dirás nada, pero, yo también tengo problemas con mi hermana Seika- la expresión de Seiya cambió completamente- después que luche tanto por encontrarla, jamás volvimos a tener la relación de buenos hermanos de antes, ella nunca fue capaz de comprender mi universo como caballero, y tampoco mi pasión por la música, supongo que ser psicólogo te hace comprender a otros desconocidos pero no a tu propio hermano, nunca pudimos entendernos, antes de marcharse a Grecia hace siete años, dijo que no me abandonaría, pero yo la necesitaba a ella, no el cheque que me enviaba mensualmente para pagar mis estudios, quería que se preocupara por mi, como tú lo hacías por Shun, él es un malagradecido, pero en algo tiene razón, y es en que te has dedicado a él todo este tiempo, ya es hora de que te dediques más a ti, sino terminaras peor que yo, perdí a la mujer que amaba, otra se rió de mi, y soy un borracho sin credibilidad…

Ikki escuchó atentamente a Seiya mientras continuaba con su pintura.

- Pero cambiando de tema, en este momento lo más importante es la banda, ¿Has pensado en algún efecto o escenografía para las presentaciones?- dijo nuevamente alegre el ex Pegaso.

- No me gusta eso de los efectos, no sirvo- gruñó Ikki, y recordando a las chicas que le daban su facebook a Seiya, se animo a preguntarle algo- Oye, si participo en esa estupidez de la banda ¿Podré conocer mujeres jóvenes y bonitas?

- Claro, siempre hay fans muy fieles y groupies bastante buenas- sonrió Seiya recordando la vez en que hizo una gira con su antigua banda por todo Japón, simplemente, un día tomaron sus instrumentos y durante unas vacaciones de verano salieron a tocar en cualquier lugar donde les permitieran hacerlo.

- Y si es así ¿Por qué insistes en reconquistar a Miho?- preguntó el guardia de seguridad con curiosidad, por que en el lugar de Seiya, él dudaba mucho que sería fiel a una sola mujer.

- Ella es especial, es única, me comprende y me apoya, como la música, me inspira- suspiró Seiya, pensando en los buenos tiempos de la universidad, en que ella iba a verlo a las tocatas, e incluso cuando se fueron de gira los acompañó.

- ¿Los rockeros tienen guardaespaldas? De verdad los efectos no van conmigo- comentó Ikki.

- Si quieres ser guardaespaldas lo serás, pero eso no te librará de cargar con el equipo- rió Seiya.

En ese instante, entró la señora Asakura al departamento con el teléfono inalámbrico que había comprado Shun, y que tenía forma de banana. La anciana se veía distinta, llevaba un kimono rosa, a diferencia de sus habituales trajes de ninja, y en su decrépito rostro, se notaba que traía colorete y labial, además, portaba una bandeja con pasteles de hojaldre y té.

- Tienes una llamada escoria- dijo a Seiya arrojándole la banana inalámbrica, luego, miró al ex Fénix con timidez y ruborizándose, se acercó a él- Joven Ikki he traído algo para que coma, en agradecimiento por ayudarle a este holgazán de Seiya con la pintura del departamento.

- Gracias madame- contestó el guardia de seguridad intuyendo que esa abuela tenía segundas intenciones, no en vano Shun le había recomendado que fuera donde fuera jamás recibiera comida de extrañas, por que le ponían cosas raras, si eran brujas, seguro que lo hechizarían a través de la comida y entonces terminaría casado con una veterana.

- Puedes decirme Kiyako- sonrió la desdentada viejecilla guiñándole un ojo a un asustado Ikki.

Mientras tanto, Seiya hablaba por teléfono.

- Hola hermano, esperaba tu llamada ¿Vendrás al ensayo?... ¿Cómo que no? Me prometiste que estarías hoy aquí… ¡Que no podrás cantar en la banda! ¿Por qué?... ¿Te vas de Japón?...entiendo, sí, tienes razón, por lo menos ven a despedirte Spike, suerte…- el ex Pegaso colgó la llamada desanimado.

- ¿Malas noticias?- preguntó Ikki, quien no sabía cómo hacer para no probar los pastelillos de la señora Asakura, quien lo miraba expectante, no quería arrojarle nuevamente una ilusión erótica para nockearla, pero afortunadamente, pese a ser ninja y estar medio loca, no era del tipo anciana acosadora que veía a diario en el supermercado.

- Algo así, mi vocalista se va de Japón en un par de semanas, encontró un trabajo estable en un internado de varones en Boston como profesor- explicó Seiya sentándose junto a Ikki y comiéndose un pastelillo, al ver que no le pasaba nada raro, el ex Fénix se animó a probar uno.

- Y eso ¿Qué significa?- preguntó mirando al profesor de música quien ya se había bebido su taza de té.

- Que Shun será nuestro vocalista- el sonido del teléfono-banana interrumpió a Seiya, el cual atendió la llamada.

- Hola habla Seiya ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?... ¡Eres tú!... sí, todo está listo… ¿Mañana a las nueve?... Claro que te ayudaré… si, si, el resto de la banda estará en la tarde… ¡A que no adivinas! ¡Tino nos invito al concierto tributo de X Japan! …también invitó a Ringo no te preocupes, será grandioso, como en los viejos tiempos… viaja con cuidado, no conduzcas a menos de 150 Kilómetros por hora, te estaré esperando- el semblante de Seiya cambió por completo al finalizar la llamada, rápidamente comió dos pastelillos y se fue a terminar de pintar.

- Disculpe madame, debo ir a terminar con el trabajo- Ikki, se puso de pie para no quedarse a solas con la anciana ninja- me gustaron sus pasteles- dijo con cortesía, desapareciendo rápidamente para ir a ayudar a Seiya.

- Cuando terminemos beberemos cerveza, ahora me apura acabar con esto- ambos amigos, trabajaron arduamente, hasta finalizar la segunda capa de pintura, una vez que Ikki remató los detalles, Seiya tomó un pequeño tarro de pintura color púrpura y pinto unos labios en el muro de una de las habitaciones, después con otra lata de color rojo cereza, pinto pétalos de rosas alrededor de los labios, y con pintura azul, trató de escribir con letras góticas la palabra Bara no Kisu.

- ¿Una extravagancia del nuevo arrendatario? ¿Quién será, Beetlejuice?- preguntó Ikki, a quien tanto negro ya le estaba provocando estrés.

- No, no será Beetlejuice, este es mi regalo de bienvenida para la persona que tocará nuestra batería- comentó Seiya emocionado.

- ¿Entonces el baterista vivirá aquí?, supongo que debe ser esa persona que te llamó hace un momento- dedujo el ex Fénix rápidamente.

- Así es, recuerda que dije que tocaba en mi antigua banda y que llegará mañana, ahora que terminamos, vamos por esa cerveza, me muero de sed- suplicó el profesor de música.

- Tú naciste sediento- protestó Ikki- pero algo de beber no me caería nada de mal.

El profesor de música y el guardia de seguridad, entraron al departamento 301, que era el de Seiya, el ex Fénix vio gran parte de las cosas de su hermano, pero no quiso saber mayores detalles, con toda seguridad se había autoinvitado a vivir con el ex Pegaso sin su consentimiento.

El profesor de música abrió el refrigerador para sacar su preciado "néctar de los dioses rockeros" y encontró una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Maldito gigoló de pelo verde! ¡Sacó todas mis cervezas y las tiró a la basura!- reclamaba el ex Pegaso con una nota en sus manos, y el refrigerador lleno de vegetales y esa bebida asquerosa que tomaba el actor para mantener su físico.

" _Seiya la cerveza es mala para tu salud, te pondrás más gordo que Homero Simpson y el tipo de las historietas, y eso arruinará nuestra carrera de rockeros, además no me gusta la gente obesa, por eso he sacado todo lo que te hace daño y lo tiré a la basura esta mañana, dejé berenjenas fritas de ayer, caliéntalas en el microondas y no con tu cosmos, ya es hora que te modernices iré a entregar las llaves de mi casa y luego iré de compras, y por favor, no trates de esconder más alcohol en las fundas de tus guitarras, por que tuve que tirar cinco a la basura, estaban hediondas y sabes que yo tengo el olfato sensible… Shun ^^"_

- ¿Pero quién rayos se cree que es?, que pague el alquiler no le da derecho a manejar mi vida como se le antoje- Seiya hizo picadillo la nota, y también el calendario de Play Boy que Shun había puesto en la cocina, sólo para desquitarse por lo de sus cervezas y las fundas de sus guitarras- Lo siento Ikki, al fastidioso de tu hermano se le ocurrió dejarme sin combustible, iré a comprar más cerveza.

- Siempre se comporta así, no te dejará en paz hasta que dejes de beber, tiene una obsesión por los vicios ajenos y no se detiene hasta que consigue que la gente cambie- explicaba el ex Fénix pensando que Seiya tendría más de una discusión con él a futuro- Oye ¿puedo ducharme aquí? Creo que la pintura traspasó mis calcetines.

- En el cuarto pequeño están mis cosas, dudo que la ropa traslúcida de Shun sea de tu tipo, además, te quedaría chica, voy y vuelvo, y no rompas nada- se despidió Seiya mientras corría a comprar su cerveza, o si no moriría.

Cuando el ex Pegaso regresaba con cinco botellas, encontró a Shun en la entrada del edificio "Asakura".

- Seiya, te dije que estaba prohibido que bebieras, el alcohol es dañino, además en exceso causa impotencia a largo plazo, sólo se usa para emborrachar a las mujeres y meterlas en tu cama- dijo el actor viendo lo que traía el profesor de música, mientras bajaba una enorme cantidad de bolsas de un taxi.

- Ese es mi problema- contestó molesto el ex Pegaso- ¿Qué son todas esas bolsas que traes?

- Ropa nueva para mi debut en el mundo de la música, y esta caja grande, es mi dotación de preservativos para el mes que viene- explicó el actor mientras Seiya le ayudaba a cargar las bolsas.

- ¡Tantos!- exclamó asombrado el ex Pegaso.

- Siempre hay que estar preparado, además, si compro en grandes cantidades me sale más económico- explicaba Shun mientras subían las escaleras- en cuento lleguemos al departamento me aseguraré de que tus camisetas de bandas de metal desaparezcan, son anticuadas y ya no se usan, mañana iremos de compras y veremos algo para ti, me lo agradecerás cuando ganemos "País de rockers".

- Oye, no te metas con mi ropa, eso es mi asunto, jamás te he dicho que dejes de usar esas extrañas camisas traslúcidas por que pareces cafiche, si quieres que vivamos en paz no te metas con mi estilo- protestó Seiya.

- Es que ahí tenemos un problema, tu estilo carece de estilo, por eso no reconquistas a Miho y no consigues trabajo, alguien debe hacerte un cambio de imagen- dijo Shun mirando a Seiya con compasión.

- No necesito un cambio de imagen, ayer me decías que te habías dejado influenciar por las modas y ahora estás volviendo a lo mismo, por cierto, Ikki está en el departamento- aprovechó de advertir el profesor de música.

- ¿En serio? Es mi oportunidad de arreglar las cosas ¿Te dijo algo de mi?- preguntó con interés el ex Caballero de Andrómeda.

- Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, aunque tenga curiosidad, no preguntará ni dirá palabra alguna- dijo Seiya guardando silencio por un instante- ¿Me podrías responder una cosa Shun?

- Dime- el actor miró al profesor de música quien tenía una expresión muy seria.

- ¿De verdad estuviste dos años sin dirigirle la palabra a Ikki? ¿Nunca lo buscaste para saber cómo estaba?- el ex Pegaso, sentía que debía preocuparse por cada integrante de su banda, en Bara no Kisu tenía un rol similar y llegaron a ser una gran familia, era el colmo que con sus verdaderos hermanos y compañeros de batallas no tuviera una relación parecida, y desde que decidió recurrir a ellos para que lo ayudaran pensaba que trataría en lo posible de entenderlos y ayudarles en lo que pudiera.

- Nunca hablamos, pero sé que le pagaba a un ex policía como él para que me vigilara- contestó el actor.

- Y ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- Seiya tenía curiosidad.

- Es mi hermano, no puedo odiarlo por que le debo mucho, y a pesar de la traición de Saori, aún lo quiero, además no tiene buenos hábitos si no estoy a su lado así que sin que se diera cuenta me enteraba de todo cuanto hacía, por que la señora que le lleva el almuerzo, es la misma que hacía la limpieza hasta ayer en mi casa, le pagué horas extras para que cuidara que Ikki se alimentara bien- sonrió dulcemente el actor recuperando efímeramente su normal forma de ser.

- Imaginaba una cosa así- decía Seiya abriendo la puerta del departamento, después de todo, los hermanos siempre serían hermanos.

Al ingresar al lugar, una potente y armoniosa voz llegó hasta Seiya y Shun.

_- ¡Nessun dorma! ¡Nessun dorma! Tu pure o principessa_…- se escuchaba decir a aquella voz con aire apasionado.

- ¿Quién está cantando?- preguntó el profesor de música, cuyo oído ávidamente entrenado le decía que había detectado un posible gran talento.

- Creo que sé de quien se trata- contestó Shun pensando en cómo se desharía de las botellas de cerveza de Seiya sin que este se diera cuenta.

- _Ma il mio mistero e chiuso in me…- _Ambos jóvenes estaban frente a la puerta del baño, mientras el ex Fénix seguía con su opera inspirado dentro de la ducha.

- ¡Es Ikki!- exclamó el profesor de música con asombro.

- Claro, todos los hermanos tenemos cosas en común, y cantar en la ducha era nuestro hobbie con Ikki desde que recuerdo- explicó el actor recordando viejos tiempos en que su hermano era menos hostigoso y cantaban los éxitos de Doraemon, mientras Ikki lo bañaba para que no anduviera sucio.

Seiya abrió con cuidado la puerta del baño, y a través de la cortina de la ducha, se vislumbraba al ex Fénix que continuaba con su canción.

- _¡Dilegua, o notte!- _decía con su potente voz, mientras Seiya, quien se sabía la letra por que debió estudiar canto coral en la universidad, seguía la letra con voz baja.

- _Tramontate, stelle, All`alba vinceró, vinceró...-_ la voz de Ikki se elevó hasta el olimpo- _¡VINCEROOOO!_

Mientras los vidrios del departamento, los espejos de Shun, los vasos y la vajilla de porcelana inglesa se hacían añicos con la voz del ex Fénix, Seiya aplaudía emocionado la interpretación de Nessun dorma, la cual le conmovió tanto, que juraba que Ikki era el sucesor de Pavarotti y que el ex Fénix estaba cantando en la ducha en compañía de su fantasma.

- ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Maestro! ¡Eres único!- aplaudía el ex Pegaso, poniéndose de rodillas delante de la ducha con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Nada excepcional- murmuraba Shun molesto por que su hermano había roto sus espejos con su canción, Ikki al escuchar las voces, abrió molesto la cortina de la ducha y se cubrió su pubis con la esponja con la que se estaba bañando.

- ¿Qué hacen espiándome? Par de degenerados, no sabía que tenían esos gustos, ¡Ahora verán, Ave…!- el edificio iba a arder por completo en ese momento.

- Detente Ikki, si me dejas sin departamento, tendré que irme a vivir con Shun a tu casa- dijo Seiya, quien a la velocidad de la luz había traído una manguera para enfrentarse al temible ex Fénix, mientras el actor, se había quitado la ropa y estaba con sus zungas de leopardo sentado en su silla de playa, listo para aprovechar el sauna que se formaría por el incendio del departamento, así evitaba tener que pagar por ese servicio en otro lugar.

Ikki recapacitó, lo último que necesitaba era tener a Seiya y todos sus instrumentos metiendo ruido en su apacible hogar, junto a las orgías que organizaba su hermano, así que cerró la cortina de la ducha y terminó de quitarse el jabón del cuerpo.

- Salgan de aquí, el baño es un lugar privado- refunfuñó.

- Sí, pero a Saori nunca le dijiste eso, para ella tu baño era un lugar público- comentó Shun poniéndose sus pantalones y su camisa traslúcida violeta, en vista de que no habría sauna gratis y recordando que por ese hábito de la ex diosa habían descubierto su infidelidad hace poco más de dos años.

_Un fatídico día de verano Saori estaba muy acalorada y tuvo la genial idea de meterse a la ducha de la habitación de Ikki, con él adentro. Tatsumi, quien tenía ligeras sospechas de que la señorita ya no era tan señorita, y recordando las últimas palabras del señor Kido "cuida de ella", se plantó como un árbol delante de la puerta del baño, y comenzó a gritar que los había sorprendido. Ikki y Saori, no querían que su relación fuera pública, por que la ex diosa había convencido al entonces Caballero del Fénix que era más divertido "a escondidas", y desesperados por que conocían lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser el mayordomo, decidieron escapar por la ventana, justo cuando el calvo derribó la puerta para entrar, el par de amantes habían saltado sin ropa cayendo en una terraza donde estaban Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya y Shun bebiendo té y comiendo galletas danesas, mientras discutían la credibilidad del horóscopo ya que a los cuatro les decía "recibirás una gran sorpresa como caída del cielo", fue cuando la ex diosa y su fiel caballero aparecieron sobre la mesa de los bocadillos, y así todos comenzaron a regañar a Ikki por que estaba con "su novia", pero cuando todos se escucharon a sí mismos, descubrieron el engaño de Saori._

Después de que Ikki salió de la ducha, Seiya le prestó una camiseta de Korn, unos pantalones de látex negro y unos botines militares, poco acostumbrado a aquellas ropas que le había visto a los tipos que arrestaba cuando era policía, el ex Fénix no paraba de mirarse en los espejos rotos de la sala.

- Tienes bastante talento ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar opera?- preguntó Seiya mientras sacaba trozos de vidrio con una escoba.

- Acompañé a Saori un par de veces, me gustaba imitar a esos tipos ridículos cantando vestidos como pingüinos o con mallas de afeminados- explicó Ikki, acomodándose los pantalones, ya que le quedaban tan ajustados que sentía que le estrangulaban la entrepierna.

- Ya veo- comentó el ex Pegaso, mientras encontraba sus botellas de cerveza quebradas por la voz del ex Fénix.

- Seiya, todas nuestras cosas frágiles están quebradas, tendremos que comprar vidrios para las ventanas, espejos, vajilla nueva ¿Cómo atenderé a mis chicas del harén sin mis vasos de cristal de bohemia?- se quejaba Shun haciendo un inventario de todo lo roto- toma, aquí tienes mi tarjeta de crédito, ve y compra vidrios y espejos, anoté las medidas.

El ex Caballero de Andrómeda le entregó un papel a Seiya con instrucciones precisas de lo que debía traer.

- Mañana iré por vajilla y vasos nuevos, no confío en tus gustos extraños, no quiero tazas ni platos de color negro o con calaveras, y no compres alcohol con mi tarjeta o te haré devolver cada yen que me saques- y tras cerrarle la puerta en la cara al profesor de música, Shun se dirigió a su hermano- Ikki, tenemos que hablar, aprovechemos que Seiya no está.

Estas palabras ilusionaron por un momento al ex Fénix, nada le haría más feliz que reconciliarse con su hermano menor, pero reflexionando, llegó a la conclusión de que esta era una de las tantas tretas que Shun inventaba para no quedar con cargo de conciencia, y que seguramente no respetaría nada de lo que acordaran.

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo, ayer quedó todo muy claro- contestó mirando al actor con seriedad.

- Hermano, escúchame, ayer no fue mi mejor día, sólo quiero conversar contigo, como los adultos que somos- argumentó Shun poniendo sus ojos llorosos ante lo cual Ikki, una vez más, tal como el día anterior, no pudo negarse.

- Habla- dijo acomodándose en el suelo de la sala de brazos cruzados.

Shun sabía que por más que insistiera su hermano no se sentaría en el sillón, así que dejando de fingir que quería llorar, empezó a dar explicaciones.

- Ikki, lamento la mitad de las cosas que te dije ayer, pero de verdad quiero que entiendas que yo ya no necesito un padre sustituto ni un hermano asfixiante y sobreprotector, agradezco lo que has hecho por mi cuando era niño, siempre te he querido, pero ya está bueno que pienses un poco más en tu vida, la mía ya está hecha y soy feliz, pero no te quiero persiguiéndome por todos lados como si me estuvieras acosando, si fueras una chica y no fueras mi hermana no me importaría, pero no es así, seamos buenos y normales hermanos como siempre debió ser ¿No te parece que es lo más lógico?- las palabras de Shun parecían ser bastante sinceras, esto conmovió a Ikki, pero le era difícil asumir la idea de que el pequeño niño que antaño dependía en exceso de él, ya no lo necesitaba.

- Entiendo, pero no es fácil esto de que eres adulto de la noche a la mañana, además, dices que eres feliz y yo no lo creo- explicó el ex Fénix.

- Tener una esposa e hijos es retrógrada, y no es la única forma de felicidad, además, sabes de sobra que la única mujer por la cual yo hubiera cometido ese disparate desapareció hace siete años sin dejar rastro- Shun por un instante puso cara de sufrimiento, que disimuló con sus buenas dotes de actor- Por otro lado, la vida está hecha para gozarla sino no tendría sentido, y llevo diez años tratando de que entiendas que soy un hombre hecho y derecho.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que debo tratarte?- preguntó Ikki.

- Primero dile a ese ex policía que se bañe y que deje de seguirme, lo huelo a kilómetros, segundo, no critiques mi estilo de vida, es lo que yo elegí y estoy cómodo con eso- recomendó Shun- tercero, y lo más importante, si tanto quieres una familia enorme, entonces constrúyela tú mismo, búscate una novia bonita y que te dé varios hijos, todos los que quieras, prometo no acostarme esta vez con ella, palabra de hermano.

- Lo intentaré, pero no será fácil- respondió Ikki no muy convencido.

Ambos hermanos finalmente hicieron las paces con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, y luego fueron a comer a un restaurante vegetariano, pese a las protestas de Ikki, ya que las hamburguesas con carne de soya le caían pesadas al estómago.

La hora del ensayo había llegado, todos estaban reunidos, incluso Seiya quien había aparecido cargado como bestia con tantos vidrios y espejos, pero al fin y al cabo, la banda esta vez había sido puntual.

Hyoga y Shiryu practicaban unos ejercicios que el profesor de música les había indicado en sus respectivos instrumentos, mientras que Shun leía unas partituras que Seiya le había facilitado, sentado junto a su piano y a su arsenal de teclados y sintetizadores.

- Excelente Shiryu ese slap suena bastante bien, has progresado mucho, se nota que te has aprendido el Cd que te presté de pies a cabeza- felicitaba el ex Pegaso al ex Dragón.

- ¿En serio? Gracias Seiya, estuve viéndolo hasta muy tarde anoche, me recordó esas maratones de estudio en la universidad- sonrió el economista, orgulloso de no haber perdido la capacidad para estudiar en tiempo record.

- Hyoga, tienes los dedos muy rígidos sobre las cuerdas de "Nueva Natassia", así no se hace- el profesor puso especial atención en el ruso.

- No logro acostumbrarme- Hyoga aún extrañaba su guitarra acústica.

- Debes arquear más tus dedos y no aprietes tan fuerte las cuerdas, sino el mástil de tu "Natassia" durará menos, la idea es que la destruyas en el escenario no en los ensayos- decía Seiya con seriedad.

- Trato de hacer lo que me dices pero no me resulta, y yo no romperé a Natassia, tenemos una conexión- se quejó el astrónomo mientras abrazaba su guitarra.

- Está todo en la mente como tus extraterrestres, crees en ellos y sin embargo no eres capaz de hacer algo tan terrenal como tocar una simple guitarra eléctrica- regañó el profesor Seiya- eres el guitarra solista, no nos puedes fallar, te necesitamos para tener un buen espectáculo.

- Y también necesitamos un vocalista, dijiste que hoy confirmarías si seré yo u otra persona- dijo Shun desde su piano y con sumo interés.

- No hay vocalista, se va de Japón- comentó Ikki, mientras estaba aprendiendo a instalar amplificadores con mucho cuidado para no romperlos.

- ¿Entonces yo seré el vocalista?- preguntó el ex Caballero de Andrómeda con emoción, ya que estaba seguro que sería la imagen de la banda.

- No, aún queda una persona- Seiya dejó de dar instrucciones al astrónomo y se acercó a Ikki- les presento a nuestro vocalista.

- ¡QUE!- exclamaron Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Te refieres a mi? ¡Estás loco!- gruñó el ex Fénix quien al apoyarse en el amplificador que instalaba provocó que se partiera por la mitad.

- Claro que me refiero a ti, Ikki, tienes una voz sorprendente y tu cara de delincuente con esa cicatriz le da la imagen a la banda que estoy buscando- insistió Seiya- si cantas con nosotros pasaré por alto lo del amplificador.

- Oye ¿Desde cuando este canta?- preguntó Hyoga no muy convencido de la decisión del líder de la banda.

- Romperá todos los micrófonos- dijo Shiryu pensando en los costos que económicamente esto implicaba.

- Ikki es muy tímido, si lo convences, puedo aceptar que ocupe mi lugar- sonreía Shun pensando en que eso jamás sucedería.

- No es necesario que tome los micrófonos, basta con que se acerque lo suficiente, Ikki demuestra tus habilidades- Seiya miró al ex Fénix pero este se había encerrado en la habitación de Shun- ¡Oye, no seas cobarde! ¡Sal de ahí!

- No hasta que desistas de esa estúpida idea- respondió el guardia de seguridad.

- Pero piensa en las chicas lindas que se convertirán en tus groupies si eres el vocalista de la banda- intentó convencer el ex Pegaso al ex Fénix, lo cual por un instante pareció hacer efecto, pero ante la idea de cantar en público, la respuesta fue otra.

- ¡NO, no insistas!-

- Ikki, deja de portarte como un niño, sal de mi habitación y canta de una buena vez, si no lo haces, las chicas lindas no vendrán con nosotros y eso no te lo perdonaré, y les diré a los demás lo que sucede entre tu jefa y tú- se escuchó decir a un serio ex Caballero de Andrómeda, quien deseaba que luego se decidiera quien sería el vocalista de la banda, inmediatamente el hermano mayor hizo caso y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa entre tu jefa y tú?- preguntó con curiosidad Hyoga, para quien era importante descubrir "la verdad" de todo a su alrededor, sea cual sea.

- Nada que te interese Roswell- contestó de malos modos el ex Fénix.

- ¿Podrías cantar alguna cosa? Lo que sea- pidió Seiya.

Ikki miró a Shun con cara de "qué hago ahora" y este se acomodó en su piano.

- Dime lo que quieres cantar y yo te ayudaré con la música- contestó amablemente el actor, mientras el ex Fénix trataba de recordar algo que no fuera vergonzoso y que pudiera interpretar delante de sus amigos, la opera sólo provocaría risas, y los temas románticos del programa de la Doctora Corazón en la radio podían deteriorar su imagen de hombre rudo, finalmente optó por algo que le gustaba cantar en la ducha.

- Rapsodia Bohemia- dijo con timidez, ya que la idea de él cantando como Freddie Mercury tampoco era lo mejor, pero no recordaba ningún otro tema, no tenía mucho conocimiento musical a diferencia de Seiya- ¿Me podrías ayudar en los coros Shun?

- Claro hermano- sonrió el actor.

- Entonces yo los acompañaré con mi guitarra- Seiya rápidamente sacó una guitarra Burns Red Special de su atril, el mismo modelo que usaba el guitarrista de Queen y la conectó a un amplificador- ¡Cuando quieran, Queen Victoria y yo estamos listos!

Shiryu y Hyoga se sentaron en el sofá-labios para observar al trío, en toda esa semana de locos, sería la primera vez que tocarían juntos, sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo Seiya, Shun e Ikki empezaron a cantar al mismo tiempo.

_- Is this the real life, is this just fantasy...-_ el coro inicial había salido bastante bien para estar totalmente improvisado, al igual que el acompañamiento del actor con su piano, entonces la voz de Ikki empezó a invadir la habitación por sí sola.

_- Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head…-_ cantaba con timidez mientras era observado por la burlona mirada de Hyoga y la seriedad de Shiryu, lo cual aumentaba sus nervios.

La canción continuaba, Shun estaba inspirado en su piano mientras Seiya estaba en otro planeta tocando a "Queen Victoria".

_- Mama ooooh- _decía Ikki aún cohibido, mientras los otros dos le acompañaban en los coros.

- _Any way wind blows-_ se oía la voz del actor y la del profesor de música, quien continuó con un apasionado solo de guitarra, bastaba mirarle la cara para darse cuenta que le estaba viniendo otro de sus estados de éxtasis rockero de los cuales costaba sacarlo, pero el profesionalismo de Seiya captó el interés de Hyoga, si el ex Pegaso podía tocar tan bien una guitarra eléctrica, no había motivo para que él, un astrónomo en busca de la verdad, pudiera hacerlo, incluso mejor.

Shun quien estaba tocando piano con los ojos cerrados cambió el ritmo de la canción por uno un poco más acelerado.

_- I see a little silohuetto of a man-_ cantaba el ex Fénix quien había llegado a su parte favorita de la canción.

- _Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the Fandango_- seguían acompañando Seiya y Shun a Ikki.

- _Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me_- unieron sus voces el actor, el profesor de música y el guardia de seguridad.

Esa parte de la canción llamó la atención de Shiryu, ya que le recordaba la época en que Shunrei lo acompañaba a la ópera.

_- Mama mía, mama mía_- continuaba Ikki cada vez con menos timidez.

_- Mama mía let me go, Beelzebú has a devil put aside for me...- _se escuchaban Seiya y Shun elevando su voz cada vez más.

El profesor de música regresó a su estado de éxtasis rockero junto a "Queen Victoria" y muy inspirado agitando su cabeza de arriba a abajo, afirmó una rodilla en el suelo mientras tocaba su guitarra, lo cual provocó que Ikki se entusiasmara y se contagiara del cosmos rockero del ex Pegaso.

_- So you __think you can stone me and spit in my eye_- cantaba con furia, sentimiento y perdiendo totalmente la timidez- _So you think you can love me and leave me to die..._

Seiya seguía inmerso en su imitación un poco más metalera de Brian May, el guitarrista de Queen, y finalmente la canción bajó de intensidad al igual que la voz de Ikki.

_- Nothing really matters to me- _terminó de cantar el guardia de seguridad, mientras Shun continuaba con unos últimos acordes antes de quitar sus dedos del piano.

Shiryu y Hyoga quedaron con la boca abierta tras esa demostración de voz, y sin más remedio aplaudieron la actuación, Seiya no estaba demente como habían pensado, Ikki realmente les había sorprendido, lo extraño era que jamás habían conocido esa habilidad del ex Fénix.

- Si tenías esa voz ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Por que es muy tímido- explicó Shun.

- Eso no importa, Seiya tienes razón, Ikki debe ser nuestro vocalista- dijo Shiryu.

- Les dije, es perfecto- el profesor de música fue a su habitación y al regresar entregó partituras a todos- Quiero que intentemos tocar esta canción.

- ¿Todos juntos?- preguntó Shiryu.

- Sí, quiero ver como nos sale- contestó Seiya muy animado instalando su computador portátil de segunda mano.

- ¿No nos falta baterista?- dijo Shun poniéndose de pie para acomodar sus teclados.

- Llega mañana, además, un día sin batería no le hace mal a nadie- Seiya continuó instalando amplificadores para Shiryu y Hyoga.

_- "Sombras en los campos de la muerte"…"aplasta las legiones del crepúsculo, templarios de acero arderán"…"los guerreros de la luz serán asesinados", _De ningún modo tocaré esta canción en mi "Natassia" tiene mensajes subliminales y es satánica- protestó Hyoga.

- Es sólo una canción, y no tiene mensajes subliminales- se defendió el profesor de música- además tu le ves lo subliminal y lo satánico hasta a la Biblia, el único loco que cree que el profeta Elías se subió a un ovni y no a un carro de fuego eres tú, y luego dices que yo soy el que blasfema.

- ¿Qué son estos cucharones sobre líneas?- Ikki estaba confundido, jamás había visto una partitura en su vida, ni siquiera las del piano de Saori.

- Tú sólo lee la letra de la canción al ritmo de la música, y ustedes no se queden parados mirando, somos una banda y ahora vamos a tocar- reclamó Seiya a Shiryu y a Hyoga quienes sin más remedio fueron a tomar sus lugares, Shun por su lado ya estaba preparado, había escuchado aquella canción durante la mañana, por que por accidente puso música en el Stereo de Seiya, y casi quedó pegado en el techo del susto que se llevó por que el ex Pegaso tenía conectados unos amplificadores al aparato a volumen extremo.

- Ikki cuando cantes, hazlo cerca del micrófono, pero no lo toques o se romperá y no puedo gastar dinero comprando eso a cada rato- Seiya acomodó el micrófono y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes para asegurarse de que funcionaba correctamente- Probando, probando, uno… dos…tres… yo soy tu gominola, yo soy tu gominola…- cantaba pero Hyoga le tapó la boca.

- Por sanidad mental no cantes eso aquí, tiene mensajes subliminales que atraen a los gremlins y ellos sabotearan el equipo- dijo el paranoico astrónomo.

En cuanto todo estuvo preparado para comenzar, el profesor de música dio unas cuantas instrucciones a su banda, mientras se ponía una correa con calaveras que estaba enganchada a su guitarra de ocho cuerdas Ibanez RG 2228, llamada cariñosamente "Hada".

- Hyoga esta canción es veloz, te recomiendo que por hoy sigas los mismos acordes que yo, Shiryu, esto es completamente nuevo para ti, pero no importa si te equivocas- decía Seiya mientras comprobaba que "Hada" estuviera afinada.

- Seiya ¿No te parece que esta canción es un poco complicada para Hyoga y Shiryu? Ellos no están acostumbrados a ritmos tan rápidos como tú- Shun revisaba cuidadosamente las partituras una y otra vez.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, prefiero que empecemos por lo difícil y el resto lo arreglaremos por el camino, como la batería no está yo los guiaré ¿Están listos?- preguntó el líder de la banda poniendo la canción en su computador portátil de segunda mano.

- Siiiiii- contestaron todos algo nerviosos.

- Tres… dos…uno…- contó Seiya con voz potente para que lo escucharan, inmediatamente Shun comenzó a tocar sus teclados, Shiryu su bajo y el profesor de música marcó el ritmo con su guitarra "Hada", Hyoga se les unió en el segundo 16 con "Natassia" ante la señal del líder de la banda, los cuatro músicos hicieron una introducción que no salió tan mala para ser la primera vez, considerando algunos errores y que no contaban con batería.

Un cambio en la forma de tocar del ex Pegaso, aceleró por completo la canción, y todos trataron de adaptarse a esa melodía con bastante dificultad, cometiendo muchos errores esta vez, sin embargo, el líder Seiya había indicado que continuaran, así que le obedecieron al pie de la letra.

Ikki estaba bastante nervioso, le asustaba la idea de convertirse en vocalista, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el protagonista en ningún lugar donde iba, prefería ser el tipo de personas que aparecía en el momento preciso, hacer su trabajo y luego regresar a las sombras de donde había salido, su lugar era tras bambalinas, no en el escenario, pero Seiya y Shun le habían aconsejado que se preocupara más de sí mismo, ¿Ser el vocalista tenía algo que ver con eso?

_- Smashing through the bounderies, Storming through the burning fields…-_ comenzó a cantar intentando seguir la música y la letra en inglés, idioma que le costaba bastante por que desde que recordaba se había negado a estudiarlo, de hecho, si interpretaba bien Rapsodia Bohemia era nada más que por el hecho de que le gustaba la canción, y era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Seiya.

_- Far away will our eyes now see the day…-_ intentaba seguir Ikki el coro, pero a veces se le enredaba la lengua tratando de pronunciar correctamente, por un instante pensó en detener todo y dejarlo hasta ahí, era una estupidez eso de la banda, pero al ver que no era el único con dificultades, ya que los demás hacían un gran esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien, mientras trataban de seguir a Seiya, se dio cuenta que no debía rendirse, mientras que un solo de guitarras entre el profesor de música y el astrónomo quien no daba más con la canción terminaba dándole paso a que continuara.

_- Stand before the storm as the last horizon falls…-_ Cada segundo que pasaba, lograba entusiasmar aun más al ex Fénix – _Blinded by the vision and the innocence of your souls…_

En medio de todo aquel esfuerzo por tratar de interpretar la canción, Ikki recordó aquellas pruebas difíciles por las que debió pasar en su glorioso pasado como Santo de Athena, las complejas batallas que involucraban más que su propia vida, sino que también el destino de la humanidad, entonces un pensamiento se apoderó de su mente, no había sobrevivido a todo aquello para terminar sólo, siendo el esclavo de una vieja sesentona degenerada, él había sido el poderoso Caballero del Fénix, y nada ni nadie arruinaría la vida por la que había peleado tan fervientemente.

_- For today, the everlasting eternal sun…Live tonight…-_ su voz se alzó mucho más decidida que antes.

Un nuevo solo de guitarras entre Hyoga y Seiya inició, sin embargo, a pocos segundos, apareció Tino de la nada con una guitarra parecida a un Violoncello, y se puso a tocar junto a Seiya, ambos guitarristas eran tan veloces que Hyoga, quien ya tenía las manos cansadas se quedó mirándolos con la boca abierta.

- ¿Tino?- dijo Seiya al ver a su antiguo hermano de banda junto a él, ambos inmediatamente hicieron sonar sus guitarras, primero la del ex Pegaso y luego la del multiinstrumentista, realmente parecían estar dialogando entre ellas.

Shun continuaba en sus teclados, pensaba que el metal no era su estilo, pero que no le desagradaba del todo, lo mismo tenía en mente Shiryu, el cual a medida que avanzaban lograba adaptarse mejor a su bajo y cometía menos equivocaciones con las notas.

El solo de guitarras de Tino y Seiya, produjo una extraña emoción en Ikki, mezcla de fuerza, furia y sobre todo libertad, al final de la canción todos coreaban juntos la letra, incluso Hyoga quien había tomado nuevamente a "Natassia" para acompañar al ex Pegaso y su amigo multiinstrumentista.

- _Live tonight…woooo…wooooooo_…- terminaron la canción, pese a las equivocaciones, se sentían bastante bien, eran increíble los efectos de liberación y relajación que podía provocar la música en especial el metal, y además, no había salido tan terrible.

- Tino ¿Cómo entraste al departamento?- pregunto Seiya tras saludar a su amigo.

- La puerta estaba abierta Sei-kun, ¿Qué le hiciste a este lugar? Se ve distinto, se parece a los burdeles y antros en los que empezamos a tocar ¿Te acuerdas?- el joven de la boina miraba en todas direcciones.

- Luego te explico ¿Qué te pareció mi banda?- preguntó el ex Pegaso entusiasmado.

- No tocan mal del todo, pero aún les falta, Shun, lo hiciste bien en teclados pero te equivocaste en varias notas- empezó a explicar Tino.

- Lo hice bien, todo lo que hago es perfecto- se defendió el actor.

- Perfecto como tus últimos doramas, que quedaron en el último lugar en el ranking, además los profesores de música somos Sei-kun y yo, y si digo que no salió totalmente bien, es por que es así- se quejó Tino, luego continuó con sus críticas- Shiryu, te perdiste muchas veces en las notas, se nota que nunca has tocado Speed ni Power metal, pero tranquilo, es cosa de práctica, y tú Hyoga, estabas bastante lento con tu guitarra y vi varias veces que ponías los dedos rígidos, si yo fuera tú, ensayaría todos los días en esa Flying V, Sei-kun dijo que tocabas guitarra acústica, créeme que no es lo mismo.

- Pienso igual que tú Tino, pero de aquí al casting estaremos más que preparados- dijo Seiya con optimismo.

- De eso venía a hablarte Sei-kun ¿Leíste las bases del concurso?- preguntó el joven de la boina.

- ¿Cuáles bases?- el ex Pegaso quedó con cara de que no sabía lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

- Estas que te traigo impresas- Tino sacó unas hojas de la funda de su guitarra, esta última no pasó inadvertida para Hyoga.

- Que bonito modelo- dijo sin tocarla el ex Cisne.

- Es mi consentida, se llama "Spirito"- sonrió Tino entregándole las bases a Seiya, el cual se sentó en la silla con piernas de mujer a leerlas.

- Oiga, usted, el policía, tiene buena voz ¿Será el vocalista de la banda?- preguntó Tino a Ikki.

- Es cierto, aún no has dado una respuesta ¿Qué decides Ikki?, si no quieres sabes que puedo tomar tu lugar- dijo Shun pensando en que su querido y tímido hermano le dejaría el puesto.

- Yo no sé, es que esto de cantar no me convence mucho- contestó torpemente el ex Fénix, pero acudió a su mente las chicas que durante la tarde le habían dejado sus facebook a Seiya y a Tino, y esa maravillosa sensación de libertad que acababa de experimentar cantando- aunque pensándolo bien, dijiste que me preocupara más de mi ¿Verdad?

- Sí hermano- contestó el ex Caballero de Andrómeda mirando a Ikki, le extrañaba que le hiciera esa pregunta.

- Entonces acepto, seré el vocalista de la banda- respondió finalmente el guardia de seguridad ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso Shun, en ese momento sonó el celular de Ikki, era una llamada de su jefa.

- ¡Qué quiere!- contestó de malos modos- ¿Ir a trabajar esta noche?...pero si es mi día libre… No, no iré… sabe qué, renuncio… no me interesa estar con una pervertida como usted, si quiere sexo y está tan necesitada pídaselo a su marido… no, nunca me gustó, fingía para que no me despidiera, esto se acabó- dijo finalmente colgando la llamada.

- ¿Qué fingías para que no te despidieran?- preguntó Hyoga en tono de burla.

- "No me interesa trabajar con una pervertida como usted"- repitió Shiryu imaginando que algo inmoral había tras esas palabras.

- Si se meten romperé sus instrumentos, no daré declaraciones- respondió Ikki ruborizado.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Seiya repentinamente interrumpiendo el inicio del interrogatorio que tenía planeado el ex Caballero del Cisne para descubrir "la verdad" del ex Fénix.

- ¿Pasa algo grave Seiya?- preguntó Shun con preocupación.

- Las bases dicen que para poder concursar debemos tener un poco de trayectoria como banda emergente, y presentar un video de nosotros participando a lo menos en tres tocatas, debemos enviar el Cd a más tardar una semana antes del casting, ¿Pero por qué han puesto ese estúpido requisito?- protestó el líder de la banda.

- ¿Recuerdas a Hiroshi?- preguntó Tino.

- ¿Nuestro profesor de Análisis de la Composición?- dijo Seiya.

- Ese mismo, es uno de los organizadores del concurso, lo encontré ayer en el Anonimo`s y conversamos, me dijo que ese requisito es para evitar que se creen bandas de tipo comercial, quieren verdaderos músicos y rockeros, tu sabes que muchas bandas de hoy en día sólo están para figurar y vender- explicó el multiinstrumentista- y Hiroshi quiere que concurse gente que se consagre como banda, no que sea el hit del verano y luego desaparezca.

- Entiendo, si lo hacen con ese argumento entonces lo acepto- dijo el ex Pegaso pensando en que eso complicaba las cosas.

- Pero Seiya, eso que dice Tino ¿Es bueno o malo?- preguntó Shiryu, debía saber todo lo necesario para poder fingir ser el líder de la banda delante de Shunrei.

- Significa que tendremos que ensayar hasta los domingos y buscar eventos en los cuales participar- explicó el profesor de música lo más sencillamente que pudo.

- No te preocupes Sei-kun, mira, justo hoy en el conservatorio donde trabajo averigüé que en dos semanas más habrá una tocata en una playa, encárgate de tener tu banda lista y yo me aseguraré de que participen, ya sabes que no hay imposibles para la embajada de Italia- sonrió Tino, ante lo cual el ex Caballero de Pegaso recobró el ánimo.

- Tienes razón, ya oyeron, les aconsejo que practiquen todos los días, cuento con todos ustedes para la tocata- dijo el profesor de música a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué es una tocata?- preguntó Ikki, desde hace rato que esa palabra le causaba una gran inquietud.

- Ikki, no sabes nada, eres increíble- regañó Shun- una tocata es una reunión donde se junta mucha gente, tocan música en vivo, mientras los demás se tocan.

- Tu amigo es un enfermo Seiya- murmuró Tino cubriendo su rostro con la boina.

- Una tocata no es eso Shun, Ikki no le hagas caso, la falta de fama se le está subiendo a la cabeza, una tocata es una pieza de música barroca para teclado, pero en términos más modernos, es un evento donde se presentan varias bandas en vivo, estas bandas son en su mayoría emergentes y se dan a conocer, y las tocatas por lo general no cobran entrada y si esa situación se da, es muy barata- explicó Seiya para que el ex Fénix entendiera.

- ¿Cantaré delante de muchas personas?- Ikki comenzó a pensar en que a lo mejor no era buena idea ser el vocalista de la banda, pero el ex Pegaso, quien había ido a su habitación, había regresado con una gran cantidad de cd`s y se los entregó al ex Fénix.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, me alegra que hayas decidido ser nuestro vocalista, no te arrepentirás, desde mañana iniciaremos las clases de canto, impostación de la voz, expresión corporal y todo lo que necesites para desenvolverte en el escenario, mientras tanto te recomiendo que escuches mucha música, será muy educativo que conozcas varios estilos- sonrió Seiya.

Ikki no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, ya que recordó que se había quedado sin trabajo y no tenía nada más que hacer, pero ya no le importaba, estaba decidido a cambiar su estilo de vida, se convertiría en vocalista de la banda, abriría su propia empresa de seguridad, y encontraría una chica joven y bonita con la cual tendría muchos hijos.

Después del ensayo, cada quien regresó a sus actividades, Hyoga intentó hipnotizar a Shun, pero fracasó, así que fue a trabajar al observatorio, Shiryu, en su departamento, como buen alumno, se dedicó a practicar con su bajo, e Ikki se fue donde sus amigos policías ya que verían las carreras de caballos en una taberna esa noche.

Shun, Seiya y Tino instalaron los espejos y vidrios en el departamento, y una vez que todo estuvo reparado, se despidieron.

- Debo irme Sei-kun, nos vemos mañana en el concierto, será como en los viejos tiempos- sonrió Tino.

- Claro, ahí estaremos, asegúrate de llevar tu cámara y también tu pañuelo palestino, yo llevaré el mío- se despidió el ex Pegaso.

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Shun quien ya estaba listo para salir a una cita con unas amigas.

- Mañana habrá un concierto de tributo a X Japan, Tino y yo iremos, así que puedes invitar a tus amigas al departamento, siempre y cuando no roben y no destruyan mis instrumentos- explicó Seiya- que te vaya bien con tu harén esta noche.

Tras decir esto, Seiya cerró la puerta de su departamento, mientras Tino y Shun se marchaban, el ex Pegaso se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansado, debía trabajar arduamente para poder llegar hasta "Japón, país de rockers", por suerte, sus amigos le estaban ayudando y su baterista llegaría al día siguiente, todavía tenía largo camino por recorrer.

**Continuará…**

**Agradecimientos como siempre, para quienes dejaron reviews, Alyshaluz, Saint Lu, Fabiola Brambila, Carito 357 y KyoriFire, también a mis amados Tayi-kun y Kadmiluz Pierotti, y a los lectores silenciosos.**

**Palabras raras que salieron en este fic: Mature, es como una M.I.L.F pero más vieja, café con piernas es algo así como un cabaret, "Manos de Hacha" es el sobrenombre que se le suele dar a la gente que rompe todo (tenía un vecino al que le decían así, cuando pregunte por qué, esa fue la respuesta que me dieron), Slap es una técnica que se usa para tocar bajo, X-Japan es una banda japonesa de Heavy Metal, Gremlins son unas criaturas mitológicas (a parte de la película) malévolas que les gusta sabotear todo tipo de equipos.**

**Canciones: Caress of Venus (L`arc en Ciel), Amigo (Cover de Attaque 77 de la canción de Roberto Carlos), Quieren Dinero (Los Prisioneros), Bad to the bone (George Thorogood & The Destroyers), Nessun Dorma (aria del acto final de la opera "Turandot" de Puccini), Rapsodia Bohemia (Queen), Operation ground and pound (Dragonforce).**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^.**


	6. Un Solo de Batería

**Antes de iniciar con la lectura, quiero aclarar una cosa, no es fácil describir como suena una batería, este capítulo me ha costado mucho, pero preferí dejarlo listo antes de que terminaran mis vacaciones.**

**Por favor si dispones de audio, es recomendable que leas la introducción en compañía de Paranoid de Black Sabbath, sólo para que adquiera más encanto, pero si no te gusta, no importa ^^ queda a tu libre elección**.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y la personalidad de Shun depravado es obra de la genialidad de Alyshaluz quien me ha permitido usarla en este fic.**

Saint Rockers

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Las guerras santas al fin habían terminado, la orden de Athena, después de muchas penurias pudo hacer una vida normal, siempre bajo la protección de su diosa quien había abandonado el cuerpo de Saori Kido, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, después de varios años, rompieron su amistad tras descubrir que todos eran novios de Saori al mismo tiempo, molestos pidieron su herencia y cada quién hizo su propia vida, transcurriendo dos años sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

Ikki se había convertido en policía, pero tras un incidente persiguiendo unos yakuzas, quemó siete patrullas y fue dado de baja. Durante los últimos tres años estuvo como guardia de seguridad en un supermercado, donde era acosado por la dueña sesentona y bien conservada de este, y además, se había transformado en el sex simbol de la tercera edad.

Tras una discusión con Shun, el ex Caballero del Fénix se da cuenta que toda su vida se había dedicado con esmero a cuidar un hermano menor que ya no lo necesitaba, y que precisaba con urgencia tener vida propia. Seiya lo escucha cantar en la ducha y se convence de que Ikki debe ser el vocalista de la banda, y tras un arduo ensayo, el guardia de seguridad acepta, renunciando a su trabajo en el supermercado.

Sin embargo, un problema aparece, Tino le muestra las bases del concurso "Japón, país de rockers" a Seiya, donde indica que para poder participar en el casting, los concursantes deben enviar un video con la actuación de la banda en a lo menos tres tocatas, por un instante el ex Pegaso no sabe qué hacer, pero su amigo multiinstrumentista le dice que si logra preparar a la banda, él puede conseguir que participen en una tocata en la playa dentro de dos semanas.

**¡La batalla para llegar a "Japón, país de rockers" continúa!**

**Capitulo 6: Un solo de batería.**

La mañana del sábado había llegado al fin, ese día prometía ser muy especial, no sólo por la llegada de la persona encargada de la batería de la banda, sino que también por que Seiya iría en compañía de Tino a un concierto tributo de la inmortal banda japonesa X Japan, Ikki iniciaría sus clases de canto para convertirse en vocalista, Hyoga al fin podría dormir en la noche, por que no tenía que ir a trabajar al observatorio, Shun tendría unas invitadas que vendrían a su "nuevo departamento" y Shiryu vería un sensacional documental de la vida de Bobby Fischer, el mejor ajedrecista de todos los tiempos.

Cada integrante de la banda, se dedicó a realizar sus actividades mientras llegaba la hora del ensayo, Ikki, escuchó toda la música que le facilitó Seiya, y quedó maravillado con las voces de Till Lindemann, el vocalista de Rammstein, Eizo Sakamoto, el vocalista de Animetal y Brian Johnson, el vocalista de AC CD, Hyoga se dedicó a bajar de Internet los programas del Pentágono que los hombres de negro habían eliminado de su computador y después fue a almorzar a la iglesia de Eris, Shiryu como un alumno aplicado ensayó con su bajo, y después fue a comprar comida para su gato, el mismo que había atropellado aquel fatídico martes 13 en que fue a almorzar con Shunrei, y por el sentimiento de culpa no se atrevió a abandonar a su suerte, lo adoptó como su mascota y le puso por nombre "Cojito" por razones obvias.

Shun había llegado muy tarde la noche anterior después de su cita, pero por la costumbre, se levantó temprano para hacer ejercicio y luego de ducharse, tomar desayuno. El ex Caballero de Andrómeda quedó sorprendido al ver que Seiya no estaba en el departamento, ya que jamás se levantaba antes de las diez de la mañana, y lo que más le extrañó fue el hecho de que en vez de haber desayunado sake, como era su costumbre, había tomado café con leche y había comido unas galletas de avena.

- ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? Ojala sea uno bueno- dijo en voz alta mientras sacaba leche descremada del refrigerador. Luego de ponerse ropa limpia, salió de compras, debía reponer la vajilla que su hermano había roto el día anterior para poder atender a las chicas que vendrían a "jugar" con él a su harén esa noche.

Caminar por las calles de la ciudad sin ser acosado por las fans era un martirio para el actor, amaba que lo adoraran, incluso hacer la fila para pagar la vajilla de porcelana china y los vasos de cristal de Bohemia, era menos terrible que estar sin el "afecto" de su público.

- No me gusta sentirme sólo, todo esto cambiará cuando ganemos "País de Rockers"- suspiraba con sus compras a un lado mientras almorzaba en un restaurante vegetariano. De pronto un péndulo con la figura de una mujer desnuda en miniatura comenzó a balancearse delante de él, por un instante quiso resistirse a mirar, pero la mujer era muy atractiva y terminó cediendo más pronto de lo que pensaba.

- _Te sientes cansado, tus párpados te pesan, tienes sueño, mucho sueño_- escuchaba una voz que le hablaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

- _Mira, es el actor que sorprendieron viviendo en la basura_- una lejana voz se oía mientras Shun entraba en trance.

- _Sí, al parecer alguien le dio caridad ¿Crees que trabaje aquí?-_ otra voz llegó hasta sus oídos.

_- No, nadie en su sano juicio lo contrataría, escuché que lo demandaron por acoso sexual y el canal donde trabajaba se hizo cargo de acallar el escándalo_- las voces continuaban llegando hasta él.

- _Todas las caras bonitas son iguales, o se declaran homosexuales o son mujeriegos, leí en una revista que tenía diez esposas y las había abandonado a todas_- este último comentario fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, ¿Cómo los medios eran capaces de calumniarlo de esa manera?

- _Ahora, cuando cuente tres, recordarás lo que sucedió la noche de este miércoles, uno, dos…-_ pero antes de que Hyoga pudiera contar hasta tres, Shun salió del trance y sujetó el brazo del astrónomo con fuerza.

- ¡Deja de molestarme! Ya te dije que esa alienígena no es más que una estúpida fantasía erótica al igual que esa farsa de que tengo diez esposas ¡Ni siquiera pienso casarme, tengo mucho que gozar con chicas lindas para estropear mi vida así!- el actor cogió molesto sus bolsas y se fue indignado del restaurante.

- ¡Espera, estás equivocado, la alienígena es real, estás obstruyendo el progreso de la ciencia y el derecho de la humanidad a saber "la verdad"!- Hyoga iba a seguir a Shun, pero fue detenido por la mesera que había atendido al actor.

- Antes de marcharse debe pagarme lo que consumió ese señor- protestó la joven, y aunque el ex Cisne le ofreció invitarla a su programa "Conspiración MarXiana", la chica se negó, y terminó fregando platos en la cocina, por que había olvidado su billetera en la iglesia de Eris.

Después del incidente en el restaurante, Shun regresó al departamento en autobús, el taxi le salía muy caro y prefería ahorrar lo que más se pudiera, ignoraba cuanto tiempo estaría sin trabajo y debía sobrevivir de alguna manera, el dinero no salía de los árboles. A una cuadra cerca del edificio, vio que Seiya se despedía de alguien en la entrada, pero no pudo saber de quien se trataba por que además de estar un poco lejos, sólo divisó la espalda de una persona completamente vestida de negro montada sobre una motocicleta del mismo color, Yamaha R1, cuando el actor intentó acercarse, aquella persona hizo andar la moto y salió a la velocidad del rayo.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, te espero a las siete- decía el ex Pegaso sonriente- Hola Shun, veo que regresaste de tus compras.

- Sí, oye ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿El nuevo arrendatario?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Así es, llegó esta mañana desde Nagasaki y le he estado ayudando con la mudanza- explicó el profesor de música.

- ¿De Nagasaki? ¡Es nuestro baterista!- dijo Shun comprendiendo por que Seiya siendo tan holgazán se había molestado en pintar el departamento 302.

- Vendrá al ensayo esta tarde, ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerle- el ex Pegaso tomó una maceta en donde había una planta bastante exótica y grande- te ayudaría con tus bolsas, pero debo subir esto último al 302.

- No te preocupes, puedo sólo con todo- contestó Shun con la enorme cantidad de bolsas que traía consigo.

Ambos amigos subieron hasta el tercer piso del edificio "Asakura", el actor entró a su departamento y se puso en la tarea de ordenar sus compras, mientras que Seiya estaba en serios apuros tratando de ingresar la planta al 302, intentó por todos los medios que se le ocurrieron, justo cuando pensaba en cortarla por la mitad, y darle explicaciones a su baterista, apareció Shun quien había terminado con su labor.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude?- preguntó al borde de la risa, por que una de las ramas de la planta se había clavado en la nariz del profesor de música.

- ¡Maldito Baobab!- se quejaba este quitándose la rama.

- Esas cosas son enormes ¿Cómo hará el arrendatario para tenerla aquí en el edificio?- dijo el actor ayudando a poner de forma horizontal la maceta.

- Shun ¿Nunca has visto un bonsái Baobab?- respondió el ex Pegaso, entrando con el árbol al departamento 302.

- Sólo en tu imaginación Seiya- decía el ex Caballero de Andrómeda, a quien le había dado escalofríos aquel inmueble todo pintado de negro.

Después de un último esfuerzo, lograron pasar a la habitación más pequeña del departamento y dejar el odioso Baobab bonsái.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de loco tendría esta jungla dentro de un edificio?- Shun quedó estupefacto al ver que en ese lugar había una multitud de plantas exóticas, tierra en el piso, un estanque con agua y en una de las paredes un calefactor.

- Esto es un terrario gigante Shun- explicó Seiya cerrando la corredera de esa habitación.

- ¿Un terrario? ¿Nuestro vecino será Godzilla?- preguntó el ex Caballero de Andrómeda pensando en que eso asustaría a sus amigas del harén.

- Claro que no, el terrario es de la mascota de "Ju", le gusta tener su espacio- explicó el profesor de música.

- Vaya espacio, ¿Acaso es un Dragón de Komodo?- decía el actor pensando en que dentro de poco conocería al famoso camarada de universidad de Seiya, que nunca les quiso presentar.

- No, es algo más estético que eso- respondió el ex Pegaso tomando unos tambores que estaban en la sala principal del departamento.

- ¿Esa es nuestra batería?- preguntó Shun con curiosidad, viendo la infinidad de platillos, tom, tarolas, bombos, hi hat y hasta gongs que estaban tirados en el piso junto a las cajas y muebles de la mudanza.

- Sólo una parte, "Ju" aún no desempaca todo, y aunque su bataka es enorme, no podremos instalarla toda por que los ensayos serán en mi departamento y tu piano ocupa la mitad de mi sala- dijo Seiya – ayúdame con ese bombo y ese hi hat.

- ¿Qué?- Shun no sabía de qué hablaba el profesor de música.

- Esos dos platillos que son del mismo tamaño y están uno sobre el otro- explicó Seiya, el actor obedeció, a cada minuto aumentaban más las ganas de conocer a ese extraño baterista, que se vestía de negro, andaba en motocicleta y que tenía una aversión a la luz del sol, por que hasta las cortinas del departamento eran muy oscuras.

- Vamos, debo instalar la batería antes del ensayo- Seiya se retiró del departamento en compañía del actor.

Minutos después llegó un entusiasta Ikki a su primera clase para convertirse en cantante, lo primero que hizo Seiya fue ponerlo a jugar Dance, por que en palabras del profesor de música, el ex Fénix era demasiado tieso y así no brillaría en el escenario.

- ¿Tengo que hacer esta estupidez?- protestaba Ikki en la alfombra mientras Shun lo filmaba con una cámara.

- _Dansa med oss, Klappa era händer, Gör som vigör_…- Cantaba Seiya, haciendo la coreografía sin mirar la el televisor- debes moverte más, parece que estuvieras tullido, mira este paso se lo copié a Elvis- decía revolviendo la pelvis.

- Eso es ridículo- se quejaba el ex Fénix mientras lo miraba avergonzado.

- No es tan difícil Ikki, además, las chicas se volvían locas por Elvis con ese paso, imagina todas las que caerán a tus pies- decía Shun dándole ánimo a su hermano mientras continuaba enfocándolo en la cámara.

- _Un är vi ar med, Caramelldansen-_ continuaba bailando Seiya- vamos Ikki ¡Muévete!

Apenado el ex Fénix empezó a seguir los pasos en la alfombra de dance.

- ¿Puedes dejar de grabarme?- dijo ruborizado a su hermano.

- Seiya me dio instrucciones de filmar tus progresos, y créeme que verte mover los pies es uno muy grande- sonreía Shun acercando la cámara al rostro de Ikki.

Transcurrieron un par de horas más después del "calentamiento" como llamó Seiya a la cesión de Dance Revolution, Shun le enseñó expresión teatral a su hermano, sin muchos resultados por que facialmente Ikki no era muy flexible.

- Hermano, si te digo que sonrías, sonríe, debes curvar tus labios hacia arriba, lo ves- explicaba el actor emitiendo una perfecta y galante sonrisa, por el contrario de Ikki, al cual los músculos de la cara no le obedecían y terminaban formando una extraña mueca.

Luego de la expresión teatral, vino la impostación de voz, el ex Fénix estuvo gran parte del tiempo diciendo la misma cosa y ya le estaba dando sueño, pero el exigente Seiya no le daba respiro.

- Otra vez Ikki, si ne no ne no ne no ne noooo- daba indicaciones, mientras Shun se había aburrido de grabar a su hermano y dejó la cámara en la mesa de estilo japonés de la sala frente al profesor y su alumno.

- Si ne no ne no ne no ne noooo- refunfuñaba el pobre Ikki aburridísimo.

- Sube un tono más, si ne no ne no ne no ne noooo- decía Seiya aumentando el tono de su voz.

- Si ne no ne no ne no ne noooo- repetía fastidiado el vocalista.

- ¡No en falsete! Canta con voz normal- le regañó Seiya tirándole un cojín por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el vocalista sin entender nada de lo que el fastidioso Seiya le estaba diciendo- No seas tan bruto, mejor renuncio- terminó cruzándose de brazos.

El profesor de música decidió tomar un descanso, Ikki se estaba desconcentrando, mientras tanto el ex Caballero de Andrómeda se había acomodado en su tantra chair a escuchar música en su i-pod mientras leía "Mitos y verdades sobre el punto G".

- Ikki, sé que es difícil y algunas cosas pueden no gustarte, pero la vida es así, yo detestaba canto coral en la universidad por que creía que no tenía voz, pero mi profesora insistió tanto y como era obligatorio pasar ese curso para poder ser profesor, que me esforcé y lo logré- dijo Seiya dándole un poco de té con limón y miel.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el Ikki al tomar la taza que le habían traído.

- Es té con miel y limón para aclarar tu voz, supuse que no querrías hacer gárgaras sólo con limón y cucharadas de miel, así que preferí preparar té- explicó el profesor de música, ante lo cual Ikki se bebió todo de golpe.

- No es trabajo fácil, y a veces es aburrido, pero si haces todo al pie de la letra serás un excelente cantante, ¿Te parece si ensayamos alguna cosa?- preguntó Seiya, Ikki aceptó de mala gana, pero no en vano el ex Pegaso había estudiado pedagogía, así que le dio unas partituras a su alumno, y puso una canción en su computador portátil- escúchala bien y después será tu turno.

El vocalista hizo caso a las instrucciones de su profesor, más que nada por que no tenía trabajo y estar en la banda le permitiría ver más seguido a su hermano, sabía de sobra que no debía entrometerse en la vida personal de este último, pero en ver si estaba bien no había nada de malo, cuando la canción terminó, el Seiya ya había instalado su guitarra y un micrófono.

- ¿Estás listo Ikki?- preguntó a su alumno el cual movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se acercó lo más que pudo al micrófono, inmediatamente inició la canción con un rift de guitarra, y después suavizó la melodía.

- _The night is gone, The time has come,__To find a new day has begun...-_ comenzó a cantar Ikki, tratando de no equivocarse ya que el inglés era su calvario, pero la canción le estaba gustando, así que se esforzó lo mejor que pudo para que saliera bien.

- _No more shadows of the past,__Your spirit free to fly at last, Shining in the sun...-_ continuaba la canción con un entusiasmado Seiya quien estaba con su guitarra "Griselda" acompañándolo, mientras Shun había dejado de escuchar a Barry White en su i pod y estaba grabando a su hermano nuevamente.

- _So don't you worry, baby__, __On the road to Judgement Day...- _la canción terminaba e Ikki se había adaptado bastante bien a la letra, al igual que su voz, y Seiya se percató de eso- _So I love you, and I need you__, __My love can open any door…_

- Excelente Ikki, lo has hecho muy bien- aplaudió - sólo hay una crítica, eres muy tieso, pareces un poste del alumbrado público parado delante del micrófono, pero no te preocupes, eso lo vamos a solucionar.

- Seiya, ya es tarde y debo prepararme para la cita de esta noche, el ensayo empezará dentro de poco- interrumpió Shun.

- Lo siento, se me pasó la hora, pediré unas pizzas, pronto llegarán los demás- dijo el ex Pegaso tomando el teléfono banana.

- Recuerda que debes pedir una vegetariana para mi- señaló el actor, mientras Ikki, cansado por su clase, se había sentado en el sofá labios, percatándose del cuadro del mosaico, lo observó fijamente por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que la mujer en el diván era igual a Esmeralda, pero desnuda.

Shiryu y Hyoga llegaron en ese minuto, Shun fue quien abrió la puerta y rápidamente se puso a la defensiva por si el ex Cisne traía otra de sus trampas para hipnotizarlo.

- No me mires así, vengo en son de paz- trató de explicar el astrónomo, la verdad es que después del fracaso durante el almuerzo, decidió cambiar de estrategia, volvería a hacerse amigo del actor como en los viejos tiempos y apenas pudiera lo hipnotizaría para sacarle "la verdad".

- Tú no me hables, no quiero saber nada de hipnosis, tengo unas invitadas que llegarán a las nueve y media, y no quiero estar estresado, así podré atenderlas bien- Shun fue a cambiarse de ropa a su habitación, no tenía la menor intensión de estar con un demente y calumniador como Hyoga.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Shiryu quién había dejado su bajo en la tantra chair y miraba con curiosidad la bataka.

- Es nuestra batería- explicó Ikki sin dejar de mirar el mosaico donde aparentemente salía su amada Esmeralda.

- ¿Ya está aquí nuestro baterista?- Shiryu tenía gran curiosidad por conocer a esa persona, hasta donde sabía, era el mejor amigo de universidad de Seiya, y eso le provocaba ciertos celos, él siempre había sido quien le ayudaba a su querido amigo, y cuando entró a la universidad se vio completamente desplazado por su misterioso "camarada", lo que Shiryu ignoraba, era que el profesor de música jamás lo desplazó, sino que fue al revés, el ex Dragón estaba tan inmerso en su noviazgo con Shunrei y Saori, el equipo de ajedrez, sus estudios de economía, sus trabajos comunitarios y también su trabajo en la biblioteca, que poco a poco ya no tenía tanto tiempo para Seiya.

- Seiya dijo que llegaría más tarde- explicó el Ikki, tratando de dejar de mirar el mosaico.

- Oigan, iré a comprar unas cervezas para acompañar unas pizzas que pedí, Shiryu, aquí te dejo algo de dinero por si tardo, ensayen con sus instrumentos los ejercicios que les di, pero tú- dijo el profesor a su bajista- aquí tienes estas partituras, practica Stand by me.

- ¿Por qué esa canción?- preguntó Shiryu.

- Porque es romántica y con ella impresionarás a Shunrei el lunes en su reunión de trabajo- luego de dar instrucciones el líder de la banda salió del departamento silbando alegremente.

- Seiya se ve extraño ¿De dónde sacó ese dinero?- dijo Hyoga pensativo.

- No lo sé, pero ha estado así todo el día, cuando le ayudé con la mudanza del vecino nuevo, se reía sólo y luego entonaba canciones raras en alemán, que él cante en ese idioma y lo haga bien ya me asusta- Shun había salido de su habitación y había sacado del refrigerador una de sus asquerosas bebidas para mantenerse en forma.

- Estaba cantando canciones de Rammstein, a mi no me parece mal- Ikki ya se había hecho fans de la banda por facebook.

- Bara no kisu- leyó Shiryu el parche del bombo de la batería que tenía dibujado unos labios femeninos y alrededor de ellos, pétalos de rosas.

- Es el nombre de la antigua banda de Seiya, recuerda que dijo que su baterista tocaba ahí- recordó Hyoga sentándose en la silla con piernas.

- Tienes razón, es una lástima que nunca tuve tiempo para ir a ver sus presentaciones en la universidad, ¿Cómo será ese baterista? Hasta donde recuerdo Seiya nunca nos lo presentó, y los amigos que llevaba a la mansión no eran muy normales- Shiryu recordaba un enorme gordo que tocaba oboe y tenía tatuado un código de barras en la frente, estaba seguro que se había robado la colección de cucharas de plata de Saori, también una hippie violinista que apenas veía la piscina se quitaba la ropa y se arrojaba al agua, una joven muy linda que tocaba clarinete, pero tras sorprenderla en el baño descubrieron todos que era un chico, y también un joven de barba que tocaba el whistle, malabarista en su tiempo libre, y que quiso demostrar que podía escupir fuego casi quemando la mansión con su truco, todos supuestos amigos de Seiya cuando estudiaba en la universidad.

- Es verdad, Tino Pierotti es la primera persona normal que veo al lado de Seiya- comentó Hyoga quien también había quedado pasmado mirando el mosaico y pensaba que la mujer del diván se parecía a Eris.

- No es tan normal- dijo Ikki con calma.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntaron Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun quien había quitado el bajo de su tantra chair y se había acomodado en ella.

- Seiya me dijo que cuando Tino era pequeño, los especialistas determinaron que tenía un CI de 150, sus padres lo enviaron a tantas escuelas especiales que lo traumatizaron, luego, cuando entró a la universidad querían que estudiara leyes para que se hiciera cargo del "negocio de la familia" en Estados Unidos, y él se negó, lo inscribieron por las malas usando los recursos de la embajada de Italia, y entonces…-

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaron los demás intrigados por la historia.

- Aprendió a hacer molotov por Internet, se unió a cuanta protesta hubo en la Universidad de Tokyo, hasta que finalmente lo expulsaron por ser una amenaza y sus padres finalmente accedieron a que estudiara pedagogía en música, pero a cambio de eso lo desheredaron y ni siquiera le pagaron la carrera de profesor- terminó de contar Ikki.

- No me imagino a Albertino haciendo algo así, se ve tan tranquilo- pensó Shiryu en voz alta, recordando que el joven de la boina le había ayudado a salir con dignidad del Anonimo`s.

- ¿Creen que ese tal "Ju" sea de los mismos?- preguntó Shun.

- ¿Así se llama?- Hyoga quedó pensativo- recuerdo que Seiya llevó una vez a una persona al que le decía "Ju" a la mansión, nunca lo vi, pero se bebió toda mi reserva de vodka y me estropeó los dvd`s de Star Trek.

- Seiya decía que su "camarada Ju" era capaz de beber un barril de cerveza y quedar tan sobrio como si hubiera tomado agua- dijo Shiryu- y ahora que lo pienso, esa persona entró a mi habitación y resolvió mi libro de crucigramas sin mi permiso y también quebró varias piezas del ajedrez de cristal que me regaló Shunrei.

- Si hablamos de la misma persona, ese "Ju" también entró a mi habitación, y le dibujó bigotes, orejas y anteojos a la fotografía autografiada de "La Roca" cuando la WWE estuvo aquí en Japón- Ikki apretó los puños con fuerza recordando que hizo hasta lo imposible para encontrar a la persona que había cometido tal crimen, movió a todo el laboratorio de criminalística y también a varios forenses, sin lograr ningún resultado.

- A ustedes no les hizo algo tan terrible como a mí, ese tal "Ju" debió ser esa persona que tomó mi camisa favorita diseñada por Paco Rabanne, y la vomitó toda, seguro que en una borrachera junto a Seiya, nunca más pude volver a usarla - Shun sacaba chispas por los ojos.

- Saben una cosa, no quiero tocar en una banda con alguien así- comentó Hyoga quien se había sentado en la silla con piernas de mujer, mientras que Shiryu se acomodaba junto a Ikki en el sofá labios.

- Yo te apoyo, aunque Seiya confíe en él, tal vez no sea buena idea que alguien tan peligroso esté con nosotros- Shiryu pensaba en que no estaba dispuesto a que esa mala influencia se juntara otra vez con su amigo.

- Debemos impedir que ese sujeto esté en la banda, y que Seiya traiga a Tino Pierotti, por lo menos se ve más reformado en su conducta- propuso Shun.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ikki- en cuanto aparezca ese "Ju" sabrá que no debió haberse metido con nosotros.

Las pizzas llegaron en ese momento, así que tranquilamente y en espera del enemigo común, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, se instalaron en el mesón de la cocina a comer mientras escuchaban a Rammstein, por que el ex Fénix no permitió que pusieran otra cosa.

Todos se encontraban relajados probando la pizza vegetariana de Shun, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, y Seiya en compañía de su baterista entraron al vestíbulo del lugar para quitarse los zapatos.

- Pasa, la banda está reunida- dijo el ex Pegaso a su camarada, apenas los demás lo escucharon, se pusieron en guardia para darle una "bienvenida" al baterista que nunca olvidaría, mientras en el stereo sonaba "Engel", los cuatro amigos y medio hermanos clavaron la vista en la corredera que separaba el vestíbulo del resto del departamento, apenas ese tal "Ju" asomara su cabeza, se enteraría de quienes eran los Kido.

_- "Erst wenn die wolken schlafenge"...- _coreaban unas voces mientras los pasos del enemigo se acercaban.

- _"Kann man uns am himel sehn"...- _la corredera finalmente se abrió con lentitud, y Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki quedaron helados al ver la persona que entraba a la sala, no así Shun, quien enardecido por el recuerdo de su camisa favorita estropeada, se arrojó directamente sobre aquella persona para cogerla de su ropa y hacerle una llave de judo.

- _"Wir haben angst und sind allein"…- _continuaba el coro de Engel, mientras el ex Caballero de Andrómeda decía furioso:

- ¡Esto es por mi camisa!- pero lejos de encontrarse con el pecho de un hombre, terminó agarrando un ajustado corsé de color negro, que cubría un par de pechos grandes, suaves y blanditos.

- _"Gott weiss ich will kein engel sein"-_ cantaba Till Lindemann, mientras un puño con un grueso anillo que llevaba una calavera impactaba directamente en el pómulo de una de las mejillas de Shun.

- ¡Sigues igual de verde que tu odioso cabello Andrómedo!- se escuchó una molesta voz femenina, mientras un camaleón saltaba directamente a la nariz del actor para morderla.

- ¡Tú eres June! ¿Pero no se supone que estabas muerta?- preguntó un asustado Ikki.

- Les dije que había sido abducida- dijo Hyoga tan desconcertado como los demás.

- Alguna vez usé ese horrible nombre, pero ya no, y nunca estuve muerta ni me secuestraron los extraterrestres- respondió la rubia aún molesta- Ringo suelta esa nariz o te dará virus Hanta.

El camaleón obedeció a su dueña, y tras soltar al actor, caminó hasta Seiya y este lo tomó en brazos.

Los presentes no paraban de mirar a la ex amazona de Camaleón, su aspecto había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que la habían visto hace siete años atrás en la mansión Kido, antes de su misteriosa desaparición; su bronceada piel, producto del entrenamiento en Isla Andrómeda, ahora era extremadamente pálida, llevaba puesto un corsé negro que le llegaba hasta las costillas, y una minifalda, también negra con cortes en ambos costados, además traía una larga gabardina de látex del mismo color del corsé y la minifalda, tenía tatuada a la altura del pecho una mariposa gótica y una luna celta alrededor del ombligo, su cuello era adornado por un collar ajustado con spikes al igual que las muñequeras que llevaba en sus manos, sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro, y en sus dedos se veían un anillo con una calavera y una uñeta gótica, pero no sólo eso, su rostro llevaba una enorme cantidad de maquillaje, base blanca, labial rojo, y sombras oscuras, y en sus orejas se vislumbraban siete pares de aros de argolla similares a los de Seiya, salvo un último par que no era de argollas sino que unos aretes con cruces, lo único que la hacía reconocible, era su larga cabellera rubia que había mantenido igual a la de años atrás.

- June se cambió el nombre- sonrió Seiya para romper el silencio imperante- estudió pedagogía en música conmigo en la universidad, es mi mejor amiga y hermana de banda, "Jun Nishihara", pero nosotros le decimos "Ju"- hizo la presentación.

- Así es- dijo la joven profesora de música- ¡Sei-kun! ¿Qué significa esto? Creí que tenías una banda no una reunión familiar.

- Pero Ju, ellos son nuestra banda- explicó el profesor de música imaginando lo que sucedería en ese momento.

June miró a cada uno de los presentes que aún tenían la vista pegada en su corsé, salvo Shun quién estaba sobándose la nariz en el sofá labios.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Es una broma ¿Verdad?- la gótica miró a Seiya con la esperanza de que le respondiera que sí.

- Sabes que con la música yo no bromeo- respondió el líder de la banda.

- ¿Pero qué estupidez es esta? Cuando dijiste que tenías una banda pensé que habías reunido a Bara no Kisu, que volveríamos a tocar con Tino, Spike y Mimo, me engañaste- se quejó la baterista.

- Yo no te dije eso, te dije "Ju, hay banda, volveremos a tocar"- se defendió el ex Pegaso.

- ¡Viajé desde Nagasaki Sei-kun! Traje todas mis cosas ¿Para esto?- la ex Camaleona miró con desconfianza a Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, pero los tres primeros seguían embobados con el corsé, y el actor seguía en el sofá labios preocupado de la calavera que había quedado marcada en su pómulo.

- Pero no son malos, ayer ensayamos y nos salió bastante bien- el líder trató de defender a su banda.

- Bien, tienes razón, haremos una banda de rock con Yar Yar Binks y su "Conspiración", el Dragón de biblioteca adicto al sudoku, el policía "llamas a mi" y ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, el nuevo novio de Barbie con pelo verde, los condones se venden por separado, ¡Esto es rock! ¡Iremos a Japón, país de rockers! No al reality de Saori Hilton y los cornudos de la mansión Kido- June estaba bastante enfadada.

- ¡Oye Morticia Blondie yo no soy Yar Yar Binks ni cornudo!- protestó Hyoga, quien iba a acercarse a la ex amazona para ver si realmente era ella o un clon alienígena, pero tropezó con uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

- ¿Acaso no te has fijado que tus patillas son iguales a las orejas de Yar Yar?- dijo la rubia- Ringo mañana mismo viajaremos de regreso a Nagasaki, y tú Sei-kun, confiaba en ti, jamás pensé que me traicionarías de este modo.

Tras estas palabras, June tomó a su mascota quien bajó la cabeza en señal de pena, se dirigió al vestíbulo y después de ponerse sus botas acordonadas, se fue del departamento.

- ¡No Ju! ¡No puedes irte, te necesito!- el ex Pegaso salió corriendo tras la joven, no podía permitir que su baterista se marchara.

- ¿Me dijo Dragón de biblioteca?- reaccionó Shiryu después de que ambos profesores de música salieron del departamento.

- Mis patillas no se parecen a las orejas de Yar Yar Binks- protestaba Hyoga mirándose en uno de los espejos del salón y atando su cabello en una coleta.

- _¿Policía "Llamas a mi"?, ese es mucho mejor apodo que "Manos de Hacha"-_ pensaba Ikki, recordando cómo le decían sus ex compañeros de la policía.

Shun, después de que June se marchó, entró al baño para mojar su mejilla y también su nariz, mientras se miraba en el espejo, no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

_- ¡Ella desapareció hace siete años, la busqué por todas partes, hasta la creí muerta, y resulta que todo este tiempo fue la mejor amiga de universidad de Seiya!- _el actor secó su cara con una toalla, salió del baño dando un portazo, y caminó hasta el mesón de la cocina y empezó a devorar una pizza de pepperoni, ante la curiosa mirada de Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu, quienes hablaban entre sí.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Shun, acaso no era vegetariano?- observó Shiryu.

- Es por moda- explicó Ikki.

- Cada vez que mencionábamos a June hacía lo mismo, empezaba a tragar cualquier cosa que tuviera carne como loco, ¿Ya se les olvidó que a pesar de que es un mujeriego siempre estuvo enamorado de ella?- les refrescó la memoria Hyoga.

- Pero nunca llegaron a nada, por extraño que parezca Shun jamás se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos- dijo Ikki con preocupación ya que su hermano se había comido la mitad de la pizza tamaño familiar y no estaba satisfecho.

- Y luego ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, la estuvo buscando durante dos años- pensó en voz alta el ex Dragón.

- Ahora sabemos que no la pudo encontrar por que se cambió el nombre- Hyoga recordaba que su principal hipótesis sobre la desaparición de la ex amazona era que había sido abducida por alienígenas y que la habían descuartizado para estudiarla- lo que me extraña es que cuando intentó hallarla por medio del cosmos no lo logró.

- Sí, eso es muy extraño, y más aún que Seiya era su compañero de universidad, tenían una banda y nunca me dijo nada- Shiryu no aceptaba la idea de que su amigo le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante.

- A parte del nombre, cambió su imagen, con esa ropa ajustada se ve bastante buena, lo que no entiendo es por qué los carteles que puso Shun con su rostro por toda la ciudad no sirvieron para que alguien nos diera una pista de su paradero- pensó en voz alta Ikki.

- Eso de los carteles no iba a resultar nunca, en la fotografía June usaba su máscara, Shun se negó a poner una con su rostro para evitar que algún psicópata se aprovechara de la situación- explicó Hyoga quien trató de ayudar en la búsqueda de la joven un par de veces.

- De todas formas creo que la he visto en otra parte con esa apariencia- Ikki trató de recordar pero sin ningún resultado- ¿Por qué creen que se marchó de la mansión?

- Seguro que lo hizo por sanidad mental, recuerdo que Shun no permitía que ningún hombre se le acercara, hasta nos dijo que era lesbiana para que no le habláramos, y después le pidió a Saori que la educara como una dama de "alta sociedad"- decía Hyoga mientras miraba de soslayo al actor quien ya se había comido toda la pizza y estaba empezando con otra.

- Entonces se fue de la mansión, encontró a Seiya en la universidad, le lavó el cerebro y lo obligó a guardar silencio, pobre de mi amigo- Shiryu sacaba sus propias conclusiones, en ese momento Shun golpeó la mesa con furia mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Es una traidora! ¡Una vil y sucia traidora y también mentirosa!, ella no toca batería, jamás la vi hacer algo semejante en Isla Andrómeda, no puede estar en la banda y ustedes me van a apoyar- dijo mirando a Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga.

"_La batería no es un instrumento adecuado para una dama de sociedad, ni siquiera para una mujer, no lo discutiré más, continuaremos con las clases de canto, piano y baile de salón"…_

"_Cuando termines de estudiar la carrera que elegí para ti en la universidad, te enviaré de regreso a Isla Andrómeda, la ciudad no es un sitio adecuado para una joven tan impulsiva, puedes caer en malas manos, lo hago por tu bien, por cierto, cambié el instructor de baile por uno más viejo, me parece que el antiguo no era el apropiado para ti"…_

"_Lo haces por Shun ¿Verdad?, eso de convertirte en una elegante dama de sociedad, pero en el fondo te sientes prisionera, primero de tu máscara y ahora de esos vestidos elegantes, esas normas de buen comportamiento, y toda esa gente diciéndote lo que debes hacer, pero no puedes negarlo, amas la libertad, tocar batería y el mismo estilo de vida de tu padre"…_

_- ¿A cual de las dos amas, a la del espejo o a la verdadera?- _June, recordaba las palabras de Saori, Shun, su maestro Albiore y de ella misma, mientras un viento helado acariciaba su pálido rostro.

Hace siete años ella había escapado de la mansión Kido, por muchas razones, pero la principal era que se sentía prisionera y desdichada en un mundo que no era el que deseaba, cuando tomó la decisión de marcharse, sabía que no se lo permitirían, tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de amazona, esa era la excusa, su vida giraba entre la prisión de la mansión y la prisión del Santuario, así que después de fugarse una noche, utilizó una técnica de su constelación, el Camaleón, para confundir su cosmos con el de las personas normales, se contactó en secreto con Albiore, y este apoyando su decisión, no sólo la ayudó a pasar desapercibida, sino que también le costeó sus estudios en una universidad privada, la misma donde se había reencontrado con Seiya, convirtiéndose en grandes amigos.

- _Now I will tell you what I`ve done for you, fifthy thousand tears I`ve cried..._- escuchaba en su i pod, en la azotea del edificio "Asakura", mientras su mascota Ringo, correteaba cazando polillas y cucarachas muy entretenido con tanto bicho apetecible.

- Ju- la voz de Seiya interrumpió las reflexiones de la baterista, pero ella molesta por la "traición" de su hermano de banda, subió el volumen de la música, no tenía ánimos de escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

- _Going under, Drowing in you, I`m falling forever..._- cantaba para que dejara de molestarla, pero el insistente profesor le quitó los audífonos de las orejas.

- Ju ¿Puedes escucharme?- dijo seriamente a la ex amazona.

- ¿Para que me mientas de nuevo?- preguntó molesta.

- Si te decía quienes formaban mi banda nunca hubieras venido- explicó Seiya.

- ¿Por qué de todas las personas que conoces tenían que ser ellos?- la profesora tomó a su mascota entre sus brazos- Ringo demasiados bichos te van a enfermar.

- Sabes que después que destruí el automóvil del decano de la facultad de artes con mis meteoros de Pegaso en una tocata, nadie quiere formar una banda conmigo, ellos fueron los únicos que aceptaron, entiéndeme, no son malos músicos sólo hay que pulirlos un poco- argumentó.

- Si son tan buenos, que uno de ellos sea tu batero- la rubia gótica le dio la espalda al ex Pegaso, pero este no dispuesto a dejarla ir, la abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído.

- Yo sólo toco con la mejor, y esa eres tú, sé que no querías reencontrarte con muchas personas de tu pasado, pero por algo nos hicimos amigos en la universidad, si me diste una oportunidad a mí ¿Por qué no se la das a ellos?-

- No tengo con esos sujetos el mismo vínculo que tengo contigo- respondió la baterista mirando el oscuro océano que se veía desde la azotea del edificio.

- Por favor, hazlo por nosotros dos, por ese tatuaje que nos hicimos juntos- volvió a susurrar Seiya mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de June, tratando de no pincharse con el collar que traía.

- Siempre me convences de ese modo Sei-kun- sonrió ella finalmente, tras pensarlo mucho- más te vale que esto resulte, Ringo, nos quedamos.

El camaleón sacó su extraña lengua en señal de que estaba feliz, y mientras Seiya deshacía el abrazo, Ringo se acomodó en su hombro.

Ambos profesores fueron de regreso al ensayo.

- Los chicos serán buenos hermanos de banda- sonrió Seiya besando la frente de June antes de entrar al departamento.

- Ellos jamás serán mis hermanos Sei-kun, sólo Tino, Mimo, Spike y tú son mi familia- respondió la batera con seriedad.

Al abrir la corredera que comunicaba con la sala principal, encontraron a Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu sentados en el sofá labios y a Shun en la silla con piernas, todos de brazos cruzados.

- Ya resolví todo, podemos comenzar el ensayo, Ju será…- pero el líder de la banda no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido por Ikki.

- Un momento Seiya, como banda hemos tomado una decisión- dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Decisión? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó confundido Seiya.

- Lo que sucede es que…dilo tú Hyoga- Ikki había pulido sus modales en la academia de policía, no quería ser descortés con una dama, menos una con un vestuario tan sexy como la que tenía delante de él.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Que lo diga Shiryu, es el más diplomático de todos nosotros- protestó el ruso, tampoco se atrevía a decir lo que habían ensayado con Shun, por que el largo cabello rubio de June le recordaba el de su madre.

- Bueno, nosotros acordamos, a través de votación fundamentada, democrática y…- Shiryu tampoco se atrevía a decirlo, a pesar de que veía a la ex amazona como un enemigo que le había quitado la atención de su mejor amigo, no podía dejarse llevar por los celos, ya que esa conducta era infantil.

- Ya me cansé de ustedes, son unos cobardes, Seiya, lo que tratamos de decirte es que no queremos que esta señorita toque en nuestra banda- dijo Shun con aire de fastidio

- Pero ¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión sin consultarme?- preguntó el líder de la banda sorprendido.

- Necesitamos alguien con experiencia y que de verdad sepa tocar batería- explicó el actor poniendo énfasis en lo último.

- Shun nos dijo que jamás ha visto a June tocar batería, y si él no lo sabía entonces…- Hyoga trató de continuar con los argumentos que habían acordado influenciados por el ex Caballero de Andrómeda.

- La batería es un instrumento para hombres, no para mujeres y mucho menos niñas disfrazadas de vampiro- el actor se puso de pie y miraba a la rubia gótica de pies a cabeza como si fuera un fenómeno.

- Están equivocados, Ju toca batería desde los cuatro años- intentó defender a su batera el ex Pegaso.

- Nunca la vi hacer eso en Isla Andrómeda, así que no mientas Seiya- reclamó Shun.

- ¡Yo no miento!- dijo indignado el líder de la banda, junto con Ringo que aún seguía en uno de sus hombros y se había puesto de color rojo, al ver que su dueña estaba siendo discriminada.

- ¡Basta Sei-kun! A los músicos machistas se les convence de una sola manera- intervino June mirando a Shun con indiferencia, a pesar de que existían mujeres que tocaban batería, este instrumento seguía siendo en su mayoría cosa de varones, y se tenía el mito de que no era un instrumento para damas, June estaba acostumbrada a recibir todo tipo de comentarios, burlas y discriminaciones por ser batera.

- ¿Qué manera sería esa?- preguntó Shiryu levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

- Tocando en la bataka- sonrió Seiya entusiasmado.

- Tienes razón, suena bastante lógico, si logras hacer sonar esos trastos yo te acepto en la banda- dijo el economista a la gótica.

- Me basta con que sepas tomar las baquetas- agregó Hyoga.

- Oigan, no sean maleducados, yo creo que durarás tres minutos- Ikki creía que con eso animaría a June.

- Quiero ver eso- comentó Shun con aire de incredulidad.

- Te traeré los audífonos para que no te moleste el ruido de la bataka y puedas seguir bien la pista de audio- Seiya iba a buscarlos pero June lo detuvo.

- No, estos señores quieren ver un buen espectáculo y eso les daré- la joven se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta, y mientras acomodaba su cabello en una coleta alta, los demás notaron los tatuajes en su espalda, una rosa con espinas en la base de esta, un sol en el omoplato izquierdo, y alrededor de su brazo derecho la misma serpiente que se mordía la cola que tenía tatuada Seiya.

- Veo que instalaste todo como te dije Sei-kun, gracias- June sacó un par de baquetas negras del cinturón con spikes de su falda, y empezó a probar la tarola, los tom uno y dos, el golliat, el hi hat y el resto de los platillos.

- ¿No te pondrás zapatos para tocar?- preguntó Shiryu notando que la ex amazona estaba descalza.

- No es necesario, la mayoría de los bateros toca descalzo o con zapatos de suela muy delgada- explicó Seiya quien traía un par de congas que le faltaba instalar junto a la batería de June- ¿Ju, puedo acompañarte con mi guitarra?

La ex amazona miró a los demás y estos no se opusieron, luego tomó a su mascota y la acomodó en un pequeño taburete junto al de ella.

- Ringo, debo hacer que estos ignorantes se traguen sus palabras, así que por favor, no te cruces en el doble pedal del bombo- susurró a su mascota, la cual giro sus ojos en direcciones opuestas y luego se quedó quieto- ¿Qué canción quieren que interpretemos?- preguntó a su público.

- Lo que sea de tu inspiración "batera"- contestó Shun con sarcasmo, June y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y cada quién tomó su instrumento.

- Moby Dick- dijo Seiya y la baterista comenzó a golpear la tarola con ritmo, mientras el ex Pegaso tocaba su guitarra junto a ella y Ringo comenzaba a cambiar de colores, los espectadores quedaron mirando a la ex amazona, la primera parte del tema no había salido desastroso como ellos esperaban.

Seiya acompañó con su guitarra aproximadamente un minuto, pero después se detuvo y dejó a June tocando sola, ella comenzó golpeando el bombo, y luego hizo combinaciones entre todos los instrumentos de la bataka a distintas velocidades, la dominaba como una experta.

- No es tan mala- dijo en voz baja Shiryu.

- Por lo menos lleva dos minutos tocando y no se ha equivocado- murmuró Hyoga.

- A mi me parece que es buenísima- dijo Ikki, ya que para él, la joven se veía sexy golpeando tambores.

- Cualquiera puede hacer eso- Shun no quería convencerse de lo que estaba viendo a pesar de que June estaba excitada tocando en su bataka, luego de bajar el ritmo de la melodía, la ex amazona dejó sus baquetas sobre el bombo, y antes de que le dijeran cualquier cosa, comenzó a tocar la batería con sus propias manos, a distintas velocidades, parecía estar poseída por algo, no se detenía siquiera a respirar, mientras su camaleón a parte de cambiar de colores, giraba los ojitos en distintas direcciones, siguiendo el ritmo de las congas.

- Es bastante buena- Shiryu observaba concentrado a la rubia.

- No puede irse de la banda, seríamos unos idiotas si desaprovechamos su talento- comentó Hyoga.

- Además lo gótico le da otro toque a la banda- dijo el ex Fénix.

June llevaba tocando poco más de ocho minutos sin detenerse, y de pronto sacó otro par de baquetas que estaban en su cinturón, y siguió con el solo de batería, en distintas velocidades y golpeando toda la bataka, agitando su cabeza en todas direcciones cuando aceleraba el ritmo, mientras su mascota la seguía, cerca de los catorce minutos, Seiya volvió a acompañarla con su guitarra, y la batera iba a rematar la melodía, pero no se detuvo como el ex Pegaso esperaba, comenzó a tocar con mayor velocidad mientras improvisaba su propio solo.

- Ju, detente, ya demostraste que eres la mejor- intentó decirle Seiya, pero la ex amazona no hacía el menor caso- ¡Ju, Ringo está mareado!

El profesor de música tomó al camaleón blanco y desmayado, y se lo mostró a su dueña, la cual al verlo dejó inmediatamente su batería.

- ¡Ringo!- dijo tomándolo en sus brazos- Otra vez me seguiste el ritmo, ¿Por qué lo haces si te mareas? Sei-kun tráeme un poco de sake, eso lo reanimará.

El ex Pegaso fue a buscar la botella que tenía escondida en el armario de su habitación, y luego de empapar la lengua de Ringo, este empezó a moverse de a poco.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar batería de esa manera?- preguntó Hyoga con curiosidad.

- Mi papá me enseñó desde los cuatro años, pero después de que murió, el maestro Albiore me ayudó a practicar en Isla Andrómeda sin que los otros aprendices se dieran cuenta- explicó June acariciando a su mascota que tras recuperarse del mareo, cambió su color blanco por uno verde.

- Lo hizo bastante bien, ni siquiera Shun se había percatado, eres toda una experta golpeando esos tarros, bienvenida a la banda- Ikki estrechó una de las manos de la rubia gótica ante el desconcierto de los demás, nunca lo habían visto tan comunicativo.

- Debo confesar que me sorprendiste, no te ves como una persona que toque batería- Shiryu aceptaba a June solamente por que tocaba bien, sin embargo, para él siempre sería la mujer que le arrebató a su buen amigo Seiya y lo metió en el vicio del alcohol y del rock.

- Yo toco con los mejores- sonrió el ex Pegaso contento de que hubieran aceptado a June- ¿Tú qué dices Shun?

- ¡Por mi hagan lo que quieran!- contestó molesto el actor y salió del departamento dando un portazo.

_- ¿Qué le pasa, no debería estar feliz?-_ pensó Ikki, pero recordó que había prometido no entrometerse en la vida de su hermano, así que en vez de seguirlo para pedirle explicaciones sobre su conducta, optó por quedarse y esperar a que el propio Shun viniera a pedirle consejo.

La ex amazona vio la hora en el reloj mural de la sala, y le dijo a Seiya que ya era hora de ir al concierto de X Japan, la banda acordó reunirse al día siguiente a las cuatro de la tarde para ensayar, y cada uno se fue a hacer sus actividades, Hyoga a dormir, Ikki a un café con piernas y Shiryu a ver el genial documental de Bobby Fischer.

- _I wanna love you and treat you right, I wanna love you every day and every night...-_ Shun escuchaba música en su i pod mientras caminaba por la calle, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, la sorpresa de que June no estaba muerta ni secuestrada por alienígenas había sido demasiado enorme, en un principio creyó que todo era un sueño, pero los blandos pechos y el puñetazo en su mejilla le indicó que no, después pensó que la mujer frente a él era una impostora, pero cuando la vio tocar batería, hizo un gesto que él conocía muy bien, uno que la verdadera June sólo hacía cuando estaba emocionada tocando piano en la mansión.

Hacía siete años, que la única mujer a la que amaba de verdad, a quién pensaba contarle el secreto de la diosa Afrodita, y que no se había atrevido a tocar por que la estaba reservando para un momento especial había desaparecido misteriosamente, en su habitación encontraron todas sus pertenencias, una ventana abierta y un espejo grande roto, Hyoga había sospechado que había sido secuestrada o por alienígenas o por la June del otro lado del espejo, pero nadie le creyó.

El ex Caballero de Andrómeda inició una extensa búsqueda, pensaba que a June se la había llevado algún dios loco, y la tenía prisionera en algún lado, pero Zeus en persona desmintió sus suposiciones, intentó localizarla por medio de sus cosmos pero no lograba sentirlo, temiendo lo peor, puso carteles con la fotografía de la entonces amazona de Camaleón por todas partes, sin obtener mejores resultados, las personas al ver la imagen de una mujer con una máscara, pensaron que buscaban una chica para la lucha libre femenina, y a la mansión llegaban muchas mujeres musculosas, Shun se revolcó con todas, pero no obtuvo pistas sobre el paradero de June, después, decidió actuar en un dorama llamado _"¿Dónde está mi novia?",_ creía que si la rubia lo veía en televisión mostrando su dolor, entonces trataría de darle una señal para que la encontraran, él interpretaba a un joven que tras ir a una fiesta con su novia, en sólo unos segundos la perdió de vista y no la volvió a encontrar, todo el dorama se la pasaba sufriendo por ella, por que la amaba y por que deseaba tenerla con él, y al final del drama, la encontraban muerta y el joven protagonista se suicidaba junto al cadáver de su novia, encontrar a June muerta era una posibilidad, pero Shun se negó a aceptar esa idea, la policía asignó a una prestigiosa detective, quien trató de hacer todo lo posible para dar con el paradero de la rubia, incluso tuvo un par de encuentros amorosos con el peliverde para consolarlo, pero el caso se cerró cuando misteriosamente, alguien quemó todas las pistas y expedientes que guardaba la policía al igual que toda la ropa y pertenencias que habían quedado de June en la Mansión Kido.

- _Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that i´m feelin?_...- Continuaba escuchando a Bob Marley, tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas, June había estudiado junto con Seiya, eran grandes amigos ¿Por qué él jamás le había dicho la verdad?, si ella estaba tan cerca ¿Por qué nunca lo buscó para decirle que estaba bien? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo estando tan cerca, no pudo encontrarla por medio de su cosmos? Entonces fue que recordó algo que tontamente en esos siete años de ausencia había olvidado por completo- ¡La técnica del camaleón para mimetizarse con otros cosmos, por eso no pude encontrarla!

El actor caminó de regreso al edificio "Asakura" tenía que hablar con June y pedirle explicaciones, al llegar al lugar, escuchó unos acordes de guitarra, y encontró a la ex amazona junto a su moto, escuchando música a volumen muy elevado junto a su Camaleón.

_- I could not look back you`d gone away from me, I felt my heart ache...-_ se escuchaba cantar a "Toshi" el vocalista de X Japan en el ambiente, la melodía era suave, pero luego de que terminara con la introducción, el ritmo se aceleró de golpe- _Arachi fuku kono machi ga omae o daku… fukunikeru…_

- Esto si es buena música Ringo- dijo June a su camaleón mientras esperaba a Seiya para ir al concierto tributo de X Japan, Shun quería hablar con ella, pero su vestuario gótico le provocaba un hormigueo en la entrepierna y temía que sus manos inquietas le causaran problemas por culpa de ese corsé ajustado, sin embargo, habían pasado siete años y jamás pensó en volver a verla, así que se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.

- _No me causes problemas_- dijo mentalmente a su pantalón antes de tratar de buscar conversación- En la mansión no escuchábamos esa monstruosidad, tus favoritos eran Chopin y Mozart, June.

- Esos eran tus favoritos, no los míos Andrómedo, se nota que no sabes nada de mi- contestó la rubia mirando al actor con indiferencia, mientras Ringo volvía a ponerse de color rojo.

- En eso te equivocas, lo sé todo sobre ti, y por eso exijo que me expliques por qué todos estos años fuiste amiga de Seiya y no regresaste a la mansión, ni siquiera me habías dicho que tocabas batería, ni imaginé que te habías cambiado el nombre ¿Dónde estuviste?- Shun trató de coger a June del brazo, pero Ringo no lo permitió y atacó al actor mordiéndole un dedo.

- Suéltalo Ringo o te dará la rabia y terminarás escupiendo espuma verde- dijo la baterista a su mascota, la cual hizo caso inmediatamente- no tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas, no eres mi dueño, y si quieres saber donde estaba, desde ya te digo que en ninguno de los prostíbulos donde me buscaste.

- No me hables en ese tono, tú no eres así, te conozco demasiado bien- insistió Shun.

- Te equivocas, tú no me conoces, ni siquiera me escuchabas cuando vivía en la mansión, sé más de ti que tú de mi, y sé que trataste de convencer a los demás para que me sacaran de la banda, pero no lo lograrás- June le puso un casco en miniatura a Ringo, y luego se puso un casco de color negro.

_- …Sure chigau kokoro wa afureru namida ni nure…- _cantaba "Toshi" mientras la ex amazona se subía a su motocicleta.

- Ya estoy listo, vamos se nos hace tarde- Seiya salió corriendo desde el edificio, traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, y debajo una camiseta de X Japan, junto a un pañuelo palestino alrededor de su cuello, rápidamente se puso un casco de color rojo que tenía su nombre y se subió a la moto aferrándose a June- Shun regresaremos tarde, cuida que tus novias no roben ni estropeen nada.

La baterista hizo andar el vehículo, y salió disparada por las congestionadas calles de la ciudad, mientras las últimas palabras de "Toshi" acompañaban a un solitario Shun.

- _Mou nido to todokanai kono omoi, Tozasareta ai ni mukai sakebi-tsuzukeru_…- El actor no entendía las palabras de June, parecía ser otra persona y no por su apariencia, confundido, canceló la cita con sus amigas, y fue en busca de alguien que pudiera escucharlo y aconsejarlo, así terminó en la casa de geishas, ellas conocían casi toda su vida, y siempre estaban dispuestas a ayudarle de cualquier forma.

Esa noche sólo había tres, ya que las demás estaban atendiendo a otros clientes, pero al actor no le importó, contó su problema a las jóvenes y estás no sólo trataron de ayudarle sino que también intentaron reconfortarlo.

- Tal vez fingió su desaparición por que estaba celosa de sus amantes Kido-sama, lo está castigando, pero en el fondo lo ama, sólo está despechada- dijo una mientras le quitaba la camisa al actor y besaba su perfecto pecho.

- Creo lo mismo que Kasumi, Kido-sama, además todo ha sido demasiado rápido y por lo que dijo, ella ignoraba que lo volvería a ver, tal vez está tan confundida como usted- dió su opinión una segunda geisha que le estaba quitando los pantalones y los bóxer.

- A lo mejor de verdad lo odia y no quiere saber nada de usted, escapó para liberarse, y jamás pensó que lo encontraría de nuevo, tal vez tuvo una vida complicada estos siete años, conoció a muchos hombres, todos le rompieron el corazón, y por eso tiene un problema con la sociedad y se volvió gótica- pensó en voz alta una tercera geisha a la cual Shun le estaba quitando el kimono.

- ¡Pero que cosas dices Yoko! La June que yo conozco no me odiaría, ella siempre me ha amado, estás leyendo muchos libros de ficción, además, ella es bastante ingenua, eso es por que creció en una isla, no creo que haya conocido más hombres que a mi que soy el amor de su vida- rió Shun ante la ocurrencia de la geisha más joven- creo que deberías escribir una novela, June despechada, tal vez puede ser y…

El ex Caballero de Andrómeda reflexionó por unos instantes mientras las jóvenes lamían todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Pobre de mi June!, ya entendí, todo esto lo hace para llamar mi atención, la pobre es tan tímida que no sabe como pedirme disculpas por el daño que me hizo, seguro que quería darme una lección por ser tan mujeriego, todos estos años sufriendo por mi, la comprendo, mañana mismo hablaré con ella para que entienda que es la única en mi vida, pero esta noche, se las dedicaré a ustedes mis queridas geishas, jamás hubiera encontrado la respuesta sin sus sabios consejos- sonrió el actor feliz de entender lo que a su June le pasaba, esa noche se quedó a dormir con sus acompañantes, aunque no lo lograron mucho ya que el actor incluso medio dormido seguía siendo un hombre de acción, y a la mañana siguiente, se levantó, pagó y se fue al departamento de Seiya.

Al entrar a la sala principal encontró ropa negra tirada por todos lados, el ex Pegaso era bastante desordenado, pero a Shun no le importó y rápidamente se metió a la ducha.

_- Tus ropas caen lentamente, soy un espía o un espectador, y el ventilador desgarrándote, se que te excita pensar, hasta donde llegaré_…- Cantaba animado en la ducha, luego salió del baño, se puso su mejor vestuario y el más caro de sus perfumes y se fue a despertar a Seiya, estaba convencido de que si él lo acompañaba, el camaleón de June no lo mordería.

- ¡Levántate Seiya, tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy!- dijo abriendo la corredera de la habitación, mientras que el profesor de música estaba cubierto por el futon hasta la cabeza.

- No molestes Shun, los domingos duermo hasta las dos de la tarde- contestó Seiya somnoliento arropado en su cama.

- Al que madruga Zeus le ayuda, vamos ¡Levántate, arriba!- dijo el actor abriendo la ventana de la habitación, y luego jalando el futon para sacar al ex Pegaso de su estado letárgico.

- Ese vejestorio jamás me ha ayudado, te dije que no me molestes- reclamó Seiya mientras la luz de la ventana le daba en los ojos, pero Shun estaba sin habla, ya que delante de él, se encontraba el ex Pegaso sólo con unos bóxer negros con guitarras Gibson estampadas y abrazada a él, estaba una adormilada ex amazona de Camaleón, sólo con una camiseta de AC DC puesta, y su mascota estaba acomodada en un cojín junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a June?- gritó el actor apenas pudo salirle la voz - ¡La emborrachaste anoche en el concierto, exijo que me des una explicación!

- Shun, no es lo que estás pensando, Ju y yo sólo dormimos juntos- intentaba explicar Seiya torpemente.

- ¿Ya llegaste de la casa de putas? ¿Por qué nos molestas? Estábamos tranquilos durmiendo hasta que apareciste Andrómedo- dijo la rubia gótica bostezando y restregándose los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

- June ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo este degenerado? Pobre, por suerte llegué para salvarte- Shun intentó abrazar a la baterista, pero ella se movió para buscar algo, y Ringo quien había despertado, corrió a morderle el talón al actor.

- Suéltalo Ringo o te dará peste negra o verde, con Andrómedo nunca se sabe- la ex amazona tomó en brazos a su camaleón- oye Seiya ¿Recuerdas dónde me quitaste el corsé anoche?

- No lo sé, tal vez en la cocina, allí me ayudaste con mis pantalones- contestó el profesor de música tratando de recordar.

- Iré a ver ¿Desayunaremos juntos?- preguntó la rubia, mientras Seiya veía el rostro encolerizado de Shun.

- Por hoy no, Shun y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vemos en el ensayo- respondió asustado.

June reunió toda su ropa que estaba esparcida entre la cocina y la sala, se quitó la camiseta de AC DC y la dejó en la silla con piernas, y luego junto a su camaleón se fue a su departamento sólo con las pantaletas negras que llevaba puestas, Shun no notó este detalle por que apenas la rubia salió de la habitación de Seiya, cerró la corredera para ajustar cuentas con su "amigo".

- Más te vale que me des una muy buena explicación para esto, suficiente tuve con lo de Saori- dijo el actor furioso tomando una de las guitarras de Seiya como rehén, si la respuesta no le satisfacía cobraría venganza.

- ¿Qué harás con "Hada"?- preguntó asustado el profesor de música.

- ¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?- contestó Shun con mirada hostil, mientras sujetaba fuertemente el mástil de la guitarra.

- Esta bien, lo que pasó fue que veníamos de regreso del concierto, se puso a llover y nos mojamos- explicó Seiya nervioso al ver su guitarra en peligro.

- Continúa- Shun apretó con más fuerza el mástil de "Hada", cedería en cualquier momento.

- Continúo pero deja mi guitarra en paz- suplicó - veníamos tan borrachos que no podía permitir que Ju y Ringo se fueran solos al departamento, así que nos quitamos la ropa mojada y dormimos juntos por que hacía frío.

- ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Shun con desconfianza.

- Eso pasó, no tuve sexo con ella si es lo que te interesa saber, somos hermanos rockeros, eso sería casi cometer incesto- regañó Seiya.

- Más te vale que sólo hayan dormido juntos- el actor dejó la guitarra en el suelo.

- ¡Claro, siempre lo hacíamos cuando vivíamos juntos, así ahorrábamos calefacción!- rió aliviado el profesor de música al ver su guitarra a salvo.

- ¡Estuvieron viviendo juntos!- Shun regresó y tomó la guitarra furioso, lo cual extrañó a Seiya ya que normalmente el actor no se enfadaba con nada ni con nadie.

- Sólo un año, y ya te dije que no tuvimos sexo, te lo juro- insistió de rodillas para que su guitarra no muriera a manos del actor.

- Aléjate de June, ella es de mi propiedad- contestó el ex Caballero de Andrómeda mientras cortaba las ocho cuerdas de "Hada" para que Seiya viera que su amenaza iba en serio, luego retomando su habitual y angelical sonrisa salió de la habitación.

- Imbécil, yo jamás abandonaré a Ju, tenemos algo especial, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, lo último que haría sería hacerte caso- murmuró Seiya mientras tomaba su guitarra y buscaba cuerdas para reponer las que estaban cortadas.

Unos jóvenes músicos interpretaban Allegro de Mozart en la terraza de una de las pastelerías más finas y costosas de la ciudad, y es allí, donde la tarde de ese domingo, Shun arrastró a June para conversar con ella, pese a que la baterista se negó, pero el actor comenzó a llorar en mitad de la calle, y la joven molesta le dijo que dejara de fingir, que lo acompañaría si dejaba de hacer el ridículo.

Y allí estaba la ex amazona de Camaleón, sentada y aburrida esperando a Shun quien hace más de media hora había ido al baño del local y aún no aparecía.

- _¿Qué será lo que quiere ese Andrómedo? Ojala se haya ido por el drenaje-_ pensaba, mientras sacaba a Ringo de su bolsa de satín rojo, con tela de encaje y listones negros- Quédate aquí, pediré algo para que comas pero si nos descubren nos sacarán a patadas de la pastelería.

El camaleón sacó su lengua y se mimetizó con la planta donde su dueña la había dejado, y que estaba muy pegada a la mesa.

- ¿Ya decidió lo que va a pedir?- preguntó un garzón a la baterista mirándola de pies a cabeza disimuladamente.

- Quiero vodka y un café irlandés- contestó ella mirando al joven de la misma forma.

- Esta es una pastelería, no vendemos bebidas alcohólicas- explicó el garzón temiendo que la sombría rubia le arrojara una maldición o algo así, mientras que June pensaba que era un mentiroso, muchos postres y dulces llevaban ron, whisky, cognac y esa pastelería debía tener una dotación enorme de esos brebajes.

- Entonces quiero sólo el café irlan…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, por que Shun llegó en ese momento.

- Crepê Suzette para la señorita y un Tiramisú para mi- ordenó sentándose frente a ella.

- También el café irlandés, asegúrese que tenga mucho whisky, y añádale extra triple sec y brandy a esas crepês- dijo June molesta, el garzón anotó la orden y se fue.

Mientras esperaban lo que habían pedido, Shun no paraba de observar en detalle a la baterista, ese día había cambiado la minifalda por una más larga, llevaba un corsé de color azul, maquillaje recargado y los mismos accesorios del día anterior.

_- Me pregunto si esos tatuajes serán de verdad o sólo temporales- _ pensaba el ex Caballero de Andrómeda posando su vista en la mariposa gótica en el pecho de la rubia- _Esto de ser baterista no es normal para una chica como ella, y eso del atuendo gótico…seguro que es influencia del loco de Seiya, debo sacar a June de la banda y llevarla de regreso a Isla Andrómeda antes de que se convierta en alcohólica._

June por otro lado estaba impacientándose, no le gustaban los largos silencios, menos con el depravado "Andrómedo" frente a ella, fue cuando notó que los ojos esmeraldas del actor estaban fijos en el escote de su corsé, para ser más exactos, trataba de imaginar como era el par pechos que había tocado por accidente la noche anterior, ya que Shun consideraba que la ex amazona estaba más desarrollada que hace siete años.

- No son falsas, crecen cuando te las tocan mucho Andrómedo- dijo ella con extrema naturalidad.

Shun la miró con extrañeza, ese tipo de comentarios no podían salir de ella, para eso se había encargado personalmente de que Saori la convirtiera en una dama de sociedad, y de tan sólo recordar que la encontró durmiendo abrazada a Seiya esa mañana no pudo evitar decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Supongo que fue Seiya quien te ayudó con eso-

- Un poco- sonrió June sujetándose en público sus pechos, ante la vergüenza del actor- otros también se sumaron a la causa.

En ese momento apareció el garzón con el Tiramisú, el café irlandés y las crepês que venían incendiándose, y puso todo sobre la mesa.

- June, deja de fingir que eres una chica mala delante de mi- sonrió dulcemente el actor, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, mientras la ex amazona cortaba en pequeños trozos las crepês y ponía el plato lo más cerca posible de la planta donde estaba escondida su mascota.

- ¿Fingir? ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó ella confundida probando el café irlandés, y Ringo, estiraba su lengua desde la planta para comerse los trozos de crepê.

- Me refiero a que ya entendí tu mensaje, escapaste de la mansión y te disfrazas de rebelde sombría y antisistémica para llamar mi atención, eso me parece dulce, pero no tenías por qué haberme preocupado estos siete años, bastaba con que te hubieras quedado a vivir conmigo en la mansión, como siempre debió ser, después de todo "esa noche" aceptaste ser mi novia oficial- Shun intentó tomar la mano de June, pero ella la quitó de inmediato.

- ¡Qué café tan malo, se nota que es whisky barato!- dijo mientras sacaba una petaca de su bolsa y bebía un trago de vodka- yo no recuerdo ninguna noche en la que haya aceptado semejante disparate.

- Por favor no sigas, el actor soy yo, creo que te afecto el estudiar, vivir y estar en la misma banda de Seiya, haremos una cosa, olvidaré todo lo que sufrí por ti estos siete años, si regresas a Isla Andrómeda como mi novia, te compraré un pasaje de ida y te visitaré una vez al año- sonrió Shun quitándole la copa con café irlandés - Este postre no es adecuado para ti, creo que Seiya es una pésima influencia, comete tus crepês y te ayudaré a empacar, al maestro le dará gusto volver a verte ¿Dónde están tus crepês?

Shun vio una pegajosa lengua llevándose el último trozo hasta una maceta con plantas.

- ¡Oye mini Godzilla eso no es tuyo!- el actor cogió al pobre camaleón y comenzó a agitarlo enfadado- ¡June te dije que lo encerraras en el locker del supermercado!

Ringo sintiéndose atacado, se puso entero de color rojo y le pegó a un ojo de Shun con su lengua, liberándose de él y cayendo en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó June, Shun iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba preocupada de su camaleón y no de él- Tranquilo, ese feo bicho verde de Andrómedo no logrará separarnos de Sei-kun.

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Lo que oíste Andrómedo, Sei-kun no es una mala influencia, y no regresaré a Isla Andrómeda por que un metrosexual como tú me lo ordene, soy libre y decido por mi misma, mi sueño es ser una gran baterista y no lo vas a impedir, por cierto jamás me han gustado las crepês- y tomando su bolsa, y su camaleón June se marchó de la pastelería.

- Pobre, no creí que estuviera tan lastimada al punto de creer que de verdad se convertirá en baterista, tendré que hablar con Seiya de eso, y debo enviarla de regreso a Isla Andrómeda como sea, soy el único que puede salvarla, el Heavy Metal no es para ella- terminando su tiramisú, el actor se fue al ensayo, pero ni Hyoga, ni Ikki, ni June se presentaron, el primero había conseguido una entrevista con una pareja que aseguraba haber visto extraterrestres en una fiesta electrónica, el segundo consiguió entradas para ver la lucha libre japonesa, y la última fue a visitar a Tino, por que se había quedado con su pañuelo palestino en el concierto de X Japan, el mismo que el multiinstrumentista usaba en su época de encapuchado en las protestas de la universidad.

**Continuará…**

**En este fic aparecieron las siguientes canciones: Paranoid (Black Sabbath), Caramell Dansen (Caramell, cover para DDR), Judgement day (WhiteSnake, a pedido de Axya, ojalá te haya agradado ^^), Engel (Rammstein), Going Under (Evanescence), Moby Dick (Led Zeppelín, Solo de Batería de John Henry Bonham *O*, que es lo que interpreta June en la bataka), Is this love (Bob Marley), Kurenai (X Japan *O*), Persiana Americana (Soda Stereo) y Allegro (Mozart)**

**Palabras raras: Baobab, árbol africano de tronco masivo, Falsete es una forma de emisión vocal en voces masculinas, que se utiliza para alcanzar notas agudas más allá del registro normal del cantante.**

**Datos extra:**

**Una batería está compuesta por una serie de instrumentos de percusión, una bataka básica tiene un Bombo que es el tambor grande al cual se le pega con un pedal, este pedal puede ser doble, y una batería puede tener hasta dos bombos, generalmente el parche del bombo lleva el logo de la banda, luego tenemos los tom 1 y 2 o también se llaman tom tom, son unos tambores que van instalados sobre el bombo, está también el tom de piso o Golliat, es un tambor grande que lleva doble parche, y está apoyado en el piso sobre tres patas, la caja, tarola, caja clara o redoblante, es un tambor de poca altura que posee un timbre más metálico y estridente que un tambor común, luego tenemos los platos o platillos, son muchos y tardaría en explicar cada uno, así que basta con que sepan que tienen distintas medidas de diámetro y eso afecta al sonido que emiten (algunos nombres: Crash, Ride y el nombre combinado Crash Ride), por último tenemos el Hi Hat o Charleston, que son dos platillos de la misma medida montados sobre un trípode, pueden ser golpeados por las baquetas o escobillas y también usan o llevan un pedal para hacerlos chocar entre sí.**

**Los audífonos que usa June cuando escucha Going Under, no son los mismos que iba a buscar Seiya, estos últimos son usados por ls bateristas para cuidar sus oídos mientras ensayan o tocan en su bataka, también permiten que otros sonidos en el ambiente no distraigan al (o a la) baterista, cronometrar el ritmo y por último les permiten seguir bien la pista de audio y escuchar mejor los instrumentos del resto de la banda.**

**Una bataka puede ser tocada por baquetas que es lo más común o también por escobillas, que son un conjunto de varillas de metal enfundadas en láminas de nylon, se usan mucho en el jazz.**

**Un parche es una membrana estirada sobre dos aberturas de un tambor, es lo que se golpea con las baquetas, se desgastan y se deben ir cambiando, también se afinan.**

**Después de tanta explicación :P, ¡Los agradecimientos! Para Alyshaluz, Saint Lu, Axya (Me refrescaste la memoria con Whitesnake, escucho tanta cosa, que ya se me estaba olvidando un millón de gracias), Fabiola Bambrila, Carito 357 (Aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta, no tuviste que esperar tanto ^^), Legendary, a Tayi-kun y Kadmiluz Pierotti, y especialmente a Wizard Ghost Rock y a June Star que se me olvidó agregarlas en el capítulo anterior, June Star, este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a ti, ánimo con la tesis y recupérate pronto, y por supuesto a los lectores silenciosos.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^**


	7. Shiryu en problemas

**Hola estimados lectores y lectoras, después de más de un año de inactividad y de varias promesas de publicar que no cumplí, al fin estoy de regreso, estuve con la musa bien fugitiva pero finalmente ha vuelto, espero no desaparecer un año más, para los lectores de Paralelamente, por favor paciencia, que estoy trabajando en ello, espero disfruten de este capítulo, como hace tiempo que no publicaba espero no los decepcione, puse mi mayor esfuerzo ;)**

**Por favor si dispones de audio, es recomendable que leas la introducción en compañía de Infinity de ¡AAAAHHHH Stratovarius +O+!, me desmayaré, pero antes recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y que la personalidad depravada de Shun es obra de Alyshaluz quien me ha dejado usarla en mi fic…ahora si puedo desmayarme.**

Saint Rockers

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Las guerras santas al fin habían terminado, la orden de Athena, después de muchas penurias pudo hacer una vida normal, siempre bajo la protección de su diosa quien había abandonado el cuerpo de Saori Kido. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, después de varios años, rompieron su amistad tras descubrir que todos eran novios de Saori al mismo tiempo, molestos pidieron su herencia y cada quién hizo su propia vida, transcurriendo dos años sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

La persona a quien esperaba Seiya para que fuera baterista de la banda resultó ser June, la ex amazona de Camaleón, quien se había marchado hacía siete años de la mansión Kido, sin dar explicaciones ni pistas de su paradero. Mientras la creían desaparecida, estudió pedagogía en música junto al ex Caballero de Pegaso y también formó parte de su banda "Bara no Kisu".

Tras la sorpresa de su llegada, Shun, quien la había buscado durante esos siete años, quiso sacarla de la banda convenciendo a Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga que no sabía tocar batería, pero tras un Solo que duró catorce minutos, June les demostró lo contrario, sin embargo, después de un concierto tributo a la banda X Japan, la gótica ex amazona y su mascota se quedaron a dormir junto con Seiya siendo sorprendidos por el actor, el cual tomó la decisión unilateral de enviarla a Isla Andrómeda y alejarla del Heavy Metal, porque era una pésima influencia.

**¡La banda al fin está completa, los ensayos van a comenzar, la tocata en la playa está cerca!**

**Capitulo 7: Shiryu en problemas.**

El profundo sonido de un bajo Fender Precission recorría los lujosos pasillos del edificio de Zhang Designers. Aquel día se había realizado una intensa reunión en la cual se decidió el futuro de la compañía, aprobándose por unanimidad la decisión de la socia mayoritaria de expandirse en una primera etapa al mercado europeo y luego al mercado americano. Acabada la reunión y una vez que los socios se retiraron de la sala, Shunrei aprovechó para pedirle a su consultor, Shiryu, que tocara el bajo para ella tal como lo había prometido el miércoles de la semana anterior, este tras recibir un arduo entrenamiento por parte de Seiya el día Domingo, no se hizo de rogar, esta vez con total naturalidad conectó su bajo al amplificador que había comprado e interpretó la canción que su buen amigo profesor de música le había enseñado.

- _When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see...-_

Shunrei miraba con profundo interés a su ex novio, a pesar de vestirse terrible y de haberla engañado, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que estaba delante de ella con esa mirada suplicante para que volvieran a estar juntos, lo cierto era que se había prometido no volver a confiar en un hombre nunca más, y hasta el momento había cumplido al pie de la letra, claro que coquetear y sentirse diva en medio del sexo masculino era parte de su trabajo, y el trabajo era trabajo al fin y al cabo, pero Shiryu era capaz de remover hasta la última partícula de rabia dentro de ella, sin embargo, no le haría el camino tan fácil y tenía un par de dudas respecto a él y su repentino gusto por el rock. Aún así, disfrutaba ese momento viéndolo tocar sólo para ella en ese bajo una canción romántica, que dudaba que él realmente conociera de no ser por Seiya que era profesor de música, le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando estaban juntos en la universidad y le hacían creer a los demás que estudiaban en la biblioteca de la mansión Kido, cuando en realidad, Shiryu vestido sólo con un mawashi, la única prenda que usan los luchadores de Sumo, tocaba shamisen para ella dentro de aquella habitación.

- _And darling, darling stand by me..._- La mirada de la modelo no pasaba desapercibida para el ex Dragón, quien tocaba su bajo como un profesional, había soñado toda la noche con esa pequeña oportunidad que le había surgido, y decidió seguir al pie de la letra los consejos de Seiya y Shun, nunca en todos los años en que había tratado de reconquistar al amor de su vida había estado tan cerca de ella, se veía tan hermosa sentada con sus orbes azuladas clavadas sobre él, su nívea piel maquillada con extremo profesionalismo, y ese traje color rojo ajustado a su delicada silueta, definitivamente ella había nacido para ser una modelo, y ser la dueña de aquel enorme imperio dedicado a la alta costura, el mayor error de su vida había sido engañarla con Saori, y lo estaba pagando caro. Shiryu tenía planeado invitarla a almorzar al terminar de tocar aquella canción, para compensar el desastre del martes de la semana pasada, incluso había decidido no hablar con ella del eterno "quiero regresar contigo", para no espantarla, a veces Shun podía dar buenos consejos, aunque tenía que descartar la idea del actor de "tocarle algo más que el bajo", pero ocurrió un problema que él no tenía calculado, un problema que tenía nombre y apellido, "Akira Kato", el socio y representante había insistido hasta el cansancio en quedarse a ver su presentación en la sala de reuniones, y Shunrei aceptó encantada matando con ello la gloriosa oportunidad de Shiryu de quedarse a solas con ella.

- _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_...- Shiryu continuó con su canción, y minutos después de terminar, escuchó el entusiasta aplauso de Shunrei _– Seiya tenía razón esto del bajo parece que está despertando nuevamente su interés por mi_- pensó optimista.

- Me sorprendiste Kido, no imagine que tocabas tan bien, a decir verdad, tenía dudas sobre si tocabas realmente el bajo, la semana pasada me extrañó tu inseguridad para conectarlo al amplificador, debo suponer que…-

- No me daba confianza el amplificador de la tienda, tu sabes que no siempre tienen el equipo óptimo para probar los instrumentos, mi bajo es algo sagrado- contestó Shiryu rápidamente, recordando lo que Seiya le había dicho, internamente el ex Dragón le había declarado la guerra al odioso representante de su ex novia.

- Eso mismo iba a decir, eres todo un profesional ¿De verdad no quieres tocar en mi banda?- preguntó Kato.

- No, lo del concurso me quita demasiado tiempo y debo atender mis negocios- Contestó Shiryu, ese tipo le estaba colmando la paciencia.

- Ya veo, por cierto ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo tocas bajo Kido?- volvió a preguntar el representante.

- Eso es verdad, Shiryu, tu nunca me dijiste que tocabas bajo, y no recuerdo haberte visto cuando vivíamos en la mansión Kido- la mirada inquisitiva de la joven incomodó a Shiryu.

_-_ _Ese entrometido Kato, ya me haré cargo de él en cuanto reconquiste a Shunrei…_este…yo…- no podía decir a la modelo y mucho menos a su rival que había aprendido a tocar en el tiempo récord de una semana, se supone que era el líder de una experimentada banda de rock y participaría dentro de poco en un prestigioso concurso, tampoco se atrevía a mentir más de lo que ya había hecho, su estricto código moral y ético le impedía mentir, siempre lo evitaba, sólo existían dos excepciones en su vida, su relación paralela con Saori la cual terminó pagando muy caro, y la mentira sobre ser el líder de la banda, no quería empeorar las cosas.

- Shiryu estoy esperando tu respuesta- insistió Shunrei.

- _¿Por qué no le hice caso a Seiya? Debí beber un litro de cerveza antes de venir a esta reunión hubiera sido más fácil manejar este asunto- _pensó el ex Dragón – Empecé a tocar hace un…

- ¡Shunrei tenemos problemas con el desfile de la próxima semana! ¡Tres de nuestros diseños se filtraron y aparecieron en el desfile de la compañía rival!- afortunadamente apareció un asistente de la modelo y Shiryu dejó de ser el centro de atención.

- ¡Esta es la tercera vez que sucede! Estoy segura que alguien de los nuestros debe estar trabajando para la compañía rival, Kenta organiza inmediatamente una reunión con todo el personal incluidos los de seguridad- Shunrei estaba furiosa.

- Sí señorita Zhang- el secretario se retiró bastante asustado, la exitosa modelo no sólo tenía fama de ser hermosa y soltera, sino que también de ser una de las más malhumoradas en el rubro del diseño de vestuario.

- No te enfades, terminarás despidiendo a todos los de seguridad otra vez y no podemos gastar tanto presupuesto contratando nuevo personal- intentó calmarla Kato, pero ella caminaba de un extremo a otro de la sala de reuniones como león enjaulado.

- Mis negocios están en juego Akira, alguien está robando mi trabajo y lo está vendiendo a la competencia, eso no lo voy a permitir- protestó mirando molesta a su representante.

- Pero debes conservar la calma sino eso afectará tus decisiones y eso significaría la ruina de tu empresa- Shiryu quería ayudar, sufría al ver a su amada Shunrei tan indignada, pero ésta lo miró con cara de "no te metas en mis asuntos", abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones y le indicó la salida.

- Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto Shiryu, espero que no arruine nuestros negocios, le diré a mi secretario que planifique una próxima reunión de trabajo, te avisaremos con tiempo, que tengas un buen día- dijo entregándole su portafolios.

- Entiendo, entonces nos vemos pronto- se despidió el ex Dragón desconcertado con la actitud de la modelo, jamás la había visto tan molesta desde el día que lo descubrió fornicando con Saori, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Shunrei lo detuvo.

- ¡Shiryu espera un momento! Quería preguntarte algo.

- Dime-

- ¿Dónde ensayas con tu banda?-

- En el departamento de Seiya, todos los días- contestó Shiryu con ingenuidad.

- ¿Todavía vive en el edificio Asakura?-

- Sí aún está viviendo allí-

- Tengo interés en conocer tu banda, creo que servirá para relajarme un poco ¿No te molesta si voy al ensayo de hoy?- dijo Shunrei de un momento para otro ante un completamente desprevenido Shiryu.

- ¿Hoy? ¡Hoy no! No puedes- contestó nervioso.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque a Seiya no le gustan los extraños en su departamento- intentó decir Shiryu pero esa pobre excusa no logró disuadir a la modelo de su decisión.

- Pero yo no soy una extraña, será agradable volver a ver a los demás, por otro lado tu eres el líder de la banda, me imagino que todos te hacen caso- insistió ella dispuesta a ir al famoso ensayo sí o sí- si quieres puedo ir mañana y así no se sentirán incómodos con mi presencia.

- Yo…yo…como quieras, hablaré con los muchachos- Shiryu no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, Seiya lo mataría, pero Shunrei de verdad estaba interesada en él y su bajo, esa oportunidad no la podía desperdiciar, con el alma en un hilo, salió de Zhang Designers, esperando que su buen amigo Seiya se tomara la noticia con calma.

- ¿Aún entre tantos problemas quieres comprobar si lo que te dije es cierto?- preguntó Akira Kato a Shunrei, mientras desde la ventana de la sala de reuniones veía el automóvil de Shiryu alejarse.

- Si está mintiendo lo voy a desenmascarar, eso te lo aseguro, lo hizo una vez, perfectamente podría volver a hacerlo- contestó ella con frialdad.

- Pero ya hablaste con el verdadero líder de "Los Embusteros", me encargué de encontrarlo para que veas que ese idiota te está mintiendo, yo mismo escuché que jamás había oído de Shiryu Kido, sólo recordaba al tal Seiya, en una tocata hace muchísimo tiempo y andaba sólo-

- No me contradigas Akira, mañana iremos al ensayo de "Los Embusteros" de Shiryu y lo vamos a desenmascarar, por ahora tenemos otros asuntos más importantes, debo despedir a todo el personal de seguridad y contratar gente nueva-

El representante miró a su jefa con resignación y corrió tras ella, no le importaba mucho si el tal Shiryu mentía o no, él sólo tenía un deseo en mente, y ese era conquistar al principal rostro de Zhang Designers, el 40% era de él, casándose con Shunrei sería el dueño del otro 60%.

* * *

-_ I´m too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love´s going to leave me- _

Shun cantaba caminando animadamente por la calle en dirección al edificio Asakura, no había tenido un buen día, durante la mañana, June se había negado a abrirle la puerta de su departamento porque él seguía empeñado en enviarla de regreso a Isla Andrómeda, luego tuvo tres entrevistas de trabajo para ser profesor de teatro, pero su mala reputación le precedía y lo rechazaron en las tres academias por el temor a que "pervirtiera a las jóvenes alumnas y acosara a sus compañeras de trabajo".

_- Pero si yo no pervierto ni acoso a nadie, ellas se me ofrecen solitas y luego se hacen las víctimas_- pensaba mientras entraba en el edificio y subía las escaleras.

- _I´m a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Shun continuaba con su canción, su ánimo jamás lo perdía, primero porque no quería que le aparecieran arrugas en su rostro tan joven y galán y segundo porque después de sus fracasos laborales había encontrado un gimnasio económico en el barrio, y pasó una agradable tarde ejercitando su cuerpo y viendo los firmes glúteos de las chicas haciendo aeróbica.

- _I´m too sexy for my cat, to sexy for my cat, poor pussy poor pussy cat_-

Al fin había llegado al departamento, con toda calma abrió la puerta y al entrar al vestíbulo se quitó sus zapatos deportivos y se puso un par de pantuflas con su nombre bordado con letras doradas.

- ¡Estoy de vuelta!- dijo pero el profesor de música parecía no estar en el departamento- ¿Qué extraño? Seiya no me avisó que saldría hoy.

Al entrar y cerrar la corredera que comunicaba el vestíbulo con la sala de estar se encontró frente a frente con June quien estaba sentada en la silla con forma de piernas de mujer, con sus piernas abiertas de par en par, mientras comía fresas con crema junto a su mascota Ringo y leía una revista sobre bateros.

- Sei-kun fue a reparar una gotera al departamento de la señora Asakura, si no inunda el edificio no tardará en volver para comenzar el ensayo- explicó al actor sin siquiera dejar de mirar la revista, la cual encontraba muchísimo más interesante que él.

Mientras tanto Shun tenía los ojos clavados en ella y estaba completamente enmudecido, y no era para menos, la baterista llevaba un corsé de cuero negro extra ajustado resaltando sus voluminosos pechos, una minifalda escocesa de color rojo, pero lo que realmente perturbaba al actor era que al estar sentada con las piernas abiertas, se le veía a June un pequeño trozo de sus pantaletas de encaje negro. Una enorme ola de calor invadió al ex caballero de Andrómeda de pies a cabeza y no sabía si ir a esconderse a su habitación a disimular su masculinidad la cual ya estaba endureciéndose o correr al baño a darse una ducha bien fría.

- _"Ella es para casarse, ella es para casarse"_- se repetía mil veces, mientras el corazón le latía con rapidez, y su hombría erecta era casi imposible de esconder en ese pantalón de tela tan delgada que andaba trayendo puesto- _"Tú te quedas quieto"-_ Trataba de controlarse mentalmente antes de que su nariz comenzara a sangrar.

- ¿Qué modales son esos, acaso no vas a saludarme?- logró decir finalmente, luego caminó hacia la ex amazona- debes sentarte con las piernas juntas, eres una señorita, y ve a lavarte la cara pareces mapache con tanto maquillaje.

Shun sacó un pañuelo y en el preciso momento en que iba a quitarle el maquillaje del rostro a June, ésta tomó su brazo para detenerlo.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Mi maquillaje es mi problema! Y sorpresa soy baterista toco todo el tiempo con mis piernas abiertas- protestó mientras separaba y juntaba sus rodillas para provocar al actor.

- Desde ahora lo harás con las piernas juntas- ordenó él con autoridad tomando las rodillas de la joven para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Eso es una estupidez ¿Acaso tu puedes tocar teclado con tu nariz operada?- protestó ella indignada y en tono de desafío.

- Mi nariz no es operada, solo la arregle un poco nada más, mira en lo que te has convertido por culpa de Seiya, si nuestro difunto maestro te viera se avergonzaría de ti- el actor estaba a punto de usar una de sus técnicas de convencimiento que utilizaba con Ikki, en este caso la lástima, pero June lejos de conmoverse y arrepentirse le arrojó una fresa con crema en la mejilla.

- Andrómedo tus actuaciones no tienen efecto conmigo, el maestro Albiore está vivo, Athena lo revivió tú y yo lo sabemos- tras decir eso, ella le sacó la lengua a Shun y este se percató de un pequeño detalle, uno pequeño y horrendo.

- ¡Te pusiste un aro en la lengua! ¿Con qué autorización? Yo jamás permitiré una cosa semejante te lo quitarás ahora mismo- ordenó.

- Me lo puse con mi autorización, yo no tengo dueño porque no soy una cosa ni menos tu esclava-

- No me obligues a quitártelo con mis propias manos- insistió Shun.

- Inténtalo si te atreves- contestó ella en tono de burla, pero a él no le hizo la menor gracia lo del aro en la lengua, "su pura y virginal June" no seguiría los descarriados pasos de Seiya, él se encargaría de eso costara lo que costara, y ante la sorpresa de la joven, se abalanzó sobre ella para quitarle el aro "por su bien", ambos comenzaron a forcejear, mientras Ringo tratando de defender a su ama había saltado al hombro del actor para morderlo, Shun resistió el dolor, salvar a su futura esposa era mucho más importante y mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de June ella trataba de quitarle las manos de encima.

- ¡Abre la boca!- ordenaba pero ella no obedecía y apretaba más los labios, en ese minuto Seiya abrió la corredera de la habitación y entró feliz contando unos arrugados billetes que le había dado la señora Asakura por sus servicios de plomero, fue entonces cuando encontró a su medio hermano y su mejor amiga pellizcándose mutuamente la cara.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo Seiya!- gritó molesto el actor.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿De qué hablas?- el profesor de música no entendía nada.

- Tú le metiste la tonta idea de ser baterista a June y que se pusiera un aro en la lengua sin consultarme- contestó el actor liberando las mejillas de la chica.

- No es una tonta idea, ser baterista es el sueño de mi vida- se defendió June sobándose su rostro con ambas manos.

- No veo nada de malo en tener un aro en la lengua, es más, yo también me puse uno- sonriente Seiya le sacó la lengua a Shun para mostrarle con orgullo su aro- dicen que un aro en la lengua da buen sexo oral, además en Okinawa nos daban dos aros por el precio de uno, estaban en oferta ¿Recuerdas ese verano ardiente Ju?

- ¿Nuestro verano ardiente en Okinawa? Sei-kun haces que me ruborice…-contestó ella con timidez- fue ese verano en que tú y yo…

- ¡Verano ardiente! ¡Ardiente quedarán tus guitarras!- Shun encolerizado iba a tirar las guitarras de Seiya para luego quemarlas, le enfurecía lo del aro en la lengua, pero más aún que June y Seiya hubieran ido de vacaciones solos a la playa, no le gustaba tanta cercanía y desde el regreso de la joven le había preguntado hasta el cansancio a Seiya por qué no le había revelado el paradero de June, pero el profesor de música se hacía el tonto o contestaba con evasivas.

- ¡Detente Shun no es lo que estás pensando!- el profesor de música estaba aferrado a los pies del actor para que no tocara sus guitarras, mientras Ringo le ayudaba mordiéndole los talones.

- Te lo advertí Seiya, te quiero lejos de June, ella es sólo mía- Shun intentaba liberarse, pero repentinamente un álbum fotográfico golpeó su cara.

- Deja de decir estupideces Andrómedo y no te atrevas a tocar las guitarras de Sei-kun, cuando hablamos de un "verano ardiente" es porque en Okinawa trabajamos en un bar llamado "El Volcán" tocando música en vivo- dijo con indiferencia la ex amazona quien había arrojado el álbum de fotografías.

- Así es, el local no tenía aire acondicionado, siempre tocábamos acalorados y terminábamos trabajando en traje de baño- explicaba el ex Pegaso, temeroso de la reacción de su medio hermano ante las fotografías, Shun celoso era terrible, le daba más miedo que cuando lo poseyó Hades.

- No creas que me tragaré ese cuento de que son grandes amigos, estaré pendiente de ti Seiya no te lo repetiré- Shun miraba en detalle el álbum fotográfico donde el ex Pegaso y la ex amazona de Camaleón tocaban sobre un escenario adornado con palmeras, luces y unas enormes letras que decían "El Volcán", él, sólo con zungas y ella con un diminuto bikini negro con calaveras dibujadas en la tela – _Se ve tan sexy-_ pensó, pero antes que su imaginación le jugara una mala pasada, cerró el álbum y lo fue a esconder a su habitación donde nadie más pudiera verlo.

Rato después, llegaron Ikki y Hyoga al ensayo, Seiya mientras tanto se fue a la cocina a preparar sándwiches junto a June ya que al fin podrían tener un ensayo normal junto a todos los miembros de la banda.

Media hora más tarde Shiryu aún no llegaba, pero nadie se había percatado ya que todos estaban atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

- Entiende Shun, fuiste víctima de una abducción, si te hipnotizo en mi programa y revelas la verdad volverás a ser famoso y yo ganaré el premio Nobel de ciencias- Hyoga creía que si involucraba la difunta carrera del actor en sus planes, éste cedería a la hipnosis regresiva.

- Estás loco, si salgo en tu ridículo programa que nadie ve, volveré a ser el blanco de los periodistas, dirán que estoy desesperado y con eso le diré un adiós definitivo a mi carrera- contestó el aludido mientras fingía leer un manual de tantra sin despegar sus ojos de June y su particular forma de comer fresas con crema, lamiéndolas primero e introduciéndolas a su boca después, mientras le ayudaba a Seiya con los sándwiches.

- _Una casita chiquita así, con muchas ventanitas de colores…- _se oía tocar al stereo, mientras Seiya bailaba al compás de la canción y le ponía lechuga, pollo y tomate al pan de molde.

- Si ne no ne no ne no ne noooooo- ensayaba Ikki con timidez en su rincón, aliviado de no tener que bailar dance ese día, pero por otro lado se sentía incómodo con la presencia de June en la habitación, primero porque le daba vergüenza que ella lo viera cantar, pero también porque la forma en que comía fresas con crema y su forma de vestir lo provocaba, lo había pensado con detenimiento desde el día sábado cuando la chica regresó a Tokyo, ella tenía mucho en común con él, era atractiva, rubia como su amada Esmeralda, y oscura como Pandora, pero tenía algo que le atraía aún más, se notaba en sus ojos que era un alma rebelde e indomable, al igual que él, sin embargo, tenía un pequeño problema. Shun. Él no había pasado por alto cómo la vista de Ikki se había quedado pegada en el corsé de la joven y ese domingo en la noche acudió a su casa para señalarle por las buenas que "esa mujer era suya y que si valoraba en algo la poca hermandad que les quedaba no se metiera con ella", por tanto no podía siquiera pensar en tener una cita con la rubia- _Tendré que intentar buscar a otra chica, aun así creo que la he visto en otro lado, y no fue en la mansión Kido-_ pensó, pero por más que intentaba recordar, no lo conseguía.

_- Amor no debes sentir pena, que la vida es una cadena, aunque a veces hace mal…- _Cantaba Seiya poniendo una bandeja con sándwiches en la mesa pequeña de la sala- Aquí tienen coman todo lo que quieran, yo voy por unas cervezas, _atento al lobo, atento al lobo_- continuaba con su canción.

- Aquí las traigo Sei-kun- dijo June arrojando una lata de cerveza al ex Pegaso- ¡Atrápala!

- Gracias Ju, siempre leyendo mi mente - sonrió éste último.

- Sei-kun no exageres- contestó ella sentándose en el suelo junto a la mesa pequeña para abrir su lata de cerveza, pero cuando estaba lista para beber, sintió que se la arrebataban.

- No beberás esta cosa June es malo para tu salud- Shun rápidamente arrojó la lata de cerveza a la basura.

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Eso era mío…- June se puso de pie para reclamar y abofetear a Andrómedo si era necesario pero Seiya la contuvo.

- Tranquila, compartiremos la mía- sonrió, y antes de que Shun dijera alguna cosa, cambió el tema- Shiryu ha tardado mucho ¿No creen?

- Tienes razón, él nunca se atrasa- comentó Hyoga mirando la hora en el reloj que estaba al lado del cuadro de la mujer desnuda que según el ex Cisne era igual a Eris, luego tomó un sándwich con algo de desconfianza y se lo llevó a la boca- _No está tan mal_- pensó.

- Ahora que recuerdo, tenía reunión con Shunrei hoy- comentó en voz alta el ex Pegaso.

- Espero que venga, necesito hablar con él para que me ayude con mi empresa de seguridad- Ikki se sentó junto a Shun en el sillón con forma de labios, para poder tomar su cerveza tranquilo.

- ¿Empresa de seguridad?- dijeron todos con sorpresa al escuchar al ex Fénix, y éste se sintió tan incómodo ante la mirada de los demás que por accidente apretó la lata de cerveza más de la cuenta y ésta se reventó ensuciando los pantalones de su vanidoso hermano.

- ¡Ikki me costaron un dineral tendrás que devolverme yen por yen!- protestó Shun mientras iba a cambiarse de ropa a su habitación.

Fuera del departamento de Seiya, justo parado en la entrada se encontraba Shiryu con un espectacular amplificador Marshall que le llevaba de obsequio a su amigo, esa sería su estrategia para que no lo matara cuando le contara que Shunrei vendría al ensayo del día siguiente, pero no se animaba a entrar porque no sabía exactamente qué decir.

- Seiya se enfadará, no sé cómo las cosas se me complican tanto, sólo iba a una simple reunión a tocar el bajo y a conquistar a Shunrei, ahora vendrá al ensayo, estoy abusando demasiado de la generosidad de Seiya ¿Qué hago? Si no fuera bajista y líder de la banda ella no se hubiera fijado en mi, y si le digo la verdad…no, no…nunca volverá a confiar en mi y la perderé para siempre, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, pero Seiya no merece quedar en segundo plano- reflexionaba en voz alta – ensayaré lo que le voy a decir.

Entonces imaginando a un Seiya invisible en la puerta del departamento comenzó a hablar.

- Seiya, hola te he traído un regalo, te escuché decir que era un buen amplificador, no me lo agradezcas, lo hago por nuestra amistad y por la banda, por cierto invité a Shunrei al ensayo de mañana ¿Cierto que no te molesta? … no, no suena bien- se decía preocupado – Seiya, tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala, la buena es que evité que Shunrei viniera al ensayo de hoy, la mala es que vendrá al de mañana pero te traje este amplificador para compensarlo…¡No! No funcionará ¿Cómo le digo que mañana vendrá Shunrei al ensayo?

- ¿Mañana viene tu novia?- escuchó una voz tras él.

- _Oh no, ya me descubrieron-_ pensó palideciendo, sin más remedio, tuvo que voltear para ver quién era el de los oídos inoportunos, y su sorpresa fue peor al encontrarse a Tino Pierotti., uno de los mejores amigos de Seiya en la universidad y miembro de su antigua banda- Eso no, no es…

Shiryu quería decir que eso no era verdad pero el multiinstrumentista lo miró con calma.

- Tranquilo, sólo cuéntame lo que sucede, Sei-kun es un buen líder apuesto a que te entenderá y te ayudará-

- ¿Lo crees?- el ex Dragón tenía sus dudas, jamás había visto a su amigo en un trabajo con un alto grado de responsabilidad, y según sus socios de la consultora, los músicos solían ser bastante egocéntricos.

- Claro, fue el líder de Bara no Kisu, era como nuestro padrino, nadie podía meterse con nuestra familia estando a cargo él- contestó sonriente Tino.

- Bueno, fui a mi reunión en Zhang Designers y toqué mi bajo para Shunrei y después de eso, no sé cómo, pero dijo que quería vernos ensayar, traté de evitarlo pero quedó de venir mañana y no pude decirle que no – Shiryu estaba tan desesperado que le dijo todo a Tino de una sola vez sin siquiera respirar, ignorando por completo los gestos que le hacía el multiinstrumentista para que se callara porque en ese preciso momento Seiya en persona había abierto la puerta escuchando toda la verdad.

- ¡SHIRYU!- se escuchó decir por todo el edificio y veinte cuadras a la redonda seguido de un pequeño temblor, mientras al economista se le iba el alma del cuerpo.

- Calma Sei-kun no es tan terrible, sólo vendrá su novia por un ratito pequeño…- intentaba explicar Tino a Seiya sin ningún resultado.

- No me des explicaciones Tino, se supone que esto no tenía que pasar, sólo íbamos a fingir delante de Shunrei en nuestras presentaciones, Shiryu jamás mencionó nada sobre venir a los ensayos en mi departamento- protestaba.

- Seiya déjame explicarte, esto no fue intencional- intentaba decir el ex Dragón, mientras Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, June y Ringo asomaban sus cabezas por la puerta para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

- Te trajo este amplificador Marshall de regalo como compensación ¿No te parece un buen gesto de su parte?- intentó ayudar Tino, quien comprendía a su amigo pero también al ex Dragón. El profesor de música tomó el amplificador y entró al departamento sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¡Seiya espera tenía algo importante que decirte!- Tino corrió tras su amigo seguido de June.

- Esta vez si que la hiciste de oro Shiryu, nunca había visto a Seiya tan enfadado- comentó Ikki.

- Yo lo entiendo, si me quitara el protagónico un actor de segunda de un día para otro también me enfadaría- agregó Shun.

- Oigan dejen de desmoralizar a Shiryu, lo hace por la mujer que ama- les reprendió Hyoga- Shiryu entremos al departamento, ya se le quitará el enojo a Seiya.

Pero dentro del departamento las cosas no mejoraron para el verdadero líder de la banda.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Lo que escuchaste el famoso Akira Kato estuvo investigando sobre tu banda y dio con otra con el mismo nombre, habló con su líder y él dijo que no conocía a Shiryu- explicaba Tino con preocupación.

- Por eso Shunrei insistió en venir a nuestro ensayo- pensó en voz alta Seiya.

- ¿Y tú cómo te enteraste de todo eso Tino?- preguntó June quien traía una cerveza para su amigo y no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- El líder de los verdaderos "Embusteros" estuvo hoy en el conservatorio donde trabajo, no sé cómo se acordaba de Sei-kun y de mi, me amenazó, si no le cambiamos el nombre a la banda nos demandará por nombre de banda plagiado- la cerveza le duró muy poco a Tino, estaba tan inquieto que la bebió de golpe.

- Ya veo, pero hay algo que sigo sin entender ¿Qué tiene que ver el dragoncito en todo esto?- preguntó la ex amazona.

- Es una larga historia, pero el caso es que Shiryu debe fingir que es el líder de la banda delante de su novia para poder reconquistarla- explicó Tino en vista de que Seiya estaba elevando su cosmos hasta el infinito sentido de lo enfadado que estaba, mirando al ex Dragón con ganas de aniquilarlo.

- ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te llevé al Anonimo´s a espiar al idiota de Kato, ahora no sólo tendremos que mantener tu genial mentira sino que también tendremos que ponerle otro nombre a la banda porque no se te pudo ocurrir uno mejor!-

- Oye Seiya, ese día estaba borracho y no tenía idea que ese nombre estaba ocupado- se defendió el economista.

- ¡Tu nunca sabes nada sobre cultura pop! Ni siquiera pudiste contestar quien era el enemigo de Harry Potter en uno de tus crucigramas- gritó molesto el ex Pegaso.

- Pues tú no te caracterizas por ser la inteligencia en persona, siempre tenemos que resolver nosotros tus problemas- dijo en tono más alto Shiryu.

- No se peleen que estropearan la decoración del departamento mis espejos no soportan esos decibeles tan altos- interrumpió Shun la discusión.

- Yo quiero saber cuál es el nombre que actualmente tiene esta banda- June tomó con suavidad el brazo de Seiya para que no siguiera peleando con el ex Dragón.

- Los Embusteros- contestó este último de mala gana, ya que no se le pasaba por alto que la ex amazona le había robado la amistad de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Los Embusteros? ¡Pero ese nombre es ridículo! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ¿De una sopa de letras o de un documental de cómo deletrear en esperanto? No pienso tocar en una banda con un nombre tan burdo- la ex amazona se cruzó de brazos molesta.

- Pues si no te gusta puedes largarte- reclamó Shiryu.

- Estoy de acuerdo, debes regresar a Isla Andrómeda de donde nunca debí haberte sacado- agregó Shun.

- Ju se queda, nadie puede remplazarla ¿Acaso ustedes me conseguirán un batero de su talento en menos de dos meses?- Seiya inmediatamente se puso del lado de su amiga- además tenemos problemas más importantes, hay que buscar un nuevo nombre para la banda.

- Que tu amiga Ju le ponga un nombre que le guste- dijo molesto Shiryu.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué te parece "El Dragón Tuerto" o "El Dragón Miope"? no, eso suena a taberna, y si tal vez le ponemos "El Cisne Abducido", "El Fénix Sanguinario" o "Andromeda´s Child", aunque "Los Cornudos de Athena" no es mal nombre, o mejor aún "Las seis calaveras", ese me gusta- contestó la aludida.

- Oye no te metas conmigo- gruñó Hyoga ya que siempre se ponía sensible cuando se burlaban de su trabajo.

- No me meto contigo, el dragón mitómano dijo que le pusiera nombre a la banda y esas son mis ideas- contestó June

- Pues yo tengo una muy buena Morticia Blondie ¿Qué te parece "Los Camaleones Anémicos?- rio el ex Cisne.

- Muy gracioso Rasputín, ¿Le tomó mucho tiempo a tu congelado cerebro alienígena inventar algo tan novedoso?- June no podía quedarse callada.

- ¡Cálmense todos!- intervino Seiya- estas discusiones no solucionarán nada, Ju propone "Las Seis Calaveras" ¿alguien tiene otra idea?

- Nuestro nombre debe tener estilo ¿Qué les parece KidoBoys?- propuso Shun con sonrisa de galán.

- Olvídalo, suena a banda pop y nosotros somos rockeros, tenemos suficiente elemento pop contigo Andrómedo Gaga- se quejó June sentándose de brazos cruzados y con las piernas abiertas en el sofá con forma de labios.

- ¿Yo, elemento pop? Te equivocas, no sólo soy elemento pop soy muy versátil puedo interpretar lo que sea, y junta esas piernas ahora mismo- pero antes de que Shun cogiera las rodillas de la ex amazona esta se puso de pie y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo.

- Yo tengo un nombre- dijo Tino sonriente.

- ¡ESE NO!- gritaron Seiya y June al mismo tiempo.

- Esta bien, regreso a mi rincón, mejor pondré algo de música para que se les quite lo histéricos- con calma Tino caminó hacia el Stereo junto a la mascota de June- Creo que hay que escuchar algo original amigo Ringo ¿Qué te parece rock latinoamericano?- comentó resignado mientras cambiaba la música dando paso a un tema de GIT.

- ¡Oh esa canción es buenísima!- exclamó Seiya, al parecer la idea de Tino no había sido mala del todo.

- Sei-kun, Tino, esa era la canción de nuestra época dorada cuando bebíamos hasta quedar inconscientes - sonrió June recordando viejos tiempos, inmediatamente se unió al ex Pegaso y se pusieron a cantar juntos- _¡Es por amor que al mundo yo le hago frente! ¡Y por amor, si caigo me levanto siempre!_

- ¿Qué les pasa? Este no es el momento para ponerse a cantar karaoke íbamos a buscar un nuevo nombre para la banda- interrumpió Shun a los profesores de música, evitaría de cualquier manera la cercanía entre ellos.

- Hablando en serio ¿Qué les parece "Rasputín Brothers" o "Zodiac UFO"?- preguntó Hyoga- Music Soviet… ¡The Spetnaz!

- Demasiado ruso, no quiero nombres complicados, y no todos somos de tu madre patria Hyoga – dijo Seiya.

- Ya se me ocurrió otro nombre se acuerdan de…-

- ¡ESE OTRO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!- volvieron a gritar Seiya y June, ante un aturdido Tino.

- ¿Qué nombre se te ocurre Mushu? Después de todo este problema es por tu culpa- preguntó la baterista a Shiryu.

- No lo sé ¿Qué característica debe tener ese nombre? ¿Qué es lo que pretendemos vender con él?- El ex Dragón sacó una libreta para anotar metódicamente los datos para seleccionar el nombre adecuado.

- Shiryu tu siempre le ves el marketing a todo ¿Alguna vez en tu vida podrías simplemente ser espontáneo?- reclamó Seiya.

- Claro el día que tú seas maduro y responsable, ahora me dirás esas características o no-

- Es simple Shiryu debe tener clase por eso KidoBoys es perfecto- intervino Shun.

- Ese nombre es terrible, un buen nombre de banda para mi gusto personal debe ser corto, que nos identifique a todos y que cuando nuestros fans lo digan suene genial- pensó Seiya en voz alta- Ikki, has estado muy callado ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

El ex Fénix miró en todas direcciones esperando que alguna idea cayera desde el cielo, desde que habían entrado al departamento tras la llegada de Shiryu y se había enterado que al día siguiente debería cantar delante de Shunrei y June, su mente entró en un estado de pánico, sólo hacía ese numerito delante de Saori y ahora de sus medio hermanos, pero cantar delante de otras mujeres le daba vergüenza, no sabía qué hacer al respecto, por eso cuando empezaron a buscar un nuevo nombre para la banda él se mantuvo al margen, tenía sus propios problemas.

- Yo…no se me ocurre nada- dijo para salir del paso.

- Pero Ikki, no seas tímido estoy seguro que dentro de esa cabeza tuya hay una excelente idea, vamos, dínosla- Seiya intentó motivar a su vocalista, un buen líder debía escuchar a todos los integrantes de su banda, excepto a Tino porque siempre inventaba nombres demasiado extraños.

- ¿The…Police?- contestó Ikki por decir algo, en realidad sólo quería que dejaran de molestarlo.

- No sé por qué me moleste en preguntar- suspiró Seiya llevándose la mano a la cara en señal de tragedia.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre preguntarle a Ikki, él siempre anda corto de ideas- comentó Shun.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué les parece "Los justicieros galácticos"?- dijo Shiryu emocionado porque incluso había usado una base de datos para deducir tan brillante nombre.

- ¡Claro! Invitaremos a Sailor Moon, al Gran Saiyaman y a los Power Rangers para que hagan un coro con nosotros, ese nombre apesta Shiryu- se quejó Hyoga.

- Pues hice un estudio de mercado en tiempo récord y créeme que recuperaremos la inversión en esta banda en poco tiempo si usamos ese nombre, además los tuyos no son muy inteligentes tampoco- se defendió el economista.

- Olvídenlo, KidoBoys tiene estilo- protestó Shun.

- Suena horrible, Morticia Blondie tiene razón, The Spetnaz es más revolucionario- insistió Hyoga.

- Las seis calaveras nos representa a todos- June dio su opinión.

- Los justicieros galácticos tendrá mayor rentabilidad las estadísticas lo aseguran- Shiryu había sacado su ábaco para demostrarles que estaba en lo cierto, pero Ikki se lo quitó.

- ¿Qué les parece "La Ley"?-

- Ya hay una banda con ese nombre- explicó Tino.

- ¿Los prisioneros?- continuó Ikki.

- Ya existe ese nombre- suspiró el multiinstrumentista.

- KidoBoys- seguía Shun con su idea.

- Molotov, es definitivo y genial- insistió el ex Fénix.

- Ese también está ocupado- Tino se cubrió el rostro con su boina en señal de rotundo fracaso.

Una nueva discusión se armó en el departamento de Seiya, entre Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, mientras que June, Tino y el propio líder de la banda los observaban entretenidos, mientras bebían cerveza.

- Había olvidado lo tedioso de algunas de estas reuniones de banda- reía Tino.

- ¿Recuerdan cuando le pusimos el nombre a Bara no Kisu?- murmuró Seiya.

- Sí, salió por accidente en nuestra primera tocata, habíamos discutido un mes completo el nombre y nunca llegábamos a algún acuerdo- rió June.

En ese momento una nueva canción comenzó a sonar en el stereo, una canción que traía viejos y lejanos recuerdos a Tino, June y Seiya, a tal punto que no pudieron evitar ponerse a cantar.

- _¡Son hermosos ruidos que salen de las tiendas, atraviesan a la gente y les mueven los pies_!- se escuchó decir a Tino y Seiya.

- Y a estos qué les pasa- Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki detuvieron su discusión.

-_ Baterías marchantes, guitarras afiladas…voces escépticas que cantan de política_- Seiya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había apoderado del micrófono y de una de sus guitarras, mientras que Tino sostenía un bajo de cinco cuerdas Spector MK 5 y June con Ringo en su hombro giraba las baquetas desde su batería lista para tocar.

_- ¿En qué momento hicieron eso?- _pensó Ikki, mientras Hyoga escuchaba la guitarra del ex Pegaso, Shiryu observaba la técnica de bajo de Tino y Shun buscaba sin ser notado un ángulo desde donde poder mirar las pantaletas de encaje de June.

- _Mezclamos Rock & roll, pura música basura, un poco transformada para que suene igual- _cantaba Seiya con inspiración.

- Genial, necesitamos un nombre para la banda y estos inteligentes se ponen a cantar- comentó Hyoga un poco molesto.

- _¡Elvis, sacúdete en tu cripta! __We are Sudamerican Rockers…- _Seiya tocaba su guitarra y se movía como actuando en un verdadero escenario.

- Seiya, no te muevas tanto que el espacio de este departamento es muy reducido- Shiryu tuvo que agacharse un par de veces para no ser golpeado por la guitarra del profesor de música.

- ¿Cómo puede cantar con tanta facilidad, delante de tanta gente y en tantos idiomas si ni siquiera entiende lo que está cantando?- se preguntaba Ikki tratando de disimular la gran impresión que el ex Pegaso le provocaba.

- No son tantas personas, sólo somos cuatro, además Seiya se la pasa viendo cover de canciones en youtube subtituladas al japonés, y siempre le gusta ser el centro de atención dondequiera que vaya- explicó Shun, vigilando que nadie más se atreviera a mirar las pantaletas de June.

- _Lo hacemos perfecto, lo hacemos fantástico sentimos envidia de los rockers de verdad… ¡Sin ninguna vergüenza!- _Seiya comenzó a lucirse nuevamente con un solo de guitarra_._

Los tres se veían bastante abstraídos, como si cada uno estuviera en su propio mundo, sin dejar a su vez de mantenerse conectado con el ritmo del otro, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para el resto de la banda, quienes se preguntaban el por qué esa banda se había separado y siendo tan buenos, por qué Seiya los había buscado a ellos para formar una banda nueva y entrar al concurso.

- _Rockers Sudamerican, Rockers Sudamerican, Rockers Sudamericaaaaan- _El profesor de música había terminado de cantar y se veía bastante emocionado- ¡Esto ha salido bastante bueno para no haber tocado juntos en más de dos años!

- Spike y Mimo no lo creerán cuando les cuente- sonrió Tino- ya puedo escuchar sus quejas por no haberlos invitado.

- ¡Sei-kun ya se me ocurrió algo!- June se puso abruptamente de pie.

- ¡Yo también tengo una idea!- dijo el aludido mirando a la ex amazona, a su mascota y a Tino.

- ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?- preguntó este último.

- ¡Encontramos un nombre para la banda!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Esperen, ¿Cómo es eso que encontraron un nombre?, a mi no me han consultado nada- reclamó Shun porque para él KidoBoys era la única alternativa.

- Tiene razón Sei-kun será mejor que les digas y se someta a votación- suspiró June.

- ¿Qué les parece Saint Rockers?- Seiya miró a sus medio hermanos para ver sus reacciones.

- ¿Por qué ese nombre?- Hyoga ya había empezado con sus típicas desconfianzas, no le parecía normal que ese nombre se le hubiera ocurrido a June, Seiya y Tino al mismo tiempo, no le parecía que ellos fueran del tipo de personas que desarrollaran telepatía.

- Porque cumple con las tres características, es corto, suena bien y lo más importante, nos representa a todos- explicó June.

- ¡Exacto! Todos fuimos Santos de Athena por eso Saint, y ahora todos seremos rockeros, Rockers, somos Saint Rockers y usaremos nuestro cosmos para luchar por vencer al jurado del concurso, encantar al público, y pagar el alquiler de mi departamento, todos caerán a nuestros pies- El verdadero líder de la banda tenía fuego en los ojos.

- _Pobre Seiya, esto se le está subiendo a la cabeza, debo hacer algo para que se recupere, pero tendrá que ser después del concurso-_ pensaba Shiryu, a pesar de su discusión con el ex Pegaso, el aún lo estimaba como su mejor amigo.

- Bueno ¿Qué dicen, les gusta o no?-

- Por mi está bien- Ikki estaba aburrido y quería salir de ese asunto cuanto antes, él tenía sus propias preocupaciones en ese minuto.

- Tiene lógica ese nombre, si crees que está bien te apoyo- fue la opinión de Shiryu, ya que estaba un poco cansado de tanta discordancia con Seiya por culpa de Shunrei.

- ¿No puede ser Shun & Saint Rockers? - preguntó Shun.

- No, entiende que en esta banda todos somos importantes- explicó el ex Pegaso.

- Lo sé, pero el más guapo soy yo- Shun se miraba en los espejos de la sala vanidosamente.

- Pero el vocalista es "Llamas a mi" el nombre en ese caso debería ser Ikki & Saint Rockers- opinó June mientras jugaba con sus baquetas marcando cuartinas en el hi hat de su batería.

- Saint Rockers es mucho mejor- Shun se cruzó de brazos en vista que la banda no llevaría su nombre.

- Hyoga ¿Cuál es tu opinión?- preguntó Seiya, necesitaba la aprobación de todos.

- Saint Rockers suena pagano pero no hay opción, todos están de acuerdo y a mi no se me ocurre nada más-

- ¡Excelente! Ahora todos pónganse de pie para nuestro juramento rockero- dijo alegre el líder de la banda.

- ¿Nuestro qué? No haré una ridiculez de ese tipo- se quejó Ikki.

- Será mejor que no opongas resistencia, Seiya se pone demente cuando se trata de rock, me enteré de buena fuente que en una tocata en la universidad, destruyó el automóvil del rector haciendo sus meteoros de Pegaso en señal de protesta porque habían decidido cerrar la carrera de Pedagogía en Música- le dijo Hyoga por lo bajo al vocalista.

- Y qué con eso, a mi no me asusta-

- Deberías pensarlo mejor, Seiya desde la universidad que se pasó al lado oscuro de la fuerza, sólo míralo, y su famosa baterista es de las mismas, nunca sabrás qué se esconde tras esa cara bonita- susurró Hyoga.

- No me interesa, lo que no entiendo es lo que es una tocata ¿Me lo puedes explicar?- insistió Ikki.

- ¡Pero si lo explicó Seiya en el capítulo cinco de este fic!- Hyoga no podía creer la mala memoria del ex Fénix.

- Oigan ustedes déjense de secretitos o pensaré que algo raro pasa entre ustedes- dijo Seiya, mientras los demás estaban de pie en un círculo con la mano derecha sobre el corazón- Repitan todos conmigo, como un Saint Rocker juro lealtad a la banda…

- Como un Saint Rocker juro lealtad a la banda- repitieron.

- Obedeceré las órdenes, enseñanzas y correcciones de nuestro supremo, sabio y gran líder, o sea yo- continuó Seiya mirando de soslayo a Shiryu.

- Olvídalo ese juramento es una tontería- protestó Ikki.

- Como quieras, el puesto de vocalista está libre, Shun quieres…- pero antes de que Seiya terminara, Ikki ya estaba repitiendo el juramento, no es que no quisiera darle el lugar a su hermano, pero si ya no seguía en la banda no habría excusa para verlo, además no tenía trabajo, y a las chicas jóvenes les encantaban los rockeros.

- Obedeceré las órdenes, enseñanzas y correcciones de nuestro vago, perezoso y fastidioso líder- gruñó.

- Aportaré con ideas y respetaré a cada uno de mis hermanos de banda, adoraré a Elvis y los demás dioses del rock…-

- ¡Eso es pagano!- esta vez Hyoga fue quien interrumpió.

- Si quieres hacer rock cristiano vete a una iglesia- regañó Seiya- además tu madre era fans de Jimmy Hendrix, tú mismo lo dijiste, si creer en Jimmy Hendrix es pagano entonces tu madre también lo era-

- No tenías que ser tan cruel- murmuró Hyoga casi haciendo pucheros- perdóname mamá, adoraré a Elvis, a Jimmy Hendrix y a los demás dioses del rock.

- ¡Y beberé todo lo que mi cuerpo resista!- dijo Seiya emocionado.

- ¿Eso es obligatorio?- preguntó Shun preocupado ya que sabía que la cerveza hacía subir de peso y él no quería estropear su cuerpo privilegiado.

- Claro que sí Shun, pero tu bebe lo que quieras ya me mataste la inspiración- suspiró el líder- Ju, trae el néctar ceremonial.

La baterista trajo una lata de cerveza para todos los presentes, mientras Shun calculaba que ésta era la tercera o cuarta que la chica bebería.

- Andrómedo es parte del ritual, después puedes beber esas cosas verdes de dudosa reputación que guardas en la nevera- la rubia le entregó una lata a Shun, una vez que todos tuvieron su cerveza, el líder siguió con su ceremonia.

- ¡Kanpai!- inmediatamente se tragó su elixir de los dioses hasta el fondo, al igual que Tino y June, mientras que Hyoga tardaba mucho en beber porque sospechaba de que la cebada tenía proteínas manipuladoras de la mente, Ikki sin querer apretó la lata demasiado fuerte y ésta se reventó, Shiryu intentando abrirla se dio cuenta que su lata venía con "vale por otra" y Shun tomaba pequeños sorbos, poco acostumbrado, ya que sólo bebía cockteles y no estaba acostumbrado a las competencias de quien se tomaba más rápido su cerveza.

- 15 segundos- dijo Seiya alegre con su lata vacía.

- Yo también- sonrió June terminando junto con él.

- Y yo- comentó Tino.

- Siempre empatamos- rieron los tres.

- No sé cómo pueden beber esta porquería tan rápido- refunfuñaba Shun mientras aun estaba medio atragantado.

- Y tú ¿Por qué hiciste el juramento Tino?- preguntó Seiya a su amigo cuando cayó en cuenta que él también había hecho el juramento rockero.

- Es que fue tan divertido ponerle nombre a la banda que me acordé de Bara no Kisu, y me dieron ganas de formar parte de Saint Rockers- explicó Tino.

- ¿No que estabas muy ocupado?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Los teclados y pianos no están disponibles- Shun protestó porque él creía que era irremplazable y nadie lo quitaría de los teclados.

- Tranquilos, puedo hacerme el tiempo sin problemas, además no tengo interés en los teclados, piénselo bien todos ustedes estarán sobre el escenario tocando ¿Quién filmará sus presentaciones y se hará cargo de los efectos?- sonrió Tino.

- ¡Bien pensado Tino! Por eso eres uno de mis hermanos de banda de confianza - Seiya golpeó la espalda de su amigo en señal de amistad- Como esta es nuestra primera reunión oficial debo contarles algo muy importante antes de iniciar el ensayo.

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntaron todos.

- Como ya saben, gracias a Tino tocaremos en un evento en la playa la próxima semana, pero me preocupa, no hemos actuado en público, por eso le pedí autorización al director del orfanato donde trabajo para hacer una presentación en vivo para los niños este jueves en la tarde ¿No les parece genial?- dijo Seiya muy optimista.

- ¡Este Jueves!- exclamaron Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki con preocupación.

- Me imagino que cobraste por la presentación, una estrella del dorama como yo no puede presentarse gratis ante un público tan básico- Shun se cruzó de brazos.

- Tu carrera está tan muerta que dudo que alguien en su sano juicio quiera pagar por tenerte en un escenario a menos que hagas topless- se burló June.

- Créeme que aquí en mi pantalón tengo una grande y poderosa razón para hacerme millonario en los topless, pero el comercio sexual no me interesa, me gusta compartir mis atributos, además lo dices porque estás celosa de tener que compartirme con otras, eso te hace adorable, debes estar tranquila ya que eres mi elegida- Shun iba a acariciar la mejilla de la baterista, ya que estaba convencido que la actitud hostil de ella era para llamar su atención, pero Ringo apareció de uno de los hombros de su dueña y mordió la mano del actor.

- ¡Qué asco! Me mordió ese Camaleón con complejo de perro, quizás hasta tenga rabia- quejándose Shun fue a buscar desinfectante al botiquín del baño.

- ¿No te parece que es muy pronto para presentarnos en público?- preguntó June sin darle importancia al escándalo que había hecho Shun.

- Yo creo lo mismo Sei-kun, sólo tendrán tres días para ensayar- opinó Tino.

- Es verdad, sólo llevamos una semana con esto de la banda y recién hoy ensayaremos con baterista- Shiryu hablaba en nombre de Ikki, Hyoga y él mismo, sabía que Seiya, June y Shun tenían experiencia sobre el escenario, porque sus profesiones eran ser artistas, pero ellos eran de áreas distintas, incluso Hyoga quien a pesar de salir en la televisión su programa era grabado en un estudio y con muy poco público.

- Aun así no pudiste decirle que no a Shunrei, y si consideramos que ella vendrá mañana entonces técnicamente tenemos hoy y el miércoles para ensayar- se quejó Seiya- Esto no lo pasaré por alto Shiryu, pero de todas formas quiero que sepan que confío en todos ustedes, lo haremos bien, pero tendremos que ensayar mucho.

* * *

Lamentablemente el ensayo duró muy poco, el tiempo se fue volando y lo único que consiguieron después de muchas discusiones fue ponerse de acuerdo sobre las canciones que tocarían ese jueves en el orfanato. Así cada uno se marchó a sus respectivos quehaceres, Hyoga fue a trabajar al observatorio astronómico, Tino al conservatorio de música, Ikki a su casa a ver la maratón de "Mil maneras de morir", Shun dijo que iría a comprar algo para cenar a la esquina, lo cual era mentira, estaba estresado por tocar gratis en un orfanato, y necesitaba con urgencia un masaje de las geishas pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar solos a June y Seiya, por ello les hizo creer que iría cerca y volvería pronto, Shiryu por su lado se ofreció para llevar a Ikki a su casa ya que vivían del mismo lado de la ciudad.

Dentro del automóvil del ex Dragón Ikki entabló conversación sobre su proyecto de la empresa de seguridad.

- ¿Así que piensas tener tu propio negocio? Esa es una excelente iniciativa- felicitó el economista a su medio hermano- te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

- Gracias, "Fénix Demoledor" será la mejor empresa de seguridad de todo Japón-

- Veo que ya le pusiste nombre- comentó Shiryu preocupado, el nombre era bastante rudo, tal vez no le convenía involucrarse con esa empresa, pero ya le había dado su apoyo a Ikki –por cierto, imagino que sabes cómo manejar una empresa de seguridad ¿Cierto?

- No- dijo rotundamente el ex Fénix.

- Pero tienes socios que te ayuden o asesoren ¿verdad?-

- A parte de ti, no- Ikki se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Soy tu socio?- preguntó Shiryu tragando saliva.

- Afirmativo, con tu experiencia en números y mi fuerza destruiremos el libre mercado de las empresas de seguridad- el desempleado ex Fénix apretó sus puños llenos de emoción.

- ¿Sólo nosotros dos? ¿No piensas contratar más personal?-

- Conmigo es más que suficiente-

- Ikki, la idea de crear una empresa es generar empleo y ganancias, imagina que roben en cinco lugares distintos al mismo tiempo y sólo tú para detenerlos ¿No sería un problema?- definitivamente ser socio de Ikki no era algo muy conveniente.

- ¿Y para qué crees que entrené tanto tiempo en Isla de la Reina Muerte? Eso es pan comido para mi- dijo el ex Fénix confiado de sus habilidades.

- Pero si tenemos un concierto a la misma hora se complicaría todo, ponte a pensar que tu mala fama por lo de las patrullas que quemaste tampoco te favorecería para captar clientela, y debes considerar que hay toda una legislación y pago de patentes, papeleo que tendrás que hacer para tu empresa y lo más importante ¿Tienes capital para iniciar tu negocio?- preguntó Shiryu decidido a no formar parte de la locura de Ikki.

- ¿Capital?- miró este último desconcertado.

- Dinero para empezar con tu empresa- explicó el economista.

- El poco de dinero que me queda es para sobrevivir, no confío en los bancos así que esperaba que tu me prestaras un poco, no me equivoqué, serás un excelente socio, gracias por traerme a casa, nos vemos mañana- y golpeando la espalda de Shiryu, Ikki bajó de su automóvil y se fue a su casa.

- En qué me metí, ahora seré el socio de un demente y su empresa de seguridad- suspiró resignado el ex Dragón mientras conducía a su departamento- todo esto debe ser el karma por mentir y fingir que tengo el puesto de Seiya en la banda.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, Shunrei iría al ensayo y él debía prepararse para hacer bien su trabajo frente a ella, y no ser descubierto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el edificio Asakura, Seiya y June habían sacado la mesa de ping pong de Shun y jugaban en el pasillo del tercer piso un poco ebrios, pero bastante concentrados, el stereo que también estaba en el pasillo los acompañaba tocando Black Horse de Steve Vai.

- Sei-kun ¿De verdad la señora Asakura no está en el edificio?-

- Claro que si, anda en esas reuniones de ninjas veteranas de la segunda guerra, llegará en la mañana pasada a sake- contestó el aludido.

- Esa viejecilla no cambia ¡punto para mi, estamos iguales!-

- No debes preocuparte, desde que la convencimos con Spike de que vienes de una tribu africana y fuiste criada por orangutanes te ha tomado cariño, hasta me da trabajo cuando algo se descompone, basta sólo con nombrarte- sonrió Seiya.

- ¿Crees que lo de la banda resulte?-

- Confía en mi, ganaremos ese concurso ¡punto para mi!- Seiya detuvo su juego- pero creo que debes cambiar tu actitud con los chicos, en especial con Shiryu, no te pido que seas un terrón de azúcar pero podrías ser más como …no lo sé…una naranja agridulce.

- Soy como soy Sei-kun, sé que la batería y el bajo deben estar en perfecta sincronización, pero desde que llegué noto que al dragoncito no le caigo bien, y la verdad no me interesa si le agrado o no- June se acercó a Seiya y este la abrazó y la aprisionó contra el muro del pasillo.

- Es muy pronto para que digas eso- susurró en el oído de la joven- además necesito que hagas algo por mi.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó ella con una sonrisita coqueta.

- Ve mañana a la oficina de Shiryu, habla con él y dale consejos para que pueda fingir delante de Shunrei - explicó Seiya preocupado por su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? No creo que se alegre de verme en su fino escritorio- contestó June acariciando la mejilla de su hermano de banda.

- Aún estoy molesto con él, si voy quizás termine peleándome otra vez, sabes que soy muy impulsivo y digo lo primero que pienso, y Shiryu, creo que ya tiene bastantes problemas con Shunrei y sus dudas sobre nuestra banda, además tiene una botella de jerez bastante buena-

- Iré, pero sólo porque es importante para ti y para la banda, y para probar ese jerez- sonrió June- oye, Andrómedo cree que nos va a engañar con su "voy por la cena y vuelvo" es más que seguro que fue donde las geishas para su masaje por tocar gratis.

- ¿Qué idea tienes en mente?- preguntó Seiya.

- Hacer eso que no te hago desde hace mucho tiempo-

- Esperaba que lo dijeras en algún momento- susurró Seiya al oído de June, y luego de guardar el stereo y la mesa de ping pong, ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta del departamento de la ex amazona.

* * *

- _Muchacha ojos de papel ¿Adónde vas?, quédate hasta el alba…_- Hyoga tocaba en su nueva guitarra electroacústica llamada "Matrioska" la cual había comprado antes del ensayo en el departamento de Seiya. La había escondido para que nadie se atreviera a tocarla, ya que era similar a la guitarra en la que su santa madre le había enseñado cuando era niño.

Debido al tedioso ensayo, había llegado tarde a su trabajo en el observatorio, pero afortunadamente esa noche sería bastante floja porque casi todos los astrónomos habían asistido a un congreso sobre "Nuevos desafíos de la astronomía moderna", al cual por cierto nadie se molestó en invitarlo por sus controversiales hipótesis de vida extraterrestre, pero Hyoga se consolaba pensando que hasta su héroe Fox Mulder en más de alguna ocasión había sido excluido y tratado de loco en su trabajo.

- _Duerme un poco y yo, entre tanto, construiré un castillo con tu vientre… _- mientras cantaba, pensaba en sus múltiples preocupaciones, pero especialmente en dos de ellas, la primera estaba relacionada con Eris, aún la amaba, dudaba en encontrar una mujer tan especial como ella, y se sentía muy sólo, los extraterrestres no se molestaban en darles alguna señal de su existencia y cada vez que veía el peluche de Stitch que tenía en su habitación se ponía nostálgico, Madre Gea tenía razón, un acuario jamás olvidaría a su primer amor, pero tenía que superarlo de alguna manera, Eris amaba a Dios y su madre le había enseñado que los sacerdotes y las monjas pertenecían a Él, por tanto intentar volver con ella era pecado, su segunda preocupación era más profesional, tenía que arrancarle la verdad a Shun de alguna manera, así demostraría que él era dueño de la verdad y que todos los que lo discriminaron no eran más que un grupo de astrónomos retrógradas fracasados.

- ¿Quieres un poco de café?- escuchó decir a Fler quien no había ido al congreso porque tenía trabajo atrasado en el observatorio, sus problemas personales le estaban afectando más de la cuenta a tal punto que parecía alterarse por cualquier cosa, en ese momento venía con una cafetera en las manos, pero accidentalmente tropezó y cayó, y la cafetera se hizo trizas.

- ¡Fler! ¿Estás bien?- Hyoga dejó a Matrioska de lado y fue a socorrer a su amiga.

- Lo siento, lo arruiné todo- murmuró ella en voz baja con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila, no es para tanto, recuerda que compramos la cafetera en oferta- Hyoga trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, mientras la ayudaba a limpiar, pero Fler estalló en llanto como una Magdalena – Oye, no llores, sólo era una vieja cafetera, además, yo no bebo café desde que me enteré que es una forma de dominación mundial.

Pero nada de lo que el astrónomo hacía lograba calmar a su amiga, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo que no fallaría, y le serviría para practicar.

- Fler mira aquí-

Tratando de controlarse, la joven hizo caso a su colega, y se encontró de pronto observando fijamente un péndulo que se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

- Te sientes cansada, tus párpados se cierran, duerme, duerme…- estando totalmente dormida y en trance, Hyoga le dio instrucciones- Cuando cuente hasta tres, despertarás tranquila y me dirás que sucede…uno…dos… ¡tres!

Al regresar del trance, ya más tranquila, Fler le explicó a Hyoga la razón de su angustia. Hilda se había enterado del quiebre de su hermana y Hagen, y a pesar de que conocía las razones estaba presionando a Fler para que regresara con su prometido.

- Pero Hagen dejó embarazada a otra mujer, el mismo te lo dijo sin ninguna consideración- comentó entre sorprendido por la actitud de Hilda y molesto con Hagen, ya que a su parecer Fler era una buena chica y no se merecía una cosa así.

- A mi hermana no le interesa, es más importante acallar el escándalo de la familia real que mi propia felicidad-

- No digas eso, si conversan de ello seguro que encontrarán alguna solución- Hyoga con paciencia de psicólogo trataba de ayudar a su amiga.

- Ella está irreconocible desde que ustedes derrotaron a nuestros dioses guerreros y luego regresaron a la vida, se le metió en la cabeza la idea de hacer de Asgard una nación desarrollada, un modelo para el mundo entero conservando nuestras viejas costumbres, para ella Hagen se comportan como un verdadero hombre y yo soy la oveja de la familia porque me negué a casarme al cumplir dieciocho años y en cambio quise estudiar astronomía, hizo hasta lo imposible para que no me graduara de la Universidad Real de Asgard-

- ¿Por eso te mudaste a Japón con la idea de hacer un doctorado y luego te quedaste a vivir aquí?- Hyoga sospechaba de algo así, pero no quería violar la privacidad de Fler para descubrir la verdad, a veces simplemente había que respetar a los demás, en especial a ella por quien tenía un gran afecto.

- Somos muy pocos los que nos atrevemos a abandonar nuestra tierra, Mime y yo fuimos los primeros, pero pocos han podido seguir nuestros pasos, sé de movimientos revolucionarios que quieren democracia para nuestra gente, y sobretodo separar el poder político del religioso, pero mi hermana creó una policía secreta que mantiene a estos grupos trabajando en la clandestinidad, el poder de Hilda es tan grande que ni siquiera puedo cortarme el cabello sin que ella se entere, he escuchado que no sólo utiliza tecnología para controlar todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, también sus guardias usan pentotal y otras drogas de la verdad para dar con estos grupos revolucionarios, ella es imparable, y se le cruzó por la cabeza de que debo casarme con Hagen- lloraba nuevamente Fler.

- Calma, no sacas nada con llorar ¿Hagen qué piensa de esto?- preguntó Hyoga impresionado con todo lo que Fler le explicaba.

- Hilda lo convenció de que era un designio de Odín y él como dios guerrero obedecerá hasta la muerte lo que ella diga- respondió tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

- Tu hermana es terrible, oye, no creo que estés de ánimo para seguir trabajando ¿No te gustaría ir al karaoke? Dudo que el equipo de trabajo se entere- propuso Hyoga, estaba aburrido y su amiga necesitaba quitarse el estrés de alguna manera.

- ¿Karaoke a esta hora?- Fler no parecía muy convencida, en especial porque eran las dos de la mañana.

- Podemos ir a mi casa o a tu departamento, Seiya me prestó el UltraStar Deluxe y hay un par de canciones de Scorpions que me encantaría probar- insistió animado.

- Preferiría ir a mi departamento, no quiero dejar sola a Laika- sonrió Fler débilmente.

- Esta bien, pero asegúrate que no marque de nuevo su territorio en mis pantalones- comentó el astrónomo pensando en lo "cariñosa" que era la perrita siberiana de Fler.

Ambos, luego de cerrar el observatorio se marcharon a jugar karaoke, Hyoga pensaba que Hilda estaba definitivamente loca, pero dentro de todo le había dado una buena idea, y esa ideas tenía relación con una sola palabra que no abandonaba su cabeza. PENTOTAL.

* * *

El día Martes al fin había llegado, "tal vez demasiado pronto", eso es lo que pensaba Shiryu, y no era para menos, se había quedado dormido muy tarde buscando en internet tips para saber cómo debía comportarse el líder de una banda de rock y así poder fingir delante de Shunrei.

- Hoy todo saldrá bien- dijo mirándose en el espejo del baño mientras terminada de afeitarse y aplicarse loción en el rostro.

Tras vestirse con un traje color mandarina y una corbata verde fluorescente, y tomar su desayuno, se marchó a su oficina. En el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en el problema que se había metido, y cómo esto le generaba una discusión tras otra con su mejor amigo Seiya, y aún a pesar de todo este no lo expulsaba de la banda.

- Le debo una disculpa por todas las molestias, tal vez si lo invito a cenar podríamos discutir esto con más calma y llegar a un consenso, es mi mejor amigo pelearnos es una estupidez-

Al estacionar su flamante automóvil, se percató de una motocicleta indebidamente estacionada, justo al lado de él.

- ¿De quién será? Está ocupando el estacionamiento de nuestro abogado- miró en todas direcciones pero no había nadie- tal vez sólo está de paso, mejor me voy a mi oficina tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Dicho y hecho, el ex caballero del Dragón tomó el ascensor hasta el décimo piso donde estaba ubicada su consultora, al entrar saludó a su secretaria como todas las mañanas y le pidió un café bien cargado para poder estar bien despierto.

- Alguien lo está esperando, dijo que es un asunto de vida o muerte y que no se iría hasta hablar con usted- explicó Ayumi a su jefe, y este apresuró el paso hacia su oficina. La sonrisa de Shiryu se borró por completo al ver quien se encontraba sentada sobre su escritorio de roble, con las piernas abiertas, completamente vestida con botas, pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negro, mirando con interés su botella de jerez.

- _¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?-_ pensó molesto, pero era demasiado tarde, June ya lo había visto y se bajó del escritorio para saludarlo.

- Hola ¿Podrás apagarte un poco? Me encandilas con ese traje tan horrible, si fuera Shunrei me daría vergüenza salir a la calle contigo-

- ¿Viniste sólo a criticar mi vestuario? Porque si es así…- pero Shiryu no alcanzó a terminar, la mascota de June saltó directamente a su rostro y mientras éste intentaba sacárselo de los ojos, la joven batera le quitó la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué haces?- gritó Shiryu, ya que no podía ver nada y sentía que le quitaban ágilmente su corbata y su camisa, y le ponían otra cosa, pero cuando sintió que le estaban abriendo el cierre de su pantalón, se desesperó totalmente.

- ¡Suéltame depravada!- El ex Dragón comenzó a forcejear con June como podía, pero ella también era bastante fuerte, finalmente, logró cogerla por los brazos pero ambos cayeron rodando por el suelo de la oficina, al mismo tiempo que Ayumi entraba con el café que le había pedido su jefe.

- Lamento la interrupción, sólo le traje su café- dijo la chica con timidez al ver a la visita de su jefe tirada en el piso con la chaqueta de cuero abierta, y su blusa desarreglada, y a él mismo sobre ella con los pantalones a medio caer, rápidamente dejó el café en el primer lugar que pudo y salió ruborizada de la oficina.

- ¡Ayumi no es lo que parece!- Shiryu quería dar explicaciones, si eso llegaba a oídos de Shunrei la perdería para siempre, pero no sabía cómo- ¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¡Estás loca!

- Así se habla dragoncito, ahora debes gritar dando instrucciones y hartas críticas, cosas como ¡Así no se toca esa guitarra, afínala! ¡Deben morir por la banda! ¡Esa batería no tiene ritmo!- June intentaba imitarlo lo mejor que podía- Sólo falta cambiarte esos horribles pantalones con algo que haga juego con la camiseta de Slayer que te puse, te traje ropa de Sei-kun para que te la pruebes, parecerás un verdadero líder de banda, además tu cabello largo y tu tatuaje le da estilo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿A qué rayos viniste?- Shiryu estaba exasperado, la mujer que le había quitado la amistad de su mejor amigo había llegado demasiado lejos.

- Vine porque Sei-kun me lo pidió, me dijo que te enseñara cómo se comporta el líder de una banda de rock-

- ¿Seiya te pidió eso? ¿Y por qué no vino él?- preguntó el economista enfadado.

- Porque teme enojarse contigo otra vez y arruinar la nada misma que les queda de amistad ¿Acaso crees que es muy bonito tomar su lugar sólo para reconquistar a una chica? El rock para Seiya es sagrado- contestó June cruzándose de brazos, mientras su camaleón subía por su cintura hasta llegar a su hombro izquierdo.

Shiryu la miró en parte con algo de culpa, pero luego pensó que June al parecer hacía lo que fuera por Seiya, eso le hizo sospechar que quizás estaba equivocado, y que ella no le había arrebatado la amistad de su mejor amigo, sino que había algo más, un hombre no cambia simplemente por una amiga, además, era muy extraño que ella hubiera desaparecido por siete años, que Shun jamás la encontrara y que siempre fue compañera de Seiya en la universidad.

- _Esto es muy extraño- _murmuró- ¿Así que Seiya te envió?

- Ya te lo dije abogado ¿Eres sordo a parte de ciego?- contestó June.

- Soy economista- dijo Shiryu con voz cortante mientras se dirigía a su escritorio- Dime una cosa ¿Harías cualquier cosa para ayudar a Seiya?

- Es mi hermano de banda, mi deber es apoyarlo-

- Pero tú no pareces su hermana de banda, escuché decir a Shun que los sorprendió durmiendo juntos el Domingo- insinuó Shiryu mientras abría su portafolios.

- Andrómedo y su lengua, debí habérsela cortado en Isla Andrómeda, de todas formas no es lo que ustedes piensan, y si no quieres creerme no me interesa, no te debo explicaciones porque no es asunto tuyo- June miró con desconfianza al ex Dragón.

- Desde que Seiya entró a esa universidad y se juntó contigo cambió completamente, además de que se alejó de nosotros se volvió un rebelde sin causa y un alcohólico y nadie me quita de la cabeza que la culpable eres tú- Shiryu le dijo todo lo que pensaba mientras escribía algo en un papel.

- ¿Qué dices?- el rostro de June tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, Seiya estaba solo mucho antes de que ellos se rencontraran en la universidad, ella misma lo había visto tirado en una taberna la primera vez que se atrevió a acercarse a él, tenía ganas de restregárselo a Shiryu en la cara, pero le había prometido a Seiya llevarse bien aunque sea con el bajista de la banda, y por primera vez en su vida decidió guardar silencio.

- Lo que oíste, si de verdad te importa Seiya aléjate de él, créeme, le harás un gran favor- acto seguido el economista le entregó un cheque a la joven- Es una suma muy generosa, aunque sacar a mi amigo de ese submundo del rock no tiene precio, si lo apoyo es porque es su sueño nada más, aléjate de él, promete que no volverás nunca más y este dinero será todo tuyo, piénsalo bien, con lo que te ofrezco puedes vivir toda tu vida sin preocupaciones, no es un mal negocio.

La baterista tomó el cheque, lo miró por un largo tiempo, antes de dar una respuesta definitiva…

**Continuará…**

**En este fic aparecieron las siguientes canciones:**

**Stand by me (Interpretada por Sam Cook), I´m too sexy for my love (Right Said Fred), Atento al Lobo (Lucio Dalla, tributo por su fallecimiento el 1 de Marzo de 2012), Es por amor (GIT), Sudamerican Rockers (Los Prisioneros), Muchacha ojos de papel (Almendra, tributo a Luis Alberto Spinetta por su fallecimiento el 8 de Febrero de 2012.**

**También hay un tributo para Jim Marshall creador de los amplificadores del mismo nombre quien falleció el 5 de Abril de 2012.**

**Palabras extrañas, mawashi, que como explico en el fic es la única prenda que usan los luchadores de sumo, kanpai es la expresión japonesa para decir ¡Salud! A la hora de hacer un brindis.**

**Espero poder hacer más adelante un tributo a Donna Summer, Whitney Houston y a Robin Gibb miembro de Bee Gees.**

**Agradecimientos como siempre a mis lectores, esta vez por su gran paciencia, y a los nuevos lectores de esta historia. Nos leemos pronto **


	8. Trampas que no funcionan

**Hola mis lectores (as) aquí de regreso, tal como prometí, no dejaré pasar más de un año para subir otro capítulo, eso sí les recomiendo pasar por mi profile porque tengo un mensaje importante para todos ustedes. Ahora sí, si disponen de audio pueden leer la introducción en compañía de Walk de Pantera ****\m/ jujuju. Este cap me quedó larguísimo espero no aburrirlos y recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Masami Kurumada, el lado depravado de Shun es obra de Alyshaluz y su genialidad XXX :D**

Saint rockers.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Las guerras santas al fin habían terminado, la orden de Athena, después de muchas penurias pudo hacer una vida normal, siempre bajo la protección de su diosa quien había abandonado el cuerpo de Saori Kido. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, después de varios años, rompieron su amistad tras descubrir que todos eran novios de Saori al mismo tiempo, molestos pidieron su herencia y cada quién hizo su propia vida, transcurriendo dos años sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

Shiryu tuvo una mañana agridulce ya que al fin pudo tocar el bajo sin ningún temor delante de Shunrei, pero las cosas se le salieron de las manos cuando la modelo se invitó sola al ensayo de la banda donde supuestamente el ex Dragón era líder. Sin embargo, la verdad era otra, Akira Kato, el representante de Shunrei descubrió que existía otra banda con el mismo nombre de la banda de Shiryu, por ello, la modelo y él decidieron desenmascararlo, sospechando que Shiryu mentía.

Cuando Seiya se enteró de la visita que tendrían, no le hizo mucha gracia, discutió con Shiryu, y terminaron un poco enfadados. Tras largas discusiones al fin se le cambió el nombre a la banda por uno más decente, realizaron el juramento y brindis rockero, ritual inventado por el verdadero líder de la banda, Seiya, y después este comentó que antes de ir a la tocata a la playa, harían una pequeña presentación de prueba en el orfanato donde él trabaja como profesor de música, lo cual dejó preocupados a casi todos en especial a Ikki.

Hyoga tras escuchar el increíble testimonio de Fler sobre la dictadura religiosa que mantenía Hilda en Asgard, se le ocurrió una brillante idea que estaba asociada a la palabra Pentotal. June fue enviada por Seiya a la oficina de Shiryu para que le diera consejos sobre cómo se comporta un verdadero líder de una banda de rock, pero tras un intento fallido por cambiarle el vestuario, el ex Dragón le ofreció una importante suma de dinero a la rubia gótica a cambio de dejar a Seiya y marcharse de la banda.

**¿Cuál será la respuesta de June? ¿Descubrirá Shunrei la verdad sobre Shiryu? ¿Qué planes tiene en mente Hyoga?**

**¡Aún no han podido ensayar como se debe!...Pero Saint Rockers continúa rumbo a Japón, país de rockers, próximamente por Toei TV.**

**Capítulo 8: Trampas que no funcionan.**

_La marcha nupcial de Félix Mendelssohn "El sueño de una noche de verano" resonaba por las alegres calles de Tokyo, el día era hermoso, el sol con todos sus rayos llenaba de calor y felicidad, e incluso las palomas revoloteaban en todas direcciones, mientras las campanas de una iglesia repicaban sin parar, ya que una joven pareja había decidido enlazar sus vidas con el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio, así es, tras tantos años de duras batallas, entrenamientos, desgracias, dioses enfermos, y por supuesto la no menor desaparición de la novia durante siete años sin dar explicaciones, Shun y June finalmente habían decidido dar el gran paso, y vivir juntos hasta que la muerte los separara._

_Al salir de la iglesia, granos de arroz y suaves pétalos de flores eran arrojados a la feliz pareja para que tuvieran éxito y prosperidad en esa nueva vida. Shun caminaba todo vestido de blanco, se veía radiante, y saludaba a sus fans quienes lloraban desconsoladas por su boda, algunas porque lo habían perdido para siempre, otras malas perdedoras sólo esperaban que el matrimonio les durara un mes, habían algunos chicos y también chicas que lloraban simplemente porque el actor se casaba con una mujer y no era un símbolo gay como suponían asesinando definitivamente sus fantasías yaoi, pero el joven permanecía ajeno a todos esos pensamientos de sus amadas fans, sólo tenía ojos para la chica que iba aferrada a su brazo, toda vestida de blanco, con un enorme ramo de rosas del mismo color, y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Todos sus medio hermanos estaban ahí presentes, incluso Ikki quién llevaba puesto su uniforme de la policía de Tokyo para eventos especiales, todo era perfecto, tan perfecto como el cuerpo y la "cosa" bajo el pantalón del novio y los bellos ojos azules de su ahora esposa, que con esa larga cabellera rubia y esa mirada angelical lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que la había visto._

_El escenario cambió, y el banquete de bodas se hizo presente, todos les deseaban lo mejor a la pareja, y el Bello Danubio Azul de Johann Strauss, el clásico vals de los novios, llevó a Shun a sacar a June a la pista de baile, ella sonreía con timidez, y el actor enternecido la besó con pasión._

_- June, siempre serás mía, te protegeré a ti y también a nuestros hijos, te prometo que seremos felices por siempre- sonrió antes de cargarla en sus fuertes brazos, y mientras los invitados aplaudían y suspiraban por tan tierna pareja, él llevó a su joven esposa a una elegante habitación adornada toda de blanco, con velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosas rojas, donde una hermosa y elegante cama con doseles de roble ricamente tallados a mano les había sido preparada para la ocasión._

_Shun recostó a su amada con delicadeza, había esperado muchos años para al fin poder estar con ella de verdad, en lugar de tener fantasías eróticas de June que terminaban con él sólo masturbándose en el baño de su habitación, pero lo más importante, al fin podría amarla sin reservas y "desflorarla", para eso se había preocupado de mantenerla lo más alejada posible de cuanto hombre se atreviera acercarse a ella, ese era el premio que se merecía por ese amor aparentemente casto que le había profesado tanto tiempo, él sería el primero y el único que estaría con ella. Sin poder contenerse, la volvió a besar con pasión, mientras sus manos inquietas comenzaban a acariciar sus senos, un gemido escapó de los labios de la joven, y esto le excitó aún más, su labios se dirigieron al cuello de su esposa para besarlo y morderlo, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero June aparentemente asustada intentaba detenerlo._

_- Shun…Shun, espera un poco…- decía con voz jadeante por las estimulantes caricias de su marido, y trataba de sujetar sus manos para que no continuara, pero el ex caballero de Andrómeda interpretó eso como nerviosismo prematrimonial, lo cual logró encender aún más la llama del deseo que llevaba frustrado por tantos años._

_- Tranquila, no te pasará nada malo, sé que te gustará- trató de serenarla siguiendo al pie de la letra los consejos del Kammasutra que le había robado a Shaka cuando tenía 17 años- Desde ahora en adelante aprenderás conmigo June, y verás que te daré todo el placer del mundo._

_Lentamente quitó la parte superior del vestido de novia que consistía en un corsé de color blanco con un montón de cordones de seda que lo mantenían atado, Shun tuvo algo de dificultades así que cortó los hilos, porque no estaba dispuesto a esperar más dejando al descubierto los abundantes senos de su esposa, eran hermosos, pero no contentándose con eso, comenzó a introducir su mano debajo de la falda tratando de llegar a aquella parte sensible que deseaba estimular y que se había preparado para penetrar desde hacía años, pero ella se resistía tratando de quitarle la mano._

_- ¡Shun no! ¡Ahí todavía no, no sigas!- suplicaba con una mezcla de placer y desesperación, el actor había caído en un profundo éxtasis, hechizado por aquellos pezones rosáceos, los labios y mejillas de un rubor incandescente, comenzó a besarlos y a succionarlos con locura- ¡Detente!_

_Shun estaba a punto de dar un fuerte tirón a lo que quedaba del vestido de su esposa, pero la mano que había introducido entre sus piernas se encontró con algo duro y alargado._

_- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo tocando una vez más aquella parte con algo de desconcierto._

_- Te dije que todavía no es tiempo para eso- volvió a insistir June con aire inocente y Shun extrajo una baqueta de la zona donde tenía puesta la mano, comenzó a contar hasta cinco mil pero sólo alcanzó a llegar hasta diez._

_- ¡June! ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí?- _

_- Antes de hacerlo quiero tocar batería Shun- sonrió tiernamente la joven sacando una baqueta que estaba escondida debajo de la almohada - ¿Me puedes pasar mi otra baqueta por favor?_

_- ¡NO! ¡Es MI noche de bodas, no tocarás esa cosa aquí!- contestó encolerizado, lo último que esperaba era tener a June golpeando tambores en una noche tan importante._

_- Ju, yo te traje este otro par de baquetas- se escuchó una voz familiar en la habitación._

_- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces en mi cama matrimonial y en mi fantasía erótica de mi noche de bodas?- Shun se dio cuenta que el ex Pegaso estaba junto a ellos, sólo con sus bóxers de calaveras puesto._

_- ¿Ju no te lo dijo?- _

_- ¿Decirme qué?- Shun miró a su esposa quien ajena a la situación jugaba con las baquetas dando golpes y marcando ritmos con la almohada._

_- Que yo vengo incluido en el contrato nupcial- contestó Seiya muy alegre sacando el contrato de entre medio de sus boxers y una guitarra eléctrica que tenía escondida bajo la cama para ponerse a tocar Summer song de Joe Satriani._

_- ¡Seiya estás loco! ¡Lárgate de aquí!- gritó Shun casi evaporándose de rabia, tomando el contrato y haciéndolo pedazos- ¡June es sólo mía, no la compartiré con nadie!_

_- Eso estará por verse…Andrómedo- al ver a su esposa nuevamente, Shun quedó con la boca abierta, estaba vestida con un traje de dominatrix y tenía un látigo de cuero negro con el cual dio unos cuantos azotes al suelo- ¡Aquí se hace lo que yo mando niño!._

_Seiya por su lado había dejado su guitarra y vestido con un traje de esclavo, estaba a punto de empezar a hacerle sexo oral a la joven._

_- ¡No te atrevas a poner tu lengua ahí Seiya! ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi June?- _

_- Nada que ella no quisiera- rió siniestramente el ex Pegaso…_

- NOOOOO- Shun despertó gritando agitado y excitado en medio de sus geishas, corrió a la tina donde le tenían preparado su baño, pero lejos de encontrar alivio, fue peor- ¡El agua está caliente!

- Kido-sama, usted siempre pide el agua a esa temperatura- dijo una de las geishas un poco asustada al ver a Shun así de exaltado.

- Necesito agua fría Yoko- la joven inmediatamente preparó la tina de madera para su cliente, Shun se sumergió en ella apenas estuvo lista- Gracias, ahora déjame sólo.

- ¿Seguro que está bien Kido-sama?-

- Yoko, no me discutas, quiero estar sólo- la geisha se retiró sin hacer más preguntas, mientras tanto Shun intentaba que se le quitara la calentura con el agua helada- Esto debe ser premonitorio, si June sigue metida en esto de la banda perderá toda su inocencia y no podré ser el primero en desvirgarla ¡Regresará hoy mismo a Isla Andrómeda por las buenas o por las malas!

* * *

A kilómetros lejos de Shun, la verdadera June vestida no con un traje de dominatrix, pero sí con pantalones, chaqueta y botas de cuero, miraba fijamente el cheque que el ex Dragón le había entregado para que se fuera lejos de la banda y de Seiya.

- Se acabó el tiempo ¿Cuál es tu decisión? Créeme que ni como profesora lograrías esa suma de dinero en toda tu vida- hizo énfasis Shiryu en sus últimas palabras.

- Tienes razón- contestó ella caminando con calma hacia él- Podría comprar una motocicleta nueva, llevar a Ringo a Madagascar para que se aparee con todas las hembras camaleonas que quiera, comer todas las fresas con crema y beber todo el vodka que se me antoje y renovar mi batería por completo, suena genial- esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Shiryu la observó con satisfacción, la chica al parecer si era inteligente después de todo, pero tan pronto como June llegó hasta él, rompió el cheque en su cara y su camaleón se devoró todos los pedacitos del papel.

- ¿Qué haces?- exclamó Shiryu alarmado porque habían destruido un cheque por 100 millones de yenes sin ningún remordimiento.

- Mi lealtad y amistad por Seiya no están en venta amiguito, sólo me alejaré si él me lo pide, ¿Te quedó claro?- y empujándolo contra el escritorio, cogió la botella de jerez y salió con su mascota de la oficina del ex dragón dando un feroz portazo.

- ¡Mi jerez!- reaccionó Shiryu un poco tarde, pensaba que con dinero podría comprar a la joven y liberar a Seiya del aparente infernal mundo del rock, su mente comenzó a pensar que bien ella tenía una gran admiración por su medio hermano y por eso eran amigos inseparables, o de verdad había gato encerrado y ellos tenían algo más que esa supuesta hermandad de banda, pero sus suposiciones no llegaron muy lejos porque de pronto sintió un ruido estridente en su oficina. June había olvidado una parte de su misión, y la había recordado justo en el estacionamiento cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, aún enfadada por el intento de soborno de Shiryu cogió una piedra del tamaño de su mano ató unas hojas que Seiya le había dado en ella, y la arrojó contra el vidrio de la oficina del ex Dragón economista.

- Esa mujer es terrible- suspiró Shiryu recogiendo la piedra y viendo su contenido, que eran una nota y unas partituras de un par de canciones.

"_No dejaré de cumplir la misión que me encargó Seiya por un idiota como tú, me dijo que te aprendieras en el bajo estas partituras para impresionar a tu noviecita en la tarde, si quieres comportarte como un verdadero líder de banda, ese ahora es tu problema, el jerez me lo llevo como pago para no decirle a Sei-kun que intentaste sobornarme para abandonarlo"_

Por un instante pensó en demandarla por daño a la propiedad privada, ella era de armas tomar, pero cuando tenía el teléfono en sus manos listo para denunciarla con la policía se arrepintió, tuvo la leve impresión que si hacía cualquier cosa en contra de ella, eso también implicaría un ataque personal a Seiya, mejor esperaría hasta entender que era lo que sucedía realmente entre ellos y así podría actuar de la forma más apropiada para separarlos y salvar a su amigo.

La tarde transcurrió con rapidez, Ikki no quería ir al ensayo por su pánico a cantar delante de las mujeres, llamó al departamento para avisar que no se presentaría por un "dolor de muelas" pero Shun no se lo creyó, y media hora después apareció en persona en la casa de su hermano para sacarlo tirándole de las orejas.

- ¡Cuando era niño me ensañaste que mentir es malo! Ahora en castigo me acompañarás a hacer mis compras- por más que Ikki insistió, Shun no le hizo el menor caso, hasta que finalmente lo llevó con Geki que era dentista para que lo revisara.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Geki saca los dientes con la mano usando su técnica del Oso, no entraré!- se quejaba el ex Fénix.

- Pero si me dijiste que te dolía una muela- dijo Shun serenamente, sabía que su hermano mentía, aunque no entendía sus razones ya que a pesar de quererlo mucho el actor ignoraba que el ex Fénix tenía miedo escénico.

Ikki vencido aceptó acompañarlo de compras, y así llegaron al supermercado donde trabajaba antiguamente. Mientras esperaba a que el ex caballero de Andrómeda saliera, apareció la vetusta dueña del local y usando sus artimañas encerró a Ikki en su oficina para seducirlo como antes, el no pudo resistirse porque aún estaba traumado por el acoso de esa mujer, y cuando creía todo perdido la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Shun entró al rescate. Rápidamente sacó a su hermano de la oficina y se encerró con la mature sesentona.

- Hermano, no me habías dicho que tu ex jefa era taaaaaan sexy, espérame, no tardaré- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta. Pasaron un par de horas, sólo se oían gritos sofocados dentro de la habitación. Los cajeros y el resto del personal se pusieron orejeras, y si los clientes preguntaban qué sucedía, contestaban que los animales de la tienda de mascotas que estaba al lado del supermercado estaban en época de apareamiento, hasta que de pronto Shun salió de la oficina pidiendo auxilio porque a la viejecilla conservada le había dado un infarto. Llamaron a la ambulancia y se la llevaron, mientras ella no paraba de balbucear: grande…grande…demasiado grande.

Ikki regañó a su hermano menor por lo que había hecho, pero él angelicalmente le contestó que ese había sido su sacrificio para liberarlo del acoso de la vieja.

- ¡Esa miserable! Es una pedófila asaltacunas- mascullaba molesto el ex Fénix caminando hacia la farmacia, mientras cargaba las fresas que su hermano había comprado en el supermercado, pero la opinión de Shun era muy distinta.

- No sabes lo que dices Ikki, el sueño de muchos hombres es tener una aventura con una mujer mayor, porque tienen más experiencia, saben cómo tocarte, y son unas fieras- sonrió feliz- pero la verdad, con una no es suficiente, las mujeres normales no tienen todo el vigor que un ex santo de Athena como yo necesita para quedar satisfecho.

- ¿En qué me equivoqué?- avergonzado, Ikki miraba al cielo pidiendo una explicación, pero por toda respuesta una paloma pasó volando sobre él y su varonil rostro quedó cubierto por excremento.

En la farmacia, Shun compró varias cajas con pastillas para dormir, usando todas sus dotes de actor para convencer a las vendedoras que era un prestigioso médico, y después en otro lugar adquirió una enorme caja de madera.

- ¿Para qué necesitas esa cosa?- preguntó Ikki con curiosidad limpiándose con pañuelos desechables el rostro.

- Debo enviar un enorme paquete con urgencia a Isla Andrómeda- fue la seria respuesta de Shun, mientras él cargaba todas las cosas hasta el departamento.

Hyoga, por su lado, se había reunido con Ichi quien trabajaba en Interpol y había conseguido unas dosis de pentotal para el astrónomo.

- ¿Cuánto te debo?- preguntó Hyoga con el paquete en sus manos.

- Nada hasta que…-

- Hasta que haga contacto con los reptilianos, tranquilo Ichi, apenas logre demostrar que los aliens son una realidad, ellos vendrán y podrás ir a su planeta, te lo aseguro- Hyoga estaba feliz con su pentotal, iba a marcharse cuando un objeto esférico de color plateado cruzó velozmente delante de él- ¿Qué es eso? La humanidad no cuenta con ninguna máquina parecida y menos con esa tecnología. ¡Espera Foo fighter!

Y como un loco salió detrás del objeto, al igual que Ichi.

- ¡Hermanos reptilianos, no me dejen aquí, llévenme a su planeta, soy uno de ustedes…o creo que puedo serlo!- gritaba el ex caballero de la Hydra, pero tropezó con un cartero que pasaba en bicicleta y no pudo seguir a Hyoga.

El ex caballero del Cisne recorrió toda la prefectura de Tokyo de punta a cabo, pasando por las 26 ciudades que la componen, y si el objeto hubiera decidido pasar por las islas del Tokyo insular de seguro él lo hubiera seguido. Para cualquier humano normal esto hubiera sido algo demasiado fantástico para su obtuso cerebrito, pero Hyoga era un ex santo de Athena, por tanto sus habilidades eran las más apropiadas para darle cacería a tan extraño aparato, pero al parecer quien sea que lo estaba manipulando parecía burlarse del astrónomo porque el supuesto foo fighter volaba, se detenía, continuaba la marcha a su antojo y cada vez que Hyoga le daba alcance la esfera aceleraba y cuando parecía perdida se detenía para esperarlo.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?- gritó molesto cuando la suela de sus zapatos se gastó y al abrirse provocaron que cayera a una fuente con agua dentro de un parque. La esfera regresó y quedó frente a Hyoga, era totalmente plateada, como hecha de algún extraño metal, pero carecía de hendiduras o cualquier tipo de interruptor que permitiera abrirla, era perfecta. El astrónomo la observaba asombrado, y en medio de su estupor de la esfera salió una extraña voz metálica:

- Felicidades Hyoga, no pensamos que las habilidades de un santo de Athena fueran suficientes para alcanzar a una de nuestras naves exploradoras, o foo fighter como los humanos les llaman, como siempre eres de gran ayuda para los hombres de negro pero…es mejor que lo olvides-

Una luz de color rojo salió de la perfecta esfera, y en cuestión de segundos el astrónomo había olvidado todo, sin embargo, como siempre los Hombres de Negro le dejaron una señal de que ellos habían estado ahí, porque al reaccionar el ruso encontró una tarjeta de color blanco con letras negras con la ya conocida sigla MIB.

-¡No puede ser! Otra vez tuve un encuentro cercano y estos idiotas me arrebataron mis recuerdos ¿Pero qué se han creído?- dijo enfadado destruyendo la tarjetita- y estoy todo empapado, ¿mi pentotal estará a salvo?

Y tras buscar su paquete, con alivio se dio cuenta que estaba intacto.

-Me pregunto si podré hacerme una auto hipnosis regresiva, revisaré mis manuales, tal vez esa sea una forma de combatir a los hombres de negro- pensó mientras caminaba por la ciudad todo empapado. Por suerte en el camino se encontró con Eris quien estaba repartiendo canastas con víveres entre sus necesitados, la dulce religiosa lo llevó hasta su iglesia y le dio algo de ropa usada que le daban para la caridad, y después de servirle un té con limón para que no se resfriara le comunicó una maravillosa noticia: iría dentro poco a la India a cuidar leprosos como siempre había soñado desde que se convirtió en religiosa. Esto le cayó a Hyoga como una patada al hígado, siempre mantenía la esperanza de que Eris se arrepintiera de su vocación, se saliera del convento y regresara con él, pero si se iba a la India todo estaría perdido para siempre.

Hyoga le dijo que la extrañaría, que podía contagiarse de malaria, usó todos sus argumentos científicos para disuadir a la monjita, pero ella amaba tanto a Jesús y a su prójimo que nada la haría cambiar de opinión, y en lugar de convencer a Hyoga de que la dejara partir le manifestó su preocupación.

- Cuando me marche quiero que busques una buena muchacha a quien amar y con quien formar una familia, te veo tan inmerso en tu trabajo y en tus extraterrestres, no quiero que te quedes sólo, sé que buscas la razón de la muerte de tu madre pero ella no podrá descansar en paz si tú no estás en paz. Hyoga, la vida es hermosa, prométeme que lo harás, le pediré a Dios en mis oraciones por ti para que seas muy feliz- la mirada cristalina, llena de fe y esperanza de Eris logró enternecer aún más el corazón del astrónomo, y más por no incomodarla que porque así lo quisiera le prometió buscar a alguien para formar una familia. Claro que esto lo dijo de la boca para afuera, en el fondo sin Eris, lo único que le quedaba era su trabajo y encontrar la "Verdad".

Para Seiya, la mañana había estado rotundamente agitada. Tuvo que salir de urgencia porque en el orfanato hicieron de esas reuniones express de profesores, donde normalmente comía mucho, se dormía o ponía poca atención, y luego al pedirle el resumen a Miho se daba cuenta que los directores no decían nada trascendental. Sin embargo, aquel día la reunión era de su interés ya que se discutió reducir el presupuesto a los profesores de artes, Miho, Nachi y él, debido a que los directores deseaban aumentar el rendimiento de los niños en los exámenes de admisión a las escuelas en sus diversos grados.

- A ustedes no les interesa el rendimiento de los niños, sólo quieren cumplir con los indicadores que les exigen desde el gobierno y los programas sociales de las ONG que financian este orfanato, deberían preocuparse de formar personas y no autómatas del conocimiento, cometen un grave error al reducirnos presupuesto ¿Saben lo que es enseñar a tocar flauta a quince niños con un sólo instrumento? Las artes permiten que los niños tengan una visión más amplia y sensible del mundo, desarrollan la motricidad fina, y lo más importante es que les permiten salir de sus problemas como una forma de relajación al igual que los deportes- insistió como nunca, a tal punto que los otros profesores estaban impresionados por la determinación con la que defendía sus ideales. Aun así, los directores se negaron a modificar su decisión y le advirtieron a Seiya que si no se comportaba lo despedirían, por un instante se le cruzó por la cabeza masacrar a todos esos idiotas inconscientes y tomar el control del orfanato, pero se retractó porque no tenía dinero ni siquiera para mantenerse él sólo.

Al término de la reunión, salió a tomar café con Miho y Nachi, quien era profesor de dibujo y pintura. Los tres estaban decepcionados con la administración del orfanato, pero estaban optimistas ya que para el domingo estaban preparando la tradicional feria anual en ayuda del orfanato, habría juegos, concursos, comida, y muchas entretenciones abiertas a la comunidad y lo mejor de todo es que lo que se recaudaría quedaría a disposición de ellos ese año, ya que al ver a Seiya defender su clase con tanto ahínco, los demás profesores decidieron apoyarlos.

- Si este jueves tu nueva banda convence a los directores podrán tocar el domingo- sonrió Miho, ella también había quedado fuertemente impresionada con la actitud de Seiya, y recordó que su pasión y su tozudez eran algunas de las cualidades que más amaba de él. Nachi tuvo que retirarse y dejó a sus amigos en la cafetería. Seiya intentó saber más sobre los avances de Jabu con Miho pero ella no le dijo demasiado. Minutos después una motocicleta se estacionó frente a la cafetería, y June entró en compañía de su mascota.

- ¡Aquí estabas Sei-kun! Te he estado buscando por todas partes, es difícil seguirte el rastro en esta enorme ciudad en especial escondiendo mi cosmos para que ese Andrómedo idiota no me encuentre- dijo sentándose junto a él percatándose de la presencia de Miho–Hola ¿Estabas en una cita? Lo siento, no lo sabía, mejor me voy.

- Salió todo improvisado, y no es una cita…- explicó Seiya con algo de pesar.

- ¿Eres Jun Nishihara?- preguntó Miho quién después de observar detenidamente a June, logró reconocerla. La profesora de manualidades jamás se enteró que la baterista de la antigua banda de Seiya era la chica que Shun buscaba tan fervientemente, se conocían desde la universidad, porque ella en ese entonces seguía a su novio por todos lados para apoyarlo en su carrera de rockero.

- Sí, esa soy yo y tú debes ser…¿Mi-chan?- June después de ver detenidamente a la joven recordó quién era-No has cambiado nada, ¿Cómo has estado? Sei-kun no me lo habías dicho ¿Cuándo regresaron?

- Jun estás equivocada, Seiya y yo no hemos vuelto- explicó Miho, mientras que el profesor sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo en su corazoncito y viniendo de la joven, era peor que la espada de Hades.

- Ya veo…entonces ¿Puedo quedarme con él?- preguntó June alegremente abrazándose al ex Pegaso, lo cual no le agradó a la profesora de manualidades, quien había oído rumores de que ellos habían estado viviendo juntos el tiempo que Seiya estuvo lejos de Tokyo, y esa era otra razón más para negarse a volver con él, pero no podía evitar que la sexy rubia abrazada a su ex novio le produjera unos celos enormes que trataba de reprimirlos.

- ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Seiya! Es más, te lo regalo- dijo molesta y dejando dinero para pagar su cuenta se fue de la cafetería- Nos vemos el jueves.

- ¿Lo viste? Esos fueron celos, estoy segura Sei-kun, no tienes todo perdido- sonrió suspicazmente la baterista- si quieres podemos hacerle algo bien feo al cerdo de Jabu, los separamos y luego la reconquistas-

- Déjalo Ju, no puedo obligarla a que esté conmigo si no lo desea-

- Sei…me dejaste en Okinawa por ella, no puedo aceptar que te rindas así de fácil- la joven y su camaleón miraron al profesor con reprobación.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Recuerda que en Okinawa los dos estábamos en las mismas, yo no podía olvidar a Miho y tú no podías olvidar a…

- Ni te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, eso está muerto, él eligió un camino muy distinto al mío- Seiya notó que June se había puesto algo triste. Decidió cambiar el tema, la conocía como la palma de su mano, desde hace un par de años habían sostenido una relación de lo más extraña, nadie, ni ellos mismos sabían con certeza qué nombre darle a "eso", y sólo habían dos poderosas razones para no llegar a ningún resultado concreto, una se llamaba "Miho" y la otra June prefería no nombrarla.

- No me rendiré pero tú tampoco debieras hacerlo- Seiya atrajo a June hasta su pecho.

- ¿Aun no bebemos y ya te pones cariñoso?- murmuró ella aspirando el aroma masculino que se desprendía de la camisa de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Shiryu?- apenas escuchó ese nombre a la chica se le revolvió el estómago y se apartó de Seiya para darle las explicaciones pertinentes omitiendo el soborno del ex Dragón, pero sí mencionó el vidrio que rompió en su oficina y lo de la botella de jerez.

- Ese imbécil cree que eres un alcohólico por mi culpa ¿Qué se ha creído? Me dieron ganas de estirarle más esos odiosos ojos oblicuos que tiene, mientras le cantaba unas cuantas verdades- regañaba, pero Seiya sospechó que esas no eran las razones del enfado de June. No pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en que la había encontrado meses después de haberse fugado de la mansión Kido. En aquella ocasión había tenido una fuerte discusión con Seika, y para olvidar, salió a beber a una taberna cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba, June sabía que Seiya era su compañero de carrera, por eso los primeros meses hizo hasta lo imposible para no topárselo, pero aquel día él estaba mal, sentado sobre la barra, totalmente borracho mientras unos tipos se reían de él. Molesta por ello, dejó al grupo de amigos con el que andaba, y cuando los sujetos iban a arrojarle cerveza por la cabeza a Seiya, ella intervino y les dio una buena paliza que tuvo como consecuencia que los sacaran a ambos del lugar.

_- ¡Idiota, si sales a beber sólo, te expones a que te roben todo y amanezcas desnudo debajo de un puente, cuando vayas a emborracharte hazlo siempre en compañía de tus amigos!- _Aquella noche no pudo reconocerla, y es que aparte de estar ebrio, la joven llevaba sus atuendos góticos, no los de amazona, el cabello que caía hasta sus hombros era de color rojizo y no rubio, y sus ojos eran uno de color violeta y el otro gris, además de que él había visto su rostro sólo tres veces en su vida. La joven lo dejó sin que se diera cuenta en la entrada del orfanato, Miho fue quien los recibió, y al día siguiente le dijo que una tal Jun Nishihara lo había llevado hasta ahí, y algo avergonzado, decidió buscarla para darle las gracias y así logro encontrarla, intentó miles de veces de convencerla de regresar a la mansión, pero ella se negaba y en su empeño por hacerla volver se hicieron grandes amigos y hasta cómplices, sin imaginar cuán lejos podrían llegar a relacionarse en el futuro.

Seiya regresó al presente, y luego de discutir la situación financiera de ambos, convencidos de que debían buscar trabajo de medio tiempo porque la banda les generaría mucho gasto, se fueron al puerto a comer fideos, después a la playa a darle el bajo al jerez y por último a una taberna a beber mientras elaboraban un plan maestro para ayudar a Shiryu aquella tarde.

* * *

La hora del ensayo estaba cerca, siendo Shiryu el primero en llegar. Pero en el departamento de Seiya no había nadie, la señora Asakura apareció colgada desde el techo vestida con uno de sus trajes ninja y le explicó que _"el guapo joven Shun había salido de compras y el vago de Seiya se había largado desde muy temprano y aún no regresaba". _Pese a que la puerta estaba floja con tantas veces que había sido derribada la semana anterior, la estricta moral de Shiryu le impedía entrar a una vivienda que no era de él sin permiso de sus dueños, por eso se sentó en la entrada a esperar a los demás, mientras leía las partituras que Seiya le había enviado.

_- ¿Qué canción es esta? Nirvana…debe ser una especie de grupo de música budista, tal vez canten mantras en lugar de recitarlos- _pensó mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil para buscar la canción por internet y escuchar la línea de bajo, sin embargo, youtube cargaba tan lento que justo cuando tenía el video listo, apareció Shun en compañía de Ikki quien venía cargado con una gran cantidad de paquetes.

- Llegaste temprano Shiryu, ¿estás seguro de poder impresionar a Shunrei en el ensayo de hoy?- preguntó el actor con la mejor y más optimista de sus intenciones.

- ¡Noooo! He estado buscando toda la noche en internet cómo se comporta el líder de una banda de rock, vi muchos documentales de ídolos de la música, miré MTV hasta que se me puso borrosa la vista, y leí manuales de liderazgo por si había algún caso práctico pero no encontré nada, no sé cómo lograré fingir delante de Shunrei- Shiryu se tomaba la cabeza y se mesaba los cabellos caminando desesperado de un lado a otro ignorando que con su actitud ponía a Ikki más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Seiya no fue a verte esta mañana para ayudarte? Lo sentí llegar a eso de las diez y luego volvió a salir- preguntó Shun abriendo la puerta del departamento.

- El y yo sólo hemos discutido por culpa de Shunrei este último tiempo- dijo el ex Dragón con algo de tristeza, no le gustaba estar peleado con su mejor amigo.

- Eso te pasa por andar mintiendo, la doctora corazón siempre dice que eso no es sano en una relación de pareja, y de paso nos metes en tus problemas, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con el asunto de la famosa banda- Ikki se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras entraba.

- Hermano, el papel de consejero sentimental no te queda, de partida porque en cuanto a vida sentimental tienes cero experiencia- comentó Shun, quien apenas entró se fue directamente a la cocina y comenzó a preparar su plan para enviar a June de regreso a Isla Andrómeda mientras aconsejaba a Shiryu.

- Deberías imitar a Seiya, ya sabes, como cuando nos da órdenes sobre nuestros instrumentos, qué notas debemos tocar, corregirnos, no debe ser tan difícil- decía mientras picaba un kilo de fresas grandes y rojas y las mezclaba con un almíbar en el cual había disuelto las cinco cajas de pastillas para dormir.

- Lo dices porque eres actor y puedes interpretar lo que sea- se quejó con pesimismo Shiryu.

- Ya te pusiste pesimista ¿no se supone que eres el intelectual de nosotros cinco? ¿El que tiene un coeficiente intelectual de mil, que si aprobaste el examen para estudiar en la Todai y que siempre nos dabas buenos consejos amparados en la lógica y la filosofía?- reclamó Shun- es una pena verte así por una mujer, por muy buena que este, de todas formas yo no tengo problemas en ayudarte si así lo quieres.

Al terminar su extraño postre, el actor fue a dejarlo en la nevera encontrando un fardo de hojas dentro y las tomó para ver de qué se trataban.

- ¡Mira esto! Seiya dejó estas partituras metidas en la nevera junto a mi ensalada de brócoli orgánico, la arruinó entera, no volveré a decirle jamás que enfríe sus ideas sobre los temas que quiere tocar- el actor le entregó las partituras a Shiryu- tómalas te pueden servir para fingir algo relacionado con partituras.

- Son las mismas que me envió esta mañana- dijo el ex Dragón observándolas con detenimiento- seguro quiere que las toquemos hoy en el ensayo.

- Entiendo, ¡Ikki, Ikki sale de ahí y ven a ensayar estas canciones!- ordenó Shun a su hermano, el cual atemorizado por el actor, ya que nunca sabía cómo se iba a comportar, se había encerrado en la habitación de Seiya con la excusa de guardar la caja que había traído, lo cierto era que deseaba escapar del edificio, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la ventana de la habitación del ex Pegaso se encontró con unas revistas porno que él no tenía en su colección y así se distrajo hasta que le llamaron, y sin mucho ánimo se puso a ensayar en un rincón de la sala principal.

Minutos después apareció Hyoga quien luego de saludar a todos, se encerró en el baño fingiendo un fuerte dolor de estómago, para poder preparar las dosis de pentotal que traía consigo. Shun por su parte había puesto música de Tom Jones mientras escribía sumamente concentrado un correo electrónico en su computador portátil.

- ¿Dónde estará Seiya? Ya van a ser las seis y ni él ni la vampiresa han aparecido- preguntó Shiryu preocupado- Shunrei puede aparecer en cualquier momento ¿Qué tanto escribes Shun?

- _Well she's all you'd ever want, she's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner, well she always knows her place…_le envío un correo a mi maestro Albiore en Isla Andrómeda para avisarle que June tiene un pasaje de regreso y pronto estará allá- dijo muy serio y continuó con su canción- _She's a lady, whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady, talkin' about that little lady, and the lady is mine._

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo la convenciste de que se marchara?- preguntó Shiryu esperanzado, como algunas fans de Shun, de que June se fuera muy muuyyy lejos y jamás regresara.

- No necesito convencerla de nada, ella será mi futura esposa y debe obedecerme en todo- explicó el actor con toda la seguridad del mundo.

- Pero desde que volvió a aparecer en nuestras vidas no te ha hecho el menor caso ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que se irá?- volvió a preguntar el ex Dragón mientras recordaba la respuesta que le había dado la baterista esa mañana ante su intento de soborno.

- Lo hace porque es una hermosa mujer celosa, ya se le quitará cuando nos casemos, además, elaboré un plan infalible para enviarla de regreso a Isla Andrómeda, adora comer fresas por eso preparé ese postre que dejé en la nevera, le puse tantas pastillas para dormir disueltas que no podrá abrir sus ojos hasta que esté en la isla, la encerraré en la caja que trajo Ikki y la enviaré por barco, en caso de que despierte antes no logrará salir porque me aseguraré que la caja vaya bien encadenada, luego cuando ganemos "país de rockers", me casaré con ella y vivirá ahí para siempre, cuidando la casa y criando a nuestros hijos, pensaba que podríamos tener unos quince para empezar, será un final feliz- explicó Shun con brillo y lágrimas en los ojos ante un desconcertado Shiryu, el actor era demasiado extremista, pero si eso garantizaba que ella iba dejar de ser una mala influencia para Seiya, no le importaba cual fuera su final,

Hyoga salió en ese preciso momento del baño, había preparado sus dosis de pentotal y ahora esperaría el momento oportuno para atacar.

_- Ahora que mi gran amor se va lejos de mí, sólo queda mi trabajo, no fallaré, le arrancaré la verdad a Shun sea como sea-_ pensó mientras se acercaba al sillón labios donde Shiryu y el actor conversaban amenamente- No conviene que June se vaya, es buena baterista y es sexy, un buen par de tetas podrían ayudarnos un poco con el jurado del concurso- dijo para distraer a su víctima.

- No te refieras así a mi mujer, además ¿Dejaste limpio el baño? Porque yo no pienso asearlo-protestó Shun quién había calculado el tiempo que estuvo el ex Cisne en el baño- espero que hayas puesto desodorante ambiental, ¡guácala mi nariz es muy sensible!

- Tranquilo tengo todo bajo control- sonrió Hyoga ubicándose de pie frente al sillón labios.

- No creo que June sea indispensable como dice Seiya, hasta el momento no hemos tocado juntos, eso no es garantía de que lo haga bien, podemos pedirle a Tino que la reemplace o hacemos una audición para encontrar baterista- Shiryu buscaba otras alternativas para solucionar el problema.

- Comparto tu opinión, la batería no es para una mujer, prefiero que June aprenda a hacer las labores de la casa a que participe en una banda de rock- Shun se distrajo mirando su flequillo en uno de los espejos gigantes de la sala, y mientras lo arreglaba Hyoga vio venir su gran oportunidad. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el actor y clavó la jeringa con pentotal.

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- escuchó la voz del ex Caballero de Andrómeda y rio triunfalmente.

- En nombre de la ciencia te he inyectado una dosis de pentotal, más conocido como suero de la verdad, dentro de poco quedarás atontado y podré hipnotizarte para demostrarle al mundo que los extraterrestres son una realidad-

- ¡Estás loco, aléjate de mí!- Shun se puso bruscamente de pie y dando un salto quedó tras el sillón, a Hyoga se le habían zafado todos los tornillos.

- No puedes hacer nada el pentotal ya corre por todo tu cuerpo-

- Hyoga, el pentotal corre, pero no en mi cuerpo sino en el de Shiryu-

- ¿Qué?-

Efectivamente, Shun al ser delgado, tenía reflejos y una elasticidad muy grandes, al ver que el astrónomo se abalanzaba sobre él con algo en sus manos, no lo pensó dos veces sujetó la pierna de Shiryu y la interpuso entre los dos, teniendo como resultado a un economista drogado.

- Shiryu ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el actor preocupado, tocándolo por la espalda.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no podré fingir delante de Shunrei?- preguntó el aludido poniéndose pálido, y sintiendo que perdía el control de su cuerpo poco a poco.

- Felicidades Hyoga, seguro que ganarás el premio Nobel a la insensatez- se quejó el actor, pero Hyoga no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y continuó persiguiéndolo para poder inyectarle el pentotal, aún le quedaban dos dosis.

- ¡Deja eso, hay que ayudar a Shiryu no podemos dejarlo así!- decía Shun esquivando los ataques del astrónomo quién incluso trataba de usar el polvo de diamantes para detener al actor- ¡arruinarás el departamento de Seiya! ¡Ikki, hermano, te salvé esta tarde de un destino cruel, ayúdame a quitarme este loco de encima!

Pero Ikki no se movía, estaba tirado en el piso de la cocina con la boca abierta roncando, y en una de sus manos tenía el bol donde ya no quedaba ni una sola fresa en almíbar de la trampa de Shun. El ex Fénix estaba tan nervioso por tener que cantar delante de Shunrei y June, que le dio una severa crisis de ansiedad, y sin que los demás lo notaran dejó su rincón de ensayo, y fue a la nevera para buscar algo de comer encontrándose con las tentadoras fresas.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Mi plan maestro!- gritó Shun por sus fresas devoradas mientras seguía escapando de Hyoga, rápidamente llegó hasta su adormecido hermano, le dio un bofetón para asegurarse que dormía y luego lo tomó con fuerza para levantarlo y usarlo de escudo humano- perdóname hermano, pero detesto las inyecciones, no me gusta que me entierren cosas por ningún lado.

Hyoga desperdició su segunda dosis de pentotal en el ex Fénix, pero no se rendiría, aún tenía una jeringa en su poder y el actor había quedado acorralado en la cocina, no tenía escapatoria. El astrónomo aprovechando esa situación hizo un último gran esfuerzo, los movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos y en cuestión de segundos la jeringa había hecho su trabajo, y la última dosis de pentotal se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de alguien, pero ese alguien no era Shun, ya que en el último instante el actor cogió a Hyoga por los brazos y logró que este se inyectara a sí mismo la droga.

-¿Qué has hecho?- dijo el astrónomo cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

- Merecido te lo tienes ¿Cuánto tarda esa cosa en hacer efecto?- preguntó Shun entre molesto y preocupado, justo ese día Ikki tenía que ingerir dosis descontroladas de pastillas para dormir, y Hyoga y Shiryu estaban drogados con suero de la verdad, cuando más necesitaban mentir.

- No lo sé, depende del organismo de cada uno- explicó el ex Cisne.

- Shiryu ¿Cómo te sientes?- volvió a preguntar Shun al ex Dragón.

- Sentir es una palabra muy amplia…- con lentitud Shiryu empezó a explicar el significado de la dichosa palabra, lo cual no era una muy buena señal, ya que Seiya le había advertido que si quería ser nerd tenía que hacerlo fuera de los horarios de ensayo.

- No sé ve bien, Hyoga ¿Cuánto tardará el efecto de ese suero?-

- No lo sé, depende…- el astrónomo empezó a sentirse un poco aturdido, y caminando con torpeza se afirmó en el sillón labios para poder sentarse junto a Shiryu.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! Mi plan ha fallado, Seiya y June aún no aparecen, Ikki, Shiryu y tú están drogados, y todo por tu obsesión con los hombrecillos del espacio y tentadoras mujeres alienígenas con cuatro senos enormes- Shun estaba realmente enfadado, no le gustaba perder ni mucho menos que sus planes salieran mal.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono-banana, Tino llamaba para avisar que no podría llegar a tiempo al ensayo porque tenía hora al dentista.

-_Genial, un refuerzo menos, sólo espero que Seiya y June se dignen a aparecer lo más pronto posible- _pensó, pero en ese momento el timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar- Oh no, no es el cosmos de ninguno de ellos, debe ser Shunrei, tranquilos yo solucionaré todo, le diré que están enfermos y que por hoy suspendimos el ensayo.

- _¡No Shun! No hagas eso- _dijo Shiryu a través de su cosmos.

_- _¿Estás en tus cabales?- preguntó desconcertado el actor.

_- Por extraño que parezca, el pentotal no interfiere con mi cosmos, desafortunadamente hablo disparates cuando abro la boca, pero creo que podemos resistir hasta que Seiya llegue, escucha si no ve nuestro ensayo hoy Shunrei y Akira Kato querrán venir otro día y Seiya me matará, por favor, dijiste que no tenías problemas para ayudarme- _suplicó Shiryu.

- Esta bien, la función debe continuar, pero tú también deberás ayudar Hyoga, por tu culpa estamos en este problema- lo más pronto que pudo tomó a Ikki y lo escondió en un armario que estaba en la entrada de la habitación de Seiya- Haremos como que Ikki no ha llegado, y por favor piensen diez veces lo que van a decir antes de abrir la boca-

Pero al ver a sus dos amigos con los ojos casi en blanco, les advirtió:

- Mejor piénselo unas cincuenta veces, aquí voy, esto me pasa por ser la oveja sexy de la familia-

-Así que este es el departamento del tal Seiya, se ve bastante bohemio- decía Akira Kato a Shunrei observando con sumo cuidado el pasillo del edificio mientras esperaban a que le abrieran la puerta.

- Él es todo un músico, siempre tuvo gustos de este tipo, se podría decir que es un hombre sencillo, recuerda lo que conversamos, una vez dentro del departamento debemos hacer lo posible por encontrar alguna evidencia de que todo esto de la banda es una farsa, cualquier cosa sirve, fotografías, videos, demos, lo que sea- ordenó la modelo de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué sucederá si Kido de verdad miente?- preguntó con interés Akira.

- Si Shiryu miente romperé los negocios que tenemos con su consultora y me alejaré de él definitivamente-

El representante sonrió con satisfacción, si su plan funcionaba y Shiryu era descubierto no sólo eliminaría a su rival, sino que también podría casarse con Shunrei convirtiéndose en el dueño de Zhang Designers.

- ¿Qué extraño, aún no nos abren? La anciana del primer piso dijo que había gente en el departamento- Akira miraba su reloj, ya llevaban esperando quince minutos parados en la entrada.

En ese instante Shun abrió la puerta y con tono alegre y cordial en su voz les dio la bienvenida.

-¡Hola! Shunrei ha pasado mucho tiempo, veo que cada día te pones más guapa, siempre sospeché que las minifaldas harían que tus piernas se vieran más sensuales- el actor, a quién le gustaba elogiar lo que le gustaba de una mujer, abrazó efusivamente a la modelo y no quería soltarla, porque el roce de su cuerpo con el de ella le excitaba.

- A mí también me da gusto verte Shun- decía Shunrei un poco asfixiada por el abrazo intentando liberarse del actor, Akira celoso tosió con fuerza para interrumpirlos.

- ¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó Shun sin soltar a la joven.

- Es Akira Kato mi representante. Akira él es Shun Kido, el actor de dorama- logró explicar Shunrei aún incómoda con la situación.

- Gusto en conocerlo- saludó Akira extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del actor, el cual no tuvo más opción que soltar a Shunrei.

- Lo mismo digo representante- Shun hablaba de mala gana, el sujeto no le había agradado en lo más mínimo- los demás miembros de la banda aún no llegan, pero pasen, iniciaremos el ensayo lo más pronto posible.

Dentro del departamento, Shiryu haciendo un gran esfuerzo, estaba de pie afirmado del respaldo de la silla con piernas y senos, trataba de no tambalearse para recibir a las visitas mientras que Hyoga estaba aún en el sofá labios mirando fijamente el cuadro donde según él veía a Eris desnuda en una pose erótica.

-Shiryu y Hyoga llegaron hace un momento, esperan en la sala- escucharon decir a Shun, mientras la visita se quitaba los zapatos para poder entrar al lugar del ensayo. Al ver los espejos gigantes, los cuadros con fotografías de sensuales modelos, el sofá con forma de labios femeninos, la tantra chair, la silla en la que estaba apoyado Shiryu, y un sinfín de cosas más, Shunrei y Akira no pudieron evitar quedar con la boca abierta.

- Veo que les gusta lo decoré yo mismo, pueden tomar asiento, chicos saluden a la visita- dijo Shun con naturalidad- a Shiryu ya lo conocen es nuestro líder y bajista, y ese ahí tirado en el sofá es Hyoga, uno de nuestros guitarristas y además tiene un trabajo de Doctor Jekyll de medio tiempo.

- Parece burdel- murmuró Akira Kato con suavidad mientras Shunrei asentía.

- Bienvenidos al ensayooo...- saludó Shiryu tratando de controlarse- lamento que aún no estén tooodooos pero, pero, pero podemos esperar un poco…

Intentando acercarse para saludar correctamente el ex Dragón tropezó con un tatami y cayó a los pies de Shunrei.

- ¡Shiryu, estás bien!- ella intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, y al tocar su rostro se dio cuenta que estaba bañado en sudor- ¿Acaso estás enfermo? Te tomaré la temperatura.

- No, no lo hagas Shunrei, verás, Shiryu viene llegando de un sauna porque…porque debe mantener su piel sexona para las groupies- intervino Shun levantando al ex Dragón- además por su consultora ha tenido mucho trabajo y está muy cansado ¿Verdad Shiryu?

- Enfermera Shunrei, te hubieras visto tan linda con un delantal blanco tomándome la temperatura ¡quiero que me cuides!- balbuceaba Shiryu debido a la droga.

_- No estás ayudando en nada, te dije que pensaras las cosas unas cincuenta veces antes de hablar-_Shun hablaba molesto con su cosmos, para que Shunrei no lo escuchara- _Hyoga haz algo._

- Yo no soy doctor Jekyll soy astrónomo, uno serio y respetable- dijo en voz alta el ex Cisne- extraterrestres, todos, todos hemos tenido alguna vez un encuentro cercano con ellos.

- Hyoga tampoco se ve bien, me estoy preocupando ¿Dónde tienen el botiquín?- preguntó la modelo con preocupación.

- No es para tanto, Hyoga lo ha dicho, es astrónomo trabaja toda la noche y el café le hace mal, por eso está hablando incoherencias- explicó rápidamente Shun.

- ¡Yo no bebo café, es una forma de dominación mundial!- se quejó el astrónomo.

- A mí me parece que están borrachos o drogados- Akira Kato dio su opinión.

- Eso es tener mucha imaginación, el exceso de trabajo le ha hecho mal a estos dos, pero se arregla durmiendo, los dejaremos descansando hasta que lleguen los demás, no deben tardar- Shun cargó a Shiryu y a Hyoga hasta la habitación de Seiya.

_- Por favor, cooperen aunque sea un poco quedándose quietos hasta que Seiya llegue- _dijo a ambos con su cosmos, pero Hyoga al tenerlo tan cerca sacó a duras penas el péndulo de su bolsillo y trató de hipnotizar a Shun.

- Tienes sueño, sueñooo, mucho sueño- hablaba mientras veía algo borroso- te arrancaré la verdad.

El actor lo miró molesto, Hyoga nunca se dejaba de molestar, por suerte tenía guardada una camisa de fuerza que usó para uno de sus doramas, y con mucho sigilo sin que Shunrei y Kato lo vieran, la sacó de su habitación y ató al ex Cisne.

_- Créeme, esto es por tu bien y por el de Shiryu-_pero cuando amarró a Hyoga y lo dejó recostado sobre el tatami de espalda se dio cuenta de algo terrible- _¿Dónde está Shiryu?_

La parte consciente del ex Dragón, sólo deseaba salir del impasse, y aprovechando que el ex Caballero de Andrómeda iba por la camisa de fuerza, salió de la habitación de Seiya y se dirigió a la sala para conversar con Shunrei. Akira Kato por su cuenta, y en vista que nadie los observaba se fue a indagar en la habitación del actor antes de que él llegara, pero apenas abrió la corredera, le dio escalofríos ver la cama de agua con forma de corazón, sobre ella una enorme cantidad de fotografías de una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, la multitud de espejos hasta en el techo, el cuadro de las tres ninfas desnudas, y un par de fotografías de Shun desnudo, que le tomó una prestigiosa fotógrafa en su época de gloria como actor de dorama para un especial de su revista llamada "Artistas al descubierto" y que él puso en su mesita de noche para excitar a sus amiguitas del harén de Andrómeda. Para Akira eso fue demasiado, no sabía si Shun era gay, depravado, voyerista, streapper, un sinfín de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que ahí no encontraría pruebas de que Shiryu mentía y tan sigilosamente como entró se retiró de ese lugar.

- ¿Lograste encontrar algo?- preguntó la modelo al verlo llegar un poco pálido pero él negó con la cabeza. Shiryu apareció en ese instante y se sentó frente a ellos para entablar conversación.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la modelo- aun veo que tienes algo de sudor- pero el ex Dragón no contestó, tenía miedo de decir algo imprudente- ¿Siempre ensayan aquí? Es un lugar muy pequeño, ese departamento que compraste antes de que termináramos es más grande.

- Los instrumentos están todos aquí- contestó él sacando un enorme autocontrol, pero sin atreverse a agregar algo más.

- ¿No prefieren una sala de ensayo? Hay algunas bastante económicas, tienen buena acústica, no molestan a los vecinos, pueden grabar demos y también sus ensayos- comenzó a decir Akira Kato no muy contento con la respuesta de Shiryu. En ese momento llegó Shun para socorrer al ex Dragón, con una bandeja que tenía té y dulces.

_- Ese imbécil no se detiene- _dijo a Shiryu por medio del cosmos.

_- El pentotal no me permite controlar lo que pienso y lo que digo, me cuesta mucho, si tan sólo Seiya estuviera aquí sabría contestar esas preguntas tediosas- _respondió Shiryu por el mismo medio.

_- ¿Seiya? ¡Eso es! Buena idea Shiryu- _el actor había encontrado una solución al problema aparentemente- Es cierto lo que dices Akito pero…

- Akira-

- Cómo sea, no me interrumpas, las salas de ensayo no siempre están en óptimas condiciones, podrían estropearse nuestros instrumentos, mis teclados y mi piano son muy valiosos, además no podemos comer ni beber allí dentro y por último no pretendemos ser músicos de estudio, eso es denigrante, peor que terminar el resto de tus días tocando en una banda tributo sin jamás haber interpretado una canción propia ¿Verdad Shiryu?- preguntó el actor con mucha naturalidad, ignorando que su comentario había ofendido en lo más profundo al representante de Shunrei, ya que justo él era de esos que tocaban en una banda tributo sin haber jamás interpretado un tema propio.

- Es cierto Shun- contestó el ex Dragón asombrado con las dotes del ex Caballero de Andrómeda para imitar a Seiya, sus gestos, su postura, las palabras que había empleado para responder, aunque no había entendido palabra, se oía igual a su amigo, como si se hubiera metido dentro del cuerpo de Shun. Shiryu estaba feliz de tener un medio hermano actor con tanto talento.- _por suerte el pentotal le dio al inútil de Hyoga y no a Shun._

El economista había hablado sin querer a través de su cosmos y el ex Caballero del Cisne había escuchado todo.

_- ¡Ya cállate, en primer lugar tú no tendrías por qué haberte cruzado cuando intenté inyectarle pentotal a Shun!- _refunfuñó desde la habitación de Seiya, mientras se revolcaba contra el suelo para tratar de quitarse la camisa de fuerza.

_- Lo siento Hyoga, no pensé que escuchabas todo, debe ser por efectos del pentotal- _se disculpó el ex Dragón.

_- ¡Claro! Ahora la culpa la tiene el pentotal- _continuaba reclamando el ex Cisne.

- ¡Pero es verdad!- Shiryu no pudo contenerse y esta vez habló en voz alta.

- ¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Shunrei quien estaba pendiente del economista ya que lo había notado muy callado, mientras Shun hablaba de su carrera de músico, a ratos le parecía que tenía la mirada perdida y eso le pareció muy sospechoso.

- Es verdad que a veces vamos a salas de ensayo, como dice Akari, para que nos graben y ver dónde están nuestros errores- explicó Shun rápidamente tratando de salvar a Shiryu- _Cállense si no van a decir algo que valga la pena-_ dijo con su cosmos a Hyoga y al economista.

- Me llamo Akira, y por lo que dices tienen videos ¿podemos verlos mientras llegan los otros integrantes de la banda?- preguntó con interés el representante- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tocando juntos?

- Desafortunadamente esa dichosa ley sopa nos borró todos nuestros cover en youtube, y no pudimos recuperar los videos, no guardamos ningún respaldo de ellos- contestó Shun fingiendo que lo lamentaba.

- ¿Es eso cierto Shiryu?- Shunrei tomó con delicadeza la mano del economista, había aprendido en todos esos años siendo modelo que una sencilla mirada y el gesto adecuado podía ayudarle a manejar a los hombres a su antojo, y estaba dispuesta a usar aquellos conocimientos para conseguir evidencias de que Shiryu mentía sobre la banda de rock. Shun quien a través de sus muchos manuales de "Cómo dominar a una mujer" había aprendido a reconocer este tipo de cosas, se puso en estado de alerta para ayudar a su medio hermano.

_- Guarda silencio, ella te está manipulando yo lo arreglaré- _y diciendo esto fingió servir un poco más de té, derramando agua caliente en los pantalones de Akira.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?- gritó este molesto.

- Fue sólo un accidente ¿Quieres que te traiga una toalla?- Shun aparentaba sentirse culpable, pero el representante se puso de pie e intentó llegar al baño, seguido de Shun quién desconfiaba de él, en especial porque cuando fue a buscar la camisa de fuerza a su habitación su fino olfato le permitió sentir el perfume de Akira, no pensaba dejarlo sólo- ¡Si necesitas algo estaré vigilándote aquí en la entrada del baño!

Eso arruinaba los planes de Kato momentáneamente, quería investigar qué había en las otras habitaciones sin que los demás lo notaran.

-Seiya se está tardando ¿No tienes fotografías de ustedes en algún evento? Podríamos verlas mientras él llega, quiero conocer a "Los Embusteros"- sonrió Shunrei mientras esperaba a Akira.

- Ya no nos llamamos así- Shiryu se dejó llevar por el pentotal, a cada instante se sentía más atontado y le costaba controlarse.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?- ella lo observaba con interés.

- Otra banda tenía el mismo nombre, tuvimos que cambiarlo, ahora nos llamamos "Saint Rockers"- gritó Shun desde donde estaba, lo cual extrañó a Shunrei, siempre que Shiryu empezaba con alguna idea Shun la terminaba.

- ¿Pero cómo sucedió eso? Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo tocando juntos, al menos eso me dijiste Shiryu ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de ese problema?- insistió ella.

- ¡No llevamos tanto tiempo, y la otra banda es más vieja!- contestó el economista apresuradamente.

- ¿No llevan tanto tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres?-Shunrei observó con seriedad a Shiryu quien estaba a punto de responder que tocaban desde hace menos de dos semanas, pero para su suerte unas voces familiares sonaron por el pasillo del edificio pese al aislante acústico del departamento.

_- ¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertaaaad, bebe y vente de fiesta y a la muerte emborráchalaaaa!-_

- Ha llegado Seiya- dijo Shun quién intuía que la voz femenina que le acompañaba era June.-

- Yo iré a abrir la puerta- Shiryu intentó ponerse de pie para salir del apuro en el que estaba, y tambaleándose intentó llegar hasta la corredera que comunicaba con el vestíbulo.

- Todavía estás mal- Shunrei intentó ayudarle, pero él se negó.

- Mareos, son mareos por…-

- ¡Falta de aire! Este departamento tiene un pésimo aire acondicionado- intervino Shun también dirigiéndose a la entrada principal, más le valía a Seiya que June llegara intacta.

Akira al notar que el actor ya no estaba haciendo guardia, salió del baño y tan pronto como pudo abrió la corredera de la habitación de Seiya, encontrando a Hyoga amarrado con una camisa de fuerza pataleando como una tortuga para poder soltarse, mientras, por extraños efectos del pentotal, se había puesto sensible.

-Eris te amo- balbuceaba entre lágrimas para después retomar su lucha contra la camisa de fuerza-¡Shun me las pagarás, te hipnotizaré y te haré creer que eres perro para que bebas agua del excusado!

Akira cerró la corredera y regresó a su lugar, en ese departamento nadie era normal.

* * *

Seiya y June habían llegado al edificio Asakura a las seis en punto. Después de celebrar que estaban nuevamente juntos en una taberna del puerto, la joven tomó su motocicleta y como pudo condujo para poder ir a tiempo al ensayo. El lugar carecía de ascensor, por eso subieron las escaleras con mucha calma, y Seiya, como todo un caballero se ofreció para cargar a June en su espalda mientras cantaban una canción para darse ánimos, el ascenso parecía ser demasiado largo.

_- Alza tu cerveza, ven y brinda por vivir, juntemos nuestras copas, esta noche es para tiiii- _

Cuando al fin llegaron al tercer piso, Seiya dejó caer a June con brusquedad.

- ¡Sei-kun sé más suave por favor!- reprochó la baterista entre risas- la que da los golpes aquí soy yo…

- Es que se puso a temblar Ju, ¿no lo sientes?- dijo Seiya preocupado. La ex amazona que estaba tan ebria como su amigo miró en todas direcciones, todo parecía moverse por cuenta propia.

- Tienes razón ¿no deberíamos ponernos a salvo?-

- Nos afirmaremos de la puerta, y esperaremos a que pase ¿Continuamos con nuestra canción?- Seiya mareado, se recargó sobre la perilla de la puerta, June caminó lentamente hacia él, y lo abrazó por la espalda, pasaron los minutos y el supuesto temblor no paraba.

_- ¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertaaaad, bebe y vente de fiesta y a la muerte emborráchalaaaa!-_cantaban mientras tanto, si el edificio no se caía no había nada que temer.

- Este temblor no piensa quedarse quieto- suspiró Seiya después de varios minutos- Ringo dame mis llaves.

El camaleón que estaba hábilmente entrenado, se metió en la chaqueta del guitarrista y sacó las llaves para entregárselas, pero Seiya veía siete cerraduras y no encontraba la forma de abrir la puerta.

-Shun es un idiota, ponerle más cerraduras a la puerta ¡Oye paranoico ábreme, déjame entrar que aquí afuera está temblando!- comenzó a gritar mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta.

- Tal vez no esté ¿Por qué no seguimos cantando?- decía June aún abrazada a su amigo.

_- ¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad y que el cielo te espere, pues el infierno este baaaar!-_

- ¿Cómo seguía la letra?- preguntó el ex Pegaso.

- ¿Veníos al bar cabrones?- pensó la baterista en voz alta.

- Sí, eso _¡Veníos al bar cabrooooneeeeeeees!_...- pero mientras el profesor de música gritaba emocionado, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos pasaron de largo hasta el suelo cayendo él encima de ella.

- Sei-kun…- June estaba ruborizada- ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos así tan de cerca?

- ¿Anoche cuando dormimos en tu departamento?- contestó con ingenuidad el joven profesor, sin siquiera sospechar que Shun y Shiryu los estaban observando.

- ¡Despídete de tus guitarras!- el actor enfurecido entró a la habitación de Seiya y tomó varias guitarras para arrojarlas desde el balcón, echaba chispas por los ojos y su cosmos parecía estar evaporándose en las ráfagas de su tormenta nebular.

- ¡Shun, no, detente, no es lo que piensas!- Seiya intentaba detenerlo cogiéndolo por los pies para que no avanzara, Ringo saltó a la cabeza del actor para morderle el cabello y tironeárselo, Shunrei y Akira contemplaban estupefactos la escena.

- ¿Ves lo que provocaste?- regañó Shiryu a June- soluciónalo antes de que suceda algo desagradable.

- ¿Qué te pasa Andrómedo, acaso tus geishas te dejaron con ganas que estás de tan mal humor?- ebria y todo, la baterista se puso de pie delante del actor y lo encaró, pero para variar, él entendió todo mal.

- Mi June ¿Qué mentiras te dijo Seiya? Yo jamás me involucraría con geishas- dijo abrazándola- hueles a cerveza, tendrás que ducharte ahora mismo, eres tan linda cuando armas estas escenas de celos para llamar mi atención, pero aun así no dejaré pasar esto por alto, Seiya debe ser castigado por emborracharte, lavarte el cerebro, dormir en tu departamento sin mi permiso y por llegar ebrio, le dije que el alcohol estaba prohibido en este departamento.

Shun cogió una de las guitarras para arrojarla desde el tercer piso, mientras que las visitas estaban atónitas, nadie parecía ser civilizado en ese lugar, y Hyoga en ese preciso momento logró romper la camisa de fuerza y apareció de súbito en la sala aún bajo los efectos del pentotal.

- ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Sé que tuviste sexo con una alienígena de cuatro grandes senos! Si no revelo esto, mi vida ya no tendrá sentido, Eris no te vayas- la droga lo había puesto sensible y lloraba a mares.

- ¡Cállense! El ensayo está arruinado- decía Shiryu completamente estresado.

- No mates a mi bella "Marilyn" ella no te ha hecho nada, ¡piedad!- imploraba Seiya por su guitarra, pero este intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amigo a viva fuerza. La histeria era enorme, hasta que la voz de June se alzó por sobre las demás.

- ¡Andrómedo, si rompes esa guitarra me desnudaré aquí mismo y todos me verán tal como vine al mundo!- al escucharla, Shiryu se escandalizó, Seiya seguía tratando de recuperar su guitarra, Hyoga la miró esperando a que lo hiciera, Ikki seguía roncando dentro del armario y a Shun le salía a chorro sangre de la nariz de tan sólo imaginarla sin nada puesto- estoy ebria y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo…

El actor recordó la época en que entrenaba en Isla Andrómeda y se escapaba sólo a observarla mientras se bañaba en el mar a escondidas, en ese entonces tenía trece años, y la desnudez le parecía hermosa, en especial la de una amazona cuyo cuerpo sólo había sido visto por él, claro que June ignoraba aquello, pero la idea de perder la exclusividad no le agradó a Shun, y lentamente soltó la guitarra y la dejó en el suelo.

- Akira, creo que debemos irnos- murmuró Shunrei a su representante.

- Aun no tenemos pruebas en contra de Kido y tengo sospechas sobre ese armario que está cerca del pasillo, escuché ruidos extraños saliendo de él- dijo este pensando precisamente en el lugar donde Shun había dejado durmiendo a Ikki, por ende sus ronquidos llamaron la atención de Akira. En ese instante Shiryu influenciado por el pentotal, el cual producía extraños efectos en los caballeros de Athena, diferentes a los de las personas normales comenzó a ponerse histérico y a regañar a todo el mundo.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Cómo se les ocurre comportarse así delante de las visitas? Hyoga no traerás más drogas de ningún tipo al ensayo, Shun, ya está bueno que controles tus celos pareces una mujer de esas teleseries en las que actuabas-

- ¡Yo no soy celoso!- protestó el actor, pero el ex Dragón lo ignoró.

- Ustedes dos, no los quiero ver llegando borrachos nunca más, se acabaron sus jueguitos tontos universitarios, maduren de una buena vez- continuó Shiryu regañando a Seiya y June.

- ¡Madurar es para las frutas, yo soy un semental de Pegaso libre!- respondió Seiya.

- ¿Dónde demonios metiste a Ikki?- preguntó a Shun el economista- ¡me dan vergüenza todos ustedes!

Shunrei y Akira observaban a Shiryu un poco asustados, si hubieran tenido vista de rayos x se habrían dado cuenta que la cólera del ex Dragón era tal que el tatuaje de Dragón había aparecido en su espalda. Pero Seiya y June lejos de enfadarse, comenzaron a aplaudir y reírse ya que la situación les hacía mucha gracia.

- Así se hace Shiryu, no te nos quedes mirando con esa cara de pavo, regáñanos- Seiya se acercó a su amigo y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro- eres un graaaaan líder para nuestra banda.

- Te ves tan adorable enojado, ese rojo neurótico de tu rostro te da otro toque- June le pellizcaba las mejillas. Pero a Shiryu no le importó, Seiya le había dicho que era un gran líder, su propio amigo que se había ofendido por el lío en el que los había metido.

- Soy un gran líder ¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó con ilusión.

- ¡Claro! Shiryu, Shoryu...Shiii, Shin-chan ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?- a Seiya se le olvidó el nombre de su amigo, el alcohol fluía por sus venas, por suerte a diferencia de Shiryu, él como buen borracho siempre decía la verdad- ¡ya lo recordé! Shiryu, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho, mucho.

La mayoría sabía que cuando el joven empezaba a "querer mucho" a la gente es porque estaba ebrio de la cabeza a los pies, lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas porque se estaba reconciliando con su amigo en ese momento, este último contagiado, también comenzó a llorar y terminaron dándose un abrazo fraterno.

- ¡Seiya!-

- ¡Shoryu!-

- ¿Me perdonas por obligarte a fingir delante de Shunrei?- el ex Dragón aun con los efectos del pentotal se descuidó y dijo la verdad delante de Shunrei y su enemigo.

- No, ya no estoy enojado, te quiero mucho- insistió Seiya abrazando más a su amigo, pero la modelo intervino en la escena con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina.

- ¿Fingir? ¿Qué estás fingiendo delante de mí? ¡Quiero saberlo todo, la verdad!-

_- Oh no, me ha descubierto, maldito Hyoga si no fuera por él ¿Cómo saldré de esto ahora?- _pensó alarmado el ex Dragón, sabía que lo que sea que dijese sería la verdad.

- Estoy esperando tu respuesta, este ensayo es un absoluto caos, comienzo a dudar de que de verdad sean una banda de rock con experiencia- la modelo estaba impaciente.

- Ni siquiera parecen una banda, mas bien son iguales a un grupo de locos fugados de un manicomio- reclamó Akira Kato molesto.

- ¡Nadie aquí está loco!- se defendió Seiya- ¡No insultes a mis músicos bajista de medio pelo!

- ¿Tus músicos?- preguntó Shunrei confundida.

- ¡Cálmense todos!- Shun había sacado un megáfono y gritó a viva voz, como era el único cerebro relativamente sano se sintió con el deber de salvar a Shiryu, en especial porque Akira Kato le caía peor que un dolor de muelas- aquí hay un malentendido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kato indignado, siempre que estaban a punto de descubrir la verdad aparecía Shun y lo estropeaba todo.

- Cuando Shiryu dijo "fingir" se refería precisamente a esto, Shunrei, te diré la verdad sobre nosotros- el actor quedó en silencio unos segundos para dar suspenso a la escena, mientras los demás le miraban con inquietud, en especial Shiryu- Hace un tiempo que tenemos esta banda, Shiryu es nuestro supremo líder pero Seiya es su asesor musical, no somos muy ordenados en nuestros ensayos porque nuestros estilos de vida son un poco incompatibles pero hacemos lo que podemos, por eso cuando Shiryu dijo que vendrías nos pidió fingir que éramos más normales, lo intentamos, pero ser excéntricos es parte de nuestro estilo- Shun sonaba tan convincente que Shunrei se tragó toga la historia, y el más contento de todos era Shiryu quien lloraba con un ojo mientras que el otro no paraba de tiritar por los nervios, el único que se negó a creer fue Akira Kato, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar pruebas de que el ex Dragón mentía, eso no iba de acuerdo con sus planes.

- No era necesario armar todo esto, sólo quería conocerlos tal cual- comentó la modelo pensando en que si todos los ensayos eran así, no los visitaría nunca más.

- Ya veo, eso lo explica todo- Akira no estaba dispuesto a rendirse aun- entonces, ya que están todos ¿Por qué no tocan algo? así este viaje y este mal rato no habrán sido en vano.

- No podemos, falta Ikki que es nuestro vocalista, y Seiya y June no están en condiciones de tocar ningún instrumento- dijo Shiryu quién poco a poco perdía los efectos del pentotal, al igual que Hyoga.

- ¿Que no estoy en condiciones?- Seiya se sintió ofendido por el comentario y fue a buscar una de sus guitarras, June por su parte sacó un par de baquetas que traía en su chaqueta- ¡He estado sobre varios escenarios con casi comas etílicos tocando y tú el señor Dragón aburrido dice que no estoy en condiciones, ahora verás en las condiciones en las que estoy!

Con tranquilidad el guitarrista conectó al amplificador su instrumento, una Jaguar HH llamada Nyan-chan de color negro, luego ajustó los pedales, mientras que June probaba su batería y ajustaba los parches de los toms que estaban un poco sueltos. Akira Kato observaba todo con detalle tratando de encontrar alguna falla.

Shunrei tomó asiento para ver al famoso Seiya tocando ebrio, cuando ella vivía en la mansión le habían comentado que él era músico pero como siempre andaba tras Shiryu nunca lo había visto.

- Seiya detente estás ebrio- intentó hacerlo razonar Shiryu, no quería que el ensayo se arruinara más aun.

- June al maestro no le gustará verte así, deja esa batería- Shun también quería detenerlos, pero ella se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y se la arrojó en la cabeza al actor. Hyoga por su parte se sentó junto a Shunrei aun mareado por el pentotal pero recobrando el dominio de sí poco a poco.

- Probando...uno...dos...- repitió Seiya en el micrófono varias veces y cuando se aseguró que todo estaba en orden, caminó hacia June murmuró algo en su oído y regresó a su lugar. En tan solo unos segundos hizo un sorprendente rift de guitarra que dejó con la boca abierta a todos los presentes, pero al guitarrista no le interesó en lo más mínimo, estaba cansado que siempre lo trataran como un niño o como un irresponsable sólo porque era bueno para beber, tranquilamente siguió tocando su canción, June lo acompañaba en su batería, al igual que él, la ex amazona parecía estar completamente lúcida ya que tocaba sin siquiera equivocarse en un platillo o en un tom, y el ritmo se mantenía sin cortarse.

- _Load up on guns and bring your friends, It's fun to lose and to pretend...- _cantaba con una voz rasposa y melancólica mientras tocaba a Nyan-chan - _She's over bored and self assured, Oh no, I know a dirty word, Hello, Hello, Hello..._

Hyoga no paraba de criticar que el único autorizado para ser el doble de Kurt Cobain era él y que la próxima vez tocaría Smell like teen spirit sólo, a Shiryu y a Shun les dolía la cabeza de ver como el guitarrista y la baterista agitaban sus cabezas de arriba a abajo, Akira estaba mudo de rabia y Shunrei los contemplaba completamente anonadada.

_- With the lights out, it's less dangerous, Here we are now, entertain us, I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, entertain us, A mulatto, An albino, A mosquito, My libido- _el profesor de música estaba saltando con guitarra en mano agitando su cabeza con más fuerza, extrañando la época en que su cabello caía hasta su coxis, June le pegaba con tanta potencia a los platillos que parecía que se saldrían de su lugar en cualquier momento.

- Seiya tiene algo, no sé que es, se ve tan...guapo, es como una fiera salvaje- Shunrei estaba hablando en voz alta, el moreno con su voz rasposa, su cuerpo sudado, la energía que transmitía con su guitarra le atraían de una forma inexplicable, en secreto, tras la figura de la clásica mujer china sumisa se escondía una adicta al rock capaz de escuchar la radio a escondidas de Shiryu y ver hasta muy altas horas de la noche los conciertos de Kiss por la televisión.

_- ¿Le gustan como Seiya?- _Shiryu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no entendía qué tenía Seiya que él no, él era mucho más atractivo e inteligente que su amigo, o al menos eso creía, debía demostrárselo a Shunrei a como diera lugar.

_- A denial, a denial, a denial, a denial...- _terminó el guitarrista de cantar y Shunrei, toda una fans corrió a abrazarlo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Eres increíble! aun borracho eres tan...tan...- no encontraba qué decir, simplemente se aferró a él, y como Seiya estaba acostumbrado a tener chicas que lo alababan por como tocaba guitarra se dejó acariciar.

- Nada en especial, ahora verás nuestro ensayo- Shiryu tomó a la modelo por los hombros y la condujo de regreso a su asiento.

- Debo admitir que no lo hacen tan mal, esa batería tenía mucho ritmo, digo, a pesar de que eres una mujer- dijo Akira a June recordando que era igual a la chica de las fotografías en la habitación de Shun, sólo que con tatuajes y un look under. Pero a la baterista el comentario le cayó como ácido sulfúrico.

- ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te arrancaré la lengua!- en una fracción de segundo, June cogió a Akira por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo con sus baquetas, mientras Ringo le mordía y tironeaba las orejas.

- ¡No hagas eso, compórtate como la señorita que eres!- Shun quiso detenerla pero se llevó un fuerte golpe en el pómulo derecho por respuesta.

- Tú no te metas, babosa verde-

- Shiryu haz algo- suplicó Shunrei.

- No puedo, ella es indomable, además nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu representante no fuera tan maleducado, acepté que viniera a un ensayo no a criticarnos- explicó el economista mirando satisfecho lo que sucedía, si todo salía bien, Akira Kato moriría y June sería su asesina, claro que él atestiguaría en su contra, así se libraría de los dos, pero Seiya quien tuvo lástima en el último minuto decidió intervenir.

- Si le pides una disculpa te soltará- fue lo único que dijo, y al decir las palabras mágicas, la joven lo liberó de inmediato.

- Oigan, el dragoncito dijo que ensayaríamos ¿Qué canción vamos a tocar?- preguntó como si lo anterior jamás hubiera sucedido.

- Esa mujer es demasiado violenta- Akira trataba de recobrar el aliento mientras Shunrei le traía un vaso con agua.

_- Hasta el momento hemos tocado una sola canción-_ dijo Hyoga con su cosmos a los demás.

_- Es verdad, podríamos tocarla frente a ellos pero Ikki es quien se sabe la letra- _respondió Shun.

_- ¿Dónde está Ikki?- _preguntó Seiya mirando en todas direcciones.

_- Está en el armario junto a la corredera de tu habitación_- dijo Shun.

_- ¿Qué rayos está haciendo ahí?- _

_- Es largo de explicar Seiya, por ahora no tenemos vocalista ¿Qué haremos?- _Shiryu se estaba estresando una vez más.

_- ¿Cuál es la canción?- _insistió June.

_- Operation Ground and Pound- _contestó Shiryu.

_- ¿DragonForce? es muy sencillo, adoro el speed metal- _sonrió la ex amazona.

- Yo me sé la letra, por hoy cantaré, Hyoga te dejaré ser el guitarra solista para que vayas aprendiendo, Shun espero que hayas corregido los errores de la semana pasada, Shiryu...- Seiya asumiendo su rol natural de líder comenzó a dar indicaciones pero el ex Dragón lo interrumpió.

- Lo sé Seiya, pero recuerda que yo soy el líder, agradezco tus consejos- Seiya lo miró un poco molesto pero no dijo nada más y fue a su lugar.

- Shiryu ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuándo van a tocar?- preguntó Shunrei aburrida de esperar.

- Empezaremos ahora mismo, todos a sus lugares por favor- dijo mientras iba por su bajo y lo conectaba al amplificador- ¿Están todos listos?

- Siii- contestaron.

- Entonces 1...2.-

- ¿Qué no es el baterista el que da la partida?- preguntó Akira Kato.

-Cierto, lo olvidé, es que...- el ex Dragón iba a dar explicaciones pero se le adelantaron.

- Un...dos...tres...cuatro- se escuchó el golpeteo de las baquetas de June al igual que su voz bastante potente y segura, al punto de que ninguno se quedó atrás y comenzaron a tocar inmediatamente la introducción de la canción.

Las guitarras de Seiya y Hyoga se escuchaban en perfecta armonía, el profesor de música estaba asombrado con los progresos de su amigo, sólo esperaba que no se le enredaran los dedos como en el ensayo anterior. Shun tocaba sus teclados con naturalidad y desde su posición tenía una vista privilegiada del escote de June y de las piernas de Shunrei, el bajo de Shiryu sonaba con seguridad, y June tocaba con los ojos cerrados el groove inicial.

_- Shiryu recuerda que tu bajo y la batería deben ir sincronizados, ustedes dos nos ayudan a mantener el ritmo-_ comentó Seiya con su cosmos, pero el ex Dragón no quiso darle tanta importancia. Llegaba el minuto exacto y el profesor de música aún no notaba los cambios en el bajo de su amigo- _¿Entendiste lo que te dije? suena extraño._

Pero a Shiryu no le interesaba seguir el ritmo de su enemiga, justo en el redoble que daba paso al ritmo más acelerado June giró sus baquetas y golpeando la tarola le habló al bajista con su cosmos.

_- Te haré tragar mi doble pedal si no logras seguirme Dragón-caracol- _

Todos, con excepción de Seiya tuvieron un poco de dificultad siguiendo la batería y acelerando el ritmo, pero sólo fueron los primeros segundos, cosa que por suerte pasó desapercibida para Akira y Shunrei.

_- Smashing through the boundaries, Storming through the burning fields, Stand before the evil one on towards the morning sun, Falling under skies of pain- Seiya quien se sabía la letra de la canción de memoria cantaba con entusiasmo, al igual que los demás, ya que para ellos era lo único que habían logrado tocar con éxito. La experiencia siendo acompañados por batería, a diferencia de la vez anterior, les resultó muy cómoda, June lograba marcar el ritmo con precisión, sólo era cosa de poner un poco de atención al ritmo y el resto era un poco más fácil de lo que se veía, eso era porque todos tenían experiencia tocando algún tipo de instrumento lo cual facilitaba miles de arduos ensayos para lograr coordinar entre todos._

_- Crashing steel and raging fury smash the quest destroy their army, Crush the legions of the twilight, templars of steel will burn- el guitarrista continuaba moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones, haciendo poses y gestos como si estuviese en un escenario de verdad, lo cual enloquecía aún más a Shunrei y enfadaba a Kato. Sin embargo, el sonido no estaba del todo bien, y Hyoga fue uno de los primeros en percatarse._

_- Shiryu tu bajo está un poco más lento que el ritmo de la canción, debes intentar seguir a la batería- recomendó a través de su cosmos pero el ex Dragón se negaba rotundamente a seguir a June._

_- Ju, haz algo baja el ritmo- recomendó Seiya._

_- No puedo, estoy tratando de mantenerlo para que el dragoncito obstinado pueda seguirme, si disminuyo un poco más ya no será speed metal- explicó la baterista, pero luego tuvo una idea para solucionar el asunto- Oye Dragón-Caracol, mira como tu novia observa a Sei-kun, se ve que le tiene ganas, eso debe ser porque le gustan los metaleros, si él tuviera su cabello largo estoy segura que ella ya habría intentado quitarse la blusa que trae puesta para arrojársela._

_- ¡Cállate!- Shiryu se molestó con el comentario._

_- Es sólo un consejo, acelera ese bajo o todo tu esfuerzo por recuperarla se irá al traste, porque le gustan más como Seiya- June continuó tocando su batería y Shiryu pensando en sus palabras al fin aceleró su bajo hasta que tomaron el ritmo normal de la canción._

_- Screams of pain in death descending rise again from hell defending, Burn their hearts within the fire, warriors of light will be slain- al oír que todo estaba saliendo bien Seiya cantó con más entusiasmo, la canción había salido fenomenal, Shunrei estaba maravillada con todos y Akira sencillamente los odiaba por arruinar sus planes._

_- Far away will our eyes now see the day, For today, the everlasting eternal sun, Washed away the dreams of a brighter day, Forever hold the dream inside the chance to fight another fight, The breaking hearts that stand for all our lives, Live tonight- terminaron de tocar, Seiya estaba satisfecho con la elección de sus músicos para participar en el concurso, sólo lamentaba que Ikki no hubiera podido cantar con ellos en ese ensayo. __Shunrei se puso de pie y fue a felicitarlos._

_- Ha sido increíble, sus guitarras, tu bajo, esos teclados sonaban espectaculares- decía a cada miembro de la banda._

_- Cuando quieras puedo enseñarte a tocar teclado y muchas cosas más- sonrió Shun con expresión de galán pero Shiryu lo miró con tanto odio, que el ex caballero de Andrómeda tragando saliva se retractó acabo de recordar que estoy muy ocupado...lo siento..._

_- Nunca había visto a una mujer con tanta fueza y ritmo en una batería...- Shunrei se acercó a felicitar a June. Ambas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos._

_- ¿Ju...Ju...Jun Nishihara?- _

_- Shunrei Zhang- _

_- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Shiryu, no cabía en su cabeza la idea de que la elegante Shunrei se conociese con la violenta baterista, Shun pensaba lo mismo, pero ambos ignoraban que debido a que June usaba máscara en la mansión, la modelo jamás supo que era ella a quien el actor buscaba desesperadamente._

_- Trabajamos juntas en una revista hace algunos años- explicó June acariciando a su camaleón quien estaba enrollado alrededor de su cuello._

_- ¿Qué revista?- Shun y Shiryu hablaron al mismo tiempo._

_- Era de arte, se llamaba Suru...- la baterista estaba hablando pero Shunrei le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie- ¡Ay! fíjate por donde caminas._

_- La revista se llamaba Sukidayo y estaba dirigida a las chicas adolescentes- contestó la modelo rápidamente ante el desconcierto de todos._

_- ¿De qué hablas? era de arte y estaba dirigida a hombres intelectuales mayores de dieciocho años- protestó la ex amazona._

_- Jun, estás confundiéndote debe ser porque estás ebria, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir- sonrió nerviosa Shunrei- Akira, es muy tarde debemos irnos, Shiryu creo que tu banda tiene mucho talento seguro ganarán el concurso de Toei TV._

_- No les será tan fácil- dijo Akira con pérfida mirada._

_- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Shiryu._

_- Mi banda también participará en ese concurso- _

_- Pero ustedes tocan otro tipo de música- comentó Seiya._

_- Queremos ampliar nuestro repertorio- el representante estaba molesto por no poder probar que Shiryu mentía, y decidió que participaría en el concurso para demostrar que era mejor que él- desde hoy somos rivales._

_- ¡Ese imbécil!- pensó el ex Dragón, siempre encontraba la forma de fastidiarlo._

_- Pues no te tenemos miedo, te haremos morder el polvo- Seiya seguía defendiendo su banda._

_- Vámonos Akira- Shunrei quería retirarse cuanto antes para no armar otra discusión, nunca había visto a su representante comportarse así, después le reprendería pero primero había que salir de ahí. Shiryu los acompañó a la puerta principal, pero en el camino Akira aun dispuesto a buscar pruebas en contra de Shiryu abrió el armario donde Ikki dormía._

_- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo para disimular pero rápidamente cayó el pesado cuerpo del ex Fénix sobre su cuerpo aplastándolo y dejándolo inconsciente, Shunrei vio a Ikki, pero el no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos en blanco y babeaba._

_- ¡Socorro, un muerto!- gritó histérica mientras corría a la puerta pero al abrirla se cruzó frente a frente con Tino quien llegaba con el rostro vendado e hinchado._

_- Sheiya eg dentigta que me gecomendashte no usha aneshteshia- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la modelo lo empujara y saliera corriendo como loca por el pasillo seguida de Shiryu, al salir del edificio se le rompió un tacón y cayó de forma colosal rapándose las rodillas._

_- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el bajista ayudándola a ponerse de pie._

_- ¿Quién era ese?- preguntó aún asustada y con lágrimas en sus mejillas, esa muestra de sensibilidad enterneció a Shiryu._

_- Ese era Ikki, no sé cómo llego al armario tendré que reprenderlo- pudo al fin mentir ya que los efectos del pentotal habían acabado._

_- Shiryu, tuve tanto miedo, de verdad pensé que estaba muerto- la modelo se abrazó al bajista, y este tomó con delicadeza su rostro y sonrió para darle confianza._

_- Tranquila, está bien- esa postura en la que estaban, la mirada varonil del bajista, ese abrazo que le hacía sentirse protegida, provocaron en Shunrei un momento de debilidad, empinándose como pudo alcanzó los labios de Shiryu y lo besó apasionadamente. El ex Dragón no entendía el por qué ella hacía eso, pero veía estrellitas de felicidad, sentir su tibia lengua dentro de su boca era lo que siempre había soñado, todo estaba funcionando de maravilla hasta que unos extraños trozos de papel plateado picado muy fino comenzaron a caer del cielo, y las voces de Seiya y June comenzaron a gritar desde el balcón del departamento._

_- ¡Shoryu, eres todo un galán ¿ya le mostraste tu "Dragón Ascendente"?!-_

_- ¡Dragoncito sexy ya tienes tu primera groupie!-_

_- ¿Groupie?- Shunrei detuvo su beso._

_- ¿Qué hacen ahí par de borrachos? ¡Van a caerse!- contestó Shiryu molesto por la interrupción de su minuto de felicidad, después regresó a lo que estaba cerró sus ojos y estiró su boca para seguir besando a Shunrei._

_- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó tratando de librarse de su abrazo._

_- Be...Besarte, eso estábamos haciendo- contestó con torpeza sin entender a la modelo._

_- Sé lo que estábamos haciendo, escucha, esto fue una equivocación no debió suceder, debo irme- la modelo rápidamente entró a su automóvil y se marchó olvidando que Akira Kato aun estaba en el edificio Asakura._

_- ¿Qué haremos con este sujeto?- preguntó Hyoga tocando al representante con la planta de su pie por si reaccionaba._

_- Vengarnos por llamarnos "locos salidos del manicomio"- contestó Shun, a nadie le había caído bien Akira, ambos lo ataron en otra camisa de fuerza que el ex caballero de Andrómeda tenía guardada, lo llevaron a la playa y lo dejaron durmiendo tapado con papeles de periódico._

_A su regreso al departamento, Shiryu había recostado a Seiya en su habitación, y a Ikki lo dejó dormido en el sofá labios con una manta para que no pasara frío, luego se fue, todo había salido bien a pesar de todo. Tino y June se marcharon a sus departamentos, Hyoga libre del pentotal partió al observatorio a trabajar esperando una próxima oportunidad para obtener de Shun la "verdad" y este último revisó su correo electrónico y con sorpresa encontró un mensaje de su maestro Albiore:_

_"Alumno ingrato, sólo me escribes cuando necesitas algo, ni siquiera te molestas en venir a visitarme, o cuando menos enviarme un regalo. Desde que te volviste famoso se te olvidó que existo, June no puede venir a Andrómeda, estaba tan aburrido que me dediqué a buscar tesoros perdidos y alquilé la isla a un grupo de piratas de Somalía, son bastante puntuales en el pago. Con respecto a lo que me dices de su comportamiento creo que ella está bien grandecita para saber lo que hace, pero de todas formas iré pronto a Japón y resolveremos ese asunto, espero que por lo menos me tengan algún regalo o cuando menos una de tus fans para presentármela. Albiore."_

_- ¿Alumno ingrato?- Shun no entendía el por qué de esas palabras. Lo cierto era que estaba tan ocupado con su carrera de actor, sus amantes de un día, la búsqueda de June, que se le habían olvidado quizás unos siete cumpleaños, el día del Padre, la Navidad, y la fiesta Nacional de Argentina- Creo que olvidé un par de fechas importantes pero eso no me convierte en un ingrato, le daré un autógrafo y una camiseta con mis rostro cuando llegue._

_Con el problema resuelto, el actor se fue a dormir, ya encontraría la forma de alejara June del metal por ahora estaba exhausto._

_El día miércoles se fue volando. Ikki despertó a las cuatro de la tarde sin recordar nada de lo que había sucedido y Seiya lo hizo ensayar el triple que a los demás, debían prepararse para la presentación en el orfanato. El más optimista de todos era Shiryu, quien aun recordaba el dulce beso de Shunrei y al fin se había reconciliado con Seiya o al menos habían hecho las paces temporalmente._

_- Si me besó es porque no le soy indiferente- pensaba mientras el Jueves en la mañana conducía en dirección del edificio Asakura para invitar a Seiya a desayunar y ajustar detalles sobre la presentación de la tarde. _

_Cuando llegó al departamento encontró la puerta abierta, golpeó pero como nadie salió decidió entrar._

_- ¡Vine de visita Seiya!- dijo para anunciarse pero sólo se escuchaba a Whitney Houston a todo volumen._

_- And I will always love you, I will always love you, you, my darling you...-_

_Shiryu miró en todas direcciones, eso era muy raro, ni Shun ni Seiya daban señales de vida. Al pasar por el baño escuchó unas leves risas, la puerta se abrió de golpe saliendo mucho vapor, el piso estaba todo empapado y cubierto de espuma la cual se desparramaba en todas direcciones, una barra de jabón patinó hasta sus pies, se inclinó para recogerla y al alzar la vista se encontró con algo que jamás creía que vería en su vida...algo monstruoso..._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, quiero agradecer sus reviews Alyshaluz (al fin un primer beso de Shiryu y Shunrei), Fabiola Brambila (tomé tu idea de June Dominatrix, me encanta) InatZiggy-Stardust y Wizard Ghost-Rock (amigas después de mucho esperar al fin actualización) y a Saiyan Girl Heart (bienvenida y gracias por leer esta extraña historia)**_

_**También a mis lectores silenciosos :)**_

_**Canciones que aparecieron en este fic: Walk (Pantera), Marcha Nupcial "El sueño de una noche de Verano" ( Félix Mendelssohn), El bello Danubio Azul (Johann Strauss Jr.), Summer Song (Joe Satriani), She's a Lady (Tom Jones), La posada de los muertos (Mago de Oz *-* looos amooo), Smell Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana), Operation Ground and Pound (DragonForce, también apareció en el cap 5 de este fic) y por último un bello homenaje a mi queridísima Whitney Houston fallecida el 11 de Febrero de 2012 T-T, su partida sean por las razones que se sean cuestionables para algunos, dejaron un profundo agujero pop en mi corazoncito, de las pocas cantantes pop que me gustan, I will always love you.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	9. Presentación en el orfanato

**¡Queridos lectores, ha pasado mucho tiempo! lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido como quisiera esta historia, pero finalmente estoy de regreso, por una razón especial, ¡Feliz cumpleaños InatZiggy-Stardust! me pediste que actualizara y aquí está tu regalo :D Lo sé, no debo dejarme estar, pero tranquilos que esta historia la seguiré escribiendo ;) y con su apoyo más me motivo, suelo agradecer de forma personal los reviews, pero ha transcurrido tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización que sólo les puedo dar gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras. No los abandonaré, espero les guste este capítulo y espero no haber perdido el ritmo ;) **

**Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los tomo prestados y no lucro ni con ellos ni con mis historias. La personalidad depravada de Shun pertenece a Alyshaluz quien me la ha cedido y bueno...yo le agrego de mi cosecha, si quieren pueden leer la introducción en compañía de Break Stuff de Limp Biskit, pero si no dispones de audio o no te gusta esta banda es opcional, ¡Oh! y antes que lo olvide hay una escena medio yuri al comienzo, muy suave, no es mi culpa...Shiryu imagina estupideces y pone cara de hombre correcto :P.**

**Saint rockers.**

**Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.**

Las guerras santas al fin habían terminado, la orden de Athena, después de muchas penurias pudo hacer una vida normal, siempre bajo la protección de su diosa quien había abandonado el cuerpo de Saori Kido. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, después de varios años, rompieron su amistad tras descubrir que todos eran novios de Saori al mismo tiempo, molestos pidieron su herencia y cada quién hizo su propia vida, transcurriendo dos años sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

El ensayo con Shunrei y Akira Kato de invitados resultó ser milagrosamente exitoso pese a que Hyoga en su afán por arrancarle "la verdad" a Shun sobre su aventura con la mujer extraterrestre, le terminó inyectado una dosis de pentotal o suero de la verdad a Shiryu, a Ikki y a él mismo por accidente impidiendo que pudieran mentir, y también al hecho de que Seiya y June llegaron borrachos a tocar en la banda.

Por fortuna, Shun, el único con el cerebro aparentemente funcionando logró manejar la situación convenciendo con sus dotes de actor a Shunrei que de verdad eran una banda de rock. Pero Akira Kato al ver sus planes para destruir a Shiryu y casarse con la modelo completamente frustrados, toma la rauda decisión de participar en "Japón, país de rockers" de Toei TV con la idea de vencer a la banda de su rival y demostrar que es un fraude.

**¡La tocata en la playa se acerca pero antes…!**

**Capítulo 9: Presentación en el orfanato. **

_And I will always love you, I will always love you_

_La poderosa voz de Whitney Houston seguía resonando en la radio mientras Shiryu estaba terriblemente nervioso, lo que estaba viendo no sólo era inmoral, también era mata pasiones. Ese jueves pasó a visitar a Seiya antes de ir a su trabajo para ver si necesitaba ayuda con la presentación de la tarde en el orfanato. Pero su corazón se hizo añicos al entrar al departamento y ver a June saliendo del baño completamente desnuda toda cubierta de espuma y tras ella su hermosa Shunrei de la misma forma, con su largo cabello suelto abrazando a la rubia por detrás mientras acariciaba sus enormes senos._

- _¡Son muy grandes!- decía ruborizada._

_- Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, crecen cuando te los tocan mucho- comentó June despreocupada._

_- Entonces tócamelos, quiero que crezcan mucho más- Shunrei sostuvo las manos de la baterista para conducirlas directamente a sus pechos._

_- Chicas terminemos la sesión de fotografías, y después yo también les ayudo- Seiya también salió del baño desnudo y cubierto de espuma…_

- ¡Traidor!- Shiryu despertó con un poco de sangre en la nariz recostado en la habitación de Seiya, mientras Nana Kitade cantaba en la radio.

_- Itsumademo kanjiteta kono omoi dake, Tomadou koto bakari ja, __Nani mo hajimari wa shinai-_

- ¿Traidor? ¿Qué estabas soñando?- preguntó el profesor de música quien estaba mirándolo preocupado al lado.

- Alguna cosa depravada, mira, le sale sangre de la nariz- June también estaba a su lado con su mascota, no estaba desnuda ni con espuma en el cuerpo, pero sí llevaba solamente puesta una camiseta con el logo de "Épica".

- ¡Shunrei! ¿Shunrei no está aquí?- preguntó Shiryu rápidamente tratando de levantarse pero se sintió algo mareado y al llevarse la mano a la cabeza se percató que tenía un enorme chichón justo en la zona trasera- ¡Auch!

- Desde el martes que ensayamos no la hemos visto ¿Por qué tendría que estar aquí? Es más probable que te busque en tu trabajo o en tu departamento para repetir ese beso que te dio- se burló Seiya mientras estiraba sus labios imitando a Shunrei y ofrecía una lata de cerveza a su amigo para que se recuperara pero Shiryu con mal humor lo rechazó.

- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Recuerdo que venía a visitarte, entré al departamento y entonces… June y Shunrei salieron desnudas del baño…-lo último lo dijo casi en susurros mientras se ruborizaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Además de ciego y nerd eres un pervertido!- la baterista cuyo oído era muy sensible escuchó el murmullo del ex Dragón y rápidamente le tironeó ambas orejas.

- Ju déjalo, necesito sus orejas en buenas condiciones para que toque el bajo además, creo que debemos explicarle lo que sucedió- suspiró Seiya mientras la rubia soltaba al ex Dragón.

- ¿Quieres explicarle todo, estás seguro? Él no lo entenderá, es de la vieja escuela-

- ¿Qué no entenderé?- Shiryu adolorido aún por su chichón miró a ambos algo confundido, pero Seiya le pidió que los esperara en la cocina. El economista aún sin comprender bien de qué se trataba aquel asunto buscó un analgésico en el botiquín del baño el cual era un caos de espuma y agua, mientras el guitarrista y la baterista parecían estar discutiendo dentro de la habitación.

- Sigo sin entender lo que sucede, si me desmayé debe ser por una buena razón pero no creo que sea como para estar discutiendo media hora allí dentro- al ver que ya era tarde en el reloj mural de la sala, Shiryu decidió llamar a su oficina para avisar que ese día trabajaría en su departamento, el famoso asunto de la banda le estaba quitando mucho tiempo. Cuando June y Seiya terminaron de discutir aparecieron completamente serios, conducta la cual impresionó demasiado al ex Dragón ya que esos dos no se caracterizaban por ello. Mientras sacaban unas cervezas de la nevera Shiryu se sentó en el sofá-labios con una taza de café.

- Y bien ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó cuando ambos se sentaron en el suelo frente a él y la mesita pequeña de centro.

- Cuando llegaste al departamento viste a Ju saliendo desnuda de la ducha junto con Ringo- empezó a explicar Seiya con tranquilidad.

- ¡Qué! Entonces no fue un sueño, la vi desnuda…la vi desnuda Shun me matará si se entera- Shiryu comenzó a imaginar al ex Caballero de Andrómeda amarrándolo con sus cadenas y castrándolo sin siquiera usar anestesia, un sudor frío apareció en su frente mientras temblaba lleno de miedo- pero eso no explica que me haya desmayado.

- No. De hecho cuando me viste salir desnuda pensaste por un instante picarte los ojos para quedar ciego, pero después recapacitaste y sólo los cerraste, entonces te quitaste esa horrible chaqueta a cuadros pasada de moda y me obligaste a que me la pusiera- explicó June sonriendo por la actitud ingenua de Shiryu, le parecía bastante graciosa.

- Entonces, si no te vi totalmente desnuda ¿Por qué me desmayé?- el economista intentó hacer memoria, no era Shunrei quien había salido de la ducha con la baterista. Con toda seguridad la idea de que ambas habían trabajado juntas en una revista de moda para adolescentes se le había cruzado y generado esa rara fantasía. De pronto las imágenes acudieron nítidas a su mente, en efecto la rubia apareció desnuda con espuma por todo su cuerpo, su camaleón estaba enredado en su larga cabellera y ella trataba de liberarlo, mientras se escuchaba la canción de Whitney Houston de fondo. Él escandalizado puso sus manos para picarse los ojos pero después prefirió cerrarlos y le pasó su chaqueta a cuadros para que se vistiera, luego escuchó la voz de Seiya preguntando qué sucedía, abrió sus ojos para saludarlo y poder hablarle pero quedó estupefacto al verlo salir del baño, también desnudo y lleno de espuma. Shiryu palideció, su alma pareció salir de su cuerpo, los dos estaban duchándose juntos, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, resbaló con la espuma y se golpeó con una maceta que estaba adornando el pasillo.

- Sí, eso es lo que viste, te golpeaste tan fuerte la cabeza que pensamos que estabas muerto, pero pusimos hielo en tu chichón y al oír que te quejabas nos dimos cuenta que sobrevivirías- concluyó Seiya bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

- ¡Duchándose juntos! ¡Duchándose juntos! ¡La vi desnuda, Shun nos matará a todos o peor nos va a castrar y a ti te pondrá un cinturón de castidad!- Shiryu se puso histérico y no paraba de balbucear lo mismo una y otra vez.

- Shiryu eres un exagerado, no es para tanto- Seiya puso sus manos en su nuca y observaba divertido a su amigo.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Ustedes dos par de inmorales, no sólo tienen sexo descaradamente en la ducha, sino que además ponen en riesgo a la humanidad, Seiya, sabes de sobra lo celoso que es Shun con esta …no puedo ni decirlo, si se entera moriremos todos!-

- Shun nos tiene sin cuidado, no debería enterarse de nada si tú te quedas callado, además, Ju y yo no tuvimos sexo en la ducha, sólo nos bañamos juntos, es divertido, ahorras agua, no le veo nada de malo Ikki lo hacía con Saori y tú también ¿Verdad Ju?- Seiya y June se miraron con una aureola sobre la cabeza mientras Shiryu montaba en cólera.

- ¿Qué clase de costumbre es esa? ¡Es inmoral! ¡Ustedes dos irán a confesarse y a casarse ahora mismo!- regañó indignado.

- No entiendo, ¿Quieres que Seiya y yo nos casemos sólo por bañarnos juntos? Ahórrate tu discurso moralista dragoncito no te queda porque si mal no recuerdo tu mantenías relaciones prematrimoniales con Shunrei y con Saori al mismo tiempo- June se cruzó de brazos y miró a Shiryu con indiferencia mientras a este se le bajaban los humos.

- Eso era diferente- dijo con timidez mientras se sonrojaba.

- Típica excusa machista- balbuceó June con fastidio.

- Escuchen no me creo eso de que ustedes son simples hermanos de banda, me huele a gato encerrado, o me dicen de verdad que pasa o me largo de aquí y no tocaré el bajo- les amenazó Shiryu a sabiendas que Seiya haría lo que fuera por retenerlo.

- Te dije que si le recordábamos lo que sucedió en la ducha haría ese tipo de preguntas Sei-kun- suspiró June bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

- Tranquila, Shiryu es el intelectual, seguro nos entenderá- Seiya sostuvo la mano de June con ternura, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Shiryu- Ju y yo…nos casamos y divorciamos cuando estuvimos viviendo en Okinawa.

El ex Dragón quedó petrificado al escuchar aquella confesión, la impresión fue tan fuerte que primero se sintió mareado, luego negando con la cabeza miró a Seiya y luego a June, después a Seiya y nuevamente a June, lo que habían dicho era imposible de creer, incluso para los lectores de este fic, trató de digerir esa idea, Seiya casado con June, pero no pudo, finalmente después de tomar mucho aire trató de decir algo que sonara racional.

- ¿Ca…casados?- su voz sonaba temblorosa, si Shun se enteraba de eso destruiría como mínimo toda la ciudad y tal vez Okinawa, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero sus preocupaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Seiya y June comenzaron a reír a carcajadas- ¿De qué se están riendo? No le veo la gracia par de irresponsables.

- ¡No puede ser que te lo hayas creído! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!- se burlaba Seiya- para ser el más inteligente de todos nosotros de repente eres bastante ingenuo, Ju tráeme otra cerveza por favor o me ahogaré de la risa.

June se puso de pie para ir por dos cervezas, también riéndose de buena gana pero a Shiryu no le hizo la menor gracia.

- ¡Ya basta de sus tonterías! Seiya ¿Vas a decirme lo que pasa entre esa mujer y tú, sí o no?-

- Tranquilo Shiryu, ahora te explicaremos- el profesor de música tomó un buen trago de cerveza mientras la baterista se sentaba junto a él.

- Sei-kun no creo que el Dragoncito intelectual lo vaya a entender- suspiró dándole un poco de cerveza a su Camaleón.

- Nuestra antigua banda era muy unida, para ser bien franco eso que le llaman "pudor" no existía entre nosotros, era muy normal que durmiéramos o nos ducháramos todos juntos, sé que se puede prestar para confusiones, pero eso pasa por la morbosidad de los demás, no hacemos nada malo- comenzó a explicar Seiya.

Shiryu lo observaba incómodo, le costaba creer que ese estilo de vida fuera real y que su mejor amigo fuera parte de él sin haberle dicho nada de nada.

- Pero en algo tienes razón, Ju y yo tenemos una relación más allá de hermanos de banda- en este punto el profesor de música y el economista se observaron con seriedad- ella y yo estuvimos juntos en Okinawa viviendo un "Amor libre".

- ¿Amor libre?- Shiryu no entendió a qué se refería Seiya con eso del "amor libre" de seguro debía ser un pervertido invento del infernal mundo del rock, le parecía tan inmoral como todas las cosas que esos dos hacían.

- Estuvimos juntos porque lo deseábamos, no hubo contratos ni compromisos, sólo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro- dijo June al ver el rostro de confusión del ex Dragón.

- Sé que para una mente moralista como la tuya es difícil de entenderlo, en un principio para nosotros también fue extraño, pero sabíamos que había algo especial, de buenas a primeras fue bien ardiente y pasional pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que la mejor forma de estar juntos era a través de la música, por eso para mí no hay mejor baterista que Ju, nos complementamos a la perfección- sonrió Seiya mientras su amigo se cubría el rostro de vergüenza.

- ¿Y qué sucede con Miho? ¿Acaso no quieres reconquistarla?-

- ¡Claro que sí! Es el amor de mi vida, es mi musa, me inspira, por ella y por el ex novio de Ju jamás hemos concretado "eso" que sentimos- explicó el profesor de música.

- ¿Eso? ¿Así le llamas? ¡Seiya "eso" puede ser cualquier cosa, promiscuidad, inmadurez, o tal vez de verdad sea "am…"-

- ¡NO LO DIGAS!- gritaron Seiya y June al mismo tiempo, dejando a Shiryu con un fuerte pitido en los oídos.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó asustado.

- Porque si lo dices en voz alta se volverá realidad- dijo June.

- ¿Acaso no es mejor así?-

- Escucha Shiryu, Ju y yo lo decidimos así, somos felices de esa manera, nuestro tiempo como amantes ya pasó, entiéndenos por favor, la música es lo que nos une ahora- Seiya se puso de pie- Creo que ha sido suficiente, te pido que no lo comentes con nadie, el común de las personas no lo entiende ni lo acepta porque no cuadra con sus esquemas mentales, confío en ti amigo, ahora debemos prepararnos para la presentación del orfanato.

Seiya se fue entusiasmado a su habitación para preparar cada detalle, instrumentos, amplificadores, todo el equipo necesario ya que Tino vendría pronto por todo para trasladarlo al orfanato. June iba a regresar a su departamento para ver su batería pero Shiryu la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

- No entiendo cómo ha sucedido todo esto, no apruebo ese tipo de relación porque no es sana, para ustedes quizás sea de lo más normal pero si la sociedad lo rechaza es porque debe haber una buena razón, guardaré silencio porque Seiya me lo ha pedido, pero en cuanto a ti, jamás te aceptaré como parte de su vida, no eres una mujer digna para mi amigo-

- ¿Tú amigo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde que salvó tu vida en el torneo galáctico? ¿Desde que te revolcaste con la zorra de Saori al mismo tiempo que él? ¿O desde que tu carrera de economista pudo más que apoyarlo mientras tenía problemas con Seika? Dices ser su mejor amigo, pero en lo que a mí respecta eres menos digno que yo de estar a su lado, pero él confía en ti, y si lo hace a mi no queda más remedio que aceptarlo- la joven se liberó del agarre del bajista y se fue.

Shiryu quedó pensativo, tal vez, muy a su pesar, June tenía razón. La amistad era algo que al igual que el amor se cultivaba constantemente y él había dejado de lado a Seiya durante la universidad, aún así no concebía la idea de que su amigo y la baterista hubieran mantenido una relación más allá de lo profesional, June no le agradaba, principalmente porque era todo lo opuesto a las mujeres comunes y corrientes, aquellas reservadas, hogareñas y amables como Miho o la misma Shunrei, quienes eran frágiles y sensibles, unas damas, incluso aquellas independientes y con carácter, como Saori, la rubia era ruda, tanto como Shaina, no sabía guardar silencio, decía siempre lo que pensaba y su look era estrafalario, cuando vivía en la mansión no era así ¿Qué le había sucedido para que cambiara tanto? era un bicho extraño en la sociedad japonesa pese a que en la modernidad habían muchos fenómenos dando vueltas. Sólo tenían un punto en común. Seiya. Pero Shiryu no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese asunto de la banda de rock durara por mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que se asegurara que su amigo estabilizara su situación laboral y si ese concurso era garantía de que ya no anduviera muriéndose de hambre y debiéndole dinero a todo el mundo, entonces lo soportaría por su bien, sin embargo, encontraría la forma de separarlo de esa mujer que no era para él, por suerte el propio Seiya le había dado indicios que podían ayudarle. Miho era el amor de su amigo desde niños y si con eso no era suficiente, entonces buscaría a ese ex novio de June, ambos habían sido la razón por la cual el guitarrista y su batera se habían separado, si lograba que entraran una vez más en sus vidas, volverían a separarse y entonces todo sería mucho mejor, el ex Dragón estaba absolutamente convencido de ello.

* * *

Ikki despertó aterrado aquella mañana. Había soñado que estaba en un enorme escenario rodeado de mucho público, comenzaba a cantar pero todo a su alrededor se volvía muy frío, al mirar hacia sus pies se percató de que no llevaba puestos pantalones ni ropa interior y para colmo, fuera de estar desnudo en pleno show, el público conformado en un 100% por ancianas, lograban derribar a los guardias del concierto y se venían encima de él para atraparlo. El ex Fénix corría pero por todos lados aparecían ancianas depravadas hasta que finalmente tropezó y ellas le dieron alcance…

- ¡Suéltalo, nadie toca ahí sin mi permiso!- gritó cayendo de su desaseada cama. Un poco atontado intentó ponerse de pie, pero resbaló con una gran cantidad de revistas porno que tenía en el suelo con la finalidad de guardarlas algún día que jamás llegaría. Estaba sudando frío, caminó hacia su baño para mojar su rostro con un poco de agua- No sé que es peor, si esa pesadilla o cantar en el orfanato- pensó en voz alta.

Luego se fue a la cocina que tenía kilos de mugre por todos lados, y mientras preparaba un poco de café negro para su desayuno trataba de inventar alguna excusa para renunciar a la famosa banda de Seiya antes de hacer el ridículo en público. Como cualquier día desde que estaba desempleado, se había puesto lo primero que encontraba en la lavadora sin revisar si estaba limpio o sucio, en este caso un desteñido pantalón, camiseta y chaqueta deportiva de la Academia de Policía donde había estudiado. Aunque Shun siempre le reclamaba lo desaseado que era y su forma de vestir a él no le interesaba.

- ¿Qué hago? Cantar delante de otras personas hace que me sienta ridículo, pero hoy iremos al orfanato, allí hay profesoras jóvenes y muy lindas- dijo recordando aquella vez que vio a Seiya y Tino tocando música en el parque rodeado de atractivas mujeres- ya no quiero estar sólo, no quiero ser calvo como Tatsumi y tener muchos gatos, perros y un canario, tampoco quiero seguir comiendo fideos instantáneos, pero no me relacionaré con vejestorios, jamás…Mi amada Esmeralda murió, Saori se burló de mi y Seika dijo que no quería pasar el resto de su vida con un tipo traumado y con poca higiene como yo, quiero una esposa, que sea joven y me acepte-

El ex Fénix, algo entristecido por el recuerdo de sus amores frustrados suspiró con melancolía, lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era la estúpida banda de Seiya y el sueño de "Fénix demoledor" su empresa de seguridad.

- La repetición del programa de la Doctora Corazón está por empezar, no he podido escucharla con esto de los ensayos, apuesto a que ella me ayudaría con mis problemas- Ikki se puso de pie luego de beber su café para encender la radio y escuchar su programa, pero fue interrumpido por varios golpes en la puerta de su casa, caminó para abrir pero una voz que comenzó a gritarle le dejó petrificado.

- ¡Ikki, amor, sé que estás aquí, ábreme la puerta, tu vecina me dijo que no te ha visto salir!-

_- ¡Es la vieja enferma dueña del supermercado, ahora es una sicópata! ¿Cómo demonios logró dar con mi dirección?-_ pensó aterrado ante la idea de verse sometido ante esa mujer otra vez- Shun ni siquiera está aquí para salvarme.

- ¡Tendrás que salir, gritaré todo el día si es necesario! ¡No me gustó que tu hermano tomara tu lugar!- gritaba la anciana, quién después del infarto que le dio por culpa de la potencia sexual del ex Caballero de Andrómeda ya se había recuperado y estaba al ataque otra vez.

- ¡Maldita!- pensó Ikki mientras tomaba sus llaves, su billetera y escapaba por el túnel que había hecho para ese tipo de emergencias y que estaba debajo de su cama, comunicando con la calle de atrás.

Pero al salir, el chofer de la limusina de la veterana lo descubrió.

- ¡Por aquí señora, se escapa!-

- ¡Síguelo! Ikki es inútil que huyas de mi te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo- gritó la vieja subiendo apurada a su limusina y su chofer arrancaba persiguiendo al ex Ave Fénix.

Por más que tomaba atajos, era siempre alcanzado por el hábil conductor, hasta que quedó acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

- Me gusta cuando te haces el difícil- comentó la anciana con voz sensual frotando sus plásticos pechos contra el cuerpo de Ikki. El pobre no sabía qué hacer, ceder a los caprichos de la veterana como siempre o de verdad atacarla con su ilusión diabólica y darle una visión horrenda.

- ¡Déjeme, usted no me gusta…me da asco!- balbuceó mientras la intrépida abuela lamía sus orejas.

- No me mientas, sé que te gusto- rió siniestra acercando su mano al elástico del desteñido pantalón deportivo de su víctima. El ex Caballero del Fénix tragó saliva, su cuerpo temblaba, una vez más sería prácticamente violado por esa mujer loca.

- ¿Ikki?- se escuchó una voz en el callejón que interrumpió el acecho de la vieja verde. El aludido un poco aliviado abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador y se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Seika?- rápidamente empujó a la vetusta acosadora y corrió a abrazar a la joven- ¿Cuándo regresaste?

- ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó la vieja al ver a una mujer tan joven y atractiva junto a su presa.

- Es mi novia- se atrevió a contestar Ikki con osadía, ante lo cual la vieja comenzó a hervir de celos.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo ¿Ikki te ha hablado de lo nuestro?- se acercó posesivamente al ex Caballero del Fénix y le lanzó una mirada de odio a la joven mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

- ¿Tu trabajo es cuidar a esta octogenaria?- preguntó ella burlonamente- lo comprendo, a veces sucede que las mujeres al envejecer lo niegan y se hacen cirugías para no sentirse obsoletas-

Mientras sonreía, la joven miraba a la anciana de pies a cabeza y de paso tomó con suavidad el otro brazo de Ikki.

- Por eso buscan aventuras con hombres jóvenes o creen que ellos tienen algún interés por ellas, eso es penoso, espero no llegar a eso querido Ikki, demuestra una poderosa baja de autoestima, inmadurez, inseguridad, a pesar de que se sienten como verdaderos objetos sexuales- literalmente colgándose al cuello de Ikki, su salvadora besó su mejilla- cariño, te has compadecido de esta pobre abuela y le ayudas a vivir con esperanza sus últimos decrépitos días, eso es muy dulce.

Tanto Ikki como su acosadora quedaron estupefactos con esa actitud, la vieja se puso verde de rabia, quiso decir algo más pero no pudo, simplemente soltó al ex Fénix, entró furiosa a su limusina y se marchó no sin antes advertir que no se daría por vencida.

- Seika…yo- el lastimado corazón de Ikki estaba acelerado, no imaginaba que su ex novia estuviera de regreso en Japón, ni mucho menos que lo salvaría de una situación como esa, era una psicóloga bastante racional, demasiado para el gusto de un hombre que sólo buscaba comprensión, ante ella siempre se sentía como un idiota. Cuando tenía problemas de ese tipo, solía decir cosas como "Ikki, no estás siendo objetivo", "enfrenta tus miedos, yo no lo puedo hacer por ti", si tan sólo ella hubiera comprendido que él la amaba y pensaba que ella le daría ese cariño casi maternal que estaba buscando para mantenerse vivo en ese mundo que le enseñó con sudor, lágrimas y muerte que la vida era difícil. Pero no, la racional Seika terminó sacando la conclusión de que formar una pareja con un hombre desaseado, introvertido, con un pasado cruel a largo plazo no era productivo y por eso lo abandonó, y ahora estaba frente a él, lo había salvado de una posible violación, al menos eso pensaba el ex Fénix pero la mujer volvió a hablar y entonces se dio cuenta que se había equivocado.

- ¿Aún no te fijas bien? Yo no soy Seika, soy Marín- sonrió e Ikki al fin notó los detalles que diferenciaban a la ex amazona de Águila de su ex novia, cabello pelirrojo en lugar de castaño y ojos azules en lugar de marrón ¿Acaso su recuerdo lo había dejado tan marcado como para confundirla con ella?

- ¿Marín? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó asustado, ya que la amazona ahora sabía del acoso que él recibía por parte de su anciana ex jefa.

- Trabajo por aquí cerca, tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo como leyéndole la mente- veo que aún estás shockeado ¿No quieres que dejemos una constancia en la policía?

- ¡No, no hagas eso, si mis amigos de la policía se enteran seré el hazmerreír de todos!- el rostro de Ikki se veía tan afligido que Marín tuvo compasión de él.

- Como quieras, pero, no es bueno que guardes eso dentro de ti, si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo, te invito a beber algo, prometo ser discreta- dijo tomando la mano de Ikki, el cual todavía algo aturdido por todo lo sucedido aceptó.

Media hora después, tras haber tomado un taxi, el ex Caballero del Fénix se encontró en un cómodo y amplio departamento, muy diferente a su inmunda casa y al cuchitril de Seiya, esperando el almuerzo que Marín estaba preparando.

- _¿Qué les dan de comer a las amazonas que tienen tantas curvas y se ven tan bien formadas?- _pensaba mientras bebía un poco de té verde y observaba en detalle la silueta de su salvadora.

- Aquí tienes, espero te guste el arroz con curry, no siempre cocino porque no tengo muchas visitas, pero me he esmerado preparándolo- la mujer se sentó frente a él.

- Comida casera- dijo Ikki con emoción pensando en que había sido preparada por una chica hermosa y joven, no como la señora ochentona que le llevaba el almuerzo todos los días a su casa y que dejó de ir porque Shun ahora que se había reconciliado con él no le seguiría pagando. Se llevó a la boca un poco de arroz y curry y tal como esperaba, le supo a gloria- está delicioso- y continuó tragando.

- Debiste detener a esa mujer cuando empezó con su acoso, podemos ser igual de temibles que un hombre si nos lo proponemos y sobre todo si demuestran debilidad- comentó Marín mientas el tazón con té verde de Ikki se hacía trisas en sus manos.

- Lo siento- dijo intentando limpiar el desastre sin romper nada, lo cual no resultó ya que al ponerse de pie la silla cayó y se le quebró una pata. Esto le hizo gracia a Marín, ya que como todo el mundo, lo veía como el "indestructible y rudo Caballero del Fénix". Esa faceta de él, siendo tímido, vulnerable y hasta torpe con las mujeres le parecía adorable e inesperado, viniendo de alguien como él.

- No te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré- Marín se puso de pie para ir por otra silla y papel secante- Ikki, no debes tener miedo a exteriorizar tus emociones, son parte de ti, además no eres el primero ni el último hombre en ser acosado por una mujer que abusa de su poder.

- Tengo una imagen- contestó él aún avergonzado.

- Pero tú no vives para los demás, debes hacerlo para ti- la mujer puso un nuevo tazón con té verde junto a su invitado.

- Shun, Seiya y la Doctora Corazón lo dicen muy a menudo, pero no es tan fácil-

- ¡Claro que no es fácil! A nosotros nos enseñaron a morir por Athena y la humanidad, no a disfrutar de una vida normal- las palabras de Marín sonaron tan obvias y confortantes, Ikki la observó con detenimiento, de verdad era una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, envidiaba a Seiya por tener una maestra así, pero su contemplación de la ex amazona de Águila se vio interrumpida por el estridente sonido del teléfono al cual Marín parecía no ponerle atención.

- ¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó Ikki incómodo con el ruido.

- No tiene importancia ¿Quieres más curry?- sonrió Marín llevando el plato vacío de su visita a la cocina mientras la contestadora empezaba a funcionar.

"_Hola, habla Marín, en este momento tengo una vida demasiado feliz sin Aioria, si no eres él, deja tu mensaje después de la señal y te devolveré la llamada"_

Después de la señal, la inconfundible voz del Caballero de Leo se escuchó por todo el departamento.

"_Marín ¿Hasta cuándo vas a castigarme? Lo que tuve con esa mujer sólo fue un desliz, soy un hombre de carne y hueso, no soy un robot, tengo derecho a arrepentirme y a tener otra oportunidad"…_

Marín molesta, tomó el auricular y contestó.

- ¡Cállate, no me importan tus excusas!- luego cortó la llamada, mientras el auricular se hacía pedazos entre sus manos e Ikki la observaba perplejo- lo siento, pronto iré a cambiar mi número telefónico-explicó Marín. Luego del postre y de lavar la vajilla, ambos salieron del edificio.

- Debo ir a mi trabajo y a solucionar lo de mi teléfono, fue un agrado volverte a ver y conversar contigo- sonrió la pelirroja.

- No, al contrario, gracias por…salvarme- balbuceó con timidez Ikki.

- Cuando quieras hablar sobre eso o lo que sea que te aflija, sólo llámame- Marín estrechó la mano de Ikki, subió a un taxi y se marchó. El ex Fénix notó entonces que ella había dejado en su mano un papel con su número de teléfono móvil.

- ¿Será su número personal?- pensó- es la primera vez que una mujer joven y bonita hace eso sin que sea un folleto de bancos de donación de espermas o centros de rehabilitación para delincuentes y drogadictos.

Con algo de esperanza, recordando que además cuando Marín lo salvó, besó su mejilla, se dedicó a vagar por la ciudad. No había olvidado la presentación en el orfanato y estaba decidido a evitarla a toda costa. Llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba hecho para ser el tonto vocalista de una tonta banda de rock.

* * *

"SEMINARIO SOBRE NUEVOS DESAFÍOS DE LA ASTROBIOLOGÍA PARA EL SIGLO XXI"

Era lo que decía en la puerta de entrada de uno de los auditorios de la Universidad de Tokyo, en donde Hyoga había ido en compañía de Fler. El tema como era evidente, le interesaba en profundidad al astrónomo, pero cuando llegaban las rondas de preguntas a los especialistas, era ignorado groseramente por los moderadores del evento, para su disgusto.

- ¡Esos imbéciles, excluirme a mí de las rondas de preguntas, no saben con quién se están metiendo! ¡Cuando tenga pruebas de "la verdad" se arrepentirán, vendrán a suplicarme de rodillas y yo les haré un empinado camino de hielo con estalactitas y estalagmitas bien afiladas para que se arrastren con dolor!- se quejaba pateando un basurero, furioso por el desprecio de la comunidad científica.

- Hyoga, no exageres, al menos te permitieron entrar al seminario- intentaba tranquilizarlo Fler mientras recordaba que en algunas universidades había carteles con el rostro de Hyoga y un anuncio diciendo "Está prohibida la entrada de este lunático, si lo ven, favor avisar a seguridad".

- Pero no me rendiré, ellos son los que se equivocan- murmuraba indignado y luego empezó a imitar a los expositores- "sólo hay vida unicelular en Marte", grupo de ignorantes egocéntricos, todo el mundo sabe que esa es otra mentira yankee para que la humanidad no se entere que ellos están explotando los recursos de ese planeta.

- No es tan así, además, hay científicos de todas las nacionalidades trabajando en la NASA- le recordó Fler.

- No seas ingenua ¿De dónde crees que sacan tantos descubrimientos tecnológicos y tanta riqueza? No sólo robándole los recursos a otros países a través de las compañías transnacionales, tienen un pacto con varias razas alienígenas de la Federación Intergaláctica del Hemisferio Sur, ellos les dan los conocimientos y tecnología avanzada y a cambio, ellos les permiten sacar muestras de la Tierra, minerales, animales, vegetales, humanos, negocian con nosotros mientras mantienen su hegemonía mundial- decía cada vez más enfadado el ex Cisne.

- Avísame cuando el senador Palpatín se postule a la reelección- se burló un astrónomo que pasaba por ahí, y Hyoga furioso le arrojó su Ejecución de Aurora convirtiéndolo en estatua de hielo.

- Has ido demasiado lejos- le regañó Fler mientras llamaba a la ambulancia y Hyoga por temor a que le impidieran entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo, descongelaba a su víctima. Un par de horas después, estaban en casa del astrónomo. Fler recibía constantes llamadas de Hagen y de Hilda forzándola a regresar a Asgard, por eso, mientras planeaba mudarse a una casa que estaba justo frente a la del ex Cisne, pasaba el tiempo con él.

- Ya está terminado- sonreía la princesa escribiendo en su computador portátil.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con curiosidad Hyoga mientras afinaba su guitarra "Nueva Natassia".

- El ensayo que debía escribir para la clase de música de Seiya ¿Ya se te olvidó? Hoy tengo que entregarlo- explicó mientras imprimía su trabajo.

- Ese idiota, no tiene por qué meterte en sus ridiculeces-

- Pues a mí me agrada, es un buen profesor, mucho mejor que Alberich- las hojas de su ensayo salieron manchadas y Fler no tuvo más remedio que revisar la impresora e imprimir de nuevo- ¡Esto me recuerda la universidad, cuando estás contra el tiempo para entregar una tarea todo complota en tu contra!.

- No me hables de complot, esos hombres de negro me tienen aburrido, por cierto, hoy no creo que tengas clases con Seiya- Hyoga terminó de cambiar las cuerdas de "Nueva Natassia" y de "Matrioska" y con esta última se puso a tocar "Entre dos aguas" de Paco de Lucía. Fler lo observaba asombrada, el ex Caballero del Cisne tenía una habilidad innata para la guitarra acústica, después de escucharlo por varios minutos, se atrevió a interrumpir la canción.

- Realmente eres muy hábil- sonrió.

- Mamá me enseñó, cuando no estaba trabajando, en su tiempo libre tocaba guitarra y yo la observaba, después me compró mi primera guitarra y de vez en cuando, ya siendo un adulto practicaba junto a Seiya para no olvidar lo que aprendí, gracias a él conocí a Paco de Lucía, se podría decir que es mi inspiración- explicó Hyoga con nostalgia recordando a su madre y el particular hecho de que Paco de Lucía había fallecido recientemente.

- Comprendo- dijo Fler notando el estado de ánimo de Hyoga, por lo cual quiso cambiar de tema- Ahora dime ¿Por qué no tendré clases con Seiya hoy?-

- Porque la banda tendrá una presentación en el orfanato donde trabaja, esta tarde-

- ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir a verlos? Prometo que Laika se portará bien, le pondré bozal- dijo animada la princesa, Hyoga al ver su entusiasmo no tuvo corazón para contradecirla, lo más sano era mantenerla distraída de sus problemas con Hagen. Laika, la perrita siberiana de Fler, quien estaba también en la casa del astrónomo, agitó su cola y comenzó a ladrar a la puerta principal mientras un vehículo hacía sonar estrepitosamente sus bocinas una y otra vez.

- ¿Quién rayos hace tanto ruido?- gritó molesto Hyoga mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, ya que Laika por el escándalo se había puesto a aullar y Fler trataba de tranquilizarla. Pero el ex Cisne quedó pasmado al ver que en la entrada de su casa estaba estacionada una furgoneta verde con flores rojas con la leyenda "The Mystery Machine", por un instante pensó que se trataba de una broma del canal de tv donde trabajaba, o de sus compañeros del observatorio, también se le cruzó que de verdad Misterio a la orden había respondido a la carta que les envió hace un año cuando creyó haber encontrado huellas del chupacabras en Hokkaido, siempre estuvo interesado en compartir opiniones con Velma Dinkley sobre la criptozoología, pero no podía ver quién estaba dentro de la furgoneta ya que tenía vidrios polarizados- ¿Qué hace la furgoneta de Scooby Doo en la entrada de mi casa?- dijo desconcertado en voz alta.

- ¿Scooby Doo?- Fler algo extrañada abrió la puerta y Laika corrió velozmente hacia la calle- ¡Laika regresa!

La puerta de la furgoneta se abrió, tras ella se vieron los rostros de Shiryu y Seiya, Tino venía conduciendo y en ese preciso instante apareció June en su motocicleta y se estacionó frente a los demás.

- ¡Tenía que tratarse de Seiya!- bufó Hyoga molesto- ¿Siempre tienes que andar llamando la atención de los demás adonde quiera que vayas?

- Yo no llamo la atención, desde hace diez minutos que estamos aquí, te gritamos porque tu casa no tiene timbre, ni campanilla ni nada que se le parezca, arrojamos piedras al techo y no saliste, al final decidí que era mejor llamar tu atención a bocinazos- contestó Seiya, pero al bajar de la furgoneta Laika se lanzó sobre él para lengüetearlo por todos lados, al ex Pegaso le dio un ataque de risa y no podía ponerse de pie- ¡Me haces cosquillas!

- Laika deja a Seiya- ordenó Fler autoritaria con bozal en mano, pero su perrita no le hizo el menor caso. June se acercó a los demás y Ringo que venía escondido en su chaqueta se movió con lentitud, al verlo, Laika dejó a Seiya, caminó hasta alcanzar a June y su mascota, olisqueó al camaleón y después se puso a aullar con pena.

- ¿Qué le sucede?- Hyoga se tapaba los oídos al igual que los demás- June, esconde tu lagartija sicodélica antes de que los aullidos de Laika rompan los vidrios de mi casa.

- ¡Jun, te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Jun!- contestó la ex amazona ocultando de nuevo al camaleón en su chaqueta. La perrita al ver que ya no estaba comenzó a temblar y se escondió asustada tras Fler.

- _Esto es muy extraño- _pensó Hyoga_- Conozco a Laika desde que era cachorro y jamás se había comportado así, algunos animales son muy sensibles en especial a cosas raras en el ambiente, no es coincidencia que se ponga a aullar justo cuando ve a Ringo, ese camaleón debe tener algo especial._

_- _¿Qué estabas haciendo que no nos escuchaste cuando te llamamos?- interrumpió Shiryu sus pensamientos.

- Estaba a solas con Fler en su casa- dijo Seiya sonriendo con picardía y dándole un codazo a Hyoga- lamento haberlos interrumpido, galán, ya veo por qué no nos escuchabas, sí que no pierdes el tiempo.

- ¡Cállate idiota! Estaba concentrado en mi trabajo- se defendió molesto el astrónomo.

- Qué aburrido, pensé que tenías más acción, pero no, sólo estabas acompañado por tus hombrecitos verdes- suspiró Seiya decepcionado- si sigues así no sólo Eri se irá, espantarás a Fler también. Hyoga se ruborizó al escuchar a Seiya al igual que Fler, el ex Pegaso jamás le ponía filtro a lo que decía, para salir de aquella incómoda situación, la princesa quiso cambiar el tema.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- preguntó mirando a Tino y a June.

- Son amigos de Seiya y miembros de nuestra banda- explicó Hyoga- a Tino ya lo conoces, estaba en el Anonimo's la semana pasada ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¡Tienes razón! Lo siento Tino, estaba tan oscuro aquella vez que no pude ver bien tu rostro, yo soy Fler de Polaris-

- Encantado en conocerte de nuevo- sonrió Tino despreocupadamente quitándose la boina para saludar a Fler.

- Y ella es Jun, nuestra baterista- presentó Hyoga a June.

- Jun Nishihara, encantada en conocerla princesa- dijo la gótica con una seriedad sepulcral.

- ¿Jun Nishihara?- habló Fler muy despacio mientras palidecía, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo, pero rápidamente recobró su ánimo y saludó a June- encantada.

- ¿Te sientes bien Fler?- preguntó Seiya al notar la incomodidad de la astrónoma.

- Sí, estoy bien, por cierto tengo el ensayo que me diste de tarea, pensaba entregarlo en la clase de hoy pero Hyoga me dijo que tenían una presentación en el orfanato-

- Así es, entrégamelo de todas maneras, la clase de hoy será observar la esencia del rock sobre el escenario, así que vendrás con nosotros al orfanato, tu presencia nos inspirará- sonrió alegre el profesor de música.

- ¡Ya déjate de tonterías y dime a qué has venido!- interrumpió Hyoga, detestaba cuando el ex Pegaso se hacía el lindo con sus amigas- la presentación es a las seis y son las tres.

- Eso mismo le dije, pero dijo que tenemos que estar con mucha antelación- comentó Shiryu.

- ¡Claro! Hay que trasladar todo nuestro equipo, instalarlos y hacer la prueba de sonido si queremos que todo salga bien, tenemos que ser profesionales- se defendió Seiya.

- ¿Prueba de sonido?- Shiryu y Hyoga miraron a Seiya con cara de no entender.

- Hay que escuchar como suenan nuestros instrumentos en donde tocaremos para ajustarlos y rindan al máximo, o la presentación será un fiasco- explicó este- ¿Podemos cargar tus cosas?

El astrónomo aceptó no muy contento, ese día planeaba trabajar en su investigación hasta las cinco de la tarde y después ir a tocar al orfanato, la banda le quitaba parte de su precioso tiempo en la "búsqueda de la verdad", sin embargo, había dado su palabra de ayudar a Seiya y tenía que cumplirla. Minutos después la furgoneta iba camino al orfanato con todas las cosas de la banda, Tino conducía, mientras que Fler era su copiloto, en la parte trasera viajaban Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya quien le rascaba las orejas a Laika, la pobre iba con bozal para no babear al líder de la banda.

- ¿Dónde están Ikki y Shun? ¿June no viajará con nosotros?- preguntó Hyoga viendo que estaban un poco apretados entre tanto instrumento, y el que más bulto hacía era la batería de la ex amazona.

- Ju odia los lugares estrechos es claustrofóbica, nos esperará en el orfanato y Shun fue a la peluquería porque quiere "deslumbrar" en su primera presentación como músico- dijo Seiya.

- Ikki no ha aparecido en toda la mañana, seguro debe estar con Shun- pensó Shiryu en voz alta, mientras sacaba cálculos de que tanto tiempo fuera de la oficina lo llevaría a un exceso innecesario de trabajo atrasado.

- ¿Por qué esta furgoneta está pintada como la de Scooby Doo?- preguntó Fler ya que mientras Tino conducía, muchos vehículos les tocaban la bocina y se reían de ellos al adelantarlos.

- Para trasladar nuestros instrumentos en nuestra anterior banda sin que nos cobraran, decidimos comprar un vehículo, Ju y Spike querían uno similar el ecto 1 de los Cazafantasmas, Sei-kun tenía en mente el delorean de Regreso al futuro, Mimo no tenía idea de vehículos de culto así que se decidió por la furgoneta hippie de Scooby Doo y yo quería uno igual al del escuadrón A-Team o los Magníficos esa serie ochentera donde actuaba Míster T, pero cuando apostamos a que Japón ganaría el mundial de Japón-Corea Mimo fue el único que acertó- suspiró Tino ya que hasta el día de hoy anhelaba tener la furgoneta de Los Magníficos.

Cuando llegaron al orfanato, descargaron todas sus cosas en el patio donde se hallaba un pequeño escenario de madera con un techo de cinc, apenas había lugar para poner los instrumentos y que además los músicos tuvieran espacio suficiente para tocar, las condiciones eran precarias, y si llovía, las actividades se realizaban en el gimnasio que era tan estrecho como el escenario. Mientras las maestras del orfanato se dedicaban a poner sillas para que todos los presentes, incluyendo a los directores del establecimiento pudieran ver la banda de Seiya, los niños correteaban felices a saludar a las visitas, amaban las presentaciones de su profesor de música ya que con sus invitados les sacaba de la monótona rutina de todos los días.

- Tino ¿Vas a bailar tarantela sobre el escenario?- preguntó una niña pecosa al multiinstrumentista mientras acomodaba una cámara de video.

- Hoy no Akane, la nueva banda de Sei-kun estará a cargo del espectáculo- explicó sonriendo.

- ¿Esos señores son tu nueva banda Sei-sensei?- preguntó otro niño a su profesor.

- Así es Kei- contestó Seiya quien venía cargando dos enormes amplificadores.

- ¡Miren a ese tipo, es igual a Herman Li!- gritó un niño que saltó desde un columpio, y varias niñas corrieron como todas unas fans donde Shiryu.

- ¿Nos das tu autógrafo?- decían una y otra vez, cuando Shiryu iba a decirles que él no era Herman Li vio a Seiya quien a la distancia le ponía una expresión de asesino, no permitiría que el racional economista matara las ilusiones de sus alumnos, tragando saliva, el ex Dragón aceptó y rápidamente se vio rodeado de niños y niñas con un sinfín de objetos para que él pudiera firmarlos.

- "Cuenta bien tu cambio cuando vayas de compras", "Recuerda que el ahorro es importante para tu futuro", "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Shiryu Kido Li"- leían los pequeños y se retiraban contentos a seguir mirando los instrumentos y el montaje para la presentación.

- ¡Tú eres el señor de los ONNIS!- reconoció un pequeño a Hyoga.

- No son ONNIS son OVNIS- corrigió de inmediato el astrónomo y en fracción de segundos varios niños y niñas de nuevo comenzaron a pedir autógrafos y a hacerle preguntas sobre el espacio y salir en la TV, ante lo cual él contestaba de buena gana, que los niños lo adoraran por su trabajo le parecía un sueño hecho realidad, a diferencia de la odiosa comunidad científica que lo rechazaba.

- Ju ¿Podemos jugar con Ringo?- preguntaron unas niñas a June y el camaleón por sí sólo se acomodó en el hombro de una de ellas.

- No olviden que detesta la goma de mascar- sonrió June despreocupada mientras instalaba su batería en el escenario- pero pueden darle caramelos de menta, los adora.

Fler la observaba desde una esquina del escenario, de que la había visto en casa de Hyoga quería decirle algo importante, pero el estilo de la gótica le asustaba, con su cuerpo tatuado, un pantalón ajustado de látex negro y un top del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las costillas, además de las mangas de encaje que usaba en los brazos. June se percató de que la observaban y caminó hasta Fler.

- ¿Tienes algún problema vikinga?- dijo con seriedad.

- No, no, yo…- la astrónoma parecía tenerle miedo, miró en todas direcciones tratando de buscar un rostro menos hostil que le generara confianza para hablar, pero no lo encontró.

- No muerdo tonta- sonrió la gótica comprendiendo la situación.

- Me habían hablado de ti, pero no pensé que fueras tan impactante a primera vista, eres tal como me dijeron que eras- dijo Fler con timidez.

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?- June no entendió qué quería decirle la astrónoma, y ella aún algo asustada por los aretes de calavera que estaba usando la baterista, asintió en silencio- bueno, suelo generar esa impresión, gracias, también me habían hablado de ti y eres igual a lo que yo imaginaba, en el buen sentido de la palabra-

- Sobre la persona que me hablo de ti, quería decirte que…- intentó Fler de explicar aquello que tenía atragantado desde que la vio, pero June no se lo permitió.

- Olvídalo, es mejor así, mira, se nota que eres buena persona y quiero empezar contigo con el pie derecho en especial si eres alumna de Sei-kun, lo que haya sucedido entre tú y mi ex está bien, después de todo ya no estaba conmigo ¿De acuerdo? No te odio, debo irme, hablamos en otra ocasión- June regresó a continuar con su trabajo mientras Fler se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

- _Sólo quería decirte que él aún te ama- _pensó, pero luego decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarle a su amigo cuando June anduviera menos arisca.

- Los niños están muy entusiasmados- observaba Miho, quien era acompañada por los directores del orfanato.

- Recuerde profesor Kido, si su banda nos convence podrán tocar en la feria del domingo- dijo uno de ellos con seriedad.

- Lo sé, agradezco la oportunidad que nos han dado, no se arrepentirán- Seiya habló con respeto a sus jefes.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi subir a un escenario- Miho sonrió con nostalgia recordando cuanto le emocionaba ver a su ex novio persiguiendo su sueño.

- Quiero que me mires con todo tu corazón, porque haré que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi a través de mi música- el guitarrista le guiñó un ojo y luego fue a reunir a su banda para hacer la prueba de sonido.

- Seiya- suspiró la maestra, incluso a pesar de que estaba saliendo con Jabu, ella no podía olvidarlo y las palabras que él le dedicaba sólo lograban que su corazón se resistiera a tener una nueva vida junto a otro hombre.

- Bien, reúnanse por favor- dijo a sus amigos- ¿Shun e Ikki no han llegado? Tenemos que empezar la prueba de sonido ahora.

Apenas comenzó a refunfuñar por la poca puntualidad de los integrantes de su banda, Shun llegó al orfanato en un taxi. Las niñas reconociendo al actor de dorama, al igual que las maestras, corrieron histéricas y se abalanzaron sobre él.

- Ahí tienes a Andrómedo- se rió June, ya que las pequeñas querían un mechón del cabello de su ídolo para atesorarlo por siempre, por eso, Shun estaba tirado en el suelo mientras sus precoces fans intentaban conseguir su trofeo.

- ¡Niñas ya basta!- gritó frenético. Todas se quedaron en silencio mientras Shun se ponía de pie, sacudía su ropa y acomodaba su cabello- Sé que soy guapo y me aman, pero si no hay orden no podré darles autógrafos, ahora quiero que hagan una fila, y así podré atenderlas una a la vez.

Tras decir aquello, las niñas y maestras de inmediato hicieron una fila, y el actor sacando una resma de hojas comenzó a dar besos y autógrafos para todas. Tan absorto estaba en ello, que ni se dio cuenta cuando Seiya fue a buscarlo para preguntarle por Ikki, y le dio un autógrafo que decía: "Me gusta tu sonrisa, nunca la pierdas, con amor, Shun Kido", lo mismo sucedió con Shiryu y Hyoga. Cuando era idolatrado en masa, el actor olvidaba todo lo demás.

- Ya me duele la cabeza- se quejó Seiya con el autógrafo en la mano- hasta le dio un beso al papel ¡guácala!

- Mira, la hoja tiene el rostro de Shun como marca de agua- observó Shiryu.

- Y viene perfumada- comentó Hyoga arrojando el autógrafo a la basura.

- Diávolo, de Antonio Banderas- dijo June cruzada de brazos, caminó hasta Shun y agarrándolo de una oreja lo sacó a rastras del lugar donde daba autógrafos- niñas, después del espectáculo Andrómedo seguirá repartiendo su cabello y también sus uñas, lo que le pidan.

- No seas celosa cariño, estoy haciendo mi trabajo, pero amo cuando haces estos berrinches por mi- dijo Shun soportando el dolor, pensando que la conducta de June era para llamar su atención por haberla ignorado mientras daba autógrafos.

- ¡Cariño tu abuela, tarado, deja de decir tonterías!- Molesta, la baterista soltó la oreja de Shun.

- Cuando lo niegas te ves más hermosa- Shun suspiraba, mientras June se irritaba a cada segundo, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en su estúpida sonrisa cuando Seiya dio un grito de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios traes puesto? ¡Pareces cantante de reggaeton!- comenzó a regañar muy enfadado- ¿Qué parte de que somos una banda de rock no entiendes?

- ¿Acaso no todas son lo mismo? Este es mi nueva imagen para la banda- se defendió Shun, quitándose los lentes de sol. Llevaba el cabello planchado al más puro estilo de Elvis Crespo, en su cuello y dedos lucían enormes anillos y cadenas de oro, dignas de Míster T, incluso traía puesto un collar con el símbolo $, usaba unos jeans que parecían caérsele, mostrando la rayita de su trasero, al igual que los bóxers, y su torso desnudo iba cubierto por una chaqueta sin mangas, completamente desabrochada. Era escalofriante, Seiya comenzó a hervir de ira, iba a darle cachetadas hasta aburrirse, pero no había tiempo para obligarlo a cambiarse de ropa.

- Creo que me dará un infarto, necesito algo para mi garganta- balbuceó tratando de contar hasta mil.

- Aquí tienes Sei-kun- June le dio de beber agua mineral, lo cual extrañó a Shiryu.

- Gracias Ju- suspiró Seiya, Shun lo sacaba de quicio con sus estupideces- por cierto ¿Dónde está Ikki?

- No lo sé, conmigo no andaba, por suerte- contestó Shun recordando el momento de placer con su estilista, una joven veinteañera que había conocido en el canal donde trabajaba, si su fastidioso hermano lo hubiera acompañado, eso no habría sucedido. Seiya estaba una vez más al borde del colapso pero afortunadamente en ese instante llegó Tino acompañado del sonidista.

- ¡Okko!- dijo Shiryu con sorpresa al ver a su viejo amigo y rival, el cual también había sido resucitado por Zeus.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntaron Seiya, June, Hyoga, Shun y Tino al mismo tiempo.

- Okko era mi antiguo rival por la armadura del Dragón- explicó Shiryu.

- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!- volvieron a decir todos juntos. Hyoga se dio cuenta de ello y temió que se le pegara la estupidez, primero había accedido a participar en la banda, luego compró una guitarra eléctrica y ahora hacía lo mismo que esa manada de locos.

- Así es, pero después de que Zeus nos regresó a todos a la vida, estuve viviendo en Hong Kong un tiempo, allí trabajé en una disco y después estudié Ingeniería en Sonido- dijo Okko.

- ¿Y en qué se puede trabajar con esa profesión?- preguntó Shiryu preocupado, ya que le sonaba a carrera poco rentable, tanto como pedagogía en música.

- Bueno, no sé los demás, pero yo soy dj y sonidista, o sea que me encargo del sonido en conciertos, fiestas, y cosas de ese estilo, trabajo con Sei-kun desde hace unos 7 años, desde que tocaba en Bara no Kisu- contestó Okko con su flamante curriculum.

- Además, tiene una sala de ensayo y estudio de grabación- sonrió Seiya.

- Si, nos ayuda con nuestro trabajo y nos hace buenos descuentos, estudió en la misma universidad de nosotros- explicó Tino radiante. Shiryu quedó pensativo ¿Con qué otro personaje se había relacionado Seiya en esa extraña universidad?

- Shiryu, espero que no me guardes rencor de ningún tipo- Okko mostraba sinceridad en su mirada.

- Sin rencores- Shiryu estrechó la mano de su amigo en señal de paz.

- Seiya, las cámaras de video están listas para grabar la presentación y Okko tiene lista la consola para la prueba de sonido- dijo Tino, ya que la hora señalada por el líder de la banda para iniciar la presentación estaba muy cerca.

- Ikki aún no llega- Seiya estaba empezando a preocuparse- ayer lo vi algo estresado, espero que no haya decidido desaparecer para la presentación.

- Si no llega puedo reemplazarlo- Shun no perdería una oportunidad para resaltar.

- De todas formas es el último en hacer la prueba de sonido, hagámosla con tranquilidad, puede que el avechucho llegue pronto, no te compliques Sei-kun- intervino June tomando al guitarrista por los hombros- todo saldrá bien.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón- Seiya no estaba muy convencido- bien, haremos la prueba de sonido, como no saben qué es eso, se los explicaré.

Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun fijaron su atención en Seiya quien los llevó hasta el escenario, Tino se quedó abajo cerca de la consola donde Okko tenía todo listo para hacer los ajustes necesarios para la presentación. Los niños del orfanato se sentaron bajo el escenario junto con Fler ya que el profesor de música les había dado la tarea de observar todo el proceso previo a la presentación de una banda de rock.

- Lo que deben hacer, es tocar sus instrumentos, escuchar si están desafinados o si el sonido que emiten no es óptimo para la presentación, y luego le indican a Okko los cambios que debe realizar, primero irá Ju con su batería, después Shiryu con el bajo, luego yo con mi guitarra y después Hyoga con la suya…-

- ¿Por qué tú primero?- preguntó el astrónomo.

- Porque la guitarra rítmica hace la prueba primero que la guitarra acústica- explicó Seiya- luego viene Shun y sus teclados y al final será la prueba de voz de Ikki ¿Entendido? Observen a Ju cómo lo hace.

La ex amazona caminó hasta su batería, Okko le hizo un gesto de que estaba listo y ella comenzó a tocar de forma improvisada, los tambores y el doble pedal sonaban con potencia, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun no notaban ningún desperfecto, pero June se detuvo y comenzó a decirle a Okko que los micrófonos de los platillos no estaban sonando bien, que el del hi hat estaba muy bajo y luego de eso se dedicó a ajustar el parche del timbal que estaba algo flojo para su gusto.

- Así que eso es una prueba de sonido- pensaban los tres mirando cómo Seiya también intervenía dando su opinión. Cuando los ajustes estuvieron hechos, June volvió a tocar su batería de forma improvisada, hasta que quedó satisfecha.

- Bien, es el turno de Shiryu, como es la primera vez de todos ustedes les ayudaré, pero a futuro les dejaré que hagan los arreglos a su antojo en compañía de Okko- sonrió Seiya. El ex Dragón pasó a hacer su prueba de sonido, y como el genio que era rápidamente logró notar los detalles que tenía el sonido de su bajo, habló con Okko y en cuestión de minutos estaba listo. Seiya tardó bastante en su prueba de sonido, no lograba quedar a gusto con su guitarra hasta que finalmente la cambió por otra de su colección. Hyoga tuvo un poco de dificultad ya que "Nueva Natassia" se desafinaba rápidamente, Seiya le ayudó a afinarla y así el tiempo se fue volando, cuando Shun realizó su prueba de sonido, las fans del orfanato comenzaron a gritar emocionadas a tal extremo que Okko tuvo que pedirles que se callaran o se fueran porque no dejaban trabajar. Todos estaban listos, pero Ikki no aparecía por ningún lado.

- ¿Qué haremos si no llega?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Es muy sencillo, yo tomaré su lugar- sonrió Shun, quién a toda costa quería ser el vocalista de la banda.

- Pero los ensayos los hicimos con él- dijo Shiryu preocupado.

- Tengo una idea- Seiya apareció con una manguera con agua- ¡Dale Ju!

La baterista abrió la válvula del agua, la cual comenzó a salir con fuerza, y Seiya la arrojó sobre Shun.

- ¡Socorro! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Seiya?- gritaba el actor enfadado, pero el profesor de música le arrojó agua en la boca para que no hablara. Tanta fue la desesperación de Shun, que en cuestión de segundos apareció Ikki en persona para salvarlo.

- ¡Dejen de molestar a Shun!- gritó listo para golpear a Seiya, pero June lo amarró con su látigo.

- ¡Hyoga, necesitamos tu ayuda!- dijo Seiya, el astrónomo comprendió de inmediato y le arrojó su Ejecución de Aurora convirtiendo a Ikki en un cubo de hielo al cero absoluto.

- ¿Tenías que arrojarme agua idiota?- regañaba Shun histérico- arruinaste mi look para la presentación.

- Ya ve a cambiarte, créeme te hicimos un gran favor- suspiró Seiya, era increíble la cantidad de estupideces que tenía que llegar a hacer por la banda.

Mientras Shun se cambiaba de ropa, uno de los directores del orfanato se acercó a Seiya.

- Profesor Kido, ese tipo de escándalo no está permitido en este orfanato, por favor, apresúrese con su presentación, llevamos esperando media hora-

- Sólo falta la prueba de sonido del vocalista- intentó explicar Seiya pero el director no se lo permitió.

- O empiezan en cinco minutos o no les dejaremos tocar el domingo-

Seiya tuvo que acatar las órdenes que le habían dado, molesto, fue donde Hyoga para que descongelara a Ikki, el cual, estaba de a poco derritiendo el hielo desde adentro para poder escapar de ese lugar.

- Confío en ustedes- dijo a su banda cuando estuvo toda reunida al fin. El ex Fénix iba a fugarse, pero al ver tantos ojos posados sobre él, en especial de las maestras del orfanato, sintió vértigo y quedó de pie, paralizado en una de las esquinas del escenario sin siquiera moverse.

- Odio esta ropa ¿No pudieron conseguir algo mejor?- se quejaba Shun en sus teclados, Seiya le había facilitado unos jeans azules desteñidos con las rodillas rasgadas, y una camiseta de color negro con el logo de Green day.

- Creo que te queda bien, Andrómedo- comentó June, quién bebía un poco de agua mineral.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta que me vista así?- preguntó Shun ilusionado, ya que eran las primeras palabras amables que la baterista le dedicaba desde que había regresado

- Dije que te quedaba bien, no que a mi me gustara- June bajó del escenario, recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer.

- Ikki, tienes que ubicarte frente al micrófono- dijo Shiryu mientras sostenía su bajo para ponerle la correa, pero en vista de que el ex Fénix no respondió, el ex Dragón volteó para repetir lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Ikki está ahí parado sin hacerme caso- explicó Shiryu.

- ¿Acaso estará nervioso?- pensó en voz alta el ex Cisne.

- Hermano, este no es momento para que te pongas quisquilloso, ya que serás el vocalista en mi lugar, esfuérzate en hacerlo decentemente- Shun tomó del brazo a Ikki y cuando lo arrastró hacia el escenario, los tres se dieron cuenta que estaba paralizado.

- ¿Seguro que lo descongelaste bien?- preguntó Shiryu preocupado a Hyoga.

- Claro, él mismo me ayudó-

- ¿Será que Ikki tiene miedo escénico?- Shun pasó su mano delante de los ojos de Ikki, pero este tenía la mirada perdida en el público- ¡Ikki, sálvame!- dijo para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. El ex Fénix reaccionó en seguida, y Shun sonrió satisfecho.

- Problema resuelto- suspiró volviendo a sus teclados.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shiryu quien no quedó muy convencido de que todo marchara sobre ruedas.

- Bebe un poco del agua mineral de June, a Seiya lo reanimó- Hyoga tomó la botella que había quedado junto a la batería, al ingerir el líquido, el color volvió a las mejillas de Ikki.

- Olvidé que tenía algo importante que hacer- dijo tratando de bajar del escenario.

- Pero estamos por empezar la presentación- intentó detenerlo Shiryu. Pero Ikki estaba decidido a escapar, sólo que no tenía contemplado que una de las lindas maestras del orfanato se acercaría a saludarlo.

- Usted es el oficial Kido ¿Verdad?- sonrió la mujer de negros cabellos cortos y ondulados, y unos hermosos ojos azules.

- Afirmativo, aunque ya no soy policía- contestó Ikki sorprendido de que una chica joven le dirigiera la palabra.

- Usted vino varias veces a dictar talleres sobre prevención de drogas a este orfanato ¿No me recuerda?- dijo la maestra con algo de tristeza. Ikki trató de hacer memoria y finalmente lo logró, pero mientras conversaba amenamente con la encantadora mujer, olvidó que tenía que huir de la presentación de la banda de Seiya.

- Todos están listos, vine por mi beso de la suerte- murmuró el profesor de música abrazando a June por la espalda detrás del escenario.

- Miho puede vernos y malinterpretar todo-

- Nuestro beso es tradición desde la primera vez que nos presentamos como Bara no Kisu- insistió Seiya- Miho lo sabe.

- Ya no molestes, ahora tocamos en Saint Rockers- se negó June mientras cambiaba sus zapatillas deportivas por unas viejas y desgastadas zapatillas de bailarina de ballet de color negro.

- ¿Aún las conservas?- dijo el ex Pegaso algo ruborizado.

- Perdí todas mis cosas el día que salvaste mi vida, Seika vigilaba tu cuenta en el banco, conseguiste dinero vendiendo tu colección de discos de Elvis Presley y en el concurso de bateristas, apareciste con estas zapatillas de regalo, ya que no tenía zapatos cómodos para tocar- sonrió June con nostalgia- gané el concurso, aunque me discriminaron por ser mujer, de todas maneras se convirtieron en mi amuleto.

- Pero hoy no hay necesidad de usarlas- Seiya acarició los brazos de su baterista.

- Lo sé, de todas maneras, esos idiotas necesitarán más que un milagro para que la presentación salga bien, están rígidos, míralos, con excepción de Andrómedo, los demás no saben ni cómo pararse en un escenario- June trataba de ser realista.

- ¿Es por eso que no instalaste tu batería completa y sólo tocarás con lo básico?- Seiya miró un poco molesto a la gótica.

- Sabes que no necesito tanta parafernalia para hacer un buen show, pero quiero estar segura de que realmente vale la pena arriesgarse por ellos- June se cruzó de brazos y miró con la más absoluta seriedad y franqueza a Seiya- aún están muy verdes.

- Pero la única forma de poder perfeccionarse es que toquen en público, lo sabes, de lo contrario no lo lograremos, si van a cometer errores, prefiero que lo hagan en un escenario pequeño e ir ayudándoles en aquello que les sea difícil- insistió Seiya.

- Veo que estás plenamente convencido que ellos son los indicados para "País de rockers", crees en sus habilidades tanto como creíste en nosotros- suspiró June- no soy quién para frenar tus sueños e ideales, vamos, hay que ir a tocar.

June iba a subir al escenario, pero Seiya cogió fuertemente su mano obligándola a voltear hacia él y en un descuido, puso ligeramente sus labios sobre los suyos.

- Con el beso de la suerte me siento más tranquilo- esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Dándose el beso de la suerte? Yo también quiero el mío Ju, estar grabando su espectáculo es estresante- apareció Tino. Los tres se abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos, y June besó con suavidad al multiinstrumentista. Desde los inicios de su vieja banda, el beso era una tradición. Al pasar junto a Ikki, Seiya palmoteó amistosamente su hombro.

- Hora de subir a cantar galán- dijo con amabilidad notando que platicaba con Meiko, la maestra de ciencias.

- ¿Eres el vocalista?- dijo ella emocionada. Ikki asintió mientras el mundo se le venía abajo, era la hora de subir a cantar y hacer el ridículo, con esa preciosa maestra observándolo. Por inercia hacía señas de despedida a la joven, mientras era guiado por Seiya y June. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba ubicado frente al micrófono, con docenas de ojos mirándolo, de niños, directores, maestras y maestros. Al fondo, se veía a Tino con las cámaras y a Okko en la consola con unos audífonos grandes en las orejas.

- _Ju nos dará la partida, recuerden que no deben equivocarse, pero si lo hacen continúen tocando, lo arreglamos en el camino_- Seiya les habló por medio de su cosmos. Shiryu y Hyoga poco acostumbrados a los escenarios, estaban algo tensos, Ikki se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla, Shun miraba las piernas de las maestras sentadas en primera fila, June bebió un poco de su agua mineral, y Seiya, apoderándose del micrófono empezó a hablar a su público.

- ¡Hola mis pequeños engendros! ¡Listos para rockear!- gritó con entusiasmo.

- ¡SIIIII SEIYA, SEIYA, SEIYA!- gritaban los niños del orfanato parándose sobre las sillas descontrolados, los directores del orfanato quedaron aturdidos ante tanto ruido, y peor aún, habían tratado a sus alumnos de engendros, ese no era el tipo de valores que querían entregar a los pequeños.

- ¡Entonces démosle un gran aplauso a Saint Rockers!- continuó Seiya hablando por el micrófono, mientras Hyoga con su guitarra empezó a tocar un par de acordes a lo loco, seguido de Shiryu con su bajo, Shun en los teclados y June en la batería. El líder de la banda les había indicado hacer una breve introducción improvisada antes de iniciar con la primera canción, la cual entusiasmó más a los niños quienes aplaudían con fuerzas.

- ¡Saint Rockers!- gritaban expectantes de la nueva banda de su profesor de música.

Okko, desde la consola, se encargaba que todo estuviera en orden. Tino, tomó una cámara que no había instalado y caminó hasta el escenario para grabar a Seiya y los demás en primer plano, después editaría el video. Un silencio se apoderó del orfanato, y las baquetas de June sonaron marcando tres golpes.

De inmediato, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y June comenzaron a tocar Under Preassure de Queen, el bajo sonaba muy bien al igual que los teclados, las guitarras estaban en armonía, la batería marcaba bien los tiempos. Los niños del orfanato sonreían y gritaban emocionados ya que se sabían la canción, al igual que los directores y maestros del orfanato. Ikki los observaba aterrado, sintió como si una nube negra se instalara sobre su cabeza, no podía cantar, no delante de tanta gente, sintió su cuerpo muy pesado, escuchaba los compases con claridad, pero cuando debía empezar a cantar, se dio cuenta que había olvidado la letra.

Shiryu lo notó e iba a detenerse, al igual que Hyoga, pero Seiya, a través del cosmos les indicó que no se detuvieran.

_- Ikki ¿Qué sucede? Ya empezó la canción, eres el vocalista- _preocupado Seiya intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo, pero él no contestaba.

_- ¿Puede que haya olvidado la letra?- _June también habló por medio de su cosmos sin detenerse- _¡Avechucho, canta, o nos sacarán a patadas del escenario!_

_- Si no recuerdas la letra, dilo y yo tomaré tu lugar- _dijo Shun, esta vez siendo un poco más solidario, ya que veía a Ikki en aprietos y él no quería fracasar al iniciar su carrera musical. Pero su hermano no decía nada, ni por el cosmos, ni cantando. El público comenzó a impacientarse.

- ¡Que cante!- gritaban algunos niños. Esto ponía más nervioso a Ikki.

_- ¿Ikki qué te sucede? ¡Lo hiciste bien en los ensayos!- _Hyoga también comenzó a preocuparse.

- ¿Por qué no canta?- gritaba el público empezando a inquietarse aún más.

_- ¡Ikki, canta!- _Shiryu estaba estresándose, algo malo le pasaba al vocalista- _¡Seiya, haz algo!_

_-_ ¡Bien, amigos, están sonando muy bien, ahora de verdad dejémonos de bromas, tomemos esto en serio y cantemos para los niños del orfanato!- el líder de la banda hizo detener a sus músicos y le habló a Ikki con su cosmos- _Empezaremos de nuevo, sólo recuerda la letra y canta, si no puedes, Shun, toma su lugar._

_- Sí- _contestó el actor ilusionado ya que se le estaba presentando una oportunidad.

Los niños, maestros y directores aplaudieron con fuerzas para darle ánimo a la banda.

- Mis pequeños engendros, quiero pedirles que canten esta canción con nosotros- Seiya, tratando de salir del impasse, decidió apoyarse en sus alumnos, ellos se sabían la canción, tal vez así Ikki recordaría la letra. Alegres, los pequeños escucharon con atención a la banda, esperando el momento oportuno para cantar.

- _Ikki, pon atención- _dijo Seiya para orientar a su vocalista- _3…2…1…_

_- ¡Pressure pushing down on me, pressing down on you no man ask for, under pressure! ...- _cantaban con ánimo todos los presentes menos el vocalista.

_- ¡Mierda, llamas a mi no reacciona!- _dijo June sin detenerse en su batería.

- _No se detengan, Shun continúa cantando- _ordenó Seiya sin titubear, pero cuando el ex caballero de Andrómeda se acercaba al micrófono que tenía más cerca, Ikki empezó a reír como esquizofrénico. ¿Qué sucedía en su mente en ese momento? La respuesta era muy simple, sólo que los demás miembros de la banda desconocían el pánico escénico por el que estaba pasando por su vocalista. Desde su lugar en el centro del escenario, Ikki contemplaba muchos ojos posados sobre él, esperando a que cantara, demasiados, era peor que en su pesadilla de aquella mañana porque esa era la realidad. Ser el centro de atención no era lo suyo, definitivamente no podía ser el vocalista, él era un caballero, el invencible Fénix, su misión era acabar con el enemigo, no entretener un grupo de gente ociosa sin nada mejor que hacer, su lugar era tras bambalinas no en el ojo del huracán.

- ¡Se le olvidó la letra!- gritó un pequeño bromista del público ante lo cual los demás comenzaron a reír. El ex Fénix quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

_- ¡Vamos Ikki, canta, deja de reírte que asustas a todo el mundo!-_ dijeron Seiya, June, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun al mismo tiempo, pero el vocalista dejó de reír y puso una terrible expresión.

- ¡NO CANTARÉ!- gritó enfadado. El público enmudeció, los demás detuvieron la canción.

- _¡Pero no puedes fallarnos!- _dijo Seiya con su cosmos para no agravar la situación- _¡Todos nos hemos esforzado para este momento!_

_- _¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!- Furioso, Ikki intentó salir del escenario. En su camino empujó a Hyoga que estaba de paso, pero enredó sus pies en el cable que conectaba a "Nueva Natassia" al amplificador, un zumbido colosal salió de los parlantes, que dejó a medio orfanato con un pitido en el oído, Shiryu aturdido intento ayudar a Ikki y Hyoga a ponerse de pie, la guitarra había caído justo en la cara de su dueño, pero también cayó enredándose con el cable de su bajo. Shun quiso ir a socorrerlos pero chocó con los platillos de la batería de June, los cuales se desaflojaron y golpearon sus pies. Mientras Shun aullaba de dolor, dando pequeños saltitos, Seiya y June intentaron socorrer a los demás, pero Ikki aún enfadado, elevó su cosmos y una llamarada salió en todas direcciones.

- ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!-

- ¡No Ikki, el escenario!- gritó toda la banda, pero el ex Fénix no hizo el menor caso. En tan sólo unos segundos un incendio se formó, mientras trataban de rescatar el equipo y los instrumentos. Los niños del orfanato corrían asustados, los maestros trataban de alcanzarlos para mantener la calma, los directores llamaban histéricos a los bomberos.

- ¡Necesitamos agua!- gritaba Shun mientras trataba de apagar unas llamas en una de las sillas del público con el agua mineral de June, sin saber que lo que tenía la botella no era agua mineral, sino vodka, la silla quedó hecha cenizas.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota!- regañaba Shiryu a Ikki, quien se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de los hechos.

- Seiya, los instrumentos y equipos están a salvo- gritaba June, quien acompañada por Ringo, Tino, Okko y Fler llevaban la manguera del jardín y cubetas de agua del orfanato para apagar el fuego.

- Con eso no será suficiente- dijo desesperado el profesor de música- ¡Hyoga, usa tu polvo de diamantes!

Hyoga inmediatamente lanzó su técnica, en cuestión de segundos todo quedó congelado, por fortuna el incendio no logró llegar al orfanato, pero si destruyó el escenario. Sólo quedaron varias tablas chamuscadas, cenizas, y el techo de cinc que estaba completamente negro. Tomó bastante tiempo tranquilizar a los niños, algunos decepcionados, arrojaron los autógrafos que habían pedido a Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun a la basura.

- ¡Sensei! ¿Por qué no regresa Bara no Kisu?- lloriqueaban otros.

Fler y Okko ayudaban a guardar los instrumentos en la furgoneta, mientras Tino y June trataban de dar explicaciones a sus pequeños fans, pero lo cierto era que dijeran lo que dijeran, nada solucionaría la gran pérdida de ese momento.

- Ahora ¿Cómo ensayaremos con el coro?- decía una pequeña niña triste frente al destruido escenario.

- Ya no podremos hacer nuestras presentaciones artísticas- Nachi estaba tan amargado como los demás, como profesor de dibujo y pintura, sabía que las asignaturas de arte estaban en serio riesgo, con esa pérdida, los más perjudicados serían los niños del orfanato.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando Seiya?- Miho estaba furiosa- ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a estos locos principiantes al orfanato? ¡Mira lo que hizo Ikki?

- ¿Acaso crees que lo hice a propósito? Ahora no tengo donde hacer las presentaciones de mis alumnos- se quejó Seiya.

- Querrá decir de sus ex alumnos- se escuchó a uno de los directores del orfanato.

- ¿Qué?- Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun, June y Tino miraron con sorpresa al directorio completo.

- Esta ha sido la peor presentación que hemos visto en nuestras vidas y nos confirman que usted no es la persona adecuada para enseñar música a nuestros niños, profesor Kido, está despedido-

- ¡No, no pueden hacerme eso!- Seiya sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, ser profesor en el orfanato era lo que más amaba después del rock y el metal, era lo que aún lo mantenía con vida y no en la más absoluta miseria. Algunos niños al escuchar que su profesor sería despedido corrieron a apoyarlo.

- No despidan a Sei-sensei- dijeron a los directores, pero estos ya tenían fichado a Seiya y no les hicieron el menor caso, y para colmo, ya que su banda había destruido el escenario, su banda tendría que reponerlo.

Continuará…

**Me quedó bastante largo, no me doy ni cuenta cuando ya he escrito mucho :S. Ocupé pocas canciones esta vez, debe ser porque estoy retomando el ritmo del fic, de todas formas, como siempre les cuento que en este capítulo salieron: Break Stuff (Limp Bizkit), ****I will always love you (Whitney Houston),****Kanashimi no Kizu (Nana Kitade), Entre dos aguas (Paco de Lucía), Under Pressure, versión instrumental y por supuesto la de Queen *-***

**También hice un pequeño tributo a Paco de Lucía, quien falleció el 25 de Febrero de 2014, un gran maestro y as de la guitarra, su obra es grandiosa, su forma de tocar flamenco única ¡Grande Paco! **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que espero no tarde :S**


End file.
